El Vizconde que me Amó - Adaptación
by Sele Mc
Summary: Estaba decidida a impedir que el archiconocido vizconde sedujera a su hermana. Pero, ¿y si la seducía a ella en su lugar?
1. Prólogo

Y como les prometí, aquí les dejo la segunda historia de estos hermanos jejejeje, espero les guste, no es mi favorita, pero definitivamente es una de las que más me gustan, tal vez es mi numero 3 :P

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento en esta adaptación.

La Historia el "**Vizconde que me Amó",** no es de mi autoría, es una adaptación fiel al libro escrito por **Julia Quinn. **Publicada con fines de darles a conocer estas mágnificas historias y que las amen tanto como yo y se entretengan con imaginandose a nuestros personajes preferidos de Sailor Moon en un Londres en el siglo XIX

_**"El Vizconde que me Amó"**_

_**by Julia Quinn**_

_**Adaptación Sele Mc**_

_La temporada ha comenzado este año de 1814 sin que existan razones para confiar en que vayamos a ver algún cambio destacable respecto a la de 1813. Como siempre, los actos de sociedad siguen llenándose de Mamás Ambiciosas cuyo único objetivo es ver a sus Preciosas Hijas casadas con Solteros Convencidos. Las deliberaciones entre las Mamás señalan al vizconde Bridgerton como su partido más cotizado para este año y, de hecho, si el pobre hombre parece despeinado y su cabello alborotado por el viento se debe a que no puede ir a ningún sitio sin que alguna joven señorita sacuda sus pestañas con tal vigor y celeridad que provoque una brisa de fuerza huracanada. Tal vez la única joven dama que no ha mostrado interés por Bridgerton sea la señorita Lita Sheffield; su actitud hacia el vizconde en ocasiones roza más bien la hostilidad._

_Y éste es el motivo, Querido Lector de que Esta Autora crea que un emparejamiento entre Bridgerton y la señorita Sheffield seria precisamente lo que animaría una temporada de otro modo vulgar._

**_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,_**

_**13 de abril de 1814**_

_**Prólogo**_

Andrew Bridgerton siempre supo que moriría joven.

Oh, pero no de niño. El pequeño Andrew nunca había tenido motivos para pensar en su propia mortalidad. Sus primeros años habían sido la envidia de cualquier muchacho de su edad, una existencia perfecta desde el mismo día de su nacimiento.

Cierto que Andrew era el heredero de un antiguo y rico vizcondado, pero lord y lady Bridgerton, a diferencia de la mayoría de parejas aristocráticas, estaban muy enamorados, y el nacimiento de su hijo no fue recibido como la llegada de un heredero sino como la de un hijo.

Por lo tanto no hubo más fiestas ni actos sociales, no hubo más celebraciones que la de una madre y un padre contemplando maravillados a su retoño.

Los Bridgerton eran padres jóvenes pero sensatos —Apollo apenas tenía veinte años y Serenity sólo dieciocho — y también eran padres fuertes que querían a su hijo con un fervor e intensidad poco común en su círculo social. Para gran horror de la madre de Serenity, ésta insistió en cuidar ella misma del muchacho. Apollo por su parte nunca había aceptado la actitud imperante entre la aristocracia según la cual los padres no debían ver ni oír a sus hijos. Se llevaba al niño a sus largas caminatas por los campos de Kent, le hablaba de filosofía y de poesía incluso antes de que el pequeño entendiera sus palabras, y cada noche le contaba un cuento antes de dormir.

Con una pareja tan joven y tan enamorada, para nadie fue una sorpresa que justo dos años después del nacimiento de Andrew se sumara a éste un hermano más pequeño, a quien llamaron Haruka. Apollo hizo los ajustes necesarios en su rutina diaria para poder llevar a sus dos hijos con él en sus excursiones; se paso una semana metido en los establos trabajando con su curtidor para idear una mochila especial que sostuviera a Andrew a su espalda y que al mismo tiempo le permitiera llevar en los brazos a su pequeño Haruka.

Caminaban a través de campos y riachuelos y él les hablaba de cosas maravillosas, de flores perfectas y de cielos azules y claros, de caballeros con relucientes armaduras y damiselas afligidas. Serenity se echaba a reír cuando los tres regresaban con el pelo despeinado por el viento, bañados por el sol, y Apollo decía:

— ¿Veis? Aquí está nuestra damisela afligida. Está claro que tenemos que salvarla.

Y Andrew se arrojaba a los brazos de su madre y le decía entre risas que la protegería del dragón que había visto arrojando fuego por la boca «justo a dos millas de aquí», en el camino del pueblo.

— ¿A dos millas de aquí, en el camino del pueblo? — Preguntaba Serenity bajando la voz, esforzándose porque sus palabras sonaran cargadas de horror—. Dios bendito, ¿qué haría yo sin tres hombres fuertes para protegerme?

— Haruka es un bebé —contestaba Andrew.

— Pero crecerá —le aclaraba siempre ella mientras le alborotaba el cabello— igual que lo has hecho tú. E igual que continuarás haciendo.

Aunque Apollo siempre trataba a los niños con idéntico afecto y devoción, cuando a última hora de la noche Andrew sostenía contra su pecho el reloj de bolsillo de los Bridgerton (que le había regalado por su octavo cumpleaños su padre, quien a su vez lo había recibido de su padre, también por su octavo cumpleaños), al muchacho le gustaba pensar que su relación era un poco especial. No porque Apollo le quisiera más a él. A aquellas alturas los niños Bridgerton ya eran cuatro (Jedite y Serena habían llegado muy seguidos), y Andrew sabía bien que todos eran muy queridos.

No, a Andrew le gustaba pensar que su relación con su padre era especial porque le conocía desde hacía más tiempo. Así de sencillo. Al fin y al cabo, no importaba cuánto hiciera que Haruka conociera a su padre, Andrew siempre le llevaría dos años de ventaja. Y seis a Jedite. Y en cuanto a Serena, bien, aparte del hecho de que era una niña (qué horror!), conocía a su padre desde hacía ocho años menos que él y siempre sería así, le gustaba recordarse a sí mismo.

Apollo Bridgerton, en pocas palabras, ocupaba el mismísimo centro del mundo de Andrew. Era alto, de hombros anchos y cabalgaba a caballo como si hubiera nacido sobre la silla. Siempre sabía las respuestas a las preguntas de aritmética (incluso las que su tutor desconocía), no ponía quejas a que sus hijos tuvieran una cabaña en los árboles (por eso fue él mismo quien la construyó), y tenía esa clase de risa que calienta un cuerpo desde dentro hacia afuera.

Apollo enseñó a montar a Andrew. Enseñó a Andrew a disparar. Le enseñó a nadar. Le llevó él mismo a Eton, en vez de enviarlo en un carruaje con sirvientes, que fue como llegaron la mayoría de futuros amigos de Andrew. Y cuando pilló a Andrew observando con mirada nerviosa el colegio que iba a convertirse en su nuevo hogar, mantuvo una charla íntima con su hijo mayor para asegurarle que todo iría bien.

Y así fue. Andrew sabía que no podía ser de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo, su padre nunca mentía.

Andrew adoraba a su madre. Diablos, sin duda sería capaz de arrancarse el brazo a mordiscos si aquello sirviera para verla a salvo. Pero todo lo que el muchacho hacía mientras crecía, todos sus logros, cada sueño, cada una de sus metas y esperanzas... todo era por su padre.

Y luego, de repente, un día, todo cambió. Qué curioso, reflexionó a luego, cómo la vida podía alterarse en un instante, cómo en tal minuto las cosas eran de cierto modo y al siguiente sencillamente... no.

Sucedió cuando Andrew tenía dieciocho años, había vuelto a casa para pasar el verano y prepararse para su primer año en Oxford. Iba a entrar en el All Souls College, igual que su padre antes que él, y su existencia era todo lo prometedora y resplandeciente que un joven de dieciocho años tiene derecho a desear. Había descubierto a las mujeres y, algo tal vez más maravilloso, las mujeres le habían descubierto a él. Sus padres seguían reproduciéndose felizmente y habían añadido a la familia a Mina, Reiko y Sammuel. Andrew hacía todo lo posible para no entornar los ojos cada vez que se cruzaba con su madre por el pasillo, ¡embarazada de su octavo hijo! En opinión de Andrew, todo aquello resultaba bastante impropio —tener hijos a la edad de sus padres — pero se guardaba sus opiniones para sí.

¿Quién era él para poner en duda la prudencia de Apollo? Tal vez él mismo querría también tener más hijos a la madura edad de treinta y ocho.

Cuando Andrew se enteró ya era última hora de la tarde. Regresaba de una larga y dura cabalgada con Haruka y acababa de entrar por la puerta principal de Aubrey Hall, el hogar ancestral de los Bridgerton, cuando vio a su hermana de diez años sentada en el suelo. Haruka estaba aún en los establos pues había perdido una tonta apuesta con Andrew que le exigía cepillar ambos caballos de arriba abajo.

Andrew se paró en seco al ver a Serena. Era sin duda inusual que su hermana estuviera sentada en medio del suelo en el vestíbulo principal. Era incluso más inusual que estuviera llorando.

Serena nunca lloraba.

—Sere —le dijo con vacilación, era demasiado joven para saber qué hacer con una fémina llorosa y se preguntaba si alguna vez aprendería—, ¿qué...?

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta, Serena levantó la cabeza y el tremendo sufrimiento en aquellos grandes ojos azules atravesó a Andrew como un cuchillo. Dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás pues sabía que algo había pasado, algo terrible.

—Ha muerto —susurró Serena—. Papá ha muerto.

Durante un momento, Andrew tuvo el convencimiento de que había oído mal. Su padre no podía haber muerto. Otras personas morían jóvenes como el tío Artemis, pero el tío Artemis era pequeño y débil. Bueno, al menos más pequeño y más débil que Apollo.

—Te equivocas — le dijo a Serena —. Tienes que estar equivocada.

La niña sacudió la cabeza.

—Me lo ha dicho Mina. Le ha... ha sido una...

Andrew sabía que no debía coger y zarandear a su hermana sollozante, pero no pudo contenerse.

— ¿Que ha sido qué, Serena?

—Una abeja —susurró—. Le ha picado una abeja.

Por un instante, lo único que Andrew pudo hacer fue mirarla con fijeza. Finalmente con voz áspera y apenas reconocible dijo:

—Un hombre no se muere por la picadura de una abeja, Serena.

La niña no dijo nada, continuó allí, sentada en el suelo. Su garganta se agitaba temblorosa mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

—Ya le han picado antes —añadió Andrew elevando el volumen de voz—. Yo estaba con él una vez. Nos picaron a los dos. Nos encontramos un panal. A mí me picó en el hombro. —De forma instintiva, subió la mano para tocarse el punto en que la abeja le había picado tantos años atrás. Y añadió en un susurró—: A él le picó en el brazo.

Serena le miraba con fijeza y con una inquietante expresión de perplejidad.

—No le pasó nada —insistió Andrew. Podía oír el pánico en su voz y sabía que estaba asustando a su hermana, pero era incapaz de controlarlo—. ¡Un hombre no puede morir por una picadura de abeja!

Serena sacudió la cabeza, de pronto sus ojos oscuros parecían los de alguien cien años mayor.

—Ha sido una abeja —dijo con voz hueca—. Mina lo vio. En un momento estaba allí de pie y al siguiente estaba... estaba...

Andrew sintió que algo muy extraño crecía dentro de él, como si sus músculos estuvieran a punto de saltar de su piel.

—Al siguiente estaba ¿qué, Serena?

—Muerto. —Parecía desconcertada por aquella palabra, tan desconcertada como se sentía él.

Andrew dejó a Serena sentada en el vestíbulo y subió los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres para ir al dormitorio de sus padres. Seguro que su padre no estaba muerto. Un hombre no podía morirse de una picadura de abeja. Era imposible. Una completa locura. Apollo Bridgerton era joven, era fuerte. Era alto y de hombros anchos, tenía una musculatura poderosa y, por Dios, ninguna abeja insignificante podía haberle derribado.

Pero cuando Andrew llegó al pasillo del piso superior, pudo detectar por el silencio de la docena más o menos de criados inmóviles que la situación era nefasta.

Y sus rostros de lástima... aquella lástima en sus rostros le obsesionaría el resto de su vida.

Pensó que tendría que empujarles para que le permitieran entrar en la habitación de sus padres, pero los criados se apartaron como si fueran gotas del Mar Rojo, y cuando Andrew abrió la puerta de par en par, supo la verdad.

Su madre estaba sentada sobre el borde la cama, sin llorar, sin tan siquiera emitir un sonido, tan sólo sostenía la mano de su padre mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás.

Su padre estaba inmóvil. Inmóvil como...

Andrew ni siquiera quería pensar en aquella palabra.

— ¿Mamá? —llamó con voz entrecortada. No la llamaba así desde hacía años; había sido «madre» desde que se marchó a Eton.

Ella se volvió, despacio, como si oyera su voz a través de un largo, largo túnel.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Andrew en un susurro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con la mirada por completo distante.

—No sé —contestó. Sus labios se quedaron separados unos dos centímetros, como si quisiera decir algo más y luego hubiera olvidado hacerlo.

Andrew se adelantó un paso con movimiento torpe e irregular.

—Ha muerto —susurró finalmente Serenity—. Ha muerto y yo... oh, Dios, yo... —Se llevó una mano al vientre, hinchado y redondo por el embarazo—. Se lo dije, oh, Andrew, se lo dije...

Parecía que fuera a hacerse añicos desde dentro hacia fuera. Andrew se tragó las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos y le escocían la garganta y se fue al lado de su madre.

—Tranquila, mamá —dijo.

Pero sabía que no era así de sencillo.

—Le dije que tenía que ser el último —soltó entre jadeos, sollozando contra el hombro de su hijo—. Le dije que no podía quedar otra vez embarazada y que tendríamos que tener cuidado y... oh, Dios, Andrew, lo que daría por tenerlo otra vez aquí y darle otro hijo. No lo entiendo. Es que no lo entiendo...

Andrew la abrazó mientras ella lloraba. Sin decir nada. Parecía inútil intentar encontrar alguna palabra que se correspondiera con la devastación en aquel corazón.

Él tampoco lo entendía.

Más tarde aquella misma noche llegaron los médicos, quienes manifestaron su perplejidad. Habían oído hablar de cosas de este tipo, pero en alguien tan joven y fuerte... Él era tan vital, de una naturaleza tan poderosa; nadie podía haberlo imaginado. Era cierto que el hermano menor del vizconde, Artemis, había muerto de forma bastante repentina el año anterior, pero estas cosas no venían necesariamente de familia y, aparte, aunque Artemis también había muerto al aire libre, nadie había advertido que le picara una abeja.

Pero, claro, también era cierto que nadie estaba mirando. Nadie podía haberlo sabido, repetían los médicos una y otra vez, hasta que Andrew sintió ganas de estrangularlos a todos. Tras un buen rato, consiguió que se fueran de la casa y consiguió acostar a su madre. Tuvieron que llevarla a una habitación desocupada. A Serenity le perturbaba la idea de dormir en la cama que había compartido durante tantos años con Apollo. Andrew también consiguió mandar a la cama a sus seis hermanos, diciéndoles que por la mañana tendrían que hablar todos ellos, que todo iba a ir bien y que se ocuparía de ellos como le habría gustado a su padre.

Luego entró en la habitación en la que aún yacía el cuerpo de su padre y se quedó mirándolo. Le miró y le miró, con fijeza, durante horas, sin apenas parpadear.

Y cuando salió de la habitación, lo hizo con una visión nueva de su propia vida, una nueva noción de su propia mortalidad.

Apollo Bridgerton había muerto a los treinta y ocho años de edad. Y Andrew simplemente no podía imaginarse superar a su padre en nada, ni siquiera en años.


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola Chicas! bueno, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, que, si son como yo, se mataran un poco de la risa jejejeje. Espero les guste y gracias a quienes ya empezaron a seguir la historia :)

Saludos!

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_El tema de los mujeriegos se ha tratado con anterioridad en esta columna, y Esta Autora ha llegado a la conclusión de que hay mujeriegos y Mujeriegos._

_Andrew Bridgerton es un Mujeriego._

_Un mujeriego (con minúscula) es joven e inmaduro. Hace alarde de sus hazañas, se comporta con suma imbecilidad y se cree peligroso para las mujeres._

_Un Mujeriego (con mayúscula) sabe que es peligroso para las mujeres._

_No hace alarde de sus hazañas porque no siente ninguna necesidad. Sabe que tanto hombres como mujeres murmurarán sobre él. Sabe quién es y qué ha hecho; los demás cuentos son superfluos._

_No se comporta como un idiota por la sencilla razón de que no lo es (no más de lo que debe esperarse de todos los miembros del género masculino). Tiene poca paciencia con las debilidades de la sociedad, y con toda franqueza, la mayoría de las veces Esta Autora no puede decir que le culpe._

_Y si eso no describe a la perfección al vizconde Bridgerton — sin duda el soltero más cotizado de esta temporada—, Esta Autora dejará Su pluma de inmediato. La única pregunta es: ¿será 1814 la temporada en la que por fin sucumba a la exquisita dicha del matrimonio?_

_Esta Autora piensa..._

_que no._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**20 **__**de abril de **__**1814**_

—Por favor, déjame que adivine —dijo Lita Sheffield a toda la habitación—, otra vez ha escrito sobre el vizconde Bridgerton.

Su hermanastra Amy, a la que llevaba casi cuatro años, alzó la vista desde detrás del diario de una sola hoja.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque se te escapa la risa como a una loca.

Amy soltó una risita que sacudió el sofá de damasco azul en el que las dos estaban sentadas.

— ¿Lo ves? — continuó Lita dándole un codazo en el brazo —. Siempre te ríes cuando escribe de algún libertino reprochable. —Pero Lita esbozó una sonrisa. Pocas cosas le gustaban más que tomar el pelo a su hermana. De buenas, por supuesto.

Saeko Sheffield, la madre de Amy y madrastra de Lita desde hacía casi dieciocho años alzó la vista un instante de su bordado y se subió las gafas un poco más por el caballete de la nariz.

— ¿De qué os reís vosotras dos?

—Lita se ha molestado porque lady Whistledown está escribiendo otra vez sobre ese vizconde sin vergüenza — explicó Amy.

—No me he molestado —dijo Lita, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

— ¿Bridgerton? —preguntó Saeko con aire distraído.

Amy asintió.

— Sí.

— Siempre escribe sobre él.

—Creo que la verdad es que le gusta escribir sobre mujeriegos—comentó Amy.

—Por supuesto que le gusta —replicó Lita—. Si escribiera sobre gente aburrida, nadie compraría su periódico.

—Eso no es cierto —contestó Amy—. La semana pasada sin ir más lejos escribió sobre nosotras, y Dios sabe que no somos la gente más interesante de Londres.

Lita sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su hermana. Lita y Saeko tal vez no fueran las personas más interesantes de Londres, pero Amy, con su cabello color cielo y sus ojos de aquel azul sorprendentemente claro, ya había sido nombrada la Incomparable de 1814. Por otro lado, Lita, con su simple cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, era referida por lo general como «la hermana mayor de la Incomparable».

Suponía que había peores apelativos. Al menos, todavía nadie había empezado a llamarla «la hermana solterona de la Incomparable», algo que se aproximaba a la verdad muchísimo más de lo que cualquiera de los Sheffield quisiera admitir. Con veinte años (casi veintiuno, puestos a ser escrupulosamente sinceros al respecto), Lita ya estaba un poco entradita en años para disfrutar de su primera temporada en Londres.

Pero, en realidad, no había habido otra opción. La familia Sheffield no era rica ni siquiera en vida del padre de Lita, y desde su muerte cinco años atrás se habían visto obligadas a economizar aun más. Si bien era cierto que su situación no era para ingresar en la casa de caridad, tenían que mirar cada penique y cada libra.

Con tales apuros económicos, las Sheffield sólo podrían juntar los fondos para pagar un único viaje a Londres. Alquilar una casa —y un carruaje— y contratar el mínimo necesario de criados para pasar la temporada costaba dinero. Más del que podían permitirse gastar dos veces. Por consiguiente, tuvieron que ahorrar durante cinco años enteritos para poder permitirse este viaje a Londres. Y si las chicas no tenían éxito en el Mercado Matrimonial... bien, nadie iba a encerrarles en la prisión de morosos, pero tendrían que contentarse con una vida discreta de digna escasez en alguna pequeña y encantadora casita en Somerset.

Por lo tanto las dos muchachas se vieron obligadas a hacer su debut el mismo año. Habían decidido que el momento más lógico sería cuando Amy cumpliera los diecisiete y Lita casi tuviera veintiuno. A Saeko le habría gustado esperar hasta que Amy tuviera dieciocho y fuera un poco más madura, pero entonces Lita tendría casi veintidós, y cielos, ¿quién querría casarse entonces con ella?

Lita sonrió con gesto irónico. Ni siquiera había querido una temporada en Londres. Desde el principio sabía que no era el tipo de chica que atraía la atención de la aristocracia más elitista. No era lo suficientemente guapa como para compensar la falta de dote, y nunca había aprendido a sonreír, a moverse con afectación, caminar con delicadeza y todas esas cosas que otras chicas parecían saber desde la cuna. La propia Amy sabía de algún modo cómo estar de pie, caminar y suspirar para que los hombres se disputaran a golpes el honor de ayudarla a cruzar la calle, pese a no ser ninguna inválida.

Lita, por otra parte, siempre sobresalía por su altura y hombros erguidos; era incapaz de permanecer sentada quieta aunque su vida dependiera de ello y caminaba siempre como si participara en una carrera. ¿Y por qué no?, se preguntaba. Si una iba a algún sitio, ¿qué sentido tenía no intentar llegar a aquel punto lo más rápido posible?

En cuanto a la actual temporada en Londres, ni siquiera la ciudad le gustaba demasiado. Oh, se lo estaba pasando bastante bien y había conocido a unas cuantas personas agradables, pero todo aquello parecía una horrible pérdida de dinero para una joven que se habría quedado tan contenta permaneciendo en el campo y encontrando allí a algún hombre formal que quisiera casarse con ella.

Pero Saeko no quería saber nada de todo eso.

—Cuando me casé con tu padre —decía— juré quererte y criarte con todo el cariño y atención que le daría a mi propia hija.

Lita había conseguido introducir tan sólo un único «Pero... » antes de que Saeko siguiera adelante:

—Tengo una responsabilidad también con tu pobre madre, Dios la guarde en paz. Parte de esa responsabilidad es verte felizmente casada y con el futuro asegurado.

—En el campo también podrías verme felizmente casada y con el futuro asegurado —había replicado Lita.

Saeko rebatió:

—En Londres hay más hombres entre los que escoger.

Tras lo cual Amy se había sumado a la conversación y había insistido en que se sentiría del todo desdichada sin ella, y puesto que Lita nunca podía soportar ver a su hermana infeliz, su destino quedó escrito.

De modo que aquí estaba ella, sentada en un salón un poco ajado en una casa alquilada de un sector de Londres casi elegante y...

Miró a su alrededor con aire travieso.

...porque estaba a punto de arrebatarle a su hermana el diario que sostenía en las manos.

— ¡Lita! —chilló Amy. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas mientras miraba el pequeño triángulo de papel que le había quedado entre el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha—. ¡Aún no había acabado!

—Llevas una eternidad leyéndolo —dijo Lita con una mueca traviesa—. Aparte, quiero ver qué tiene que decir hoy del vizconde Bridgerton.

Los ojos de Amy, que muchas veces eran comparados con los plácidos lagos escoceses, se encendieron con picardía.

—Te interesa muchísimo el vizconde, Lita. ¿Hay alguna cosa que no nos cuentas?

—No seas tonta. Ni siquiera le conozco. Y si le conociera, es probable que saliese corriendo en dirección contraria. Es justo el tipo de hombre que nosotras dos deberíamos evitar a toda costa. Es muy probable que pueda seducir a un Iceberg

¡Lita! —exclamó Saeko.

Lita hizo una mueca. Había olvidado que su madrastra estaba escuchando.

Pues es verdad —añadió—. He oído decir que ha tenido más amantes que yo cumpleaños.

Saeko la miró durante unos pocos segundos como si intentara decidir si quería responder o no. Luego dijo por fin:

—No es que éste sea un tema apropiado para tus oídos, pero muchos hombres las tienen.

—Oh. —Lita se sonrojó. Pocas cosas le hacían menos gracia que el hecho de que la contradijeran cuando intentaba hacer una observación importante—. Bien, entonces, él tiene el doble. Sea lo que sea, es mucho más promiscuo que la mayoría de señores, y no es precisamente el tipo de hombre que Amy debería permitir que la cortejara.

—Tú también estás disfrutando de la temporada —le recordó Saeko.

Lita le lanzó a Saeko la más sarcástica de las miradas. Todas ellas sabían que si el vizconde decidía cortejar a una Sheffield, no sería a Lita.

—No creo que ese diario diga algo que vaya a alterar tu opinión—comentó Amy encogiéndose de hombros mientras se inclinaba hacia Lita para poder ver mejor el periódico—. No dice gran cosa sobre él, a decir verdad. Más bien es un tratado sobre el tema de los libertinos.

Los ojos de Lita recorrieron las palabras impresas.

—Mmf —dijo con su expresión favorita de desdén—. Apuesto a que tiene razón. Es probable que no se retire este año.

—Siempre crees que lady Whistledown tiene razón —murmuró Saeko con una sonrisa.

—Por lo general es así —contestó Lita—. Tienes que admitir que para ser una columnista de chismes, da muestras de una sensatez remarcable. Sin duda, hasta ahora ha acertado en su valoración de todas las personas que he conocido en Londres.

—Deberías formarte tus propias opiniones, Lita —dijo Saeko en tono alegre—. No es propio de ti basar tus opiniones en una columna de cotilleo.

Lita sabía que su madrastra tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo, y por lo tanto soltó otro «mmf» y volvió la atención al diario que tenía en las manos.

_Whistledown _era sin duda la lectura más interesante de todo Londres. Lita no estaba del todo segura cuándo había empezado la columna de cotilleo, en algún momento del año anterior según había oído. De todos modos, había algo seguro: fuese quién fuese lady Whistledown (y nadie lo sabía en realidad) era un miembro de la aristocracia más selecta y estaba muy bien relacionada. Tenía que ser así. Ningún simple intruso podría destapar todos los chismorreos que imprimía en su columna cada lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Lady Whistledown siempre tenía los últimos chismes y, a diferencia de otros columnistas, no vacilaba en utilizar los nombres completos de las personas. La semana pasada, por ejemplo, tras decidir que a Lita no le quedaba bien el amarillo, escribió con la claridad de la luz del día: _«El color amarillo hace que la morena señorita Lita Sheffield parezca un narciso chamuscado»._

Lita no le dio importancia al insulto. Había oído decir en más de una ocasión que uno no podía considerarse «alguien» de la sociedad hasta que lady Whistledown le dedicara un insulto. Incluso Amy, quien tenía un gran éxito social en opinión de todo el mundo, se había sentido celosa de que Lita hubiera sido objeto del honor del insulto.

Y pese a que Lita seguía sin querer pasar en Londres la temporada, se imaginó que, ya que tenía que participar en el torbellino social, mejor intentar no ser un total fracaso. Si recibir un insulto en una columna de cotilleo iba a ser su único síntoma de éxito, pues entonces bienvenido fuera. Lita conocía sus limitaciones.

Ahora, cada vez que Rei Featherington se jactaba de que lady Whistledown la había comparado con un cítrico demasiado maduro con su vestido de satén mandarina, Lita podía sacudir el brazo y suspirar con gran dramatismo: «Sí, bueno, yo soy un narciso chamusado».

—Algún día —anunció Saeko de súbito mientras se empujaba los lentes una vez más con el dedo índice— alguien va a descubrir la verdadera identidad de esa mujer, y entonces tendrá un problema serio.

Amy miró a su madre con interés.

— ¿De verdad crees que alguien va a descubrirla? Ha sido capaz de mantener el secreto durante un año.

—Algo así no puede permanecer en secreto eternamente —respondió Saeko. Pinchó el bordado con su aguja y tiró de una larga hebra de hilo amarillo a través del tejido—. Tomad nota de mis palabras. Todo se desvelará más tarde o más temprano, y cuando suceda saltará un escándalo de tales dimensiones que jamás antes habréis conocido algo parecido.

—Bien, si yo supiera quién es —anunció Lita al tiempo que pasaba a la página dos del diario de una sola hoja— es probable que la convirtiera en mi mejor amiga. Es endiabladamente divertida. Y digan lo que digan, casi siempre está en lo cierto.

Justo en ese momento, Newton, el corgi de Lita, un poco pasado de peso, entró trotando en la habitación.

— ¿No se suponía que ese perro debería quedarse fuera? — preguntó Saeko —. ¡Lita! —chilló a continuación cuando el perro se fue directo a sus pies y empezó a jadear como si esperara un beso.

—Newton, ven aquí ahora mismo —ordenó su ama.

El perro miró con anhelo a Saeko, luego se fue caminando hasta Lita, se subió al sofá y le puso las patas delanteras sobre el regazo.

—Te está llenando de pelo —dijo Amy.

Lita se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba el espeso pelaje color caramelo.

—No me importa.

Amy suspiró, pero estiró la mano y dio también una rápida palmadita a Newton.

— ¿Y qué más cuenta? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante con interés—. No he podido llegar ni a la página dos.

Lita le sonrió a su hermana con sarcasmo.

—No gran cosa. Algo sobre el duque y la duquesa de Hastings, quienes por lo visto llegaron a la ciudad a principios de semana; una lista de las viandas en el baile de lady Danbury, que calificó de _«sorprendentemente deliciosas»_; y una descripción bastante desgraciada del vestido de la señora Featherington el pasado lunes.

Amy frunció el ceño.

—Parece tomársela bastante con los Featherington.

—Y no es de extrañar —dijo Saeko, quien dejó su bordado para levantarse—. Esa mujer no sabría escoger el color del vestido de sus hijas aunque tuviera todo un arco iris a su alrededor.

¡Madre! —exclamó Amy.

Lita se tapó la boca con la palma para intentar no reírse. Era raro que Saeko se pronunciara de una manera tan dogmática, pero cuando lo hacía siempre salía con afirmaciones maravillosas.

—Bien, es la verdad. Se empeña en vestir a su hija menor de naranja. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que esa pobre muchacha necesita un azul o un verde menta.

—Tú me vestiste de amarillo —le recordó Lita.

—Y siento haberlo hecho. Eso me enseñará a no hacer caso a lo que dicen las vendedoras. Nunca debí haber dudado de mi propio criterio. Lo que haremos será arreglar ese vestido para Amy.

Puesto que Amy le llegaba a su hermana a la altura del hombro y su color de pelo era varios tonos más delicados que los de Lita, esto no sería problema.

—Cuando lo hagáis —dijo Lita volviéndose a su hermana— aseguraos de eliminar el volante de la manga. Es una distracción horrorosa. Y pica. Estuve a punto de arrancarlo allí mismo en el baile de los Ashbourne.

Saeko entornó los ojos.

— Estoy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo agradecida de que te decidieras a abstenerte de hacerlo.

—Yo estoy sorprendida pero no agradecida —dijo Amy con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pensad sólo en el jugo que le habría sacado a eso lady Whistledown.

—Ah, sí —dijo Lita devolviéndole la mueca—. Me lo imagino,_ «El narciso chamuscado se arranca los pétalos»_.

—Me voy arriba —anunció Saeko sacudiendo la cabeza al oír las gracias de sus hijas—. Intentad no olvidar que tenemos que asistir a una fiesta esta noche. Tal vez queráis, chicas, descansar un poco antes de salir. Estoy segura de que, una noche más, regresaremos bastante tarde a casa.

Lita y Amy asintieron y murmuraron sus promesas de tener aquello en cuenta mientras Saeko recogía el bordado y salía de la habitación. En cuanto se marchó, Amy se volvió a Lita y le preguntó:

— ¿Has decidido qué vas a llevar hoy?

—La gasa verde, creo. Debería ir de blanco, lo sé, pero temo que no me quede bien.

—Si no vas de blanco —dijo Amy por lealtad—, entonces yo tampoco lo haré. Llevaré la muselina azul.

Lita asintió con aprobación mientras volvía a hojear el diario que tenía en la mano, a la vez que intentaba sostener a Newton, que se había puesto patas arriba, colocado para que le frotaran la barriga.

—Justo la semana pasada, el señor Berbrooke dijo que eras un ángel vestido de azul, por lo bien que le va este color a tus ojos.

Amy pestañeó llena de sorpresa.

— ¿El señor Berbrooke dijo eso? ¿Te lo dijo a ti?

Lita volvió a alzar la vista.

—Por supuesto. Todos tus pretendientes intentan trasmitir sus cumplidos a través de mí.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo?

Lita sonrió lentamente, con aire de indulgencia.

—Bien, para tu conocimiento, Amy, podría tener algo que ver con cierta ocasión en la que anunciaste a todo el público presente en la velada musical de los Smythe-Smith que nunca te casarías sin la aprobación de tu hermana.

Las mejillas de Amy se sonrojaron un poco.

—No fue a todo el público —balbució.

—Pues casi. La noticia se propagó más rápido que el fuego por los tejados. Yo ni siquiera estaba en la sala en ese momento y tardé sólo dos minutos en enterarme.

Amy cruzó los brazos y soltó un _«mmf»_ que hizo que pareciera su hermana mayor.

—Bien, es la verdad, o sea que no me importa quién lo sepa. Sé que todo el mundo espera de mí que haga una boda grandiosa y esplendorosa, pero no tengo que casarme con alguien que no se porte bien conmigo. Alguien con condiciones para impresionarte a ti sin duda sería satisfactorio.

— ¿Así que soy tan difícil de impresionar?

Las dos hermanas se miraron la una a la otra y contestaron al unísono.

— Sí.

Pero mientras Lita se reía junto con Amy, creció en su interior una preocupante sensación de culpabilidad. Las tres Sheffield sabían que iba a ser Amy la que conseguiría enganchar a un noble o la que lograría casarse con una fortuna. Sería Amy quien garantizaría el futuro a su familia, y les permitiera salir de su digna escasez. Amy era una belleza, mientras Lita era...

Lita era Lita.

A Lita no le importaba. La belleza de Amy era un hecho de la vida. Hacía tiempo que Lita había acabado por aceptar ciertas verdades. Lita nunca aprendería a bailar el vals sin ser ella la que intentara guiar a su pareja; siempre tendría miedo de las tormentas eléctricas, por mucho que se repitiera que estaba siendo tonta; y se pusiera lo que se pusiera, no importaba cómo se peinara o aunque se pellizcara las mejillas, nunca estaría tan guapa como Amy.

Por otro lado, Lita no estaba segura de si le gustaría recibir toda la atención de la que Amy era objeto. Y estaba acabando por comprender que tampoco le deleitaría la responsabilidad de tener que hacer una buena boda para mantener a su madre y a su hermana.

—Amy —dijo Lita con voz suave y unos ojos que de repente se habían tornado serios—, no tienes que casarte con alguien que no te guste. Eso lo sabes.

Amy asintió y de repente parecía que fuera a llorar.

—Si decides que no hay un solo caballero en Londres que no sea lo bastante bueno para ti, pues ya está. Regresaremos a Somerset y disfrutaremos de nuestra propia compañía, sin más. De todos modos, no hay nadie con quien yo me lo pase mejor.

—Ni yo —susurró Amy.

—Y si encuentras a un hombre que te haga perder el sentido, entonces Saeko y yo estaremos encantadas. Tampoco tiene que preocuparte dejarnos a nosotras dos. Disfrutaremos la una de la compañía de la otra.

—Es posible que tú también encuentres a alguien con quien casarte —indicó Amy.

Lita notó que sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es posible —concedió, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que no fuera así. No quería quedarse soltera para toda la vida, pero dudaba que fuera a encontrar un marido aquí en Londres—. Tal vez uno de tus pretendientes enfermos de amor recurra a mí una vez que se percate de que eres inalcanzable —bromeó.

Amy intentó darle con el cojín.

—No seas tonta.

— ¡Y no lo soy! —protestó Lita. No lo era. Con toda franqueza, aquella parecía la vía más probable para que ella encontrara un marido en la capital.

— ¿Sabes con qué tipo de hombre me gustaría casarme? —preguntó Amy y de pronto puso ojos soñadores.

Lita sacudió la cabeza.

—Un intelectual.

— ¿Un intelectual?

—Un erudito —dijo Amy con firmeza.

Lita se aclaró la garganta.

—No estoy segura de que vayas a encontrar muchos de estos en la ciudad durante la temporada.

—Lo sé. —Amy soltó un pequeño suspiro—. Pero lo cierto es que, y tú lo sabes, aunque se supone que no debería soltarlo en público, soy todo un ratón de biblioteca. Preferiría pasarme el día entre libros que dando vueltas por Hyde Park. Creo que disfrutaría de la vida con un hombre que también tuviera aspiraciones intelectuales.

—Cierto. Hummm... —La mente de Lita funcionaba con frenesí. Tampoco era probable que Amy encontrara a un intelectual en Somerset—. ¿Sabes, Amy? Podría ser difícil encontrar un verdadero erudito fuera de las ciudades universitarias. Tal vez tengas que contentarte con un hombre al le guste leer y aprender tanto como a ti.

—Eso estaría bien —aceptó feliz Amy—. Estaría muy contenta con un intelectual _amateur._

Lita soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sin duda podrían encontrar en Londres a alguien a quien le gustara leer.

— ¿Y sabes qué? — añadió Amy —. Nunca te puedes fiar de las apariencias. Todo tipo de personas son intelectuales en sus ratos libres. Vaya, incluso el vizconde Bridgerton, del que no deja de hablar lady Whistledown podría ser en el fondo un erudito.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Amy. No vas a tener nada que ver con el vizconde Bridgerton. Todo el mundo sabe que es un mujeriego de la peor clase. De hecho, es el peor de los mujeriegos, y sanseacabó. De todo Londres. ¡De todo el país!

—Lo sé, sólo le estaba poniendo de ejemplo. Aparte, no es probable que escoja esposa este año. Eso dice lady Whistledown, y tú misma has dicho que casi siempre está en lo cierto.

Lita dio una palmadita en el brazo a su hermana.

—No te preocupes. Te encontraremos un marido apropiado. Pero no, desde luego que no, ¡no el vizconde Bridgerton!

En aquel preciso momento, su tema de conversación se encontraba pasando el rato en White's con dos de sus tres hermanos más jóvenes, disfrutando de una copa por la tarde.

Andrew Bridgerton se recostó en su sillón de cuero y contempló su whisky escocés con expresión pensativa mientras lo hacía girar. Luego anunció:

—Estoy pensando en casarme.

Haruka Bridgerton, quien llevaba un rato entregado a un vicio que su madre detestaba —oscilar tambaleante sobre las dos patas traseras de su silla— se cayó al suelo.

Jedite Bridgerton se atragantó.

Por suerte para Jedite, Haruka volvió a incorporarse a tiempo para darle una sonora palmada en la espalda y mandar una aceituna verde volando por encima de la mesa.

Por poco alcanza la oreja de Andrew.

Andrew dejó pasar aquella humillación sin comentarios. Era demasiado consciente de que su repentina declaración había provocado un poco de sorpresa.

Bueno, tal vez algo más que un poco. Completa, total y absoluta, eran las palabras que vinieron a su mente.

Andrew sabía que no daba la imagen de un hombre que había sentado cabeza. Había pasado la última década como un vividor de la peor clase, buscando placer donde podía. Como bien sabía, la vida era corta y sin duda había que disfrutarla. Oh, desde luego que había mantenido un cierto código de honor. Nunca había coqueteado con jovencitas de buena familia. Cualquier muchacha que tuviera algún derecho a exigirle matrimonio quedaba estrictamente relegada a territorio prohibido.

Puesto que tenía cuatro hermanas menores, Andrew mostraba un grado saludable de respeto por la buena reputación de las mujeres de buena cuna. Ya casi se había batido en duelo por una de sus hermanas, y todo por un desaire a su honor. Y en cuanto a las otras tres... tenía que admitir sin reparos que sentía un sudor frío sólo de pensar en que se enredaran con un hombre con una reputación parecida a la suya.

No, era cierto, no iba a aprovecharse de la hermana menor de otro caballero.

Pero en cuanto a otros tipos de mujeres —viudas y actrices, que sabían lo que querían y dónde se estaban metiendo— disfrutaba de su compañía y disfrutaba a tope. Desde el día en que salió de Oxford y partió hacia al oeste, a Londres, nunca le había faltado una amante.

Y en ocasiones, pensó con ironía, no le habían faltado dos.

Podía decirse que había participado en todas las carreras de caballos que la sociedad organizaba, había boxeado en Jackson's y había ganado más partidas de cartas de las que podía recordar. (Había perdido unas cuantas también, pero esas no las consideraba.) La década de los veinte a los treinta había transcurrido en una búsqueda consciente de placer, atenuada sólo por su abrumador sentido de la responsabilidad para con su familia.

La muerte de Apollo Bridgerton había sido repentina e inesperada; no había tenido ocasión de manifestar ninguna petición final a su hijo mayor antes de fallecer. Pero Andrew estaba seguro de que, si lo hubiera hecho, le habría pedido que cuidara de su madre, hermanos y hermanas con la misma diligencia y afecto que Apollo había mostrado.

Por lo tanto, entre las rondas de fiestas y las carretas de caballos de Andrew, había enviado a sus hermanos a Eton y a Oxford, había asistido a una cantidad apabullante de recitales de piano ofrecidos por sus hermanas (toda una proeza, tres de las cuatro carecían de oído para la música), y había seguido de cerca las finanzas familiares. Con siete hermanos y hermanas, consideraba su deber garantizar que hubiera dinero suficiente para asegurar el futuro de todos.

Según se acercaba a los treinta años, se había percatado de que pasaba cada vez más y más tiempo atendiendo su herencia y a su familia y cada vez menos en su antigua búsqueda de decadencia y placer. Y había comprendido que le gustaba de este modo. Aún tenía amantes, pero nunca más de una cada vez, y descubrió que ya no sentía la necesidad de participar en cada carrera de caballos que se organizaba o de quedarse hasta tarde en una fiesta sólo para ganar esa última mano de cartas.

Por supuesto, conservaba la misma reputación que años atrás. Eso era algo que en sí no le importaba. Había ciertas ventajas en que se le considerara el vividor más censurable de toda Inglaterra. Por ejemplo, le temían casi en todas partes.

Todo tenía un lado bueno.

Pero ahora era el momento de casarse. Tenía que sentar cabeza, tener un hijo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que transmitir a alguien su título. Sintió una penetrante punzada de lástima —y tal vez también un toque de culpabilidad— porque era poco probable que viviera para ver a su hijo convertido en adulto. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era el primogénito Bridgerton de un primogénito Bridgerton de un primogénito Bridgerton, hasta ocho veces. Tenía la responsabilidad dinástica de ser fértil y multiplicarse.

Aparte, le producía cierto consuelo saber que dejaba tres hermanos competentes y bondadosos. Ellos se ocuparían de que su hijo fuera criado con el amor y el honor del que todos los Bridgerton habían disfrutado. Sus hermanas mimarían al niño, y su madre tal vez lo malcriaría...

Andrew sonrió un poco mientras pensaba en su numerosa y a veces ruidosa familia. Su hijo no necesitaría un padre para ser querido.

Y tuviera los hijos que tuviera, bien, era probable que no le recordasen una vez faltara. Serían pequeños, aún no formados. No le había pasado por alto que, de todos los niños Bridgerton, a él, el mayor, le había afectado más profundamente la muerte de su padre.

Dio otro trago a su whisky y enderezó los hombros, apartando cavilaciones tan desagradables de su mente. Necesitaba concentrarse en el tema que tenía entre manos, a saber, la búsqueda de una esposa.

Puesto que era un hombre bastante exigente y en cierto modo organizado, había hecho una lista mental de los requisitos para aquel puesto. En primer lugar, ella tenía que ser razonablemente atractiva. No hacía falta que fuera una belleza despampanante (aunque eso sería agradable), pero, si tenía que acostarse con ella, imaginaba que un poco de atracción física haría la faena más agradable.

En segundo lugar, no podía ser estúpida. Esto, reflexionó Andrew, tal vez fuera el más difícil de sus requisitos. No le impresionaba demasiado la destreza mental de las debutantes londinenses. La última vez que había cometido el error de entablar conversación con una mocosa recién salida del colegio, ella no había sido capaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera de comida (tenía un plato de fresas en aquel momento) y del tiempo (y ni siquiera se aclaró entonces: cuando Andrew le había preguntado si le parecía que iban a tener tiempo inclemente, ella había contestado que no tenía ni idea. _«Nunca he estado en Clemente.»_)

Tal vez pudiera evitar conversar con una esposa que no fuera del todo lista, pero no quería unos niños estúpidos.

En tercer lugar —y éste era el punto más importante— no podía tratarse de alguien de quien él pudiera enamorarse.

Esta regla no podía quebrantarse bajo circunstancia alguna.

Tampoco era tan cínico: él sabía que el amor verdadero existía. Cualquiera que hubiera estado en la misma habitación que sus padres sabía que existía el amor verdadero.

Pero el amor era una complicación que deseaba evitar. No deseaba que se produjera aquel milagro en concreto en su vida.

Y puesto que Andrew estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, no albergaba dudas de que iba a encontrar una mujer atractiva e inteligente de la que nunca se enamoraría. ¿Qué problema había en ello? Eran muchas las posibilidades de que nunca encontrara el amor de su vida pese a buscarlo. De hecho la mayoría de los hombres no lo conseguían.

—Santo cielo, Andrew, ¿por qué frunces el ceño así? No puede ser por la aceituna. He visto con claridad que ni siquiera te ha tocado.

La voz de Haruka le sacó de su ensueño. Andrew pestañeó unas pocas veces antes de contestar.

—No es nada. Nada en absoluto.

Por supuesto, no había compartido con nadie sus ideas sobre su propia mortalidad, ni siquiera con sus hermanos. No era el tipo de cosa que alguien quisiera anunciar por ahí. Diablos, si alguien le hubiera venido a él con una historia así, era más que probable que le hubiera mandado al cuerno entre risas.

Pero nadie más podía entender la profundidad del vínculo que mantenía con su padre. Y sin duda nadie más podía comprender lo que Andrew sentía en sus carnes y lo que sabía con convicción: que simplemente no viviría más de lo que había vivido su padre. Apollo lo había sido todo para él. Siempre había aspirado a ser un hombre tan importante como su padre pese a saber que aquello era improbable; de todos modos lo intentaba. Alcanzar más de lo que había logrado Apollo —en cualquier sentido— era del todo imposible.

El padre de Andrew era, en pocas palabras, el hombre más grande que había conocido nunca, posiblemente el hombre más grande que había vivido jamás. Pensar que podía ser más que eso parecía presuntuoso en extremo.

Algo le había sucedido la noche en que su padre había muerto, cuando permaneció en el dormitorio de sus padres a solas con el cadáver, simplemente sentado allí durante horas, observando a Apollo e intentando con desespero recordar cada momento que habían compartido. Sería tan fácil olvidar las cosas pequeñas: cómo apretaba el brazo de Andrew cuando le hacía falta ánimo o cómo podía recitar entera de memoria la canción «Sigh No More» de Balthazar de _Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, _no porque le pareciera significativa sino porque le gustaba, sin mas.

Y cuando por fin Andrew salió de la habitación, con los primeros rayos del amanecer tornando el cielo de rosa, en cierto modo sabía que tenía los días contados, contados del mismo modo que lo habían estado para Apollo.

—Suéltalo —dijo Haruka, interrumpiendo una vez más sus pensamientos —. No voy a ofrecer nada por saber lo que piensas, ya que sé que es imposible que tus pensamientos valgan algo, pero ¿en qué diantres estás pensando?

De repente Andrew se sentó más erguido, decidido a volver su atención al tema que tenían entre manos. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que elegir esposa, y sin duda eso constituía un asunto serio.

— ¿A quién se considera el diamante de esta temporada? —preguntó.

Sus hermanos se pararon a pensar un momento en esto y enseguida Jedite dijo:

—Amy Sheffield. Sin duda la has visto. Bastante menuda, con el cabello y ojos azules. Puedes distinguirla por el rebaño de pretendientes enfermos de amor que van tras ella.

Andrew pasó por alto los intentos de su hermano de resultar sarcástico.

— ¿Es inteligente?

Jedite pestañeó, como si la pregunta sobre si una mujer era lista fuera una cuestión que nunca se le hubiera pasado a él por la cabeza.

—Sí, creo que sí. En una ocasión la oí discutir de mitología con Middlethorpe, y sonaba cómo si supiera de lo que hablaba.

—Bien —dijo Andrew mientras dejaba su copa de whisky sobre la mesa con un sonido seco—. Pues entonces me casaré con ella.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola chicas!

yo aqui de nuevo les paso a publicar el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, y si, eso que nuestro querido Vizconde logre que Lita lo acepte como cuñado, está de verse. Jejeje, gracas por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia.

Saludos

SM

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento en esta adaptación.

La Historia el "**Vizconde que me Amó",** no es de mi autoría, es una adaptación fiel al libro escrito por **Julia Quinn. **Publicada con fines de darles a conocer estas mágnificas historias y que las amen tanto como yo y se entretengan con imaginandose a nuestros personajes preferidos de Sailor Moon en un Londres en el siglo XIX

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_En el baile de los Heartside el miércoles por la noche, se pudo ver al vizconde Bridgerton bailando con más de una joven soltera. Esta conducta sólo puede calificarse de «sorprendente», ya que normalmente Bridgerton evita a las jovencitas recatadas con una perseverancia que sería admirable si no resultara tan frustrante para todas las mamás con intenciones matrimoniales._

_¿Es posible que el vizconde haya leído la columna más reciente de Esta Autora y que, haciendo gala de esa actitud perversa que todos los varones parecen compartir, haya decidido demostrar a Esta Autora que se equivocaba?_

_Podría dar la impresión de que Esta Autora se atribuye más importancia de la que de hecho ejerce, pero está claro que los hombres han tomado decisiones basándose en mucho, mucho menos._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**22 de abril de 1814**_

Para las once de la noche, todos los temores de Lita se habían materializado.

Andrew Bridgerton le había pedido un baile a Amy.

Y aún peor, Amy había aceptado.

Y mucho peor todavía, Saeko estaba contemplando a la pareja como si quisiera reservar la iglesia en aquel mismo minuto.

— ¿Vas a dejarlo? —le dijo Lita entre dientes, al tiempo que propinaba a su madrastra un codazo en las costillas.

— ¿Dejar qué?

— ¡De mirarles de ese modo!

Saeko pestañeó.

— ¿De qué modo?

—Como si estuvieras planeando el menú de la boda.

—Oh. —A Saeko se le sonrojaron las mejillas con el tipo de rubor que denotaba culpabilidad.

— ¡Saeko!

—Bien, es posible que lo haya hecho —admitió la mujer—. ¿Y qué tiene de malo, me gustaría preguntar? Sería un partido inmejorable para Amy.

— ¿No nos has escuchado esta tarde en el salón? Ya es bastante malo que Amy tenga tal cantidad de vividores y mujeriegos pisándole los talones. No puedes imaginarte la de tiempo que me ha llevado separar a los buenos pretendientes de los malos. ¡Pero Bridgerton! —Lita se encogió de hombros—. Es muy posible que sea el peor mujeriego de todo Londres. No puedes querer que se case con un hombre como él.

—No se te ocurra decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer, Lita Grace Sheffield —respondió Saeko cortante e irguió la espalda hasta enderezarse en toda su altura, que de todos modos era una cabeza más baja que Lita—. Sigo siendo tu madre. Bien, tu madrastra. Y eso cuenta para algo.

Lita se sintió de inmediato como un gusano.

Saeko era la única madre que había conocido y nunca, ni una sola vez, le había hecho sentirse menos hija que Amy. La había arropado por las noches, le había contado cuentos, la había besado y abrazado, y le había ayudado durante esos años difíciles entre la infancia y la edad adulta. Lo único que no había hecho era pedir a Lita que la llamara «madre».

—Sí cuenta —dijo Lita con voz suave, bajando avergonzada la mirada a los pies—. Cuenta mucho. Eres mi madre, en todos los sentidos y en todo lo que importa.

Saeko se la quedó mirando durante un largo momento, luego empezó a pestañear de forma bastante frenética.

—Oh, cielos —dijo con voz entrecortada mientras buscaba en su cartera un pañuelo—. Ahora ya me has dejado hecha una regadera.

—Lo siento —murmuró Lita—. Mira, ven aquí, vuélvete para que nadie te vea. Así, así...

Saeko sacó un pañuelo blanco de lino y se secó los ojos, del mismo azul que los de Amy.

—Te quiero, Lita. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Lita, asombrada incluso de que Saeko lo preguntara—. Y tú sabes... tú sabes que...

—Lo sé. —Saeko le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo—. Por supuesto que lo sé. Es sólo que cuando te comprometes a ser la madre de una criatura a la que no has dado a luz, tu responsabilidad es el doble de grande. Debes trabajar incluso más para garantizar la felicidad y el bienestar del niño.

—Oh, Saeko, te quiero. Y quiero a Amy.

Nada más mencionar el nombre de Amy, las dos se volvieron y miraron al otro lado del salón de baile, para verla mientras bailaba con suma gracia con el vizconde. Como era habitual, Amy era una pura imagen de belleza menuda. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, con unos pocos rizos sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro, y su forma era la gracia personificada mientras iba ejecutando los pasos del baile.

El vizconde, advirtió Lita con irritación, era de un guapo deslumbrante. Vestido de negro y blanco rigurosos, evitaba los colores chillones que se habían hecho populares entre los miembros más coquetos de la élite aristocrática. Era alto, estirado y orgulloso, y tenía un espeso cabello rubio que tendía a caer hacia delante sobre su frente.

Al menos a primera vista, era todo lo que se suponía que un hombre tenía que ser.

—Forman una pareja muy linda, ¿verdad? —murmuró Saeko.

Lita se mordió la lengua. Y se hizo daño de veras.

—Es un poco alto para ella, pero no lo veo como un obstáculo insuperable, ¿no crees?

Lita se agarró las manos y se clavó las uñas en la piel. Decía mucho sobre la fuerza de su agarre el hecho de que pudiera sentirlas incluso a través de los guantes de cabritilla.

Saeko sonrió. Una sonrisa bastante taimada, pensó Lita. Lanzó una mirada desconfiada a su madrastra.

— ¿Él baila bien, no te parece? —preguntó Saeko.

— ¡No va a casarse con Amy! —estalló Lita.

La sonrisa de Saeko se estiró hasta formar una mueca.

—Me estaba preguntando cuánto tardarías en romper tu silencio.

—Mucho más de lo que es mi tendencia natural —replicó Lita, prácticamente mordiendo con cada palabra.

—Sí, eso está claro.

—Saeko, sabes que no es el tipo de hombre que queremos para Amy.

Saeko inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y alzó las cejas.

—Creo que el planteamiento tendría que ser si es el tipo de hombre que Amy quiere para Amy.

— ¡Tampoco lo es! — repuso Lita con vehemencia —. Esta misma tarde me dijo que quería casarse con un intelectual. ¡Un intelectual!—Sacudió la cabeza en dirección al cretino rubio que estaba bailando con su hermana—. ¿A ti te parece un intelectual?

—No, pero te digo lo mismo, tú no tienes precisamente aspecto de ser una diestra acuarelista, y no obstante yo sé que lo eres. —Saeko puso una sonrisita de suficiencia, lo cual acabó por sacar de quicio a Lita. Esperó su respuesta.

—Admitiré —dijo Lita entre dientes— que no hay que juzgar a una persona sólo por su aspecto externo, pero sin duda estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que, por todo lo que hemos oído decir de él, no parece el tipo de hombre que vaya a pasar las tardes inclinado sobre libros antiguos en una biblioteca.

—Tal vez no —dijo Saeko en tono meditativo— pero he tenido una conversación encantadora con su madre esta noche, más temprano.

— ¿Su madre? —Lita se forzó por seguir la conversación—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

Saeko se encogió de hombros.

—Me cuesta creer que una dama tan cortés e inteligente haya criado a un hijo que no sea el más perfecto de los caballeros, a pesar de su reputación.

—Pero, Saeko...

—Cuando seas madre —dijo con altivez— entenderás a lo que me refiero.

—Pero...

— ¿Te he dicho ya —interrumpió de pronto Saeko con un tono de voz intencionado que indicaba que quería cambiar de tema— lo guapa que estás con la gasa verde? Estoy contentísima de que la escogiéramos.

Lita se quedó mirando su vestido sin palabras mientras se preguntaba por qué diablos Saeko había cambiado de tema de forma tan repentina.

—Este color te sienta muy bien. ¡Lady Whistledown no te comparará con ninguna brizna chamuscada en su columna del viernes!

Lita se quedó mirando a Saeko llena de consternación. Tal vez su madre estaba demasiado acalorada. El salón de baile se encontraba abarrotado y el ambiente estaba cada vez más cargado.

Entonces sintió el dedo de Saeko clavándosele justo debajo de su omoplato izquierdo, y supo que el motivo era otra cosa por completo diferente.

— ¡Señor Bridgerton! —exclamó de pronto Saeko, sonando tan llena de júbilo como una jovencita.

Lita, horrorizada, volvió la cabeza con brusquedad para ver a un hombre asombrosamente guapo que se acercaba hacia ellas. Un hombre asombrosamente guapo que guardaba un parecido también asombroso con el vizconde que en aquellos instantes estaba bailando con su hermana.

Tragó saliva. O eso o se quedaba boquiabierta del todo.

— ¡Señor Bridgerton! — repitió Saeko —. Qué placer verle. Ésta es mi hija Lita.

El joven tomó la mano inerte y enguantada de Lita y rozó sus nudillos con un beso tan etéreo que Lita sospechó que no la había besado en absoluto.

—Señorita Sheffield —murmuró él.

—Lita —continuó Saeko—, te presento al señor Jedite Bridgerton. Le he conocido antes mientras hablaba con su madre, lady Bridgerton, esta misma noche. —Se volvió a Jedite con sonrisa radiante—. Qué dama tan encantadora.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso creemos nosotros.

Saeko soltó una risita ahogada. ¡Una risita ahogada! Lita sintió una arcada.

—Lita —repitió Saeko—, el señor Bridgerton es el hermano del vizconde. El que baila con Amy —añadió sin que fuera necesario.

—Eso he deducido —respondió Lita.

Jedite Bridgerton le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, y ella supo al instante que no le había pasado por alto el vago sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Sheffield —dijo con amabilidad—. Espero que esta noche me haga el honor de concederme uno de sus bailes.

—Yo... por supuesto. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Será un honor.

—Lita —dijo Saeko dándole levemente con el codo—, enséñale tu tarjeta de baile.

— ¡Oh! Sí, por supuesto. —Lita buscó a tientas su tarjeta, que llevaba atada con pulcritud a su muñeca con una cinta verde. Que tuviera que buscar a tientas algo que de hecho llevaba atado a su cuerpo era un poco alarmante, pero Lita decidió atribuir su falta de compostura a la aparición repentina e inesperada de un hermano Bridgerton desconocido hasta entonces.

Eso y el desgraciado hecho de que incluso en las mejores circunstancias nunca había sido la chica con más gracia de un baile.

Jedite escribió su nombre para una de las piezas durante aquella velada, luego le preguntó si le apetecía ir con él hasta la mesa de la limonada.

—Ve, ve —dijo Saeko antes de que Lita pudiera contestar—. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré muy bien aunque te vayas.

—Puedo traerte un vaso —se ofreció Lita al tiempo que intentaba imaginarse si era posible fulminar con la mirada a su madrastra sin que el señor Bridgerton lo advirtiera.

—No es necesario. La verdad es que debería regresar a mi sitio con todas las acompañantes y madres. —Saeko volvió con frenesí la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que detectó un rostro conocido—. Oh, mira, ahí está la señora Featherington. Tengo que marcharme. ¡Neherenia! ¡Neherenia!

Lita observó durante un momento la forma de su madrastra que se retiraba a toda prisa, luego se volvió de nuevo al señor Bridgerton.

—Creo —dijo con sequedad— que no quiere limonada.

Una chispa de humor destelló en los ojos azules de él.

—O eso o es que planea ir corriendo hasta España a recoger ella misma los limones.

A su pesar, Lita se rió. Prefería que el señor Jedite Bridgerton no le cayera bien. No tenía demasiadas ganas de que nadie de la familia Bridgerton le gustara después de todo lo que había leído sobre el vizconde en el diario. Pero tuvo que admitir que no parecía justo juzgar a un hombre por las fechorías de su hermano, de modo que se obligó a sí misma a relajarse un poco.

— ¿Y usted tiene sed —le preguntó Lita— o se limitaba a ser amable?

—Siempre soy amable —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero también tengo sed.

Lita echó una rápida ojeada a esa sonrisa que combinada con aquellos devastadores ojos azules conseguía un efecto letal, y casi suelta un gemido.

—Usted también es un seductor —dijo con un suspiro.

Jedite se atragantó. Con qué, ella no lo sabía, pero de todos modos se atragantó.

—Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho?

El rostro de Lita se sonrojó al percatarse con horror de que había hablado en voz alta.

—No, soy yo quien le pide perdón. Por favor, discúlpeme. Mi descortesía es imperdonable.

—No, no —se apresuré a decir él, con aspecto de estar terriblemente interesado y también bastante divertido—, por favor, continúe.

Lita tragó saliva. No había manera de salir ahora de esto.

—Simplemente... —se aclaré la garganta—, si quiere que le sea franca...

Él asintió con una sonrisa astuta que le decía que no podía imaginársela de otra manera que siendo franca.

Lita se aclaró la garganta una vez más. La verdad, esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Empezaba a sonar como si se hubiera tragado un sapo.

—Se me había ocurrido que guardaba cierto parecido con su hermano, eso es todo.

— ¿Mi hermano?

—El vizconde —dijo ella, pues pensaba que era obvio.

—Tengo tres hermanos —explicó él.

—Oh. —Entonces se sintió estúpida—. Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo él, como si de verdad lo lamentara—. La mayoría de las veces son un fastidio atroz.

Lita tuvo que toser para disimular un pequeño resuello de sorpresa.

—Pero al menos no me ha comparado con Samuel —dijo él con un suspiro dramático de alivio. En ese momento lanzó a Lita una pícara mirada de soslayo—. Tiene trece años.

Lita captó la sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos y comprendió que había estado bromeando con ella todo el tiempo. En absoluto se trataba de un hombre que deseara perder de vista a sus hermanos.

—Siente bastante devoción por su familia, ¿verdad que sí? —le preguntó.

Los ojos de él, risueño a lo largo de toda la conversación se volvieron serios por completo sin tan siquiera pestañear.

—Total.

—Igual que yo —dijo Lita lanzando una indirecta.

— ¿Y eso quiere decir...?

—Quiere decir — contestó ella consciente de que debía contener la lengua pero de todas formas explicarse — que no permitiré que nadie rompa el corazón de mi hermana.

Jedite se quedó callado durante un momento y volvió la cabeza con lentitud para observar a su hermano y a Amy, quienes en ese mismo momento concluían el baile.

—Ya veo —murmuro.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Oh, desde luego. —Llegaron a la mesa de la limonada y él estiró el brazo para coger dos vasos, uno de los cuales se lo tendió a ella. Ya había bebido tres vasos de limonada aquella noche, un hecho del que estaba segura que Saeko era consciente antes de insistir en que Lita bebiera más. Pero hacía calor en el salón de baile —en los salones de baile siempre hacía calor— y volvía a tener sed.

Jedite dio un sorbo pausado y la observó por encima del borde del vaso, luego dijo:

—Mi hermano tiene en mente formar una familia este año.

Era un juego para dos, pensó Lita. Dio un sorbo a la limonada—lentamente— antes de hablar:

— ¿Eso es cierto?

—Desde luego estoy en posición de saberlo.

—Tiene la reputación de ser todo un mujeriego.

Jedite la miró intentando formarse un juicio.

—Eso es cierto.

Es difícil imaginarse a un hombre de tan mala reputación formalizándose con una esposa y encontrando la felicidad en el matrimonio.

—Parece haber pensado mucho en esta perspectiva, señorita Sheffield apuntó con una mirada franca y directa a su rostro.

—Su hermano no es el primer hombre de carácter cuestionable que le ha cortejado a mi hermana, señor Bridgerton. Y le aseguro que no me tomo la felicidad de mi hermana a la ligera.

—Lo cierto es que cualquier chica encontraría la felicidad en un matrimonio con un caballero acaudalado y con título. ¿No consiste justo en eso una temporada en Londres?

—Tal vez —admitió Lita—, pero me temo que esa línea de pensamiento no aborda el verdadero problema que nos ocupa.

— ¿Qué es?

—Que un marido puede romper el corazón con una intensidad muy superior a la de un mero pretendiente. —Sonrió con una clase de sonrisa leve y sabedora. Luego añadió—: ¿No le parece?

—Puesto que nunca me he casado, está claro que no estoy en situación de hacer conjeturas.

—Lástima, lástima, señor Bridgerton. Ésa ha sido la peor evasiva que podía ocurrírsele.

— ¿De veras? Más bien pensaba que podría ser la mejor. Está claro que estoy perdiendo habilidades.

—Eso, me temo, nunca será algo de lo que preocuparse. —Lita acabó lo que le quedaba de limonada. Era un vaso pequeño; lady Hartside, la anfitriona, era conocida por su tacañería.

—Es demasiado generosa —replicó él.

Lita sonrió, esta vez con una sonrisa de verdad.

—Rara vez me acusan de eso, señor Bridgerton.

Él se rió. Con una sonora carcajada en medio del salón de baile. Lita se percató con incomodidad de que de pronto eran objeto de numerosas miradas curiosas.

—Tiene que conocer —continué él, sonando divertido por completo— a mi hermano.

— ¿El vizconde? —pregunté ella con incredulidad.

—Bien, podría disfrutar también de la compañía de Samuel —admitió—, pero como ya le he dicho, sólo tiene trece años y es probable que le ponga una rana en la silla.

— ¿Y el vizconde?

—No es probable que le ponga una rana en la silla —respondió él con una expresión absolutamente seria.

Lita nunca sabría cómo consiguió no echarse a reír. Con los labios muy rectos y serios, contestó:

—Ya veo. Tiene muchos consejos que dar a su hermano pequeño entonces.

Jedite puso una mueca.

—No es tan malo.

— Qué alivio saberlo. Creo que voy a empezar a planear el banquete nupcial de inmediato.

Jedite se quedó boquiabierto.

—No me refería... No debería... Es decir, una medida así sería prematura.

Lita sintió lástima por él y dijo:

— Estaba bromeando.

El rostro de él se sonrojó levemente.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, si me disculpa, tengo que despedirme. Jedite alzó una ceja.

— ¿No irá a irse tan pronto, señorita Sheffield?

—En absoluto. —Pero no iba a decirle que tenía que ir al escusado. Cuatro vasos de limonada tendían a provocar esa reacción corporal—. He prometido a una amiga reunirme un momento con ella.

—Ha sido un placer. —Ejecuté una inclinación precisa—. ¿Puedo acompañarla a su destino?

—No, gracias. Seré capaz de llegar yo sola. —Y con una sonrisa por encima del hombro, inició su retirada del salón de baile.

Jedite Bridgerton la observó marchar con expresión pensativa, luego se encaminó hacia su hermano mayor quien estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados en actitud casi beligerante.

— ¡Andrew! —le llamó y dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda—. ¿Cómo ha ido tu baile con la encantadora señorita Sheffield?

—Servirá. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Andrew. Ambos sabían qué quería decir eso.

— ¿De veras? —Los labios de Jedite esbozaron una sonrisa muy leve—. Entonces tendrías que conocer a su hermana.

— _¿_Disculpa?

—Su hermana —repitió Jedite, y empezó a reírse—. Simplemente tienes que conocer a su hermana.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Andrew estaba convencido de haber comprendido toda la historia que Jedite le explicó sobre Amy Sheffield. Y por lo visto, la vía para alcanzar el corazón de Amy y su mano en matrimonio pasaba directamente por su hermana.

Al parecer, Amy Sheffield no iba a casarse sin la aprobación de su hermana mayor. Según Jedite esto era _vox populi, _o al menos lo era desde la semana anterior ya que Amy así lo había manifestado en la velada musical anual de los Smythe-Smith. Todos los hermanos Bridgerton se habían perdido esta declaración de capital importancia ya que evitaban las veladas musicales de los Smythe-Smith como si fueran la plaga, igual que hacía cualquiera con un poco de aprecio por Bach, Mozart o la música en general.

La hermana mayor de Amy, una tal Lita Sheffield, también hacía su debut este año, pese a que era sabido que al menos tenía veintiún años. Esta coincidencia llevó a Andrew a la conclusión de que las Sheffield debían encontrarse entre las categorías inferiores de la aristocracia, un hecho que a él le iba bien. No necesitaba una novia con una gran dote, y una novia sin dote podría necesitarle más a él.

Andrew creía en aprovechar todas las ventajas.

A diferencia de Amy, la mayor de las señoritas Sheffield no había causado una sensación inmediata entre la sociedad. Según Jedite, en general caía bien, pero carecía de la belleza deslumbrante de Amy. Era alta mientras Amy era menuda, y morena mientras Amy era rubia. A su vez, carecía de la gracia resplandeciente de Amy. También en este caso según Jedite (quien, pese a haber llegado hacía bien poco a Londres para pasar la temporada, era una verdadera fuente de conocimiento y cotilleo), más de un caballero había comunicado haber recibido pisotones tras un baile con Lita Sheffield.

A Andrew le resultaba toda la situación un poco absurda. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién había oído alguna vez que una muchacha precisara la aprobación de su hermana para su futuro marido? Un padre, sí, un hermano, o incluso una madre... pero ¿una hermana? Era inconcebible. Y aún más, resultaba peculiar que Amy buscara consejo en Lita cuando estaba claro que la propia Lita no sabía a qué atenerse en asuntos relacionados con el corazón_._

Pero Andrew no tenía especial interés en buscar otra candidata adecuada a la que cortejar, de modo que decidió convenientemente que aquello sólo quería decir que la familia era importante para Amy. Y puesto que la familia era lo más importante para él, esto era un indicio más de que sería una opción excelente como esposa.

De modo que daba la impresión de que lo único que tendría que hacer sería cautivar a la hermana. ¿Y cómo iba a ser eso algo difícil?

—No tendrás problemas en conquistarla —predijo Jedite con una sonrisa de seguridad iluminando su rostro—. Ningún problema en absoluto. ¿Una solterona tímida y anticuada? Es probable que nunca haya recibido las atenciones de un hombre como tú. Nunca sabrá qué le pegó.

—No quiero que se enamore de mí —replicó Andrew—. Sólo quiero que me recomiende a su hermana.

—No puedes fallar —continué Jedite—. Así de sencillo: no puedes fallar. Confía en mí, he pasado unos minutos conversando con ella antes esta misma noche y no podía hablar mejor de ti.

—Bien. —Andrew se incorporó de la pared y lanzó una ojeada con aire decidido—. Y bien, ¿dónde está? Necesito que nos presentes.

Jedite inspeccionó la sala durante un minuto más o menos y luego dijo:

—Ah, ahí está. Mira, viene en esta dirección. Qué coincidencia tan maravillosa.

Andrew había llegado a la conclusión hacía tiempo de quenada que se acercara a cinco metros de su hermano era una coincidencia, pero siguió de todos modos su mirada.

— ¿Cuál de ellas es?

—La de verde —contestó Jedite haciendo una indicación en su dirección con un movimiento de barbilla apenas perceptible.

No era en absoluto lo que había esperado, se percató Andrew mientras la observaba andar con mucho cuidado entre la multitud. En realidad no era una amazona solterona; sólo si se la comparaba con Amy, quien apenas pasaba el metro cincuenta, parecía demasiado alta. En sí, la señorita Lita Sheffield tenía un aspecto en verdad agradable, con espeso cabello marrón castaño y ojos oscuros. Tenía el cutis claro, labios rosados y se comportaba con un aire de seguridad que él no pudo evitar encontrar atractivo.

Era cierto que nunca se la podría considerar un diamante del más alto grado de pureza, como su hermana, pero Andrew no entendía por qué no era capaz de encontrar un marido para ella. Tal vez cuando él se casara con Amy pudiera proporcionar una dote para la hermana. Parecía lo menos que un hombre podía hacer.

A su lado, Jedite se adelantó un poco para abrirse camino entre la multitud.

— ¡Señorita Sheffield! ¡Señorita Sheffield!

Andrew no quiso quedarse detrás de Jedite y se preparó mentalmente para encandilar a la hermana mayor de Amy. Una solterona no valorada como era debido, eso era. La tendría comiéndole de la mano en un visto y no visto.

—Señorita Sheffield —estaba diciendo Jedite—, qué placer volver a verla.

Ella se mostró un poco perpleja, pero Andrew no la culpó. Jedite hacía que sonara como si se hubieran topado el uno con el otro por accidente, cuando todos sabían que al menos había atropellado a media docena de personas para llegar a su lado.

—Y es encantador volver a verle también a usted, señor —respondió con ironía—. Y de un modo tan inesperadamente rápido después de nuestro último encuentro.

Andrew sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía un ingenio más agudo de lo que le habían incitado a pensar.

Jedite puso una mueca encantadora, y entonces Andrew tuvo la impresión clara y turbadora de que su hermano andaba detrás de algo.

—No puedo explicar por qué —dijo Jedite a la señorita Sheffield—, pero de pronto me parece imperioso presentarle a mi hermano.

Lita volvió de forma abrupta la vista a la derecha de Jedite y se enderezó cuando su mirada recayó sobre Andrew. Más bien dio la impresión de que acabara de tomarse un medicamento desagradable.

Andrew pensó que aquello era extraño.

—Qué amable de su parte —murmuró la señorita Sheffield... entre dientes.

—Señorita Sheffield —continuó alegre Jedite, mientras hacía una indicación a Andrew—, mi hermano Andrew, vizconde Bridgerton. Andrew, la señorita Lita Sheffield. Creo que ya has conocido a su hermana antes esta noche.

—Desde luego —dijo Andrew, consciente para entonces de un abrumador deseo, no necesidad, de estrangular a su hermano.

La señorita Sheffield hizo una rápida y torpe inclinación.

—Lord Bridgerton —dijo— es un honor conocerle.

Jedite profirió un sonido demasiado parecido a un resoplido. O tal vez una risa. O tal vez ambas cosas.

Y entonces Andrew lo supo de repente. Una sola mirada al rostro de su hermano debería habérselo revelado. No se trataba de una solterona tímida, retraída, no valorada como era debido. Fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho ella a Jedite aquella misma noche, no incluía ningún cumplido para con Andrew.

El fratricidio era legal en Inglaterra, ¿o no? Si no lo era, pronto debería serlo, qué carajo.

Andrew comprendió con retraso que la señorita Sheffield le había tendido la mano, como era lo educado. La tomó y rozó con un leve beso sus nudillos enguantados.

—Señorita Sheffield —murmuró sin pensar—, es tan encantadora como su hermana.

Si hasta antes había parecido estar incómoda, su actitud entonces se volvió abiertamente hostil. Y Andrew se dio cuenta con una bofetada mental que había dicho exactamente lo incorrecto. Por supuesto que no debería haberla comparado con su hermana. Era el cumplido que ella jamás creería.

—Y usted, lord Bridgerton —respondió en un tono que podría haber helado el champán— es casi tan apuesto como su hermano.

Jedite volvió a soltar un resoplido, sólo que esta vez sonaba como si le estuvieran estrangulando.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la señorita Sheffield.

—Está bien —ladró Andrew.

Ella no le hizo caso y mantuvo la atención en Jedite.

— ¿Está seguro?

Jedite asintió con furia.

—Un cosquilleo en la garganta.

— ¿O tal vez la conciencia intranquila? —sugirió Andrew.

Jedite dio la espalda de forma deliberada a su hermano y se volvió a Lita.

—Creo que necesito otro vaso de limonada —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—O tal vez —continuó Andrew— algo más fuerte. ¿Cianuro, tal vez?

La señorita Sheffield se cubrió con la mano la boca, presumiblemente para reprimir un acceso de risa horrorizada.

—La limonada servirá —contestó Jedite con docilidad.

— ¿Quiere que le vaya a buscar un vaso? —preguntó Lita. Andrew advirtió que ya había dado un paso, como si fuera la excusa para salir huyendo.

Jedite negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, puedo ir yo sin problemas. Pero creo que he reservado este siguiente baile con usted, señorita Sheffield.

—No le exigiré que lo cumpla —dijo con un ademán.

—Oh, pero no podría soportar dejarla aquí sola —repuso él.

Andrew podía ver que a la señorita Sheffield le preocupaba cada vez más el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Jedite. Encontró un placer poco caritativo en esto. Andrew sabía que su reacción era un poco desproporcionada, pero algo en esta señorita Lita Sheffield encendía su ánimo al tiempo que le provocaba unas ganas terribles de presentarle batalla.

Y ganar. Eso no hacía falta decirlo.

—Andrew —dijo Jedite con un tono tan condenadamente inocente y ansioso que Andrew lo tuvo difícil para no matarle allí mismo—, no estás comprometido para este baile, ¿verdad que no?

Andrew no dijo nada, sencillamente le fulminé con la mirada.

—Bien. Entonces bailarás con la señorita Sheffield.

—Estoy segura de que eso no será necesario —soltó la dama en cuestión.

Andrew lanzó otra mirada iracunda a su hermano, luego, por si acaso, a la señorita Sheffield, quien le observaba a él como si acabara de violar a diez vírgenes en su presencia.

—Oh, pero sí que lo es —dijo Jedite con gran dramatismo, haciendo caso omiso de las dagas ópticas que se intercambiaban en ese momento entre su pequeño trío—. Ni soñaría con dejar abandonada a una joven dama en su hora de necesidad. Qué poco caballeroso —dijo estremeciéndose.

Andrew calibró muy en seriola posibilidad de poner en práctica algún comportamiento poco caballeroso. Tal vez algo como plantar su puño en el rostro de Jedite.

—Le aseguro —se apresuró a decir la señorita Sheffield— que verme abandonada a mis propios recursos sería muy preferible a bail...

Suficiente, pensó Andrew con gran fiereza, era suficiente de veras. Su propio hermano ya le había tomado por tonto, no iba a quedarse ahí sin hacer nada mientras le insultaba la hermana de Amy aquella solterona de lengua afilada. Puso una mano con decisión en el brazo de la señorita Sheffield y dijo:

—Permítame evitar que cometa un grave error, señorita Sheffield.

Ella se puso tensa. Él no sabía cómo, pero la espalda de Lita ya estaba tiesa como una vara.

—Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho? —preguntó.

—Creo —le dijo él en tono suave— que estaba a punto de decir algo que no tardaría en lamentar.

—No —dijo ella y sonó intencionadamente pensativa—. Creo que no tenía previsto lamentar nada.

—Seguro que acabará por hacerlo —dijo él en tono ominoso. Y entonces le cogió el brazo y se diría que la llevó a rastras hasta la mismísima pista de baile.


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola chicas!

Perdón por la tardanza jejejeje, me entretuve haciendo nada jajajaja pero aquí les dejo el capítulo tres para enterarnos que pasa en la pista de baile y luego de ello. Que bueno que les este gustando, esta es de mis favoritas y si es demasiado entretenido leer a Lita y a Andrew :P

Bueno, espero les guste el cap y ya estoy en progreso con los siguientes capitulos :)

SAludos

SM

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_Al vizconde Bridgerton se le vio bailando también con la señorita Lita Sheffield, la hermana mayor de la rubia Amy. Esto sólo puede significar una cosa, ya que a Esta Autora no le ha pasado por alto que la mayor de las Sheffield ha estado muy solicitada en la pista de baile desde que la hermana pequeña hizo su singular anuncio sin precedentes en la velada musical de los Smythe-Smith de la semana pasada._

_¿Quién ha oído que una chica necesitara el permiso de su hermana para escoger marido?_

_Y otra cuestión que tal vez sea más importante, ¿quién ha decidido que las palabras «Smythe-Smith» y «velada musical» puedan usarse en la misma frase? Esta autora asistió a una de estas reuniones en el pasado y no oyó nada que pudiera calificarse con rigor como «música»._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**22 de abril de 1814**_

En realidad no podía hacer nada, comprendió Lita con consternación. Él era un vizconde, ella una mera desconocida de Somerset, y ambos estaban en medio de un salón de baile abarrotado de gente. No importaba el hecho de que él le hubiera disgustado a primera vista. Tenía que bailar con él.

—No hace falta que me arrastre —le dijo entre dientes.

Él aflojó el asimiento con gran ostentación.

Lita apretó los dientes y se juró a sí misma que este hombre nunca convertiría a su hermana en su esposa. Su actitud era demasiado fría, demasiado superior. También era demasiado guapo, pensó de un modo algo injusto, con aterciopelados ojos marrones que combinaban a la perfección con su pelo. Era alto, sin duda superaba el metro ochenta, aunque probablemente sólo un par de centímetros, y sus labios, aunque eran hermosos desde el punto de vista clásico (Lita había estudiado arte suficiente tiempo como para considerarse cualificada al emitir tal opinión) estaban tensos en las comisuras, como si no supiera sonreír.

—Y bien —dijo él una vez que los pies empezaron a moverse siguiendo los pasos—, pongamos que me cuenta por qué me odia.

Lita le pisó un pie. Dios, era un hombre directo.

—Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho?

—No hace falta que me deje lisiado, señorita Sheffield.

—Ha sido un accidente, se lo aseguro. —Y lo era, aunque en realidad no le importaba este ejemplo concreto de su falta de gracia.

— ¿Por qué —dijo en tono meditativo— me resulta difícil creerle?

La franqueza, decidió Lita con rapidez, sería su mejor estrategia. Si él podía ser directo, pues adelante, ella también.

—Puede ser —respondió con sonrisa maliciosa— porque sabe que si se me hubiera ocurrido pisarle el pie a propósito, lo habría hecho.

Él arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. No era la reacción que ella había esperado ni en la que había confiado. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, no tenía ni idea del tipo de reacción que había esperado, pero desde luego que no era eso.

— ¿Puede parar, milord? —Susurró con apremio—. La gente empieza a mirar.

—La gente ha empezado a mirar hace dos minutos —le contestó—. No es frecuente que un hombre como yo baile como una mujer como usted.

Como intercambio de menosprecios, ésta había sido lanzada con puntería, pero para desgracia de él, también era incorrecta.

—No es cierto —contestó Lita con desenfado—. En verdad, usted no es el primero de los idiotas locos por mi hermana que intentan congraciarse con ella a través de mí.

Él puso una mueca.

— ¿No pretendientes sino idiotas?

Lita encontró su mirada y se quedó sorprendida al ver auténtico regocijo ahí.

—Sin duda no va a ofrecerme un anzuelo tan delicioso como ése, ¿verdad, milord?

—Y no obstante no ha caído en la trampa —contestó él en tono meditativo.

Lita bajó la vista para ver si había alguna manera de pisarle otra vezde forma discreta.

—Llevo unas botas muy gruesas, señorita Sheffield —le dijo él.

Ella alzó la cabeza con un rápido movimiento.

Un extremo de la boca del vizconde se curvó formando una sonrisa fingida.

—Y también tengo una vista de lince.

—Eso parece. Tendré que tener cuidado dónde piso mientras esté cerca de usted, eso seguro.

—Santo cielo —dijo él arrastrando las palabras—, ¿no habrá sido eso un cumplido? Podría morirme de la impresión.

—Si quiere considerarlo un cumplido, lo dejo hacerlo —dijo con ironía—. No hay muchas probabilidades de que reciba más.

—Me hiere, señorita Sheffield.

— ¿Quiere eso decir que su piel no es tan resistente como sus botas?

—Oh, ni mucho menos.

Lita notó su propia risa antes incluso de caer en la cuenta de cuanto se estaba divirtiendo.

—Eso es algo que me cuesta creer.

Él esperó a que la sonrisa de ella desapareciera para decir.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me odia?

Una ráfaga de aire salió entre los labios de Lita. No había contado con que él repitiera la pregunta. O al menos confiaba en que no lo hiciera.

—No le odio, milord —contestó escogiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado—. Ni siquiera le conozco.

—Conocer a alguien no es un requisito esencial para odiar —dijo él en tono suave, y sus ojos se fijaron en ella con una persistencia letal—. Vamos, señorita Sheffield, no me parece una cobarde. Responda a mi pregunta.

Lita permaneció callada durante todo un minuto. Era cierto, no estaba predispuesta a que este hombre le cayera bien. Desde luego no iba a dar su bendición para que cortejara a Amy. No creía ni por un momento que los mujeriegos reformados fueran luego los mejores maridos. Para empezar, ni siquiera estaba segura de que un mujeriego pudiera reformarse.

Pero él podría haber sido capaz de vencer las ideas preconcebidas de Lita. Él podría haber sido encantador y sincero y directo y ser capaz de convencerle de que las historias que aparecían en _Whistledown_ eran una exageración, que no era el mayor golfo que había conocido Londres desde principios de siglo. Podría haberle convencido de que seguía un código de honor, que era un hombre honrado y de principios...

Si no se le hubiera ocurrido compararla con Amy.

Porque no podía haber una mentira más obvia. Lita sabía que ella no era insoportable; su rostro y su forma eran bastante agradables. Pero de ninguna manera podía comparársele con Amy de este modo y quedar como su igual. Amy era de verdad un diamante de la mejor calidad, ella nunca superaría la media, ni llamaría la atención.

Y si este hombre decía lo contrario, entonces era que tenía algún motivo oculto, porque era obvio que no estaba ciego.

Podría haberle hecho algún otro cumplido vacuo y ella lo habría aceptado como la conversación amable de un caballero. Incluso se habría sentido halagada si sus palabras se hubieran acercado un tanto a la verdad. Pero compararla con Amy...

Lita adoraba a su hermana. De veras, lo hacía. Y sabía mejor que nadie que el corazón de Amy era tan hermoso y radiante como su rostro. No es que se considerara una persona celosa, pero aún así... la comparación de alguna forma la hería en lo más profundo.

—No le odio —contestó por fin. Tenía los ojos fijos en la barbilla de él pero, puesto que no toleraba la cobardía y menos en ella misma, se obligó a encontrar su mirada para añadir—: Pero encuentro que no puede caerme bien.

Algo en la mirada de él le dijo que apreciaba su sinceridad directa.

— ¿Y por qué? —preguntó con voz tranquila.

— ¿Puedo ser franca?

Los labios de Andrew se estiraron.

—Por favor.

—Está bailando ahora mismo conmigo porque quiere cortejar a mi hermana. Eso no me importa —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Estoy muy acostumbrada a recibir atenciones de los pretendientes de Amy.

Estaba claro que no tenía la mente en los pasos de baile. Andrew apartó el pie antes de que sus pies volvieran a lastimarle. Advirtió con interés que volvía a referirse a ellos como pretendientes en vez de idiotas.

—Por favor, continúe —murmuró.

—No es el tipo de hombre con el que querría que se casara mi hermana —dijo lisa y llanamente. Su actitud era directa y sus inteligentes ojos marrones no se apartaron de los de él en ningún momento—. Usted es un mujeriego. Es un vividor. En realidad es famoso por ambas cosas. No permitiría que mi hermana se acercara a tres metros de usted.

—Y no obstante —le dijo él con una sonrisita maliciosa—. He bailado el vals con ella esta noche.

—Un acto que no volverá a repetirse, se lo aseguro.

— ¿Y le corresponde a usted decidir el destino de Amy?

—Amy confía en mi opinión —contestó remilgada.

—Ya veo —dijo él con lo que esperaba que fuera su actitud más misteriosa—. Eso es muy interesante. Pensaba que Amy ya era mayor.

— ¡Amy sólo tiene diecisiete años!

—Y usted es tan mayor, ¿cuántos años, veinte tal vez?

—Veintiuno —soltó con brusquedad.

—Ah, eso la convierte en una verdadera experta en hombres y en que especial en maridos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estará casada, ¿verdad?

—Sabe muy bien que no lo estoy —dijo apretando los dientes.

Andrew reprimió las ganas de sonreír. Santo Dios, sí que era divertido hacer enojar a la mayor de las Sheffield.

—Creo que... —dijo entonces pronunciando las palabras de forma lenta e intencionada —le ha resultado relativamente fácil controlar a la mayoría de hombres que han llamado a la puerta de su hermana. ¿Es eso cierto?

Lita guardó un silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Es así?

Finalmente ella consintió un leve gesto de asentimiento.

—Eso pensaba —murmuró—. Parece de ese tipo.

Ella le fulminó con una mirada tan feroz que a él le costó aguantar la risa. Si no estuvieran bailando, lo más probable es que se hubiera acariciado la barbilla, fingiendo una profunda reflexión. Pero puesto que tenía las manos ocupadas en otra cosa, tuvo que contentarse con torcer de forma lenta y pesada la cabeza, algo que combinó con un gesto altivo de sus cejas.

—Pero también creo —añadió— que comete un grave error al pensar que podrá controlarme a mí.

Los labios de Lita formaban un línea grave y recta, pero consiguió decir:

—No intento controlarle, lord Bridgerton. Sólo intento mantenerle alejado de mi hermana.

—Lo cual demuestra, señorita Sheffield, lo poco que sabe de los hombres. Al menos de la variedad mujeriega y vividora. —Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y dejó que su aliento caliente le rozara la mejilla.

Lita se estremeció. Él sabía que iba a estremecerse.

Sonrió con malicia.

—Hay poco que nos deleite más que un desafío.

La música concluyó entonces y les dejó de pie en medio de la pista de baile, uno de cara al otro. Andrew la cogió del brazo, pero antes de llevarla otra vez al perímetro de la sala, acercó mucho los labios al oído de Lita y susurro:

—Y usted, señorita Sheffield, me ha retado al más delicioso de los desafíos.

Lita le pisó un pie. Con fuerza. Lo suficiente para que él soltara un pequeño chillido, sin duda poco mujeriego y poco libertino.

No obstante, cuando el vizconde le lanzó una mirada hostil, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a decir:

—Era mi única defensa.

La mirada de él se oscureció.

—Usted, señorita Sheffield, es una amenaza.

El vizconde le sujetó el brazo con más fuerza.

—Antes de que regrese a su santuario de acompañantes y solteronas, hay una cosa que tenemos que aclarar.

Lita contuvo la respiración. No le gustaba el tono duro que detectaba en su voz.

—Voy a cortejar a su hermana. Y si decido que podría ser una lady Bridgerton idónea, la convertiré en mi esposa.

Lita alzó con brusquedad la cabeza para encararse a él con fuego en los ojos.

—Entonces supongo que piensa que le corresponde a usted decidir el destino de Amy. No lo olvide, milord: aunque usted decida que va a ser una lady Bridgerton —y pronunció con desdén la palabra— _idónea, _tal vez ella escoja a otra persona.

Él la miró con la seguridad del varón al que nunca contrarían.

—Si me decido a pedírselo a Amy, no dirá que no.

— ¿Intenta decirme que ninguna mujer ha sido capaz de resistírsele?

No contestó, sólo alzó una ceja altanera para que ella misma dedujera sus propias conclusiones.

Lita consiguió soltar su brazo y se fue hacia su madrastra a buen paso, temblando de furia, resentimiento y un poco de miedo incluso.

Porque tenía la horrorosa sensación de que él no mentía. Y si de verdad resultaba ser irresistible...

Lita se estremeció. Ella y Amy iban a tener graves, graves problemas.

La tarde siguiente fue como cualquier tarde tras un gran baile. El salón de casa de la familia Sheffield se llenó a reventar de ramos de flores, cada uno acompañado de una escueta tarjeta blanca con el nombre "Amy Sheffield".

Un simple «Señorita Sheffield» habría sido suficiente, pensó Lita con una mueca, pero supuso que en realidad no se podía culpar a los pretendientes de Amy por querer asegurarse de que las flores llegaban a la señorita Sheffield correcta.

No es que fuera probable que alguien fuera a cometer el error de equivocarse. Las flores eran por regla general para Amy. Y realmente, de regla general no había nada ya que todos los ramos que habían llegado a la residencia Sheffield durante el último mes eran para Amy. Todos.

A Lita le gustaba pensar que, de todos modos, ella se reía la última. La mayoría de las flores le provocaban estornudos a Amy, así que los ramos solían acabar en el dormitorio de Lita.

—Oh, preciosidad —dijo mientras rozaba con ternura una hermosa orquídea—. Creo que tu sitio está sobre la cabecera de mi cama. Y vosotras —se inclinó hacia delante y olisqueó un ramo de perfectas rosas blancas—, vosotras estaréis imponentes sobre mi tocador.

— ¿Siempre le habla a las flores?

Lita se giró en redondo al oír el sonido de una profunda voz masculina. Santo cielo, era lord Bridgerton con un aspecto pecaminosamente apuesto con su chaqué azul de mañana. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

No tenía sentido quedarse callada sin hacer preguntas.

— ¿Qué dem...? —Se contuvo justo a tiempo. No permitiría que este hombre la rebajara a maldecir en voz alta, por mucho que lo hiciera para sus adentros—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

El vizconde alzó una ceja mientras retocaba el gran ramo que llevaba debajo del brazo. Rosas rosas, advirtió ella. Eran preciosas. Sencillas y elegantes. Exactamente el tipo de cosa que elegiría para sí misma.

—Creo que la costumbre es que los pretendientes visiten a las jovencitas, ¿no es cierto? —murmuró—. ¿O he confundido el libro de protocolo?

—Quería decir —masculló Lita—, ¿cómo ha entrado? Nadie me ha avisado de su llegada.

Indicó el vestíbulo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—El sistema habitual. He llamado a la puerta.

La mirada de irritación de Lita al advertir su sarcasmo no impidió que él continuara:

—Aunque parezca asombroso, su mayordomo contestó. Luego le di mi tarjeta, le dio una mirada y me acompañó hasta el salón. Aunque me encantaría reivindicar algún tipo de taimado y turbio subterfugio— continuó sin dejar un tono extraordinariamente altanero—, lo cierto es que ha sido del todo sencillo, sin tapujos.

—Mayordomo infernal —farfulló Lita—. Se supone que tiene que cerciorarse de que _«estamos en casa»_ antes de dejar pasar a alguien.

—Tal vez tenga instrucciones previas de que _«estarán en casa»_ para mí bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Lita se irritó.

—Yo no le he dado instrucciones de ese tipo.

—No —respondió lord Bridgerton con una risita—, nunca lo habría pensado.

—Y sé que Amy no lo ha hecho.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Tal vez su madre?

Por supuesto.

—Saeko —gruñó ella, un mundo de acusaciones en aquella única palabra.

— ¿La llama por su nombre de pila? —preguntó él con amabilidad. Lita asintió.

—En realidad es mi madrastra. Aunque es la única madre que he conocido. Se casó con mi padre cuando yo sólo tenía tres años. No sé por qué sigo llamándola Saeko. —Sacudió un poco la cabeza al tiempo que alzaba los hombros y los encogía con gesto de perplejidad—. Pero lo hago.

Los ojos azules del vizconde continuaban fijos en el rostro de ella. Lita cayó de pronto en la cuenta: acababa de permitir que este hombre —su Némesis, en realidad— accediera a un pequeño rincón de su vida. Notó que las palabras _«lo siento»_ borbotaban en su lengua; un reflejo, pensó, por haber hablado más de la cuenta. Pero no quería pedir disculpas a este hombre por nada, así que dijo:

—Me temo que Amy ha salido, de modo que su visita ha sido para nada.

—Oh, no lo creo —contestó. Cogió el ramo de flores que había tenido bajo el brazo derecho con la otra mano y, cuando lo sacó, Lita vio que no se trataba de un ramo enorme sino de tres más pequeños.

—Éste —dijo, mientras dejaba uno sobre una mesita auxiliar— es para Amy. Y éste —hizo lo mismo con el segundo— es para su madre.

Le quedaba un solo ramo. Lita se quedó paralizada de impresión, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los perfectos capullos rosas. Sabía qué se traía él entre manos, que el motivo de incluirla en aquel detalle era presionar a Amy, pero, maldición, nadie le había traído flores antes, y hasta ese momento preciso no se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba que alguien lo hiciera.

—Éstas —finalizó él mientras sostenía el último arreglo floral de rosas— son para usted.

—Gracias —dijo con vacilación cogiéndolas entre sus brazos—. Son preciosas. —Se inclinó hacia delante para olerlas y suspiró de placer con su intenso aroma. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista añadió—: Ha sido muy considerado de su parte pensar en Saeko y en mí.

Él hizo una gentil inclinación con la cabeza.

—Ha sido un placer para mí. Tengo que confesar que, en una ocasión, un pretendiente de mi hermana hizo lo mismo con mi madre, y creo que nunca la he visto tan encantada.

— ¿A su madre o a su hermana?

Él sonrió con su descarada pregunta.

—A las dos.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con el pretendiente? —preguntó Lita.

La mueca de Andrew se volvió maliciosa en extremo.

—Se casó con mi hermana.

—Mmmf. No piense en la probabilidad de que la historia se repita. Pero... —Lita tosió pues no tenía especial interés en ser franca con aquel hombre, aunque se sentía por completo incapaz de hacer otra cosa—. Pero las flores son de verdad preciosas, y... y ha sido un detalle encantador por su parte. —Tragó saliva. Esto no le resultaba fácil—. Y se lo agradezco.

Él hizo una ligera inclinación hacia delante. Sus ojos azules estaban claramente conmovidos.

—Una frase muy amable —dijo pensativo—. Y más teniendo en cuenta que iba dirigida a mí. Vaya, no ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad que no?

En un instante, Lita pasó de estar inclinada con gesto encantador sobre las flores a adoptar una rigidez incómoda.

—Parece tener una habilidad especial para decir exactamente lo indebido.

—Sólo cuando tiene que ver con usted, mi querida señorita Sheffield. Le aseguro que otras mujeres confían en cada una de mis palabras.

—Eso he leído —musitó ella.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron.

— ¿Es de ahí de donde ha sacado sus opiniones sobre mí? ¡Por supuesto! La estimable lady Whistledown. Debería haberlo sabido. Caray, me encantaría estrangular a esa mujer.

—A mí me parece bastante inteligente y muy acertada —replicó Lita de modo escueto.

—Cómo no —respondió él.

—Lord Bridgerton —dijo Lita entre dientes—. Estoy segura de que no ha venido de visita para insultarme. ¿Quiere que deje un mensaje para Amy de su parte?

—Creo que no. No tengo mucha confianza en que llegue a sus manos sin manipular.

Eso ya era demasiado.

—Nunca osaría interferir en la correspondencia de otra persona—consiguió decir Lita. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, y si hubiera sido una mujer menos controlada sin duda se habría lanzado a su cuello—. ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar lo contrario?

—Si he de ser sincero, señorita Sheffield —dijo con una calma fastidiosa—, la verdad es que no la conozco demasiado bien. La única certeza es su ferviente declaración de que nunca me encontraré a tres metros de la presencia angelical de su hermana. Dígame usted, ¿si fuera yo, dejaría una nota con tranquilidad?

—Si intenta obtener la aceptación de mi hermana a través de mí —contestó Lita en tono gélido— no lo está haciendo demasiado bien.

—Soy consciente de ello —dijo él—. Desde luego que no debería provocarla. No está bien por mi parte, ¿verdad que no? Pero me temo que no puedo evitarlo. —Puso una mueca desvergonzada y estiró las manos con gesto de impotencia—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Usted tiene ese efecto sobre mí, señorita Sheffield.

Lita tuvo que reconocer con consternación que aquella sonrisa era una verdadera fuerza a tener en cuenta. De pronto sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas. Un asiento, sí, lo que le hacía falta era sentarse.

—Por favor, siéntese —dijo Lita indicando con un ademán el sofá de damasco azul mientras ella cruzaba con dificultad la habitación para ocupar una silla. No es que deseara especialmente que él se entretuviera por aquí, pero resultaría complicado sentarse ella sin ofrecer asiento a su vez, y notaba que las piernas le temblaban de un modo atroz.

Tal vez al vizconde le pareciera peculiar aquel repentino acceso de amabilidad, pero no dijo nada. En vez de ello, retiró un largo estuche negro que se encontraba sobre el sofá y lo colocó encima de la mesa; luego ocupó su asiento.

— ¿Es esto un instrumento musical? —preguntó indicando el estuche.

Lita asintió con la cabeza.

—Una flauta.

— ¿Toca?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero luego la ladeó un poco y asintió.

—Intento aprender. He empezado este mismo año.

El vizconde hizo un gesto afirmativo como respuesta. Parecía que aquello ponía fin al tema ya que luego preguntó con amabilidad:

— ¿Cuándo espera que regrese Amy?

—Al menos tardará una hora, creo yo. El señor Berbrooke la ha llevado a dar un paseo en su carrocín.

— ¿Seiya Berbrooke? —Casi se le atraganta aquel nombre.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ese hombre sólo tiene pelo en la cabeza.

—Y eso que se está quedando calvo. —Lita no pudo evitar el comentario.

Él puso una mueca divertida.

—Pues si eso no apoya mi tesis, ya no sé que decir.

Lita había llegado a la misma conclusión sobre la inteligencia del señor Berbrooke, o más bien su carencia, pero preguntó.

— ¿No se considera maleducado insultar a los pretendientes rivales?

Andrew dejó ir un pequeño resoplido.

—No ha sido un insulto. Es la verdad. El año pasado cortejó a mi hermana. O lo intentó. Serena hizo todo lo que pudo para disuadirle. Es bastante buen tipo, lo reconozco, pero no me gustaría que me construyera un barco si estuviera perdido en una isla desierta.

Lita tuvo una extraña e inoportuna visión del vizconde perdido en una isla desierta, con la ropa hecha jirones, la piel bañada por el sol. Le dejó una sensación incómoda de calor.

Andrew ladeó la cabeza y la observó con mirada burlona.

—Perdone, señorita Sheffield, ¿se encuentra bien?

— ¡Muy bien! —Su respuesta fue casi un ladrido—. Nunca me había encontrado mejor. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Parece un poco acalorada. —Se inclinó para mirarla de cerca. La verdad, no tenía buen aspecto.

Lita se abanicó.

—Aquí hace un poco de calor, ¿no le parece? — Andrew sacudió la cabeza con parsimonia.

—En absoluto.

Lita miró con anhelo la puerta abierta.

—Me pregunto dónde está Saeko.

— ¿La espera?

—No es habitual en ella dejarme sin acompañante durante tanto tiempo—explicó.

¿Sin acompañante? Las ramificaciones de aquel comentario eran alarmantes. Andrew de pronto tuvo la visión de verse obligado a casarse con la mayor de las señoritas Sheffield, lo cual le provocó un inmediato sudor frío. Lita era tan diferente a cualquier debutante que él hubieraconocido que había olvidado por completo que incluso necesitaban una acompañante.

—Tal vez no esté enterada de que me encuentro aquí —se apresuró a comentar.

—Sí, seguro que se trata de eso. —Lita se puso en pie como movida por un resorte y cruzó la habitación hasta el tirador de la campanilla. Con un fuerte tirón, dijo:

—Llamaré para que alguien la avise. Estoy segura de que no quiere dejar de saludarle.

—Bien. Tal vez pueda hacernos compañía mientras esperamos a que regrese su hermana —comentó él.

Lita se paralizó cuando aún se encontraba a medio camino de la silla.

— ¿Tiene planeado esperar a Amy?

Él se encogió de hombros y disfrutó del desasosiego de ella.

—No tengo más planes para esta tarde.

¡Pero puede tardar horas!

—Como mucho una hora, estoy seguro, y aparte... —Se detuvo al advertir la llegada de una doncella al umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Ha llamado, señorita? —preguntó la doncella.

—Sí, gracias, Annie —contestó Lita—. ¿Harás el favor de informar a la señora Sheffield de que tenemos un invitado?

La doncella hizo una inclinación y se marchó.

—Estoy segura de que Saeko bajará en cualquier momento —dijo Lita, totalmente incapaz de dejar de dar golpecitos con el pie—. En cualquier momento, estoy segura.

Él sonrió de aquel modo tan fastidioso, con aire terriblemente relajado y muy cómodo en el sofá.

Se hizo un silencio embarazoso en la habitación. Lita le dedicó una sonrisa tensa. Él se limitó a alzar una ceja como respuesta.

—Estoy segura de que vendrá...

—En cualquier minuto —concluyó él, quien parecía disfrutar de lo lindo.

Lita se hundió en su asiento e intentó no hacer una mueca. No lo consiguió.

Justo en ese instante, se armó un pequeño revuelo en el vestíbulo. Unos cuantos ladridos caninos decididos, a los que siguieron un agudo chillido:

¡Newton! ¡Newton! ¡Para ahora mismo!

— ¿Newton? — inquirió el vizconde.

— Mi perro — explicó Lita con un suspiro al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. No se...

— ¡NEWTON!

—...no se lleva demasiado bien con Saeko, me temo. —Lita se fue hasta la puerta—. ¿Saeko? ¿Saeko?

Andrew se levantó detrás de Lita y dio un respingo cuando el perro soltó tres estridentes ladridos más a los que de inmediato siguió otro chillido aterrorizado de Saeko.

— ¿Qué es? —masculló él—. ¿Un mastín? —Tenía que ser un mastín. La mayor de las Sheffield parecía justo el tipo de persona que tiene un mastín devorador de humanos a su entera disposición.

—No —respondió Lita mientras se apresuraba a salir al vestíbulo mientras Saeko soltaba otro chillido—. Es un...

Pero Andrew no escuchó sus palabras. De cualquier modo, no importaba demasiado, ya que un segundo después entró trotando el corgi de aspecto más benigno que había visto en su vida, con un espeso pelaje color caramelo y una barriga que casi arrastraba por el suelo.

Andrew se quedó paralizado a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Ésta era la temible criatura del vestíbulo?

—Buenos días, perro —dijo con firmeza. El perro se detuvo en seco, se sentó y... ¿sonrió?


	5. Capitulo 4

Uyyyy hoy si no tengo perdon, yo lo se, pero las cosas han estado complicadas para poder publicar, peeeero, aqui les dejo el nuevo cap :) espero les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios, por seguirla y por sobre todo, por leerla :D

Saludos! Y espero que las que tienen asueto, esten descansando, no lo merecemos por trabajadoras :P

SM

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Lamentablemente, Esta Autora ha sido incapaz de determinar todos los detalles, pero el pasado jueves hubo un considerable revuelo cerca de The Serpentine en Hyde Park en el que estuvieron implicados el vizconde Bridgerton, el señor Seiya Berbrooke, las dos señoritas Sheffield y un perro no identificado de raza indeterminada._

_Esta Autora no fue testigo presencial, pero todas las versiones parecen apuntar a que el perro no identificado se alzó como vencedor._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY**_** WHISTLEDOWN,**

_**25 de abril de 1814**_

Lita regresó a trompicones al salón cogida del brazo de Saeko, ambas se apretujaron a través de la puerta al mismo tiempo. Newton estaba feliz, sentado en medio de la sala, echando pelo sobre la alfombra azul y blanca mientras sonreía al vizconde.

—Creo que le cae bien —dijo Saeko con un tono en cierto modo acusador.

—Tú también le caes bien, Saeko —explicó Lita—. El problema es que él no te cae bien a ti.

—Me caería mejor si no intentara importunarme cada vez que cruzo el vestíbulo.

—Pensaba que había dicho que la señora Sheffield y el perro no se llevaban bien —comentó lord Bridgerton.

—Así es —respondió Lita—. Bueno, sí se llevan bien. Bueno, no y si...

—Eso aclara las cosas infinitamente —murmuró Bridgerton.

Lita hizo caso omiso de su tranquilo sarcasmo.

—Newton adora a Saeko —explicó—, pero Saeko no adora a Newton.

—Yo le adoraría un poco más —interrumpió Saeko— si él me adorara un poco menos.

—De modo que —continuó Lita con decisión— el pobre Newton considera a Saeko una especie de rival. Por eso cada vez que la ve...—Se encogió de hombros con gesto de impotencia—. Bien, me temo que simplemente la adora más.

Como si le hubieran dado pie, el perro se quedó mirando a Saeko y se fue directo a colocarse a sus pies.

— ¡Lita! —exclamó la buena mujer.

Lita se apresuró a ponerse al lado de su madrastra, justo cuando Newton se incorporaba sobre las patas traseras y plantaba las delanteras sobre las rodillas de Saeko.

— ¡Newton, abajo! —le reprendió—. Perro malo. Perro malo.

El perro se sentó otra vez con un pequeño gemido.

—Lita —dijo Saeko con voz extremadamente firme—, hay que sacar a este perro a pasear. Ahora.

—Es lo que planeaba hacer cuando llegó el vizconde —replicó Lita al tiempo que hacía una indicación al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. La verdad, era extraordinario el número de cosas de las que podía culpar a ese hombre insufrible si se paraba a pensar.

— ¡Oh! — dijo Saeko con un grito —. Le ruego me disculpe, milord. Qué descortés por mi parte no haberle saludado.

—No se preocupe —dijo con tranquilidad—. Estaba un poco absorta al llegar.

—Sí —rezongó Saeko—, esa bestia de perro... Oh, pero ¿qué modales son estos? ¿Puedo ofrecerle un té? ¿Algo de comer? Qué amable que haya venido a visitarnos.

—No, gracias. He estado disfrutando de la estimulante compañía de su hija mientras espero la llegada de la señorita Amy.

—Ah, sí —respondió Saeko—. Amy ha salido con el señor Berbrooke creo. ¿No es así, Lita?

Lita asintió con gesto impávido, no estaba segura de si le gustaba que la llamaran _«estimulante»_.

— ¿Conoce al señor Berbrooke, lord Bridgerton? —preguntó Saeko.

—Ah, sí —contestó él con lo que a Lita le pareció una reticencia bastante sorprendente—. Sí que le conozco.

—No estaba segura de si debía permitir que Amy saliera con él a dar un paseo. Esos carrocines son terriblemente difíciles de manejar, ¿no es cierto?

—Creo que el señor Berbrooke tiene mano firme para los caballos—contestó Andrew.

—Oh, bien —respondió Saeko, y dejó ir un suspiro de gran alivio —. Sin duda me deja más tranquila.

Newton soltó un ladrido entrecortado, más bien para recordar su presencia a todo el mundo.

—Mejor busco su correa y lo llevo a andar un poco —se apresuró a decir Lita. Sin duda le sentaría bien un poco de aire fresco. Y también se alegraría de escapar por fin de la endiablada compañía del vizconde.

—Si me disculpan...

— ¡Pero, Lita, espera! —Llamó su madre—. No puedes dejar a que lord Bridgerton aquí conmigo. Estoy segura de que se morirá de aburrimiento.

Lita se volvió muy despacio, temerosa de oír las siguientes palabras de Saeko.

—Usted nunca podría aburrirme —dijo el vizconde como el mujeriego desenvuelto que era.

—Oh, sí que puedo —le aseguró Saeko—. Nunca se ha visto atrapado en una conversación conmigo durante una hora. Que es lo que Amy tardará en regresar.

Lita se quedó mirando a su madrastra, del todo boquiabierta a causa del asombro. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

— ¿Por qué no va con Lita a sacar a Newton a pasear? —sugirió Saeko.

— Oh, pero nunca podría pedir a lord Bridgerton que me acompañe a cumplir con una de mis tareas —dijo Lita enseguida—. Sería muy descortés y, al fin y al cabo, es un estimado invitado.

—No seas tonta —respondió Saeko antes de que el vizconde tan siquiera pudiera mediar palabra—. Estoy segura de que no se lo tomará como una tarea. ¿O sí, milord?

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró con aspecto por completo sincero. Pero, la verdad, ¿que otra cosa podía decir?

—Ya está. Esto lo deja claro —dijo Saeko, quien sonaba demasiado complacida consigo misma—. ¿Quién sabe? Es posible que se topen con Amy durante el paseo. ¿No estaría bien?

—Desde luego —dijo Lita en voz baja. Sería fantástico librarse del vizconde, pero lo último que quería era dejar que su hermana cayera en sus garras. Ella aún era joven e impresionable. ¿Y si no era capaz de resistirse a sus sonrisas? ¿O a su palabrería?

Incluso Lita estaba dispuesta a admitir que lord Bridgerton destilaba un encanto considerable, ¡y eso que a ella le caía mal! Amy, con su naturaleza menos recelosa, sin duda se sentiría abrumada por él.

Se volvió al vizconde.

—No debe sentirse obligado a acompañarme a sacar a Newton de paseo, milord.

—Será un placer —repuso él con sonrisa maligna, y Lita tuvo la clara impresión de que él accedía a acompañarla con el único propósito de sacarla de quicio—. Aparte —continuó—, como ha dicho su madre, podríamos ver a Amy, ¿y no sería una coincidencia deliciosa?

—Deliciosa —contestó Lita con tono cansino—. Sencillamente deliciosa.

— ¡Excelente! — dijo Saeko dando unas palmadas de alegría —. Veo la correa de Newton encima de la mesa del vestíbulo. Un momento, yo te la traigo.

Andrew observó salir a Saeko y luego se volvió a Lita para decirle:

—Eso le ha quedado muy bien.

—Ya ve usted... —masculló Lita.

— ¿Cree —susurró él inclinándose hacia Lita— que intenta emparejarme con Amy o con usted?

— ¿Conmigo? — replicó Lita casi con un graznido —. Seguro que está de broma.

Andrew se frotó el mentón con aire pensativo mientras observaba la puerta por la que Saeko acababa de salir.

—No estoy seguro —dijo con tono meditabundo—, pero... —Cerró la boca al oír las pisadas de Saeko acercándose de nuevo.

—Aquí tienes —dijo la madrastra al tiempo que le tendía la correa a Lita. Newton ladró con entusiasmo y retrocedió como si se preparara para embestir contra Saeko, sin duda para colmarla de todo tipo de muestras de su amor difícil de aceptar, pero Lita lo sujetó con firmeza por el collar.

—Aquí tiene —corrigió Saeko con rapidez, y tendió la correa a Andrew en vez de a Lita—. ¿Por qué no le da esto a Lita? Yo mejor no me acerco mucho.

Newton ladró y miró con anhelo a Saeko quien se apartaba cuanto podía.

—Tú —dijo con contundencia Andrew al perro—. Siéntate y estate quieto.

Para gran sorpresa de Lita, Newton obedeció y posó su trasero regordete sobre la alfombra con una presteza casi cómica.

—Así —dijo Andrew, quien sonaba bastante complacido consigo mismo. Le tendió la correa a Lita.

— ¿Hace los honores o me encargo yo?

—Oh, prosiga —contestó ella—. Parece tener afinidad con los canes.

—Es evidente —replicó cortante, aunque mantuvo el tono bajo para que Saeko no pudiera oírle— que no se diferencian tanto de las mujeres. Ambas razas confían en todo lo que digo.

Lita le pisó la mano cuando él se arrodilló para ajustar la correa al collar del perro.

— ¡Oh! — dijo ella con poca sinceridad —. Cuánto lo siento.

—Su tierna preocupación me conmueve de veras —le contestó mientras volvía a levantarse —. Podría echarme a llorar.

Saeko desplazaba la mirada de Lita a Andrew. No podía oír lo que decían pero era evidente que estaba fascinada.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—No, en absoluto —contestó Andrew al mismo tiempo que Lita pronunciaba un firme _«No»._

—Bien —dijo Saeko con energía—. Entonces les acompañaré a la puerta. —Y ante el ladrido entusiasta de Newton, añadió—: Pues, igual que antes, tal vez mejor que no. No quiero acercarme a tres metros de ese perro. Pero me despediré desde aquí.

— ¿Qué haría yo —le dijo Lita a Saeko al pasar a su lado— si te tuviera a ti para despedirme?

Saeko sonrió con gesto astuto.

—Sin duda, yo no lo sé, Lita, sin duda no lo sé.

Lo cual dejó a Lita con una sensación revuelta en el estómago y la vaga sospecha de que tal vez lord Bridgerton tuviera razón. Quizá Saeko esta vez estuviera haciendo de casamentera con alguien más que con Amy.

Era una idea horripilante.

Con Saeko de pie en el vestíbulo, Lita y Andrew salieron por la puerta de entrada y se encaminaron en dirección oeste por Milner Street.

—Normalmente me quedo por las calles pequeñas y voy paseando hacia Brompton Road —explicó Lita, pensando que tal vez él no estuviera familiarizado con esta zona de la ciudad—, luego sigo la calle hasta Hyde Park. Pero podemos caminar directamente por Sloane Street, si lo prefiere.

—Decida lo que decida —no quiso poner reparos—, yo seguiré en esa dirección.

—Muy bien —contestó Lita y marchó con decisión por Milner Street en dirección a Lenox Gardens. Tal vez si mantenía la vista al frente y se movía a paso vigoroso, él desistiría de conversar. Se suponía que los paseos diarios con Newton eran su tiempo de reflexión personal. No le hacía gracia tener que llevarlo a él.

Su estrategia funcionó bastante bien durante varios minutos. Caminaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta la esquina de Hans Crescent y Brompton Road, y luego, sin más preámbulos, él dijo:

—Mi hermano nos tomó el pelo ayer por la noche.

Aquello hizo que Lita se detuviera en seco.

—Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho?

— ¿Sabe qué me había estado contando antes de que nos presentara?

Lita dio un traspié antes de negar con la cabeza. No, Newton no se había parado, por supuesto, y tiraba de la correa como un loco.

—Me dijo que usted y él habían mantenido algunas palabras sobre mí.

—Bueeeeno —exclamó Lita, conteniéndose—-. Por decirlo con cierta educación, eso no es del todo cierto.

—Mi hermano quiso dar a entender que usted sólo tenía buenas palabras para conmigo.

Lita no debería haber sonreído.

—Eso no es cierto.

Probablemente él tampoco debería haber sonreído, pero Lita se alegró.

—Yo no pensé eso —contestó él.

Tomaron Brompton Road en dirección a Knightsbridge y Hyde Park, y Lita preguntó:

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer su hermano algo así?

Andrew le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

— ¿No tiene ningún hermano, verdad?

—No, sólo Amy, me temo, y ella es decididamente femenina.

—Mi hermano lo hizo —continuó él— con el único objetivo de torturarme.

—Un objetivo noble —dijo Lita bajando la voz.

—La he oído.

—Esperaba que lo hiciera —añadió ella.

—Y también supongo que quería torturarla a usted.

— ¿A mí? — Exclamó — ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué podría haberle hecho yo a él?

—Podría haberle provocado en cierto sentido al denigrar a su querido hermano — sugirió.

Arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Querido?

— ¿Admirado? —intentó él.

Lita sacudió la cabeza.

—Esa tampoco me convence.

Andrew puso una mueca. La mayor de las señoritas Sheffield, pese a sus molestos hábitos mandones, tenía un ingenio admirable. Habían llegado a Knightsbridge, de modo que él la cogió del brazo para cruzar la carretera y tomar uno de los pequeños senderos que llevaban al paseo de South Carriage Road, ya dentro de Hyde Park. Newton, que era en el fondo un perro de campo, aceleró el paso de forma considerable nada más entraron en un entorno más verde, aunque era difícil imaginarse al corpulento can moviéndose a un paso al que calificar como rápido sin incurrir en error.

De todos modos, el perro parecía bastante alegre y estaba claro que se interesaba por cada flor, animalillo o transeúnte que se cruzaba en su camino. El aire primaveral era fresco, pero el sol calentaba y el cielo era de un sorprendente azul claro después de tantos días de lluvia típica londinense. Y aunque la mujer que llevaba Andrew del brazo no era con la que tenía planeado casarse —en realidad era una mujer con la que no tenía nada planeado—, Andrew notó que le invadía una grata sensación de satisfacción.

— ¿Le parece que crucemos hasta Rotten Row? —le preguntó a Lita.

— ¿Humm? —Fue su respuesta distraída. Tenía el rostro inclinado hacia arriba, al sol, y disfrutaba de su calor. Y durante un momento de extremo desconcierto, Andrew sintió una penetrante punzada de... algo.

¿Algo? Sacudió un poco la cabeza. No era posible que fuera deseo. No por esa mujer.

— ¿Ha dicho algo? —murmuró ella.

Se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo con la esperanza de aclarar su cabeza. En vez de ello, lo que percibió fue el olor embriagador de su aroma, que era una combinación peculiar de lirios exóticos y práctico jabón.

—Parece que está disfrutando del sol —comentó Andrew.

Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia él con la mirada clara.

—Sé que no es eso lo que ha dicho, pero sí, disfruto. Ha hecho un tiempo tan lluvioso últimamente...

—Pensaba que las damas jóvenes no debían permitir que el sol les diera en el rostro —bromeó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin el menor indicio de vergüenza al responder.

—Pues no. Es decir, se supone que no debemos permitirlo, pero es una delicia. —Dejó ir un pequeño suspiro, y su rostro reflejó un gesto de anhelo tan intenso que Andrew suspiró por ella—. Ojalá pudiera quitarme el sombrero —comentó anhelante.

Andrew hizo un gesto de asentimiento pues él tenía ganas de hacer algo parecido con su sombrero.

—Creo que podría empujarlo un poquito hacia atrás sin que nadie se dé cuenta —sugirió.

— ¿Cree que sí? —Todo su rostro se iluminó ante aquella perspectiva. Aquella extraña punzada de _algo _perforó de nuevo las entrañas de Andrew.

—Por supuesto —murmuró y alzó una mano para ajustarle el ala del sombrero. Era uno de esos extraños tocados que parecían gustar a las mujeres, todo cintas y encajes, atados de tal manera que ningún hombre razonable podría encontrarle algún sentido.

—Así, permanezca quieta un momento. Lo ajustaré.

Lita no se movió, tal y como él le había ordenado con amabilidad, pero cuando le rozó la piel de la sien sin querer, ella incluso dejó de respirar. Estaba tan cerca, había algo peculiar en aquello. Lita podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma limpio, enjabonado de Andrew.

Y aquella sensación propagó de inmediato por todo su cuerpo un hormigueo que la puso alerta.

Lo odiaba, o al menos le provocaba un profundo desagrado y reprobación. No obstante, sintió una absurda disposición a inclinarse un poco hacia delante, hasta que el espacio entre sus cuerpos se vio comprimido a nada y...

Tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a sí misma a retroceder. Santo cielo, ¿qué se había apoderado de ella?

—Aguante un momento —le dijo él—, aún no he acabado.

Lita alzó también las manos para ajustarse el sombrero.

—Estoy segura de que está bien. No tiene que... que molestarse.

— ¿Puede disfrutar del sol un poco mejor? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió, pese a que estaba tan trastornada que ni tan siquiera estaba segura de que fuera cierto.

—Sí, gracias. Qué detalle. Yo... ¡oh!

Newton soltó una sonora sucesión de ladridos y tiró de la correa. Con fuerza.

— ¡Newton! —llamó Lita mientras la correa la propulsaba hacia delante. Pero el perro ya tenía algo en su mira. Ella no tenía ni idea del qué, y avanzaba con entusiasmo tirando de Lita, quien se encontró dando un traspié con el cuerpo impelido en una línea diagonal, los hombros claramente por delante del resto del cuerpo—. ¡Newton! — Volvió a llamarle con impotencia—. ¡Newton! ¡Para!

Andrew observó divertido que el perro salía disparado como un bólido, moviéndose hacia delante con más velocidad de la que hubiera imaginado que podrían permitirle sus cortas y rechonchas patas.

Lita procuraba con valentía mantener agarrada la correa, pero Newton ahora ladraba como un loco y corría con igual vigor.

—Señorita Sheffield, permítame coger la correa —se ofreció él con voz de trueno al tiempo que se adelantaba para ayudarla. No era la manera más seductora de hacer de héroe, pero cualquier cosa servía cuando uno intentaba impresionar a la hermana de su futura esposa.

Pero justo cuando Andrew llegó a su altura, Newton dio un fiero tirón de la correa, que se escapó del asimiento de Lita y salió volando por los aires. Con un chillido, su dueña se lanzó hacia delante, pero el perro ya se había ido corriendo con la correa saltando sobre la hierba tras él.

Andrew no sabía si reírse o gruñir. Estaba claro que Newton no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse atrapar.

Lita se quedó paralizada durante un instante, tapándose la boca con la mano. Luego encontró la mirada de Andrew, y él tuvo una intuición clara de que sabía lo que pretendía...

—Señorita Sheffield —dijo a toda prisa—. Estoy seguro de que... —Pero ella ya había salido corriendo y chillando_ « ¡Newton! »_ con indiscutible falta de decoro. Andrew dejó ir un suspiro cansino y empezó a correr tras ella. No podía dejarla perseguir sola al perro y pretender a la vez seguir llamándose caballero.

Pero Lita llevaba de todos modos un poco de ventaja, y cuando Andrew la alcanzó al doblar un recodo ya se había detenido. Respiraba con dificultad e inspeccionaba los alrededores con los brazos en jarras.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido? —preguntó Andrew intentando olvidar que había algo bastante excitante en una mujer jadeante.

—No lo sé. —Se detuvo para coger aliento—. Supongo que estará cazando algún conejo.

—Oh, vaya, pues bien, así será fácil atraparlo —dijo— puesto que los conejos se mantienen siempre cerca de los caminos más transitados.

Lita frunció el ceño al oír su sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Su mente no estaba lo bastante clara como para responder en ese momento._ «Volver a casa y agenciarse un perro de verdad»_, pensó, pero ella tenía un aspecto tan preocupado que se mordió la lengua. En sí, observándola mejor, tenía un aspecto más irritado que preocupado, pero estaba claro que había un poco de preocupación en la mezcla.

De modo que optó por decir:

—Propongo que esperemos hasta que oigamos chillar a alguien. En cualquier momento tiene que meterse corriendo entre los pies de alguna damisela y darle un susto de muerte.

— ¿Eso cree? —no parecía convencida—. Porque no es un perro que dé mucho miedo. Él se lo cree, y en realidad es un cielo, pero la verdad es que...

— ¡Giiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaakkkk!

—Creo que tenemos la respuesta —dijo Andrew secamente, y entonces salió corriendo en dirección al grito de la dama anónima.

Lita se apresuró tras él, atajando a través del césped en dirección a Rotten Row. El vizconde corría delante, y lo único en lo que Lita pudo pensar fue en que él debía de desear de veras casarse con Amy: pese a quedar claro que era un atleta espléndido, no daba una imagen demasiado digna corriendo a lo loco por el parque tras un corgi rechoncho. Aún peor, iban a tener que correr justo por en medio de Rotten Row, la vía favorita de la aristocracia para cabalgar y pasear en carruaje por Hyde Park.

Todo el mundo iba a verles. Un hombre menos decidido se habría rendido hacía rato.

Lita continuó corriendo tras ellos, pero cada vez le sacaban más ventaja. No es que hubiera vestido pantalones muchas veces, pero con toda certeza era más fácil correr con esa prenda que con faldas. En especial cuando te encontrabas en público y no podías levantártelas por encima de los tobillos.

Atravesó Rotten Row a toda velocidad, negándose a mirar a los ojos de ninguna dama o caballero elegante de los que se encontraban allí paseando con sus caballos. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que no la identificaran con la muchacha marimacho que corría por el parque como si alguien le pisara los talones. Sólo era una posibilidad remota, pero estaba ahí.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el césped, tropezó por un instante y tuvo que detenerse para tomar aliento un par de veces. Entonces comprendió con horror que estaban casi a la altura del estanque Serpentine

Oh, no.

Había pocas cosas que a Newton le gustaran más que saltar al interior de un lago. Y el sol calentaba lo bastante como para que pudiera apetecer, y más si daba la casualidad de que eras un animal cubierto de espeso y pesado pelaje, un animal que llevaba cinco minutos corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Bueno, vertiginosa para un corgi con exceso de peso.

Pero suficiente, advirtió Lita con cierto interés, como para mantener a raya a un vizconde de metro ochenta y pico.

Lita se levantó las faldas una pulgada más o menos —al cuerno los mirones, no podía andarse ahora con remilgos —y echó a correr otra vez. No había manera de alcanzar a Newton, pero tal vez pudiera alcanzar a lord Bridgerton antes de que matara al perro.

Porque él tenía que tener en mente matarlo, aquel hombre tenía que ser un santo si no quisiera asesinar a Newton.

Y si sólo el uno por ciento de lo que se decía de él en _Whistledown _era cierto, desde luego no era un santo.

Lita tragó saliva.

— ¡Lord Bridgerton! —llamó en un intento de pedirle que detuviera la persecución. Esperaría sencillamente a que el perro se agotara. Con sus patas de diez centímetros, eso tenía que suceder más tarde o más temprano—. ¡Lord Bridgerton! Podemos...

Lita se detuvo en seco. ¿No era ésa Amy, allí al lado del Serpentine? Miró entrecerrando los ojos. Era Amy, de pie con suma gracia con las manos entrelazadas delante del cuerpo. Y parecía que un desventurado señor Berbrooke estaba realizando algún tipo de reparación en su carrocín.

Newton se detuvo en seco durante un momento y descubrió a Amy en el mismo momento que Lita, y cambió de repente su trayectoria, ladrando con alegría mientras corría en dirección a su querida ama.

— ¡Lord Bridgerton! — gritó Lita otra vez —. ¡Mire, mire! Ahí está...

Andrew se dio media vuelta al oír su voz, luego siguió su dedo con la mirada en dirección a Amy. De modo que por eso se había girado el maldito perro y había cambiado su trayectoria en noventa grados. Andrew estuvo a punto de resbalar con el barro y caer sobre su trasero en el intento de maniobrar después de aquel giro tan cerrado.

Iba a matar a ese perro.

No, iba a matar a Lita Sheffield.

No, tal vez...

Los alegres pensamientos de venganza de Andrew se interrumpieron con el repentino chillido de Amy.

— ¡Newton!

A Andrew le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un hombre de acción decidida, pero cuando vio que el perro se lanzaba en el aire y se precipitaba hacia Amy, simplemente se quedó helado de conmoción. Ni el propio Shakespeare podría haber ideado un final más apropiado para esta farsa, y todo estaba representándose ante los ojos de Andrew como si se sucediera a cámara lenta.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El perro iba a chocar directamente contra el pecho de Amy, que iba a perder el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás.

Directamente al Serpentine.

— ¡Nooooooo! —gritó abalanzándose hacia delante pese a que sabía que todos los intentos heroicos por su parte eran del todo inútiles...

_¡Splash!_

— ¡Santo cielo! —Exclamó Berbrooke—. ¡Está toda mojada!

—Pues no se quede ahí parado —solté Andrew aproximándose a la escena del accidente y abalanzándose dentro del agua—. ¡Haga algo para ayudar!

Estaba claro que Berbrooke no entendía del todo qué quería decir eso ya que se quedó allí, de pie, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas mientras Andrew se agachaba, cogía a Amy de la mano y tiraba de ella para levantarla.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó con brusquedad.

Ella asintió. Balbuceaba y estornudaba con demasiada fuerza como para responder.

—Señorita Sheffield —bramó Bridgerton al ver que Lita se detenía de golpe en la orilla—. No, usted no —añadió cuando sintió que Amy pegaba una sacudida a su lado—, su hermana.

— ¿Lita? — Preguntó Amy pestañeando para expulsar la asquerosa agua de sus ojos—. ¿Dónde está Lita?

—Del todo seca en la orilla —masculló él, y a continuación pegó un grito en su dirección—: ¡Sujete la correa de su maldito perro!

Newton había salido alegre del Serpentine entre salpicones y ahora estaba sentado con la lengua fuera con gesto de felicidad. Lita se fue disparada a su lado y agarró la correa. Andrew advirtió que no ofreció ni una sucinta respuesta a su orden dada a gritos. Bien, pensó con malicia. No había pensado que aquella maldita mujer fuera tan sensata como para mantener la boca cerrada.

Se volvió de nuevo a Amy, quien, por sorprendente que fuera se las arreglaba para estar encantadora aunque chorreara agua de un estanque.

—Permítame que la saque de aquí —dijo con brusquedad, y antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de reaccionar la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a tierra firme.

—Nunca había visto algo así —dijo Berbrooke sacudiendo la cabeza.

Andrew no respondió. No pensaba que fuera capaz de decir algo sin arrojar a aquel idiota al agua. ¿Qué estaría pensando, de pie ahí mientras Amy acababa sumergida por culpa de aquella cosa que no merecía ni llamarse perro?

— ¿Amy? — preguntó Lita adelantándose todo lo que le permitía la correa de Newton —. ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que ya ha hecho bastante —ladró Andrew, quien avanzó hacia ella hasta que se encontraron apenas a treinta centímetros.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó boquiabierta.

—Mírela —respondió él con brusquedad, indicando con el dedo en dirección a Amy pese a tener toda la atención centrada en Lita—. ¡No tiene más que mirarla!

— ¡Pero ha sido un accidente!

— ¡De verdad, estoy bien! — Dijo Amy alzando la voz, y sonó un poco asustada por el nivel de enfado que hervía entre su hermana y el vizconde —. ¡Tengo frío, pero estoy bien!

— ¿Lo ve? — replicó Lita y tragó saliva repetidamente mientras se fijaba en el aspecto despeinado de su hermana —. Ha sido un accidente.

Andrew se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y arquear una ceja.

—No me cree —dijo Lita entre dientes—. No puedo creer que no me crea.

El vizconde no dijo nada. Era inconcebible para él que Lita Sheffield, pese a todo su ingenio e inteligencia, no estuviera celosa de su hermana. Y aunque no pudiera haber hecho nada para evitar este percance, sin duda debería de encontrar un poco de placer en el hecho de que ella estuviera seca y cómoda mientras Amy parecía una rata empapada. Una rata atractiva, eso sí, pero empapada de todas formas.

Estaba claro que Lita no había dado por concluida la conversación.

—Aparte del hecho de que —dijo con desprecio— nunca jamás haría algo para perjudicar a Amy... ¿cómo explica que consiguiera esta extraordinaria proeza? —Se dio en la mejilla con la mano que le quedaba libre, fingiendo con expresión burlona caer entonces en la cuenta—. Oh, sí, conozco el idioma secreto de los corgis. Ordené al perro que tirara de la correa hasta soltarse y luego, puesto que tengo el don de la clarividencia, sabía que Amy estaba justo aquí al lado del Serpentine, de modo que le dije al perro, gracias a nuestra comunicación mental, ya que a estas alturas estaba demasiado lejos para oír mi voz, le dije que cambiara de dirección, que se fuera hacia Amy y la derribara para que cayera dentro del lago.

—El sarcasmo no le sienta nada bien, señorita Sheffield.

—A usted nada le sienta bien, lord Bridgerton.

Andrew se inclinó hacia delante, su mandíbula sobresalía con gesto amenazador.

—Las mujeres no deberían llevar animales si no son capaces de controlarlos.

—Y los hombres no deberían llevar a pasear por el parque a mujeres con animales si tampoco son capaces de controlarlas —replicó con furia.

Andrew notó que de hecho se le estaban poniendo coloradas las puntas de las orejas a causa de la ira difícil de contener.

—Usted, señorita, es una amenaza para la sociedad.

Lita abrió la boca como si fuera a devolverle el insulto, pero en su lugar le dedicó simplemente una sonrisa maliciosa casi aterrorizadora. Se volvió al perro y dijo:

—Sacúdete, Newton.

Newton miró el dedo de Lita que indicaba directamente a Andrew y troté obediente unos pocos pasos para acercarse a él antes de permitirse una sacudida corporal que roció agua del estanque por todas partes.

Andrew se lanzó a por su garganta.

—Voy... voy a... ¡a matarla! —rugió.

Lita se apartó con agilidad y se colocó con rapidez al lado de Amy.

—Vaya, vaya, lord Bridgerton —bromeó buscando seguridad detrás de la figura empapada de su hermana—. No le ayudará perder los nervios delante de la buena Amy.

— ¿Lita? —susurró Amy en tono apremiante—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan cruel con él?

— ¿Por qué está siendo él tan cruel conmigo? —Lita le devolvió el susurro.

—Pues bien —dijo de pronto el señor Berbrooke—, ese perro me ha mojado.

—Nos ha mojado a todos —respondió Lita. Incluida ella. Pero había merecido la pena. Oh, había merecido mucho la pena por ver la mirada de sorpresa y rabia en el rostro de aquel pomposo aristócrata.

— ¡Usted! — dijo a gritos Andrew, apuntando con un dedo furioso a Lita —. Mejor se queda callada.

Lita guardó silencio. No era tan necia como para provocarle más. Parecía que a él la cabeza le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Lo cierto era que Andrew había perdido toda la dignidad que tenía al comenzar el día. Su manga derecha goteaba agua de cuando había sacado a Amy del estanque, sus botas parecían estropeadas para siempre y el resto de él estaba salpicado de agua, gracias a la experta destreza de Newton para secarse.

—Les diré lo que tenemos que hacer —continuó en voz baja y muy grave.

—Lo que tengo que hacer —dijo el señor Berbrooke con jovialidad, sin ser consciente de que era probable que lord Bridgerton asesinara a la primera persona que abriera la boca — es acabar de arreglar el carrocín. Luego puedo llevar a casa a la señorita Sheffield. — Indicó a Amy por si acaso alguien no entendía a qué señorita Sheffield se refería.

—Señor Berbrooke —dijo Andrew entre dientes—, ¿sabe cómo arreglar un carrocín?

El señor Berbrooke pestañeó unas pocas veces.

— ¿Sabe siquiera qué problema tiene su carrocín?

Berbrooke abrió y cerró la boca unas veces más y luego dijo:

—Tengo algunas ideas. No me llevará tanto rato deducir cuál es el problema concreto.

Lita miró a Andrew con fijeza, fascinada por la vena que sobresalía en su garganta. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan claramente al límite de su paciencia. Puesto que sentía un poco de inquietud por la inminente explosión, dio un prudente medio paso para situarse detrás de Amy.

No le gustaba considerarse una cobarde, pero el instinto de supervivencia era algo por completo diferente.

El vizconde consiguió controlarse de todos modos, su voz sonó con un tono regular aterrador cuando dijo:

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron llenos de expectación.

—Voy a caminar hasta ahí —señaló a una dama y un caballero situados a unos veinte metros, quienes intentaban sin éxito no mirarles fijamente— y preguntaré a Montrose si puedo tomar prestado su carruaje durante unos minutos.

—Pero, vaya —dijo Berbrooke estirando el cuello—, ¿es ése Geoffrey Montrose? Hace siglos que no le veo.

Una segunda vena empezó a saltar esta vez en la sien de Andrew. Lita cogió a Amy de la mano en busca de apoyo moral y se agarró con fuerza.

Pero Bridgerton, hay que reconocérselo, pasó por alto los comentarios excesivamente inapropiados de Berbrooke y continuó:

—Puesto que dirá que sí...

— ¿Está seguro? —soltó Lita.

De alguna manera, los ojos azules del vizconde parecieron témpanos de hielo.

— ¿Que si estoy seguro de qué? —respondió con desagrado.

—Nada —musitó ella, reprendiéndose por haber abierto la boca—. Por favor, continúe.

—Como decía, puesto que, como amigo y caballero —fulminó con la mirada a Lita—, dirá que sí, llevaré a la señorita Sheffield a su casa, luego regresaré a la mía y haré que uno de mis hombres devuelva el carruaje a Montrose.

Nadie se molestó en preguntar a qué señorita Sheffield se refería.

— ¿Y qué hay de Lita? —preguntó Amy. Al fin y al cabo, el carruaje sólo tenía dos asientos.

Lita le apretó la mano. Querida y dulce Amy.

Andrew miró a Amy de frente.

—El señor Bebrooke acompañará a su hermana a casa.

—Pero no puedo —dijo Berbrooke—. Tengo que acabar de arreglar el carrocín, bien lo sabe.

— ¿Dónde vive? —preguntó con rudeza Andrew.

Berbrooke pestañeó con sorpresa pero le dio su dirección.

—Pararé en su casa y les enviaré a un sirviente para que espere junto a su vehículo mientras usted acompaña a la señorita Sheffield a su casa. ¿Está claro? —Se detuvo y miró a todo el mundo, incluido al perro, con expresión bastante dura. Excepto a Amy, por supuesto, quien era la única persona presente que no había provocado su mal genio.

— ¿Está claro? —repitió.

Todo el mundo asintió, y su plan se puso en marcha. Minutos después, Lita se encontró observando a lord Bridgerton y a su hermana partir hacia el horizonte, justo las dos personas que se había jurado que nunca deberían estar juntas ni tan siquiera en la misma habitación.

Aún peor, la dejaron a solas con el señor Berbrooke y Newton.

Y tan sólo hicieron falta dos minutos para discernir que de los dos, Newton era el mejor conversador.


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo otro cap, espero les guste, muchas gracias por leerlo :) espero les este gustando.

Saludos!

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_A Esta Autora le han llegado informaciones de que la señorita Lita Sheffield se ofendió por la descripción de su querido animal de compañía como «un perro no identificado de raza indeterminada»._

_Esta Autora, desde luego, está llena de vergüenza por el grave y atroz error y les pide a ustedes, Queridos Lectores, que acepten esta disculpa abyecta y que presten atención a la primera corrección en la historia de esta columna._

_El perro de la señorita Lita Sheffield es un corgi. Se llama Newton, aunque cuesta imaginar que el inventor y físico más importante de Inglaterra hubiera apreciado quedar inmortalizado en forma de un can pequeño, gordo y con malos modales._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**27 de abril de 1814**_

Aquella misma noche quedó patente que Amy no había salido indemne de su terrible aunque breve experiencia. Se le puso la nariz roja, los ojos le empezaron a lagrimear y era evidente para cualquiera que mirara durante tan sólo un segundo su rostro hinchado que, aunque no estaba seriamente enferma, había cogido un fuerte resfriado.

Pero aunque Amy estaba bien arropada bajo las mantas con una bolsa de agua caliente entre los pies y una pócima curativa preparada por el cocinero en una taza sobre la mesilla de noche, Lita estaba decidida a mantener una conversación con ella.

— ¿Qué te dijo en el trayecto de vuelta a casa? —quiso saber Lita, colocándose sobre el borde de la cama de Amy.

— ¿Quién? — contestó ésta, mientras olisqueaba con recelo el remedio —. Mira esto —dijo sosteniéndoselo a Lita—. Despide gases.

—El vizconde —dijo Lita entre dientes—. ¿Quién más puede haber hablado contigo en el trayecto de regreso a casa? Y no seas tonta: no despide gases, no es más que humo.

—Oh. —Amy olisqueó un poco más y puso una mueca—. Pues no huele a humo.

—Es humo. —Repitió Lita entre dientes, agarrándose al colchón hasta que le dolieron los nudillos—. ¿Qué te dijo?

— ¿Lord Bridgerton? —preguntó Amy con aire despreocupado—. Oh, las cosas habituales. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Frases de cortesía y todo eso.

— ¿Te ha dicho frases de cortesía mientras estabas chorreando agua?—preguntó Lita con tono desconfiado.

Amy dio un sorbo vacilante, luego casi hace una arcada.

— ¿Qué hay aquí?

Lita se inclinó y olisqueó el contenido.

—Huele un poco a regaliz. Y creo que veo una pasa en el fondo.

—Pero mientras olía pensó que le parecía oír lluvia contra el vidrio de la ventana y volvió a incorporarse—. ¿Está lloviendo?

—No lo sé —contestó Amy—. Podría ser. Estaba bastante nublado antes cuando se ha puesto el sol. —Echó una mirada más de desconfianza a la taza, luego volvió a dejarla en la mesa—. Si me bebo esto, sé que voy a ponerme más enferma —manifestó.

—Pero ¿qué más te dijo? —insistió Lita mientras se levantaba a mirar por la ventana. Corrió a un lado la cortina y escudriñó el exterior. Estaba lloviendo, pero sólo un poco, y era demasiado temprano para decir si la precipitación vendría acompañada de truenos o electricidad.

— ¿Quién, el vizconde?

Lita pensó que era una santa por no sacudir a su hermana hasta dejarla sin sentido.

—Sí, el vizconde.

Amy se encogió de hombros, pues era evidente que no estaba tan interesada en la conversación como Lita.

—No demasiado. Se interesó por mi bienestar, por supuesto. Lo cual es razonable teniendo en cuenta que acababa de sumergirme en el Serpentine. Cosa que, si puedo añadir, ha sido en extremo espantosa. El agua, aparte de estar fría, estaba hecha una completa porquería.

Lita se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sentarse, preparándose para hacer una pregunta sumamente escandalosa, pero que, en su opinión, tenía que plantear. Intentando que su voz no denotara la fascinación completa y total que corría por sus venas, preguntó:

— ¿Te hizo alguna proposición más atrevida?

Amy dio una sacudida hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos como platos a causa de la indignación.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó—. Ha sido un perfecto caballero. La verdad, no entiendo por qué andas tan exasperada. No ha sido una conversación muy interesante. Ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de lo dicho.

Lita se quedó mirando a su hermana, incapaz de entender que Amy hubiera mantenido una conversación con ese odioso mujeriego durante más de diez minutos y no le quedara una impresión imborrable. Para su propia consternación eterna, cada una de las espantosas palabras que él le había dicho habían quedado grabadas en su cerebro de forma permanente.

—Por cierto —añadió Amy—, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti con el señor Berbrooke? Has tardado casi una hora en regresar.

Lita se estremeció a ojos vista.

— ¿Tan mal?

—Estoy segura de que será un buen marido para alguna mujer—explicó Lita—, pero no para cualquier joven con una pizca de inteligencia.

Amy soltó una risita.

—Oh, Lita, eres un espanto.

Lita suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Eso ha sido de lo más cruel por mi parte. El pobre no tiene un gramo de maldad en su cuerpo. Sólo que...

—No tiene un gramo de inteligencia tampoco —concluyó Amy.

Lita alzó las cejas. No era propio de Amy hacer un comentario tan categórico.

—Lo sé —dijo Amy con mirada avergonzada—. Ahora yo soy la mala. No debería haber dicho eso, cierto, pero la verdad es que pensaba que iba a morirme durante nuestro paseo en carrocín.

Lita se enderezó con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Es un conductor peligroso?

—En absoluto. Era su conversación.

— ¿Aburrida?

Amy asintió con expresión de ligera perplejidad en sus ojos azules.

—Era tan difícil seguirle que casi resultaba fascinante intentar adivinar cómo funciona su mente. —Soltó una sucesión de toses y luego añadió—: pero al final me dolía el cerebro.

— ¿De modo que no es tu perfecto esposo intelectual? —dijo Lita con sonrisa indulgente.

Amy tosió un poco más.

—Me temo que no.

—Tal vez deberías intentar beber un poco más de ese brebaje—sugirió Lita con un gesto para indicar la taza solitaria que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche de Amy—. El cocinero tiene una fe ciega en él.

Amy sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

—Sabe a demonios.

Lita esperó unos breves momentos, luego tuvo que preguntar:

— ¿Te dijo el vizconde algo sobre mí?

— ¿Sobre ti?

—No, sobre... —replicó Lita con bastante brusquedad—. Por supuesto que sobre mí. ¿A cuántas personas más me refiero como a mí?

—No hace falta que te pongas así.

—No me pongo tan así...

—Pues la verdad es que no, no te mencionó.

De pronto Lita se sintió molesta.

—Sin embargo tenía mucho que decir sobre Newton.

Los labios de Lita se separaron a causa de la tribulación que la inundó. Nunca resultaba halagador verse superada por un perro.

—Le aseguré que Newton era de verdad un animal perfecto, y que yo no estaba para nada enfadada con él. Pero, por lo visto, el vizconde se había molestado e inquietado bastante por mí, qué encantador.

—Qué encantador —masculló Lita.

Amy cogió un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

—Me parece, Lita, que te interesa bastante el vizconde.

—Pasé prácticamente toda la tarde obligada a conversar con él—replicó Lita como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Bien. Entonces habrás tenido ocasión de comprobar lo amable y encantador que puede ser. Es muy rico, además. —Amy soltó un sonoro estornudo y luego se volvió para coger otro pañuelo—. Y pese a que opino que no hay que escoger marido en función sólo de sus finanzas, dada nuestra falta de fondos, no pasaría por alto considerar ese aspecto, ¿no crees?

—Bien... — Lita trató de salirse por la tangente pues sabía que Amy tenía toda la razón, pero no deseaba decir nada que pudiera interpretarse como una aprobación de lord Bridgerton.

Amy se llevó el pañuelo a la cara y se sonó la nariz de un modo poco femenino.

—Creo que deberíamos añadirle a nuestra lista —dijo mientras se secaba la nariz.

—Nuestra lista —repitió Lita con voz entrecortada.

—Sí, de posibles candidatos. Creo que él y yo nos entenderíamos bien.

—Pero pensaba que querías un erudito...

—Cierto. Así es. Pero tú misma me hiciste ver las pocas probabilidades que tengo de encontrar un verdadero erudito. Lord Bridgerton parece bastante inteligente. Sólo tendré que idear una manera de enterarme si le gusta leer.

—Me sorprendería que ese grosero supiera leer —masculló Lita.

— ¡Lita Sheffield! — exclamó Amy con una risa —. ¿Acabas de decir lo creo que has dicho?

—No —dijo Lita lisa y llanamente. Era evidente que el vizconde sabía leer, pero era de veras espantoso en todo lo demás.

—Lo has dicho —acusó Amy—. Eres la peor, Lita. —Sonrió—. Pero me haces reír.

El estruendo profundo de unos truenos distantes reverberó en la noche, y Lita se obligó a sí misma a esbozar una sonrisa en un intento de no estremecerse. Por lo general los soportaba bien, siempre que los truenos y los relámpagos sonaran lejos. Sólo cuando se sucedían uno tras otro, y en apariencia encima de su cabeza, sentía que iba a perder los nervios.

—Amy. —Lita siguió la conversación con su hermana. Necesitaba aclarar aquello, pero además le hacía falta decir algo que apartara su mente de aquella tormenta que les amenazaba—, debes quitarte al vizconde de la cabeza. No es el tipo de hombre que vaya a hacerte feliz, en absoluto. Aparte del hecho de ser el peor de los mujeriegos y que es harto probable que hiciera ostentación de una docena de amantes delante de tus narices...

Al ver el ceño fruncido de Amy, Lita dejó el resto de la frase y decidió ahondar en esta cuestión.

— ¡Claro que sí! — dijo con gran dramatismo —. ¿No has estado leyendo _Whistledown? _¿O no prestas atención a lo que tienen que decir algunas de las mamás de las otras jóvenes? Las que llevan varios años en el circuito social y saben quién es quién. Todas ellas dicen que es un mujeriego terrible. Y lo único que le salva es la manera admirable en que trata a su familia.

—Bien, eso sería un punto a su favor —indicó Amy—. Puesto que su esposa formaría parte de la familia, ¿cierto?

Lita casi suelta un gruñido.

—Una esposa no es familia carnal. Hay hombres que ni soñarían con pronunciar una palabra malsonante delante de sus madres y luego pisotean los sentimientos de sus esposas a diario.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Amy.

Lita se quedó boquiabierta. No recordaba cuándo antes Amy había puesto en duda sus opiniones sobre un asunto importante, por desgracia la única respuesta que se le ocurrió de un modo rápido fue:

—Sencillamente lo sé.

Lo cual, tuvo que admitir ella misma, no colaba.

—Amy —dijo con voz apaciguadora, decidida a llevar el tema en otra dirección— aparte de todo eso, creo que ni tan siquiera te gustaría el vizconde si llegaras a conocerle.

—Parecía bastante agradable cuando me acompañó a casa.

— ¡Pero se estaba comportando lo mejor que podía! — insistió Lita —. Claro que parecía agradable. Quiere que te enamores de él.

Amy pestañeó.

— O sea que crees que era una actuación.

— ¡Eso mismo! — exclamó Lita aprovechando el concepto —. Amy, entre la noche de ayer y esta tarde he pasado varias horas en su compañía y puedo asegurarte que conmigo no intentaba comportarse bien.

Amy soltó un resuello cargado de horror y tal vez un poco de excitación.

— ¿Te besó? —preguntó en voz baja.

— ¡No! — aulló Lita —. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa idea?

—Dijiste que no se comportaba bien.

—Me refería a que —explicó Lita entre dientes— no fue nada amable. Tampoco fue agradable. De hecho fue de un arrogante insufrible y terriblemente grosero y ofensivo.

—Qué interesante —murmuró Amy.

—No tiene nada de interesante. ¡Fue horrible!

—No, no me refería a eso —continuó Amy mientras se rascaba la barbilla sin disimulo—. Es muy curioso que se comportara de forma tan ruda contigo. Tiene que haber oído que pediré tu opinión cuando escoja marido. Una imaginaría que el vizconde haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ser amable contigo. ¿Por qué —se preguntó reflexiva— iba a actuar como un patán?

El rostro de Lita adquirió un tono rojo uniforme que por suerte pasaba desapercibido a la luz de la vela. Entonces masculló:

—Dijo que no podía evitarlo.

Amy se quedó boquiabierta, y durante un segundo permaneció paralizada por completo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Luego se echó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas matándose de risa.

— ¡Oh, Lita! — dijo con un resuello —. ¡Qué genial! Oh, vaya enredo. ¡Me encanta!

Lita la fulminó con la mirada.

— No tiene gracia.

Amy se secó los ojos.

—Pues es lo más gracioso que he oído en todo el mes. ¡En todo el año! Oh, santo cielo. —Soltó unas cuantas toses, provocadas por el ataque de risa—. Ay, Lita... creo que has conseguido limpiar del todo mi nariz.

—Amy, no seas desagradable.

Amy se llevó el pañuelo a la cara para sonarse.

—Pues es verdad —dijo triunfante.

—No te hagas ilusiones —masculla Lita—. Por la mañana vas a tener un resfriado terrible.

—Tienes toda la razón —admitió Amy—, pero qué divertido. ¿Te dijo que no podía evitarlo? Oh, Lita, es muy gracioso.

—No hace falta que hagas tanto hincapié en ello —refunfuñó Lita.

— ¿Sabes? Es posible que sea el primer caballero de los que hemos conocido en toda la temporada al que no has sido capaz de controlar.

Los labios de Lita formaron una mueca torcida. El vizconde había usado la misma palabra, y ambos tenían razón. Y era cierto que había pasado la temporada controlando hombres: controlándolos para Amy. Y de pronto no estuvo tan segura de que le gustara aquel papel de madraza en el que se había visto metida.

O tal vez ella misma se había metido.

Amy vio el juego de emociones sobre el rostro de su hermana y de inmediato adoptó un tono de disculpa.

—Oh, querida —murmuró—, lo siento, Lita. No era mi intención burlarme.

Lita alzó una ceja.

—Vale, muy bien, mi intención era burlarme, pero en realidad no quería herir tus sentimientos. No tenía idea de que lord Bridgerton te hubiera molestado.

—Amy, ese hombre no me cae bien. Y creo que ni siquiera deberías considerar casarte con él. No me importa con qué fervor o insistencia lo intente. No será un buen marido.

Amy permaneció callada durante un momento, sus espléndidos ojos se quedaron serios por completo. Luego dijo:

—Bien, si tú lo dices, tiene que ser cierto. Está claro que nunca me has orientado mal con tus consejos. Y, como has dicho, has pasado más tiempo en su compañía que yo, de modo que tú sabrás.

Lita soltó un largo suspiro de alivio mal disimulado.

—Bien —dijo con firmeza—, y cuando te recuperes un poco, podremos mirar entre los actuales pretendientes en busca de un candidato mejor.

—Y tal vez tú también puedas buscar un marido —sugirió Amy.

—Por supuesto siempre estoy buscando —insistió Lita—. ¿Qué sentido tendría una temporada en Londres si no buscara?

Amy dio muestras de tener ciertas reservas.

—No creo que estés mirando, Lita. Pienso que lo único que haces es estudiar las posibilidades para mí. Y no hay motivo para no encontrar marido tú misma. Necesitas tu propia familia. En realidad, no se me ocurre ninguna otra persona más capacitada para ser madre que tú.

Lita se mordió el labio, no quería responder directamente a la cuestión planteada por Amy. Tras esos preciosos ojos azules y ese rostro perfecto, su hermana era sin duda la persona más perspicaz que conocía. Y Amy tenía razón, Lita no había estado buscando marido. Pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Por otro lado, tampoco nadie la consideraba candidata al matrimonio.

Suspiró y echó una mirada a la ventana. La tormenta parecía haber pasado sin castigar la zona de Londres en la que se encontraban. Supuso que debía sentirse agradecida por cualquier cuestión favorable, por pequeña que fuera.

— ¿Por qué no nos ocupamos de ti primero? — dijo finalmente Lita —. Me parece que las dos estábamos conformes en que era más probable que tú recibieras proposiciones antes que yo. Luego ya pensaremos en mis posibilidades.

Amy se encogió de hombros, y Lita sabía que su silencio intencionado quería decir que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Muy bien —dijo Lita al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. Te dejaré descansar. Estoy segura de que te hace falta.

Amy tosió como respuesta.

¡Y bébete esa pócima! —concluyó Lita con una risa mientras encaminaba a la puerta.

Y mientras la cerraba tras ella, oyó mascullar a Amy:

—Antes me muero.

Cuatro días después, Amy estaba bebiendo diligentemente la pócima del cocinero, aunque no sin refunfuñar y quejarse. Su estado había mejorado, aunque sólo podía decirse que estaba un poco mejor. Aún estaba en cama, seguía tosiendo y estaba muy, muy irritable.

Saeko había manifestado que Amy no asistiría a ningún acto social hasta el martes como muy pronto. Lita había dado por entendido que todas ellas disfrutarían de un respiro porque, la verdad, ¿qué sentido tenía asistir a un baile sin Amy? Pero tras pasar un bendito fin de semana sin otra cosa que hacer que leer y sacar a Newton de paseo, Saeko declaró de pronto que las dos asistirían a la velada musical de lady Bridgerton el lunes por la noche y...

(En este momento Lita intentó argumentar con vehemencia por qué tal cosa no era una buena idea.)

... y no había más que hablar sobre el asunto.

Lita cedió con relativa rapidez. En realidad no tenía mucho sentido seguir discutiendo ya que Saeko había dado media vuelta y se había ido andando nada más pronunciar la última palabra.

Lita tenía ciertas normas y entre ellas se incluía la de no discutir con puertas cerradas.

Y por consiguiente, el lunes por la noche se encontró vestida con una seda color azul grisáceo y el abanico en la mano, atravesando junto a Saeko las calles de Londres en su barato carruaje, camino de la mansión Bridgerton en Grosvenor Square.

—A todo el mundo le sorprenderá vernos sin Amy —comentó Lita mientras toqueteaba con la mano izquierda la gasa negra de su capa.

—Tú también buscas marido —replicó Saeko.

Lita permaneció un momento callada. Era difícil rebatir aquello ya que, al fin y al cabo, se suponía que era ciento.

—Y deja de sobar la capa —añadió la mujer—. Estará arrugada toda la noche.

La mano de Lita se detuvo. Luego, durante unos segundos, estuvo tamborileando rítmicamente sobre el asiento con la mano derecha, hasta que Saeko al final espetó:

—Santo cielo, Lita, ¿no puedes estarte quieta sentada?

—Ya sabes que no —contestó Lita.

Saeko se limitó a suspirar.

Tras otro largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por los golpecitos de Lita con el pie, ésta añadió:

—Amy se sentirá sola sin nosotras.

Saeko ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla mientras contestaba:

—Amy tiene una novela para leer. La última de esa tal Austen. Ni siquiera se enterará de que nos hemos marchado.

Eso era del todo cierto. Mientras leía un libro, Amy no se enteraría ni de que la cama estaba ardiendo.

Lita dijo:

—Seguramente la música será horrorosa. Después de lo de Smythe-Smith...

—Las intérpretes en aquella velada musical eran las propias hijas de los Smythe-Smith —contestó Saeko, y su voz empezaba a denotar un matiz de impaciencia—. Lady Bridgerton ha contratado a una cantante de ópera profesional procedente de Italia que se encuentra unos días en Londres. El mero hecho de haber recibido una invitación ya es un honor.

Lita no ponía en duda que la invitación era para Amy; ella y Saeko estaban incluidas sólo por cortesía. Pero Saeko estaba empezando a apretar los dientes, de modo que Lita juró morderse la lengua durante el resto del trayecto.

Lo cual no era tan difícil ya que a fin de cuentas en aquel preciso momento llegaban rodando a la entrada de la residencia Bridgerton.

Lita se quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Es enorme —dijo estupefacta.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — contestó Saeko cogiendo sus cosas —. Por lo que sé, lord Bridgerton no vive aquí. Aunque le pertenece, aún permanece en su residencia de soltero para que su madre y hermanos puedan disfrutar de la mansión Bridgerton. ¿No es considerado por su parte?

_Considerado _y _lord Bridgerton _eran dos expresiones que Lita nunca hubiera pensado emplear en la misma frase, pero de todos modos asintió, demasiado impresionada por el tamaño y armonía del edificio de piedra como para hacer algún comentario inteligente.

El carruaje se detuvo, y Saeko y Lita bajaron con la ayuda de uno de los lacayos de la mansión Bridgerton que se apresuró a abrirles la puerta. Un mayordomo cogió la invitación y les franqueó la entrada, tomó sus capas y les indicó la sala de música, justo al final del pasillo.

Lita había estado en el interior de bastantes mansiones de Londres como para no quedarse boquiabierta en público ante la obvia riqueza y belleza del mobiliario, pero incluso ella estaba impresionada por la decoración interior, la elegancia y contención del estilo Adam. Hasta los techos eran obras de arte, realizados en suaves tonos salvia y azul, colores separados por revocados de yeso tan intrincados que parecían casi una forma más sólida de encaje.

La sala de música era igual de encantadora, con muros pintados de un amable tono amarillo limón. Se habían dispuesto hileras de sillas para los asistentes, y Lita se apresuró a dirigir a su madre hacia la parte de atrás. La verdad, no había ningún motivo para desear situarse en una posición visible. Sin duda lord Bridgerton asistiría al acto —si eran ciertas todas las leyendas sobre su devoción familiar—, y si tenía suerte, tal vez no advirtiera su presencia.

Contrariamente a su opinión, Andrew supo con exactitud en qué momento Lita salió del carruaje y entró en casa de su familia. Había estado en su estudio tomando una copa en solitario antes de encaminarse hacia la velada musical que organizaba su madre anualmente. En un intento de mantener su privacidad había optado por no vivir en la mansión Bridgerton estando todavía soltero, pero aún conservaba ahí su estudio. Su posición como cabeza de la familia Bridgerton acarreaba responsabilidades serias, y Andrew por lo general encontraba más fácil ocuparse de tales responsabilidades desde la proximidad al resto de la familia.

No obstante, las ventanas del estudio daban a Grosvenor Square, y por consiguiente se había divertido un rato observando la llegada de los carruajes y los invitados que descendían de ellos. Cuando bajó Lita Sheffield, alzó la mirada a la fachada de la mansión e inclinó la cabeza con un gesto muy similar al que hizo al disfrutar del calor del sol en Hyde Park. La luz de los apliques ubicados a ambos lados de la entrada principal se había filtrado a través de su piel y la bañaban de un relumbre titilante.

Y Andrew se quedó sin aliento.

Su vaso de cristal aterrizó sobre el amplio alféizar de la ventana con un golpe pesado. Esto empezaba a ser ridículo. No era capaz de engañarse a sí mismo tanto como para confundir la tensión en sus músculos con otra cosa que no fuera deseo.

Demonios. Ni siquiera le gustaba aquella mujer. Era demasiado mandona, demasiado dogmática, se precipitaba a sacar conclusiones. Ni siquiera era hermosa; bien, no si la comparaba con unas cuantas de las damas que revoloteaban por Londres durante la temporada, especialmente su hermana.

El rostro de Lita era demasiado largo, su barbilla un poco demasiado saliente, sus ojos una pizca demasiado grandes. Todo en ella era _demasiado _algo. Incluso su boca, que le irritaba al límite con su interminable sarta de insultos y opiniones, era demasiado voluminosa. Era raro que la tuviera cerrada y le concediera un momento de bendito silencio, pero si la casualidad quería que la mirara en esa fracción de segundo (porque, desde luego, ella no podía estar callada más que eso) lo único que veía era sus labios, carnosos, fruncidos y, contando con que estuvieran cerrados y por supuesto no hablaran, eminentemente besuqueables.

¿Besuqueables?

Andrew se estremeció. La idea de besar a Lita Sheffield era escalofriante. En realidad, el mero hecho de haber pensado en ello debería ser suficiente como para que le encerraran en un manicomio.

Y no obstante...

Andrew se dejó caer en un sillón.

Y no obstante había soñado con ella.

Había sucedido después del fiasco del Serpentine. Estaba tan furioso que casi no podía hablar. Fue un milagro que consiguiera decirle algo a Amy durante el corto trayecto de regreso a su casa. Frases corteses fue todo lo que consiguió pronunciar: palabras sin sentido tan familiares que saltaban de su lengua como si las supiera de memoria.

Una suerte, de cualquier modo, puesto que, definitivamente, su mente no estaba donde debería: en Amy, su futura esposa.

Oh, ella no había accedido aún. Ni siquiera se lo había pedido todavía. Pero reunía todos los requisitos para convertirse en su esposa; ya había decidido que sería ella a quien finalmente propondría en matrimonio. Era hermosa, inteligente y su temperamento era sereno. Atractiva, pero sin que le acelerara el pulso. Pasarían unos años deleitables juntos, pero nunca se enamoraría de ella.

Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Y no obstante...

Andrew alcanzó su copa y se bebió de un trago el resto del contenido.

Y no obstante, había soñado con su hermana.

Intentó no recordarlo. Intentó no recordar los detalles del sueño, el ardor y el sudor, pero como era la primera copa de la noche, ciertamente ésta no era suficiente para empañar su memoria. Aunque no tenía intención de beber más, ahora el concepto de perderse en un olvido inconsciente empezaba a sonar apetecible.

Cualquier cosa sería apetecible si significaba no recordar.

Pero no tenía ganas de beber. Hacía años que se moderaba con la bebida, le parecía un juego de jóvenes, que dejaba de ser sugerente cuando uno se acercaba a los treinta. Aparte, aunque decidiera buscar la amnesia temporal en la botella, el efecto no sería lo suficientemente rápido como para que el recuerdo de ella desapareciera.

¿Recuerdo? Já! Ni siquiera era un recuerdo real. Sólo era un sueño, se repitió. Sólo un sueño.

Se había quedado dormido enseguida después de volver a casa aquella tarde. Se había desnudado y se había sumergido en un baño caliente durante casi una hora, en un intento de sacarse el frío de los huesos. Aunque no se había metido del todo en el Serpentine como Amy, su piernas se habían empapado, igual que una de sus mangas, y la sacudida estratégica de Newton había garantizado que ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo mantuviera el calor durante el sinuoso recorrido de vuelta a casa en aquel carruaje prestado.

Después del baño se metió en la cama, sin importarle demasiado que aún fuera de día en el exterior; aún quedaba una hora de luz más o menos. Estaba agotado y su única intención era sumirse en un letargo profundo, sin sueños, del que no despertaría hasta que los primeros rayos de sol vetearan la mañana.

Pero en algún momento de la noche su cuerpo se sintió inquieto y hambriento, una sensación que fue en aumento. Y su mente traicionera se llenó de la más espantosa de las imágenes. Observaba la imagen como si estuviera flotando cerca del techo, pero no obstante lo sentía todo: su cuerpo desnudo se movía sobre la forma esbelta de una mujer, sus manos acariciaban y apretaban la carne caliente. El delicioso enredo de brazos y piernas, el aroma almizcleño de dos cuerpos que se atraen... todo estaba ahí, ardiente e intenso en su mente.

Y entonces él se desplazó. Sólo un poco, tal vez para besar la oreja de la mujer sin rostro. Sólo que cuando se movió a un lado, ya no era una mujer sin rostro. Primero apareció un espeso mechón de pelo marrón oscuro, que se rizaba suavemente y le hacía cosquillas en el hombro. Luego se desplazó un poco más y...

Y la vio.

Lita Sheffield.

Se despertó al instante, quedándose sentado completamente derecho en la cama, temblando de horror. Había sido el sueño erótico más vívido que había experimentado en su vida.

Y su peor pesadilla.

Palpó frenético entre las sábanas con una de sus manos, aterrorizado de encontrar la prueba de su pasión. Que Dios le ayudara si en efecto había eyaculado mientras soñaba con la mujer sin duda más espantosa que había conocido.

Gracias al cielo, las sábanas estaban limpias, por lo tanto volvió a acostarse contra las almohadas con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Sus movimientos eran lentos y cuidadosos, como si aquello impidiera que se repitiera el sueño.

Durante horas estuvo mirando el techo, primero conjugando verbos latinos, luego contando hasta mil, todo en un intento de mantener el cerebro ocupado con cualquier cosa que no fuera Lita Sheffield.

Y, de forma asombrosa, había exorcizado la imagen de su cerebro y se había quedado dormido.

Pero ahora ella había regresado. Estaba aquí. En su casa.

La idea le espantaba.

¿Y dónde diablos estaba Amy? ¿Por qué no había acompañado a su madre y hermana?

Las primeras notas de un cuarteto de cuerda se introdujeron por debajo de la puerta, discordantes y embrolladas, sin duda ya se estaban preparando los músicos que su madre había contratado para acompañar a Reika Rosso, la última soprano que había cautivado al público londinense.

Desde luego que Andrew no se lo había contado a su madre, pero él y Reika habían disfrutado de un agradable interludio la última vez que la soprano había estado en la ciudad. Tal vez debería considerar reanudar su amistad. Si la sensual belleza italiana no curaba  
sus males, nada conseguiría hacerlo.

Andrew se levantó y enderezó los hombros, consciente de que más bien parecía prepararse para la batalla. Diablos, así era como se sentía. Tal vez con un poco de suerte fuera capaz de evitar por completo a Lita Sheffield. No podía imaginarse que ella hiciera algún intento de entablar conversación con él. Había dejado del todo claro que le tenía la misma estima que él a ella.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que haría. Evitarla. ¿Resultaría muy difícil?


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola!

Sí, yo de nuevo, aquí pasando a dejarles otro capitulo en vista que andan bastante ansiosas en saber que va a pasar con este par de testarudos, y creo que este capítulo les dará un poco idea de lo que se viene jejejeje.

Gracias Yesi y Faby por sus reviews, y a todas por leer :)

Saludos!

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_La velada musical de lady Bridgerton resultó ser una reunión indiscutiblemente artística, lo cual no siempre es la norma en este tipo de veladas. Esta Autora se lo puede asegurar. La intérprete invitada no era otra que Reika Rosso, la soprano italiana que tuvo su debut en Londres hace dos años y que ha regresado tras un breve periodo en los escenarios vieneses._

_Con su espeso cabello azabache y centelleantes ojos oscuros, la señorita Rosso demostró tener tanto encanto en su voz como en su figura. _Y _más de uno (de hecho, más de una docena) de los denominados caballeros de la sociedad encontraron dificultades para apartar la mirada de su persona, incluso después de que hubiera concluido la actuación._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**27 de abril de 1814**_

Lita supo en qué minuto preciso entró él en la sala.

Intentó convencerse de que aquello no quería decir que ella estuviera cada vez más pendiente de aquel hombre. Él era terriblemente apuesto; de hecho, no era una opinión, era la realidad. No podía imaginarse que el resto de mujeres presentes no se hubieran fijado en él.

Llegó tarde. No mucho, la soprano no podía llevar más de doce compases de su pieza. Pero lo bastante tarde como para que intentara no hacer ruido mientras ocupaba una silla hacia la parte delantera, cerca de su familia. Lita continuó inmóvil en su asiento en la parte posterior, bastante segura de que él no la había visto mientras se acomodaba para la actuación. No miró en su dirección, y aparte, habían apagado varias velas, o sea, que la habitación estaba bañada por un resplandor tenue y romántico. Sin duda las sombras oscurecían su rostro.

Lita intentó mantener la vista fija en la señorita Rosso a lo largo de su actuación. De todos modos, el ánimo de Lita no mejoró demasiado ya que la cantante no apartaba los ojos de lord Bridgerton. Al principio Lita pensó que debía de estar imaginándose la fascinación de la señorita Rosso por el vizconde, pero hacia la mitad de la actuación, no había ninguna duda. Reika Rosso lanzaba públicamente con la mirada invitaciones sensuales al vizconde.

¿Y por qué eso le molestaba tanto a ella? No lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo era una prueba más de que era exactamente el mujeriego depravado que siempre había pensado. Tendría que estar satisfecha de tener la confirmación. Tendría que pensar que aquello le daba la razón.

En vez de ello, lo único que sentía era decepción. Era una sensación pesada, incómoda, que envolvía su corazón y la dejaba un poco hundida en su asiento.

Cuando acabó la interpretación, no pudo evitar advertir que la soprano, tras aceptar graciosamente los aplausos, se dirigió con el mayor descaro hacia el vizconde y le ofreció una de esas sonrisas seductoras, el tipo de sonrisa que Lita nunca aprendería a esbozar aunque una docena de cantantes de ópera intentaran enseñárselo. Aquella sonrisa no dejaba dudas sobre las intenciones de la cantante.

Dios bendito, aquel hombre ni siquiera necesitaba perseguir a las mujeres, casi se rendían a sus pies.

Era asqueroso. De verdad, muy asqueroso.

Y aun así, Lita no podía dejar de mirar.

Lord Bridgerton ofreció por su parte una misteriosa media sonrisa a la cantante de ópera. Luego estiró el brazo y le recogió tras la oreja un mechón suelto de su pelo azabache.

Lita sintió un escalofrío.

El vizconde ahora se había inclinado hacia delante para susurrarle algo al oído. Lita se descubrió aguzando el oído en aquella dirección, aunque era obvio que resultaba imposible oír algo desde tan lejos.

Pero de cualquier modo, ¿acaso era un crimen morirse de curiosidad. Y...

Santo cielo, ¿no acababa de besarle en el cuello? Seguro que no se atrevía a hacer eso en casa de su propia madre. Bueno, se suponía que la residencia Bridgerton técnicamente era _su _casa, pero su madre vivía ahí, igual que muchos de sus hermanos. La verdad, este hombre debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Un poco de decoro en presencia de su familia no estaría de más.

— ¿Lita? ¿Lita?

Tal vez fuera un besito de nada, sólo un leve roce con los labios sobre la piel de la cantante de ópera, pero no dejaba de ser un beso.

— ¡Lita!

— ¡Bien! ¿Sí? —Lita casi se pone de pie al volverse a mirar a Saeko, quien la observaba con expresión sin duda irritada.

—Deja de mirar al vizconde —dijo entre dientes.

—No estaba... bueno, de acuerdo, miraba, pero ¿no le has visto?—dijo Lita en un susurro apremiante—. No tiene vergüenza.

Volvió a mirarle. Continuaba coqueteando con Reika Rosso y era obvio que a Bridgerton no le importaba lo más mínimo quién les viera.

Saeko frunció los labios formando una línea apretada antes de decir:

—Estoy segura de que su conducta no es de nuestra incumbencia.

—Por supuesto que es de nuestra incumbencia. Quiere casarse con Amy.

—Eso aún no podemos asegurarlo.

Lita recordó algunas conversaciones con lord Bridgerton.

—Creo que no andamos tan desencaminadas.

—Bien, deja de mirarle. Estoy segura de que no quiere nada contigo después del fiasco de Hyde Park. Y aparte, aquí hay unos cuantos buenos partidos. Harías bien en dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en Amy y empezar a buscar algo para ti.

Lita notó cómo se hundían sus hombros. La mera idea de intentar atraer a algún pretendiente era agotadora. A fin de cuentas, todos se interesaban por Amy. Y aunque ella misma no quería tener nada con el vizconde, le dolía que Saeko dijera con tal seguridad que él quería tener nada con ella.

Saeko la cogió del brazo con una firmeza que no admitía protestas.

—Vamos ya, Lita —dijo con voz tranquila—. Acerquémonos a saludar a nuestra anfitriona.

Lita tragó saliva. ¿Lady Bridgerton? ¿Tenía que conocer a lady Bridgerton? ¿La madre del vizconde? Era bastante difícil creer que una criatura como él tuviera una madre.

Pero los modales eran los modales. Por mucho que Lita hubiera preferido escabullirse por el pasillo y marcharse, sabía que debía dar las gracias a su anfitriona por organizar una actuación tan maravillosa.

Y en efecto había sido maravillosa. Por mucho que le costara a Lita reconocerlo, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que la soprano en cuestión estaba insinuándose al vizconde, Reika Rosso poseía una voz angelical.

Con el brazo de Saeko como guía, Lita llegó hasta la parte delantera de la sala y esperó su turno para conocer a la vizcondesa. Parecía una mujer encantadora, con cabello plateado y ojos claros, y bastante menuda para haber tenido tal cantidad de hijos. El difunto vizconde debía de haber sido un hombre alto, decidió Lita.

Finalmente llegaron al frente del pequeño gentío, y la vizcondesa cogió la mano de Saeko.

—Señora Sheffield —saludó con afecto—, qué placer volver a verla. Disfruté tanto de nuestro encuentro la semana pasada en el baile de los Hartside... Estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido aceptar mi invitación.

—No se nos habría ocurrido pasar la velada en ningún otro lugar—contestó Saeko—. ¿Me permite que le presente a mi hija? —Hizo un gesto hacia Lita, quien dio un paso hacia delante e hizo la conveniente reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Sheffield —dijo lady Bridgerton.

—Para mí es también un honor —repuso Lita.

Lady Bridgerton indicó a una joven situada a su lado.

—Y ésta es mi hija, Mina.

Lita sonrió con afecto a la muchacha, quien parecía tener la misma edad que Amy. Mina Bridgerton tenía el mismo color de cabello que sus hermanos mayores y un rostro iluminado por una amplia y simpática sonrisa. A Lita le cayó bien al instante.

— ¿Qué tal está, señorita Bridgerton? — dijo Lita —. ¿Es su primera temporada?

Mina asintió.

—Oficialmente no me toca hasta el año que viene, pero mi madre me ha permitido asistir a las funciones celebradas aquí en la residencia Bridgerton.

—Qué suerte ha tenido —replicó Lita—. Me habría encantado haber asistido a alguna fiesta el año pasado. Al llegar a Londres esta primavera, todo me resultaba tan nuevo. Una se queda aturdida sólo de intentar recordar el nombre de cada una de las personas.

Mina sonrió ampliamente.

—De hecho, mi hermana Serena fue presentada hace dos años y siempre me describe todo y a todo el mundo con gran detalle, o sea, que me parece que conozco a casi todo el mundo.

— ¿Serena es su hija mayor? —preguntó Saeko a lady Bridgerton. La vizcondesa asintió.

—Se casó con el duque de Hastings el año pasado.

Saeko sonrió.

—Como madre, tuvo que sentirse encantada.

—Desde luego. Es un duque, pero, lo más importante, es que es un buen hombre y quiere a mi hija. Lo único que espero es que el resto de mis hijos hagan bodas tan excelentes. —Lady Bridgerton ladeó levemente la cabeza y se volvió a Lita.

—Parece ser, señorita Sheffield, que su hermana no ha podido venir esta noche.

Lita contuvo un gruñido. Lady Bridgerton estaba ya emparejando a Andrew con Amy, ya les veía en el altar.

—Me temo que la semana pasada cogió un terrible resfriado.

—Espero que no sea nada serio. —La vizcondesa expresó su interés a Saeko, en un tono de madre a madre.

—No, nada serio —contestó Saeko—. De hecho, ya casi ha recuperado su buena forma. Pero me ha parecido que necesitaba un día más de convalecencia antes de animarse a salir. No le convendría sufrir una recaída.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Lady Bridgerton hizo una pausa, luego sonrió—. Pero es una pena. Me hacía mucha ilusión conocerla. Amy se llama, ¿verdad?

Lita y Saeko asintieron al unísono.

—He oído decir que es preciosa. —Pese a estar hablando en aquel momento, lady Bridgerton lanzó una ojeada a su hijo, quien coqueteaba como un loco con la cantante de ópera italiana, y frunció el ceño.

Lita sintió una gran agitación en su estómago. De acuerdo con las recientes ediciones de _Whistledown, _lady Bridgerton se había propuesto la misión de casar a su hijo. Y aunque el vizconde no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que se somete a la voluntad de una madre (ni a la de nadie, para el caso), Lita tuvo la impresión de que lady Bridgerton podía ser capaz de ejercer cierta presión si así lo decidía.

Tras unos momentos más de charla cortés, Saeko y Lita dejaron que lady Bridgerton saludara al resto de invitados. Enseguida se les aproximó la señora Featherington; como madre de tres jovencitas solteras siempre tenía mucho que contar a Saeko sobre temas diversos. Pero en aquella ocasión la rechoncha mujer, mientras se encaminaba hacia ellas, tenía la mirada fija en Lita.

Lita empezó de inmediato a considerar posibles rutas de escapatoria.

— ¡Lita! —saludó la mujer con voz resonante. Hacía tiempo que había decidido tutear a las Sheffield—. Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

— ¿Y por qué tanta sorpresa, señora Featherington? —preguntó Lita perpleja.

—Seguro que has leído _Whistledown _esta mañana.

Lita sonrió un poco. O sonreía o ponía una mueca desagradable.

—Oh, ¿se refiere al pequeño incidente relacionado con mi perro?

La señora Featherington alzó las cejas más de un centímetro.

—Por lo que he oído, fue más que un _«pequeño incidente»_.

—No tuvo mayor importancia —dijo Lita con firmeza, aunque para hacer honor a la verdad, le resultó difícil no soltar un gruñido a la entrometida mujer—. Aunque debo decir que me ha molestado que lady Whistledown se haya referido a Newton como a un perro de raza indefinida. Quiero que sepan que es un corgi de pura raza.

—Es cierto que no tuvo mayor importancia —dijo Saeko, saliendo en defensa de Lita—. Me sorprende incluso que mereciera una mención en su columna.

Lita dedicó a la señora Featherington la más insulsa de las sonrisas, muy consciente de que tanto ella como Saeko mentían con descaro. Sumergir a Amy (y casi a lord Bridgerton) en el Serpentine no era un incidente _«sin mayor importancia»_, pero si lady Whistledown no había creído conveniente ofrecer todos los detalles, Lita desde luego no iba a dar explicaciones.

La señora Featherington abrió la boca y respiró hondo, lo cual comunicó a Lita que se estaba preparando para lanzar uno de sus prolongados monólogos sobre el tema de la importancia del buen comportamiento (o los buenos modales o la buena cuna o cualquier cosa buena que fuera el tema del día), de manera que Lita se apresuró a decir de forma un tanto brusca:

— ¿Quieren que vaya a buscar un poco de limonada?

Las dos matronas dijeron que sí y dieron las gracias a Lita, quien se escabulló al instante. Sin embargo, en cuanto regresó, sonrió con gesto inocente y dijo:

—Sólo tengo dos manos, o sea que ahora tengo que regresar a por un vaso para mi.

Y tras decir eso, se marchó una vez más.

Se detuvo un instante junto a la mesa de la limonada, por si acaso Saeko estaba mirando, luego salió disparada de la sala al pasillo, donde se hundió en una banca acolchada situado a unos diez metros de la sala de música, ansiosa por conseguir un poco de aire. Lady Bridgerton había dejado abiertas las cristaleras de la sala de música que daban al pequeño jardín de la parte posterior de la casa, pero había tal concurrencia que el ambiente era sofocante en el salón, pese a la leve brisa que llegaba del exterior.

Lita se quedó allí sentada durante varios minutos, más que contenta de que los demás invitados no hubieran decidido pasearse por el pasillo. Pero luego oyó una voz que se elevaba por encima del estruendo grave de la multitud, seguida de una risa sin duda musical, y Lita se percató con horror de que lord Bridgerton y su supuesta querida salían de la sala de música y entraban en el pasillo.

—Oh, no —gimió, intentando hablar para sus adentros. Lo último que quería era que el vizconde se topara con ella allí sentada a solas en el pasillo. Sabía que estaba a solas porque a ella le venía en gana, pero él probablemente pensaría que había huido de la concurrencia porque era un fracaso social y toda la aristocracia compartía la opinión que tenía de ella: que era una amenaza impertinente y poco atractiva para la sociedad.

¿Amenaza para la sociedad? Lita apretó los dientes. Le llevaría  
mucho, mucho tiempo perdonarle tal insulto.

Pero, de todos modos, estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él justo en ese momento, de modo que se levantó las faldas varios centímetros para no tropezarse y se metió por la primera puerta que encontró junto al banco. Con un poco de suerte, él y su amada pasarían de largo y ella podría regresar pronto a la sala de música sin que nadie se percatara.

Lita echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor nada más cerrar la puerta. Había una lámpara encendida encima del escritorio y, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, comprendió que se encontraba en algún tipo de despacho. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros, aunque la habitación, dominada por un monumental escritorio de roble, no era tan grande como para ser la biblioteca de los Bridgerton. Encima del escritorio había papeles ordenados en pilas y una pluma con un tintero se hallaba sobre el cartapacio.

Estaba claro que no era un despacho para darse tono: aquí trabajaba alguien.

Lita deambuló hasta el escritorio, la curiosidad la estaba dominando, y pasó los dedos distraídamente por el borde de madera. Había un ligero olor a tinta en el aire, tal vez incluso se detectaba un leve resto de humo de pipa.

En conjunto, decidió, era una habitación preciosa. Cómoda y práctica. Una persona podía pasar horas aquí ensimismado en perezosas reflexiones.

Pero mientras Lita se recostaba contra el escritorio, saboreando la tranquila soledad, oyó un sonido espantoso.

El chasquido del pomo de una puerta.

Con un resuello frenético, se lanzó debajo del escritorio, apretujándose en el cubo de espacio vacío y agradeciendo al cielo que el escritorio fuera tan sólido, en vez de esa clase de mesa que descansa sobre cuatro patas largas y delgadas.

Sin apenas respirar, escuchó.

—Pero he oído que éste va a ser el año en que por fin veamos al famoso lord Bridgerton caer en la trampa del párroco —llegó un cantarina voz femenina.

Lita se mordió el labio. Era una cantarina voz femenina con acento italiano.

— ¿Y dónde ha oído eso? —se oyó la voz inconfundible del vizconde, seguida por otro chasquido del pomo.

Lita cerró los ojos con gran agonía. Estaba atrapada en aquel despacho con una pareja de amantes. Sencillamente, la vida no le podía ir peor.

Bueno, podían descubrirla. Aquello sí que sería peor. De todos modos, era curioso que aquello no consiguiera animarla. Su situación era francamente difícil.

—Lo dicen por toda la ciudad, milord —contestó Reika—. Todo el mundo dice que ha decidido sentar cabeza y buscar esposa.

Hubo un silencio, pero Lita habría jurado oírle a él encogerse de hombros.

Algunas pisadas. Los amantes se acercaron a la mesa un poco más.

Luego Bridgerton murmuró:

—Probablemente ya era hora.

—Me rompe el corazón, ¿lo sabe?

Lita pensó que iba a vomitar.

—Vamos, vamos, mi dulce _signorina_— sonido de labios sobre la piel— ambos sabemos que su corazón es inmune a cualquiera de mis maquinaciones.

A continuación se oyó un roce de sedas, que Lita interpretó como el sonido de Reika apartándose con timidez, tras lo cual se oyó:

—Pero no soy aficionada a los rodeos, milord. No es que busque el matrimonio, por supuesto, pero la próxima vez que busque un protector digamos que será a largo plazo.

Pisadas. ¿Tal vez Bridgerton cruzaba de nuevo la distancia que les separaba?

Su voz sonó grave y ronca cuando dijo:

—No consigo entender cuál es el problema. —Bridgerton soltó una risita—. El único motivo para renunciar a la querida de uno puede surgir cuando uno ama a su esposa. Y puesto que no tengo intención de escoger una esposa de la que pueda enamorarme, no veo el motivo de negarme los placeres de una mujer preciosa como usted.

_¿Y quiere casarse con Amy? _A Lita le costó no ponerse a chillar. La verdad, si no estuviera allí agazapada como una rana sujetándose los tobillos con las manos, lo más probable fuera que saliera como una furia a intentar matar a aquel hombre.

Luego se sucedieron unos pocos sonidos ininteligibles, que Lita rogó no fueran el preludio de algo considerablemente más íntimo. No obstante, tras un momento, la voz del vizconde surgió con claridad.

— ¿Le apetece algo de beber?

Reika murmuró una respuesta afirmativa y las zancadas enérgicas de Bridgerton reverberaron por el suelo, se acercaron más y más hasta que...

Oh, no.

Lita inspeccionó la licorera, que descansaba sobre la repisa de la ventana, directamente enfrente de su escondite debajo del escritorio. Si él continuaba de cara a la ventana mientras servía, Lita podría escapar sin ser detectada, pero si se volvía tan sólo noventa grados...

Se quedó paralizada. Paralizada por completo. Dejó de respirar del todo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, sin pestañear (¿podían producir algún sonido los ojos?), observó con completo horror que Bridgerton aparecía ante su vista y su silueta atlética quedaba destacada de modo sorprendente desde aquel puesto aventajado en el suelo.

Los vasos entrechocaron un instante cuando él los dispuso para servir, luego retiró el tapón de la licorera y sirvió dos dedos de líquido ámbar en cada copa.

_No te vuelvas. No te vuelvas._

— ¿Todo bien? —llamó Reika.

—Perfecto —respondió Bridgerton aunque sonaba algo distraído. Alzó las copas y murmulló algo para sí mismo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a volverse lentamente.

_Continúa andando. Continúa andando. _Si se apartaba de ella mientras se daba la vuelta, volvería al lado de Reika y ella estaría a salvo. Pero si se daba la vuelta y luego caminaba, podía darse por muerta.

Sin duda él la mataría. Con toda franqueza, aún le sorprendía que no lo hubiera intentado la semana anterior en el Serpentine.

Andrew se volvió despacio. Y se volvió un poco más. Y no caminó.

Y Lita intentó adivinar cuál era el motivo de que no le pareciera de pronto algo tan malo morir a los veintiún años.

Andrew sabía muy bien cuál era el motivo de haber traído a Reika Rosso a su estudio. Estaba claro que ningún hombre de sangre caliente podía quedar inmune a sus encantos. Tenía un cuerpo exuberante, una voz embriagadora y sabía por experiencia que el contacto con ella era igualmente potente.

Pero aun cuando tomaba un mechón de sedoso cabello azabache y aquellos labios carnosos que formaban un puchero, aun cuando sus músculos entraban en tensión con el recuerdo de otras partes carnosas, estrechas, de su cuerpo, sabía que la estaba utilizando.

No se sentía culpable por utilizarla para su propio placer. A ese respecto, ella le estaba utilizando también a él. Y al menos ella se vería compensada por ello, mientras que a él le costaría varias joyas, una asignación trimestral y el alquiler de una casa elegante en una parte bastante elegante de la ciudad, aunque tampoco demasiado.

No, el motivo de que se sintiera inquieto, de que se sintiera frustrado_, _de que tuviera ganas de atravesar con el puño un muro de ladrillo, era que estaba utilizando a Reika para sacarse de la cabeza aquella pesadilla que era Lita Sheffield. No quería volver a despertarse torturado, con una erección, sabiendo que Lita Sheffield era la causa. Quería hundirse en otra mujer hasta que todo recuerdo de aquel sueño se disolviese y se desvaneciera en la nada.

Porque Dios sabía que nunca iba a tomar parte activa en esa fantasía erótica particular. Ni siquiera le gustaba Lita Sheffield. La idea de acostarse con ella le provocaba un sudor frío, aunque extendiera una oleada de deseo por sus entrañas.

No, la única manera de que el sueño se hiciera realidad era que Andrew estuviera delirando de fiebre... y ella tal vez tendría que estar delirando también... y quizá los dos tendrían que haberse perdido en una isla desierta o estar sentenciados a muerte a la mañana siguiente o...

Sintió un estremecimiento. Aquello, sencillamente, no iba a suceder.

Pero, qué diantres, aquella mujer tenía que haberle hechizado. No había otra explicación para aquel sueño, no, mejor dicho, aquella pesadilla. Y aparte de eso, incluso en aquel preciso instante podía olerla. Era aquella mezcla enloquecedora de lirios y jabón, aquel aroma cautivador que se había apoderado de él mientras estaban en Hyde Park la semana pasada.

Aquí estaba él, sirviendo una copa del mejor whisky a Reika Rosso, una de las pocas mujeres que sabía apreciar ambas cosas, un buen whisky y la embriaguez diabólica que venía a continuación, y lo único que podía oler era el maldito aroma de Lita Sheffield. Sabía que estaba en la casa —y estaba medio dispuesto a matar a su madre por aquello—, pero esto era ridículo.

— ¿Todo bien? —llamó Reika.

—Perfecto —fue la respuesta de Andrew, pero su voz sonó tensa incluso a sus propios oídos. Empezó a canturrear, algo que siempre hacía para relajarse.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dar un paso adelante. Al fin y al cabo, Reika le esperaba.

Pero otra vez notó aquel maldito perfume. Lirios. Podría jurar que eran lirios. Y jabón. Los lirios eran intrigantes, pero el jabón era comprensible. Una mujer práctica como Lita Sheffield se frotaría con jabón hasta quedarse bien limpia.

Su pie vaciló en el aire y su primer paso resultó ser corto en vez de la habitual zancada larga. No podía escapar a aquel olor, o sea, que continuó dándose la vuelta, su olfato le hizo torcer instintivamente la vista hacia donde sabía que no podía haber lirios, y sin embargo su aroma estaba allí, por imposible que pareciera.

Y entonces la vio.

Debajo de su escritorio.

Era imposible.

Sin duda esto era una pesadilla. Sin duda si cerraba los ojos y volvía a abrirlos, ella habría desaparecido.

Pestañeó. Ella continuaba allí.

Lita Sheffield, la mujer más exasperante, irritante y diabólica de toda Inglaterra, estaba agazapada, en cuclillas como una rana, debajo de su escritorio.

Fue un milagro que no dejara caer el whisky.

Sus miradas se encontraron, vio sus ojos muy abiertos a causa del pánico y el temor. Bien, pensó con furia. Merecía pasar miedo. Iba a curtirla a palos hasta que estuviera escarmentada.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Empaparle de la inmunda agua del Serpentine no era suficiente para su espíritu sanguinario? ¿No estaba satisfecha con sus intentos de frustrar el cortejo de su hermana? ¿Además tenía que espiarle?

—Reika —dijo con suavidad mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio hasta pisar la mano de Lita. No pisó con fuerza pero la oyó chillar. Esto le produjo a Andrew una terrible satisfacción.

—Reika —repitió—. De pronto he recordado un asunto urgente de negocios del que debo ocuparme de inmediato.

— ¿Esta misma noche? —preguntó. Sonaba poco convencida.

—Eso me temo. ¡Uy!

Reika pestañeó.

— ¿Acaba de gemir?

—No —mintió Andrew e intentó no atragantarse con aquella palabra. Lita se había quitado el guante y había agarrado la rodilla de Andrew con la mano para clavarle las uñas directamente hasta la piel a través de los pantalones. Con fuerza.

Andrew confió al menos en que fueran sus uñas. Podrían haber sido sus dientes.

— ¿Está seguro de que no pasa nada? —preguntó Reika.

—Nada... en... —fuera cual fuera la parte del cuerpo que Lita clavaba en su pierna, se hundió un poco más— ¡absoluto! —La última palabra surgió más bien como un aullido y entonces sacudió la pierna hacia delante, dando contra algo que tuvo la leve sospecha de que era el estómago de Lita.

En circunstancias normales, Andrew hubiera preferido morir antes que pegar a una mujer, pero esto parecía un caso de veras excepcional. En realidad se regodeó un poco al propinarle una patada mientras ella permanecía allí agazapada.

Al fin y al cabo, ella le estaba mordiendo la pierna.

—Permítame que la acompañe hasta la puerta —le dijo a Reika mientras se sacudía a Lita del tobillo.

Pero la mirada de Reika mostró curiosidad. La cantante se adelantó unos pocos pasos.

—Milord, ¿hay un animal debajo de la mesa?

Andrew soltó una risotada.

—Así podría decirse.

Lita le dio con el puño en el pie.

— ¿Es un perro?

Andrew consideró en serio ofrecer una respuesta afirmativa, pero ni siquiera él podía ser tan cruel. Por lo visto, Lita apreció su tacto poco característico ya que le soltó la pierna.

Andrew aprovechó entonces ese momento para apartarse con rapidez de detrás del escritorio.

— ¿Encontraría imperdonable mi rudeza —preguntó mientras avanzaba hasta Reika, cogiéndola luego por el brazo— si la acompañara sólo hasta la puerta en vez de llevarla hasta la sala de música?

Ella se rió, con un sonido grave y sensual que debería haberle seducido a él.

—Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, milord. Creo que puedo arreglármelas en esta distancia tan corta.

— ¿Me perdona?

Reika se fue hasta el umbral de la puerta que él mantenía abierta para ella.

—Sospecho que no hay ninguna mujer viva que pueda negarse a perdonarle con esa sonrisa.

—Es una mujer excepcional, Reika Rosso.

Ella se rió.

—Pero, por lo visto, no lo bastante.

Salió flotando y Andrew cerró la puerta con un chasquido decidido. Luego, seguramente un demonio sobre su hombro le pinchó y decidió dar una vuelta a la llave en la cerradura y metérsela en el bolsillo.

—Usted —dijo con un bramido mientras salvaba la distancia hasta el escritorio en cuatro largas zancadas—. Salga de ahí.

Al ver que Lita no se daba suficiente prisa, se agachó, le puso la mano en la parte superior del brazo y la sacó a rastras para ponerla de pie.

—Explíquese —ordené entre dientes.

A Lita casi se le doblan las piernas mientras la sangre volvía precipitadamente a sus rodillas que habían estado dobladas durante casi un cuarto de hora.

—Ha sido un accidente —dijo, y se agarró al borde del escritorio en busca de apoyo.

—Es curioso con qué sorprendente frecuencia surgen esas palabras de su boca.

— ¡Es verdad! —protestó—. Estaba sentada en el pasillo y... —tragó saliva. Él se había adelantado y ahora estaba muy, muy cerca—. Estaba sentada en el pasillo —dijo otra vez, la voz le sonaba insegura y ronca— y le oí venir. Simplemente intentaba evitarle.

— ¿Y por eso invadió mi despacho privado?

—No sabía que era su despacho. Yo... —Lita tomó aliento. Él incluso se había acercado más, sus amplias y planchadas solapas ahora estaban a tan sólo centímetros del corpiño de su vestido. Sabía que aquella proximidad era intencionada, que él pretendía intimidarla más que seducirla, pero aquello no sirvió para contener los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

—Pienso que tal vez estaba informada de que éste era mi despacho —murmuró él y se permitió recorrer con el dedo índice el lado de su mejilla—. Tal vez no pretendía evitarme en absoluto.

Lita tragó saliva repetidamente, ya había dejado de tener sentido intentar mantener la compostura.

— ¿Humm? —Deslizó el dedo por la línea de la barbilla—. ¿Qué dice a eso?

Los labios de Lita se separaron, pero era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Él no llevaba guantes—se los habría quitado durante su encuentro con Reika— y el contacto de su piel era tan poderoso que parecía controlar todo su cuerpo. Respiraba cuando él se detenía, dejaba de hacerlo cuando él se movía. No cabía duda de que su corazón latía al compás del puso de él.

—Tal vez —susurró él, tan cerca ahora que su aliento besó sus labios— deseaba en realidad alguna cosa más.

Lita intentó sacudir la cabeza pero sus músculos se negaban a obedecer.

— ¿Está segura?

En esta ocasión, su cabeza la traicionó y dio una pequeña sacudida. Andrew sonrió y ambos supieron que él había ganado.


	8. Capitulo 7

Creo que ya ni suficientes lo siento, verdad? ay chicas han sido unas semanas un tanto atareadas, y no he podido, peeero, aqui les dejo el caitulo que sigue y ya estoy trabajando en el 8. Gracias por leer y por su paciencia, espero les guste, que de verdad, cada capitulo que vuelvo a leer, me vuelvo a enamorar de este par jejejeje.

_**Capítulo 7**_

_También presentes en la velada musical de lady Bridgerton: la señora Featherington y sus tres hijas mayores (Setsuna, Karmesite y Rei, ninguna de las cuales vestía con colores que favorecieran sus cutis); el señor Seiya Berbrooke (quien, como es habitual, tenía mucho que contar, aunque nadie salvo Karmesite Featherington parecía interesada); y, por supuesto, la señora Sheffield y la señorita Lita Sheffield._

_Esta Autora supone que la invitación a las Sheffield incluía también a la señorita Amy Sheffield, pero no se encontraba presente. Lord Bridgerton parecía de buen humor pese a la ausencia de la joven señorita Sheffield, pero, ay, su madre no podía disimular su decepción._

_Pero, claro está, la tendencia de lady Bridgerton a hacer parejas es ya legendaria y sin duda no puede estar inactiva ahora que su hija ya está casada con el duque de Hastings._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**27 de abril de 1814**_

Andrew sabía que tenía que estar loco.

No podía haber otra explicación. Su intención era asustarla, aterrorizarla, hacerle entender que nunca podría pretender inmiscuirse sus asuntos y salir indemne, y no obstante...

La besó.

Su intención había sido intimidarla, y por eso se había acercado cada vez más, hasta que ella, una inocente, no tuviera otro remedio que sentirse acobardada ante su presencia. Ella desconocía lo que era estar tan cerca de un hombre como para que el calor de su cuerpo se filtrara a través de sus ropas, tan cerca como para no saber distinguir dónde finalizaba su aliento y dónde empezaba el de ella.

No sabría reconocer el primer ardor del deseo, ni sabría entender aquel calor lento que se extendía en espiral desde el núcleo de su ser.

Y aquel remolino de calor estaba ahí. Podía verlo.

Pero ella, una completa inocente, nunca entendería lo que él veía con tan sólo un vistazo de sus experimentados ojos. Lo único que ella sabía era que él se alzaba sobre ella, más fuerte, más poderoso, y que había cometido un espantoso error al invadir su santuario privado.

Iba a dejarlo justo entonces, iba a dejarla preocupada y sin aliento. Pero cuando les separaban menos de tres centímetros, la atracción se hizo más fuerte. El aroma de Lita era demasiado cautivador, el sonido de su respiración demasiado excitante. La comezón del deseo que él había pretendido desatar en ella de pronto se encendió en su interior y extendió una cálida garra de necesidad hasta la punta de sus pies. Y el dedo que acababa de pasar por su mejilla —sólo para torturarla, se dijo— de pronto se convirtió en una mano que la sujetó por la nuca mientras sus labios la tomaban en una explosión de rabia y deseo.

Ella jadeó contra su boca, y entonces él aprovecho la separación de sus labios para deslizar la lengua entre ellos. Aunque Lita estaba rígida entre sus brazos, daba la impresión de que aquello tenía más que ver con la sorpresa que con cualquier otra cosa, por lo que Andrew se acercó un poco más y permitió que una de sus manos se deslizara por detrás y sujetara la suave curva de su trasero.

—Esto es una locura —susurró él contra su oído. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento para soltarla.

La respuesta de Lita fue un gemido incoherente y confuso. Su cuerpo se volvió un poco más maleable entre sus brazos, permitió que lo amoldara al suyo, con más proximidad. Él sabía que debía detenerse, sabía que desde luego no tenía que haber empezado, pero su sangre se aceleraba a causa de la necesidad, y ella sabía tan... tan...

Tan bien.

Andrew soltó un gemido, apartó los labios de su boca para saborear un instante la piel salada del cuello. Había algo en ella que se adaptaba a él, como ninguna mujer había conseguido antes. Parecía que el cuerpo de Andrew hubiera descubierto algo que su mente se negaba por completo a considerar.

Algo en ella resultaba tan... perfecto.

Olía bien. Sabía bien. Daba gusto tocarla. Y sabía que si le quitara toda la ropa y la tumbara allí sobre la alfombra de su estudio, ella se adaptaría bajo él, se adaptaría alrededor de él... a la perfección.

A Andrew se le ocurrió pensar que cuando no discutía con él, Lita Sheffield bien podría ser la mejor mujer de Inglaterra, qué caray.

Sus brazos, que habían quedado atrapados entre los suyos, se dirigieron poco a poco hacia arriba, hasta que sus manos descansaron lentamente en su espalda. Y luego sus labios se movieron. Era algo mínimo, en sí fue un movimiento que apenas sintió sobre la fina piel de su frente, pero era indiscutible que ella le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Un gemido grave y triunfante surgió de la boca de Andrew mientras desplazaba la boca otra vez hasta los labios de ella y la besaba con ardor, desafiándola a que continuara lo que había empezado.

—Oh, Lita —se quejó, empujándola con suavidad hasta que ella se quedó apoyada contra el borde del escritorio—. Dios, qué bien sabe.

— ¿Bridgerton? —Su voz sonó trémula, aquella palabra era más una pregunta que cualquier otra cosa.

—No diga nada —susurró él—. Haga lo que haga, no diga nada.

—Pero...

—Ni una palabra —interrumpió él, y le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Lo último que quería era que ella arruinara este momento tan perfecto abriendo su boca e iniciando una discusión.

—Pero yo... —Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Andrew y se zafó de un estirón, dejándole a él tambaleante y sin aliento.

Andrew soltó una maldición, y no era leve.

Lita se escabulló rápidamente, no hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, pero sí hasta un alto sillón con orejas, lo bastante lejos como para no estar al alcance de sus brazos. Se agarró al rígido respaldo del sillón, luego se resguardardó tras él, pensando que podría ser una buena idea tener un mueble sólido entre ellos.

El vizconde no dio muestras de estar de buen humor.

— ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —preguntó ella en voz tan baja que casi era un susurro.

Él se encogió de hombros, de pronto pareció un poco menos furioso y un poco más indiferente.

—Porque quería.

Lita soltó un resuello y le miró boquiabierta durante un momento, incapaz de creer que pudiera tener una respuesta tan simple para lo que era una pregunta tan complicada, pese a la simple formulación Finalmente soltó con brusquedad:

—Pero no es posible que haya querido.

Él sonrió.

—Pues sí.

— ¡Pero yo no le gusto!

—Cierto —admitió él.

—Y usted no me gusta a mí.

—Eso me ha estado diciendo —contestó con voz suave—. Tendré que creer en su palabra, puesto que hace unos segundos esto no era tan aparente.

Lita sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de vergüenza. Había respondido a su desvergonzado beso, y se odiaba por ello, casi tanto como le odiaba a él por iniciar aquellas intimidades.

Pero no hacía falta que se burlara de ella. Había sido el acto de un canalla. Se agarró al respaldo del sillón hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, ya no estaba segura de si lo utilizaba como defensa contra Bridgerton o como medio para contenerse y no abalanzarse sobre él para estrangularlo.

—No voy a permitir que se case con Amy —le dijo en voz baja

—No —murmuró él y se movió con lentitud hasta situarse al otro lado del sillón—. No pensaba que fuera a hacerlo.

Lita elevó la barbilla de forma casi imperceptible.

—Y tengo la certeza de que yo no voy a casarme con usted.

Andrew plantó sus manos sobre los reposabrazos y se inclinó hacia delante, hasta dejar su rostro a tan sólo unos centímetros del de ella.

—No recuerdo habérselo pedido. —dijo él.

Lita se retiró hacia atrás con brusquedad.

— ¡Pero si acaba de besarme!

Él se rio.

—Si me ofreciera en matrimonio a cada mujer a la que he besado, me habrían metido en la cárcel por bígamo hace mucho tiempo. Lita notó que empezaba a temblar y se agarró al respaldo del sillón en busca de apoyo.

—Usted, señor —casi le escupe—, no tiene honor.

Los ojos de él centellearon y una mano saltó disparada para coger barbilla de Lita. La sostuvo así durante varios segundos, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

—Eso —dijo con voz escalofriante— no es verdad, y si fuera un hombre la desafiaría por ello.

Lita se quedó quieta durante lo que pareció demasiado rato, con la mirada fija en la de él, la piel le ardía donde sus poderosos dedos la mantenían inmóvil. Finalmente hizo lo que había jurado que nunca haría con este hombre.

Le rogó.

—Por favor —susurró—, suélteme.

Así lo hizo, la mano la soltó con sorprendente brusquedad.

—Mis disculpas —dijo, y sonaba una pizca... ¿sorprendido?

No, eso era imposible. Nada podía sorprender a este hombre.

—No era mi intención hacerle daño —añadió en tono suave.

— ¿Ah, no?

Él sacudió un poco la cabeza.

—No. Tal vez asustarla. Pero no quería hacerle daño.

Lita retrocedió con piernas temblorosas.

—No es más que un mujeriego —dijo mientras deseaba que su voz surgiera con un poco más de desdén y un poco menos de temblor.

—Lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El intenso fuego en sus ojos pareció apagarse hasta denotar una leve diversión—. Va con mi manera de ser.

Lita dio otro paso hacia atrás. No le quedaban energías para enfrentarse a los abruptos cambios de humor de él.

—Me voy ahora mismo.

—Váyase —dijo él en tono afable, y le hizo una indicación hacia la puerta.

—No puede detenerme.

Él sonrió.

—Ni lo soñaría.

Lita empezó a apartarse, retrocedió con lentitud, temerosa de que si le quitaba la vista de encima durante un segundo, él tal vez se abalanzara sobre ella.

—Me voy —repitió de modo innecesario.

Pero cuando tenía la mano a un centímetro del pomo de la puerta, él dijo:

—Supongo que la veré la próxima vez que vaya a visitar a Amy.

Lita se puso pálida. No es que pudiera verse a sí misma, por supuesto, pero por primera vez en su vida, de hecho había notado que su piel perdía la sangre.

—Ha dicho que iba a dejarla en paz —dijo en tono acusador.

—No —replicó él mientras se apoyaba con postura bastante insolente en un lado del sillón—. He dicho que no pensaba que fuera permitir que me casara con ella. Lo cual no quiere decir lo mismo, desde luego no tengo planes de permitir que controle mi vida.

Lita de pronto se sintió como si tuviera una bala de cañón alojada en su garganta.

—Pero es imposible que quiera casarse con ella después de que usted... después de que yo...

Andrew dio unos pasos hacia ella con movimientos lentos y elegantes como los de un gato.

— ¿Después de que me besara?

—Yo no... —Pero las palabras le quemaron la parte posterior de la laringe pues era obvio que eran mentira. Ella no había iniciado aquel beso pero al final sí había participado en él.

—Oh, vamos, señorita Sheffield —dijo estirándose y cruzándose de brazos—. No sigamos por ahí. No nos gustamos, hasta ahí es verdad, pero la respeto de un modo peculiar, pervertido, y sé que usted no es una mentirosa.

Lita no dijo nada. La verdad, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía responder a una afirmación que contenía las palabras «respeto» y «pervertido»?

—Me devolvió el beso —dijo con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción—. No con gran entusiasmo, lo admito, pero eso sería cuestión de tiempo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oía.

— ¿Cómo puede hablar de ese tipo de cosas tan sólo un minuto después de haber declarado su intención de casarse con mi hermana?

—Esto no obstaculiza lo más mínimo mis planes, es la verdad — comentó con voz reflexiva pero despreocupada, como si considerara la compra de un nuevo caballo o decidiera qué pañuelo ponerse en el cuello.

Quizá fuera su postura desenfadada, quizá la manera en que se frotaba el mentón como si fingiera estar pensándose un poco aquella cuestión, pero algo encendió una mecha en el interior de Lita. Sin tan siquiera pensar, se lanzó hacia delante, todas las furias del mundo reunidas en su alma mientras se arrojaba contra él y le golpeaba el pecho con los puños.

— ¡Nunca se casará con ella! —chilló—. ¡Nunca! ¿Me oye? Él levantó un brazo para parar un golpe contra su cara.

—Haré oídos sordos a sus afirmaciones. —Luego atrapó con habilidad sus muñecas y se las inmovilizó mientras su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

—No permitiré que la haga una desdichada. No permitiré que arruine su vida —continuó, aunque las palabras se le atragantaban —. Ella representa todo lo bueno, honrado y puro. Y se merece algo mejor que usted.

Andrew la observó de cerca, recorrió su rostro con la mirada, en cierto modo se había puesto muy hermosa con la fuerza de su ira. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos le brillaban con las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener. Él empezaba a sentir que podía ser el peor canalla del mundo.

—Vaya, señorita Sheffield —dijo en tono suave—. Me da la impresión de que quiere de verdad a su hermana.

—Por supuesto que la quiero! —soltó—. ¿Por qué cree que he empleado tantos esfuerzos para mantenerla alejada de usted? ¿Cree que lo he hecho por diversión? Porque, le aseguro, milord, que se me ocurren cosas mucho más divertidas que estar retenida en su estudio.

Él le soltó las muñecas de forma brusca. Lita se frotó la carne enrojecida y maltratada mientras continuaba hablando:

—Pensaba que al menos mi amor por Amy era una faceta que usted podía entender con perfecta claridad —dijo gimoteando—. Usted, quien supuestamente siente tal devoción por su familia.

Andrew no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla y preguntarse si tal vez esta mujer escondía mucho más de lo que en un principio había estimado.

—Si usted fuera hermano de Amy —dijo Lita con escalofriante precisión—, ¿permitiría que se casara con un hombre como usted?

Él se quedó callado durante un largo instante, lo bastante largo como para que el silencio resonara con incomodidad en sus oídos. Por fin dijo:

—Esto no viene al caso.

En favor de Lita había que decir que no sonrió. No alardeó, no se mofó. Cuando volvió a hablar sus palabras sonaron tranquilas y francas.

—Creo que ya me ha contestado. —Luego se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a alejarse.

—Mi hermana —dijo entonces él, con voz lo bastante alta como para que Lita detuviera su avance hacia la puerta— se ha casado con el duque de Hastings. ¿Está familiarizada con su reputación? Lita se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

—Es conocido por su evidente devoción a su esposa.

Andrew soltó una risita.

—Entonces no está familiarizada con su reputación. Al menos con la que tenía antes de casarse.

Lita se volvió poco a poco.

—Si intenta convencerme de que los mujeriegos reformados se transforman en los mejores esposos, no va a conseguirlo. Ha sido en esta misma habitación, ni siquiera hace quince minutos, donde ha dicho a la señorita Rosso que no veía motivos para renunciar a una querida por una esposa.

—Creo que especifiqué que en el caso de que uno no ame a esposa.

Un sonido peculiar salió de la nariz de Lita: no era en sí un refunfuño, más bien una respiración, pero dejaba muy claro, al menos en este momento, que no sentía ningún respeto hacia él. Con una expresión de profunda diversión en los ojos, Lita pregunto:

— ¿Y ama a mi hermana, lord Bridgerton?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó—. Y nunca se me ocurriría insultar a su inteligencia diciendo lo contrario. Pero —añadió alzando voz, para frustrar la interrupción que estaba seguro se iba a producir — tan sólo hace una semana que conozco a su hermana. No hay motivo para creer que no pueda enamorarme de ella si pasáramos muchos años unidos en santo matrimonio.

Lita se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué será que no puedo creer ni una palabra de lo que sale de su boca?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego que no lo sé. —Pero sí lo sabía. Precisamente el motivo por el que había elegido a Amy para esposa era saber que nunca se enamoraría de ella. Le gustaba, la respetaba y estaba seguro de que sería una madre excelente para sus herederos, pero nunca la amaría. Aquella chispa no se había encendido entre ellos.

Lita sacudió la cabeza con decepción en la mirada. Una decepción que en cierto modo a él le hizo sentirse menos hombre.

—Tampoco pensaba que fuera un mentiroso —dijo en voz baja— Un mujeriego y un vividor sí, y tal vez un montón de cosas más, pero no un mentiroso.

Andrew sintió sus palabras como puñetazos. Algo desagradable estrujó su corazón, algo que le dio ganas de arremeter contra ella, de hacerle daño o al menos mostrarle que no tenía el poder de herirle.

—Oh, señorita Sheffield —su voz se arrastraba con cierta crueldad no irá muy lejos sin esto.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la llave de la puerta de su estudio y la tiró en su dirección, apuntando en de forma intencionada a sus pies. La cogió desprevenida, sus reflejos no estaban preparados, y cuando ella se estiró para cogerla, erró por completo. Cuando sus manos se juntaron, sonaron con una palmada hueca, seguida del ruido sordo de la llave al caer sobre la alfombra.

Lita permaneció allí de pie durante un momento contemplando la llave. Andrew se percató del instante en que ella comprendió que no era su intención que la atrapara. Se quedó del todo quieta y luego alzó la mirada para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Lita centelleaban de odio y algo peor.

Desdén.

Andrew sintió que le daban un puñetazo en las tripas. Sintió el más ridículo impulso de saltar hacia delante, coger la llave de la alfombra hincarse sobre una rodilla y tendérsela a ella, para disculparse por su conducta y rogarle perdón.

Pero no hizo nada de esto. No quería enmendar esa falta, no quería ganarse una opinión favorable.

Porque aquella chispa tan esquiva, cuya ausencia era tan patente con su hermana, con quien se había propuesto casarse, refulgía con tal fuerza que la habitación parecía estar iluminada como si fuera de día.

Y nada podía aterrorizarle más.

Lita continuó inmóvil durante más tiempo del que él hubiera pensado, obviamente resistiéndose a arrodillarse delante de él aunque sólo fuera para recoger la llave que le permitiría la huida que tanto deseaba.

Andrew forzó una sonrisa entonces, bajó la mirada al suelo y luego volvió a su rostro:

— ¿No quiere marcharse, señorita Sheffield? —dijo con demasiada suavidad.

Continuó observando a Lita mientras le temblaba la barbilla y tragaba saliva con nerviosismo. Y también, cuando de forma abrupta se agachó y cogió la llave.

—Nunca se casará con mi hermana —juró con una voz grave e intensa que le provocó un escalofrío en los mismísimos huesos—. Nunca.

Y luego, con un chasquido decisivo en la cerradura, ya se había marchado.

Dos días después, Lita aún continuaba furiosa. También ayudó el hecho de que la tarde siguiente a la velada llegara un gran ramo de flores para Amy, cuya tarjeta decía: «Con mis deseos de una rápida recuperación. La velada de anoche estuvo muy apagada sin su rutilante presencia. Bridgerton».

Saeko había soltado un montón de exclamaciones extasiadas al leer la nota; tan poética, suspiró, tan encantadora, sin duda las palabras un hombre locamente enamorado. Pero Lita sabía la verdad. La nota era más un insulto dirigido a ella que un cumplido a Amy.

Y en verdad aburrida, pensó echando chispas mientras contemplaba la tarjeta —ahora expuesta encima de una mesa del salón—, y se preguntaba cómo podría arreglárselas para que apareciera de algún modo rota en pedazos y pareciera un accidente. Tal vez no supiera mucho de temas del corazón y asuntos de hombres y mujeres, pero habría apostado cualquier cosa a que, sintiera lo que sintiera el vizconde la noche anterior en el estudio, no había sido aburrimiento.

No obstante, no había venido de visita. Lita no podía imaginarse por qué, ya que sacar a pasear a Amy iba a ser una bofetada aún más ofensiva que la nota. En sus momentos más fantasiosos, le gustaba alagarse a sí misma, pensando que él no se había dejado ver porque tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ella. Pero sabía que aquello no era verdad, estaba claro.

Aquel hombre no tenía miedo a nadie. Y mucho menos a una vulgar solterona entrada en años a la que probablemente había besado por una mezcla de curiosidad, rabia y lástima.

Lita cruzó la habitación hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando Milner Street. No era la vista más pintoresca de Londres, pero al menos así conseguía no mirar la nota. Era la lástima lo que de verdad la consumía. Rogó para que, fuera cual fuera el motivo de aquel beso, la curiosidad y la rabia superaran la lástima.

Pensó que no podría soportar que él sintiera lástima de ella.

Pero Lita no tuvo mucho tiempo para obsesionarse con el beso y su posible significado, porque aquella tarde —la tarde siguiente a las flores— llegó una invitación mucho más inquietante que cualquier cosa que el propio lord Bridgerton pudiera haber enviado. Al parecer se requería la presencia de las Sheffield en una reunión campestre que organizaba lady Bridgerton de forma bastante espontánea en su casa de campo.

La madre del mismísimo diablo.

Y no había manera de que Lita pudiera escabullirse y no acudir. A no ser que se produjera un terremoto combinado con un huracán, combinado con un tornado; cosas que difícilmente podrían suceder en Gran Bretaña, aunque ella seguía abrigando alguna esperanza en cuanto al huracán, siempre que no hubiera truenos o relámpagos de por medio. Nada impediría que Saeko se presentara en la campestre entrada de la residencia de los Bridgerton con Amy detrás. Y desde luego, Saeko no iba a permitir que Lita se quedara sola en Londres, sin nadie cerca.

El vizconde no tenía escrúpulos. Lo más probable era que besara a Amy igual que la había besado a ella, y Lita no podía imaginar que su hermana tuviera la fortaleza para resistirse a una insinuación así. Seguro que le parecería lo más romántico del mundo y se enamoraría de él allí mismo.

Incluso Lita había encontrado dificultades para mantener la mente clara cuando él puso sus labios en su boca... Durante un momento de dicha lo había olvidado todo. No existía otra cosa que la experiencia exquisita de sentirse acariciada y querida; no, necesitada. Había sido algo de veras embriagador. Casi tanto como para que una dama olvidara que el hombre que la estaba besando era un canalla indigno.

Casi... pero no del todo.


	9. Capitulo 8

Y nada, aqui les dejo el que sigue, y el que le sigue jejeje, hoy sere linda y les dejare los dos caps :P espero les gusten, gracias por sus comentarios chicas se los agradezco, y creo que todas concordamos en que nos encanta ver a este par discutir, y ohhhhh la semana en Aubrey Hall estara de lo mas interesante. Besos

SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_Como bien sabe cualquier lector habitual de esta columna, hay dos sectas en Londres que siempre se mantendrán en la más extrema oposición: las Mamás Ambiciosas y los Solteros Convencidos._

_Las Mamás Ambiciosas tienen hijas en edad casadera. El Soltero Convencido no quiere una esposa. La esencia del conflicto debería resultar obvia para cualquiera con un poco de cerebro o, en otras palabras, aproximadamente el cincuenta por ciento de los lectores de Esta Autora._

_Esta Autora aún no ha visto la lista de invitados a la reunión social que va a celebrarse en la casa de campo de lady Bridgerton, pero fuentes informadas indican que esta próxima semana se reunirán en Kent casi todas las jóvenes candidatas en edad de casarse._

_Esto no es una sorpresa para nadie. Lady Bridgerton nunca ha ocultado su deseo de ver a sus hijos bien casados. Este parecer la ha convertido en una presencia favorita entre las Mamás Ambiciosas, quienes consideran con desesperación a los hermanos __Bridgerton los peores Solteros Convencidos._

_Si tuviéramos que confiar en las libretas de apuestas, al menos uno de los hermanos Bridgerton debería oír campanas de boda antes de que acabe este año._

_Por mucho que le duela a Esta Autora mostrar su conformidad con las libretas de apuestas (están escritas por hombres, y por consiguiente contienen errores intrínsecos), tiene que coincidir con esta predicción._

_Lady Bridgerton tendrá pronto una nuera. Pero quién será ella —y con qué hermano se encontrará casada—, ay, Amable Lector, eso, quién lo sabe._

**_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,_**

**_29 de abril de 1814_**

Una semana más tarde, Andrew se encontraba en Kent, en concreto en el conjunto de habitaciones que ocupaba su despacho privado, esperando el comienzo de la fiesta campestre organizada por madre.

Había visto la lista de invitados. No cabía duda de que su madre había decidido organizar esta fiesta con un único motivo: casar a uno de sus hijos, a poder ser él mismo. Aubrey Hall, la residencia ancestral de los Bridgerton, se llenaría hasta los topes de jóvenes candidatas, cada cual más encantadora y más cabeza hueca que la otra. Para mantener las cosas compensadas, lady Bridgerton había tenido q invitar también a una buena cantidad de caballeros, cierto, pero ninguno era tan rico o tan influyente como sus propios hijos, a excepción de unos pocos que ya estaban casados.

Su madre, pensó Andrew atribulado, no era famosa por su sutileza. Al menos no en lo referente al bienestar (su definición de bienestar, por supuesto) de sus hijos.

No le había sorprendido ver que también se había cursado invitación a las señoritas Sheffield. Su madre había mencionado —varias veces — lo bien que le caía la señora Sheffield. Y se había visto obligado a escuchar demasiadas veces la teoría de que «los buenos padres dan buenos hijos» como para no saber qué quería decir con eso.

De hecho sintió una especie de satisfacción resignada al ver el nombre de Amy en la lista. Estaba ansioso por proponerle matrimonio y acabar con todo aquello. Sentía cierta inquietud por lo que había sucedido con Lita, pero daba la impresión de que ahora poco podía hacer a menos que quisiera pasar por las molestias de encontrar otra posible novia.

Algo que no deseaba. Una vez que había tomado una decisión —en este caso casarse por fin— no veía motivo en demorarse con cortejos y noviazgos largos. La falta de decisión era para quienes tenían más tiempo para vivir la vida. Era cierto que Andrew había evitado la trampa del párroco durante casi una década, pero ahora, habiendo decidido que ya era hora de buscarse una esposa, parecía tener poco sentido entretenerse.

Casarse, procrear y morir. Ésa era la vida del noble inglés, incluso para quienes no tenían un padre y un tío que habían caído muertos de manera inesperada a la edad de treinta y ocho y treinta y cuatro años, respectivamente.

Estaba claro que lo único que él podía hacer a estas alturas era evitar a Lita Sheffield. Probablemente también fuera apropiada alguna disculpa. No sería fácil, ya que lo último que quería era humillarse ante aquella mujer, pero los susurros de su conciencia se habían transformado en un estruendo amortiguado. Sabía que ella merecía oír las palabras, «lo siento».

De seguro se merecía algo más, pero Andrew no tenía deseos de considerar el qué.

Por no mencionar que, a menos que fuese a hablar con ella, lo más probable era que bloqueara una unión entre él y Amy con todo su empeño.

Estaba claro que había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción. Si existía un sitio romántico para una petición de mano, ése era Aubrey Hall. Construido a principios del siglo XVIII con una cálida piedra amarillenta, estaba cómodamente ubicado sobre un gran pasto verde, rodeado de sesenta acres de parque, de los cuales diez eran jardines floridos. A lo largo del verano, el jardín se llenaría de rosas, pero ahora los terrenos estaban alfombrados de jacintos y brillantes tulipanes que su madre había mandado importar de Holanda.

Andrew miró por la ventana desde el otro lado de la habitación. Los viejos olmos se alzaban majestuosos en torno a la casa y daban sombra a la calzada. Y le gustaba pensar que con ellos la casa de campo parecía integrarse en la naturaleza, en vez de asemejarse a las típicas residencias campestres de la aristocracia: monumentos artificiales a la riqueza, la posición y el poder. Había varios estanques, un arroyo e incontables colinas y depresiones, cada una de ellas con sus recuerdos especiales de la infancia.

Y su padre.

Andrew cerró los ojos y espiró. Le encantaba venir a Aubrey Hall, pero las vistas e imágenes familiares le devolvían a su padre con una claridad tan vívida que resultaba casi dolorosa. Todavía ahora, casi doce años después de la muerte de Apollo Bridgerton, Andrew continuaba esperando verle doblar la esquina, con el más pequeño de los Bridgerton chillando de deleite, montado sobre los hombros de su padre.

La imagen provocó una amplia sonrisa en los labios de Andrew. La criatura subida a sus hombros podría ser un niño o una niña; Apollo nunca había mostrado diferencias entre sus hijos a la hora de montarles a caballito. Pero fuera quien fuera el que ocupara el lugar privilegiado en lo alto del mundo, sin duda sería perseguido por una niñera que insistía en detener de inmediato aquella tontería, y en que el lugar de un niño estaba en el cuarto de juego, no a hombros de su padre, desde luego.

— Oh, padre — susurró Andrew alzando la mirada para mirar el retrato de Apollo colgado encima de la chimenea—, ¿cómo diantres conseguiré lo que tú lograste?

Y sin duda aquel fue el mayor logro de Apollo Bridgerton: presidir una familia llena de amor y risa y todo lo que se echaba a faltar con tanta frecuencia en la vida aristocrática.

Andrew se apartó del retrato de su progenitor para cruzar la habitación hasta la ventana. Durante toda la tarde no habían dejado de llegar invitados, cada vehículo parecía traer otra dama de rostro lozano, con ojos iluminados por la felicidad de haber recibido el regalo de una invitación a la reunión social en la casa de Campo de los Bridgerton.

No sucedía con frecuencia que su madre se decidiera a llenar su casa de campo de invitados. Cuando lo hacía, siempre era el acontecimiento de la temporada.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, ninguno de los Bridgerton pasaba ya demasiado tiempo en Aubrey Hall. Andrew sospechaba que su madre padecía la misma enfermedad que él: recuerdos de Apollo por cada rincón. Los hijos menores tenían pocos recuerdos del lugar, puesto que habían sido criados sobre todo en Londres. Lo cierto era que no recordaban las largas excursiones por los campos, las jornadas de pesca o la casa en el árbol.

A Mimet, quien sólo tenía once años, su padre ni siquiera había llegado a sostenerla en brazos. Andrew había intentado llenar ese vacío lo mejor posible, pero sabía que era una comparación muy pobre.

Con un suspiro cansado, se apoyó pesadamente en el ventanal, en un intento de decidir si quería o no servirse algo de beber. Miraba fuera, al césped, sin enfocar la mirada en nada concreto, cuando llegó un carruaje decididamente más gastado que el resto de los que aparecían por la calzada de llegada. No es que fuera de mala calidad, estaba bien hecho y era sólido. Pero carecía de los emblemas dorados que adornaban los demás carruajes, y parecía dar más sacudidas que los otros, como si no estuviera tan bien mantenido como para viajar con comodidad.

Serían las Sheffield, cayó en la cuenta. El resto de invitados incluidos en la lista poseían fortunas respetables. Sólo las Sheffield tendrían que alquilar un carruaje para la temporada en Londres.

Como confirmación, cuando uno de los lacayos de la residencia, vestido con una elegante librea azul pastel, saltó hacia delante para abrir la puerta, Amy Sheffield salió por ella como una verdadera visión, con un vestido de viaje amarillo claro y sombrero a juego. Andrew no estaba tan cerca como para poder ver su rostro con claridad, pero era bastante fácil de imaginar. Tenía mejillas sonrosadas y delicadas, y sus exquisitos ojos reflejaban el cielo despejado.

La siguiente en salir fue la señora Sheffield. Sólo cuando ocupó lugar al lado de Amy se percató de cuánto se parecían la una a la otra. Ambas eran encantadoras en sus formas graciosas y menudas, y mientras hablaban pudo ver que adoptaban la misma postura. La inclinación de la cabeza era idéntica, al igual que su actitud y compostura.

Amy no perdería su belleza. Sin duda, éste sería un buen atributo para una esposa, aunque —lanzó una mirada compungida al retrato de su padre— no era probable que Andrew estuviera presente para verla envejecer.

Finalmente descendió Lita.

Y Andrew fue consciente de que contuvo la respiración.

No se movía como las otras dos Sheffield. Ellas habían descendido con delicadeza, apoyándose en el lacayo, reposando su mano en la de éste con un gracioso arqueo de la muñeca.

Lita, por otro lado, casi había saltado del carruaje. Aceptó el brazo que le brindaba el lacayo, pero en realidad parecía no necesitar su ayuda. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo se estiró en toda su altura y alzó el rostro para observar la fachada de Aubrey Hall. Todo en ella era directo y franco. Andrew no dudó ni un momento que si hubiera estado lo bastante cerca como para mirarla a los ojos, habría encontrado su mirada de frente.

No obstante, en cuanto ella le viera, aquellos ojos se llenarían de desdén y tal vez de un poco de odio. Que en realidad era lo único que se merecía. Un caballero no podía tratar a una dama como él había tratado a Lita Sheffield y esperar seguir gozando de su favor.

Lita se volvió hacia su madre y hermana y dijo algo que provocó la risa de Amy mientras Saeko sonreía con gesto indulgente. Andrew se percató de que no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de ver a las tres relacionándose entre sí.

Había algunos vínculos, acabó por comprender, que eran más fuertes que los de la sangre. Él no dejaba espacio para esos vínculos en su vida.

Era éste el motivo de que, cuando se casara, el rostro bajo el velo de la novia debería ser el de Amy Sheffield.

Lita había esperado que Aubrey Hall la impresionara. Lo que no había esperado era quedarse encantada.

La casa era más pequeña de lo que creía. Oh, de cualquier modo era mucho, mucho más grande que cualquier cosa a la que ella hubiera tenido el honor de llamar casa, pero esta casa solariega no era una mole monumental elevándose sobre el paisaje como un castillo medieval fuera de lugar.

Más bien, Aubrey Hall parecía casi acogedora. Quizás era una palabra peculiar para describir una casa con cincuenta habitaciones, como poco, pero sus caprichosas torretas y almenas parecían casi salidas un cuento de hadas, en especial con el sol del atardecer que proporcionaba un relumbre casi rojizo a la piedra amarilla. No había nada austero o sobrecogedor en Aubrey Hall, y a Lita le gustó de inmediato.

— ¿No es preciosa? —susurró Amy.

Lita asintió.

—Lo bastante preciosa como para hacer casi soportable unasemana en compañía de un hombre espantoso.

Amy se rio y Saeko la regañó, pero ni siquiera ella pudo contener una sonrisa indulgente. De todos modos, mientras echaba una ojeada al lacayo que se fue a la parte posterior del coche para descargar el equipaje, le reprendió:

—No deberías decir esas cosas, Lita. Nunca sabes quién está escuchando y es muy poco decoroso hablar de ese modo de nuestro anfitrión.

—No temas, no me ha oído —contestó Lita—. Y aparte, pensaba que lady Bridgerton era nuestra anfitriona. Fue ella quien mandó la invitación.

—El vizconde es el propietario de la casa —respondió Saeko.

—Muy bien —admitió Lita y señaló Aubrey Hall con un dramático movimiento de brazo—. En cuanto entre en esa morada sagrada, seré toda dulzura y luz.

Amy soltó un resoplido.

—Será algo digno de ver.

Saeko lanzó a Lita la mirada de una madre que conoce bien a su hija:

—Dulzura y luz son términos que también se aplican en jardinería.

Lita se limitó a sonreír.

—Cierto, Saeko, me voy a portar mejor que nunca. Lo prometo.

—Limítate a evitar en lo posible al vizconde.

—Así será —prometió Lita. _Mientras él haga todo lo posible para evitar a Amy._

Un lacayo apareció a su lado e indicó el vestíbulo con un espléndido movimiento arqueado de su brazo.

—Si tienen la amabilidad de entrar —dijo—. Lady Bridgerton está  
ansiosa por saludar a sus invitados.

Las tres Sheffield se volvieron de inmediato y se encaminaron hacia la entrada principal. Sin embargo, mientras ascendían por los escalones de poca altura, Amy se volvió a Lita con una sonrisa maliciosa y susurró:

—La dulzura y la luz empiezan a partir de aquí, hermana mía.

—Si no estuviéramos en un lugar público —respondió Lita con voz igualmente acallada—, creo que tendría que pegarte.

Lady Bridgerton se encontraba en el vestíbulo principal cuando entraron en el interior de la mansión. Lita alcanzó a ver los dobladillos ribeteados de unos vestidos en movimiento que desaparecían por lo alto de las escaleras mientras las ocupantes del carruaje anterior dirigían a sus habitaciones.

— ¡Señora Sheffield! — Saludó lady Bridgerton al tiempo que cruzaba el vestíbulo hacia ellas —. Qué alegría verla. Y la señorita Sheffield —añadió volviéndose a Lita—, cuánto me alegra que hayan podido venir a vernos.

—Ha sido muy amable al invitarnos —respondió Lita—. Y de veras es un placer escaparse de la ciudad durante una semana.

Lady Bridgerton sonrió.

— ¿Así que en el fondo es una chica de campo?

—Eso me temo. Londres es excitante, y siempre merece la pena una visita, pero prefiero los verdes campos y el aire fresco.

—A mi hijo le pasa lo mismo —dijo lady Bridgerton—. Oh, pasa el tiempo en la ciudad, pero una madre sabe lo que le gusta de verdad.

— ¿El vizconde? —preguntó Lita sin convicción. Parecía un mujeriego declarado, y todo el mundo sabía que el hábitat natural del mujeriego era la ciudad.

—Sí, Andrew. Cuando era niño vivíamos casi siempre aquí. Íbamos a Londres durante la temporada, por supuesto, ya que a mí me encanta asistir a fiestas y bailes, pero nunca pasábamos más de unas pocas semanas. Sólo tras la muerte de mi esposo, trasladamos nuestra primera residencia a la ciudad.

—Lamento mucho su defunción —murmuró Lita.

La vizcondesa se volvió hacia ella con una expresión nostálgica en sus ojos azules.

—Es muy tierno por su parte. Hace ya muchos años que sucedió pero aún le echo de menos, cada día.

Lita notó que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Recordó cuánto se querían Saeko y su padre, y supo que se encontraba en presencia de otra mujer que había experimentado el amor verdadero. Y pronto se sintió terriblemente triste. Porque Saeko hubiera perdido su esposo y la vizcondesa al suyo también, y...

Y tal vez, más que nada, porque ella nunca iba a conocer la dicha del amor verdadero.

—Pero nos estamos poniendo sensibleras —dijo de pronto la Vizcondesa Bridgerton esbozando una sonrisa tal vez demasiado alegre. Se volvió de nuevo a Saeko— y aún no he conocido a su otra hija.

— ¿Aún no? — preguntó Saeko frunciendo el ceño —. Supongo que tiene razón. Amy no pudo asistir a la velada musical en su casa.

—Por supuesto la he visto de lejos con anterioridad —le dijo lady Bridgerton a Amy mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Saeko hizo las presentaciones, y Lita no pudo evitar advertir la manera en que lady Bridgerton evaluaba a Amy. No había ninguna duda. Había decidido que Amy constituiría una excelente incorporación a la familia.

Tras unos momentos más de cháchara, lady Bridgerton les ofreció té mientras sus maletas eran trasladadas a sus habitaciones, pero declinaron el ofrecimiento ya que Saeko estaba cansada y quería estirarse un rato.

—Como deseen —dijo lady Bridgerton e indicó a una doncella—. Mandaré a Rose para que les enseñe sus habitaciones. La cena es a las ocho. ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda ofrecerles antes de que se retiren?

Saeko y Amy negaron con la cabeza, y Lita iba a seguir su ejemplo, pero en el último momento dijo:

—De hecho, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

Lady Bridgerton sonrió con afecto.

—Por supuesto.

—He advertido al llegar que tiene unos amplísimos jardines de flores. ¿Podría inspeccionarlos?

— ¿Así que usted también es jardinera? —inquirió lady Bridgerton.

—No muy buena —admitió Lita—, pero si admiro el trabajo de un experto.

La vizcondesa se ruborizó.

—Será un honor que recorra los jardines. Son mi orgullo y alegría. No es que les dedique demasiado tiempo ahora, pero cuando Apollo viv... —Se detuvo para aclararse la garganta—. Es decir, cuando yo pasaba más tiempo por aquí, estaba todo el día con las manos llenas de tierra. Volvía loca del todo a mi madre.

—Y también al jardinero, me imagino —dijo Lita.

La sonrisa de lady Bridgerton se transformó en una risa.

— ¡Ay, desde luego que sí! Era un hombre terrible. Siempre repetía que lo único que las mujeres sabían de flores era aceptarlas como regalo. Pero era el mejor conocedor de las plantas que una pueda imaginar, de modo que aprendí a aguantarle.

— ¿Y él aprendió a aguantarla a usted?

Lady Bridgerton sonrió con aire travieso.

—No, nunca, es la verdad. Pero no permití que eso me detuviera.

Lita esbozó una amplia sonrisa, instintivamente cálida a la mujer que tenía enfrente

—Pero no dejen que las entretenga tanto —dijo lady Bridgerton—. Que Rose las lleve arriba para que puedan instalarse. Y, señorita Sheffield —le dijo a Lita—, estaré encantada de darle una vuelta por los jardines un día de esta semana, si quiere. Me temo que ahora mismo estoy demasiado atareada recibiendo invitados, pero será un placer encontrar tiempo para usted uno de estos días.

—Me encantaría, muchas gracias —dijo Lita, y luego ella, Saeko y Amy siguieron a la doncella escaleras arriba.

Andrew salió de su reducto, de detrás de la puerta ligeramente entreabierta de su despacho, y bajó al vestíbulo para ir al encuentro de su madre.

— ¿Eran las Sheffield este grupo al que saludabas? —preguntó pese a saber a la perfección que así era. Pero su despacho estaba demasiado apartado en el pasillo como para haber oído algo de lo que el cuarteto de mujeres había dicho, de modo que decidió que precisa un breve interrogatorio.

—Cierto, eran ellas —respondió Serenity—. Qué familia más encantadora, ¿no crees?

Andrew se limitó a soltar un gruñido.

—Me alegro mucho de haberlas invitado.

Andrew no dijo nada, aunque consideró responder con otro gruñido.

—Las añadí en el último minuto a la lista de invitados.

—No me había fijado —murmuró él.

Serenity asintió con la cabeza.

—Tuve que conseguir otros tres caballeros del pueblo para igualar las cosas.

— ¿O sea que podemos esperar al párroco a cenar esta noche?

—Y su hermano, que está pasando unos días, y su hijo.

—Creo recordar que el joven John apenas tiene dieciséis años, ¿no es cierto?

Serenity se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba desesperada.

Andrew consideró esto. Su madre tenía que estar de veras desesperada para tener a las Sheffield de invitadas en su casa, si eso significaba invitar a cenar a un quinceañero con granos. No es que ella nunca hubiera invitado a un muchacho así a una comida familiar; si no se trataba de actos formales, los Bridgerton rompían las costumbres establecidas y permitían que los menores comieran también en el comedor, sin tener en cuenta la edad. Por eso, la primera vez que Andrew fue a visitar a un amigo, se quedó consternado al comprobar que todo el mundo contaba con que él comería en las habitaciones infantiles.

Pero, de cualquier modo, una reunión social en el campo era una reunión social, y ni Serenity Bridgerton permitía que los niños se sentaran a la mesa.

—Creo que ya conoces a las dos señoritas Sheffield —dijo Serenity.

Andrew asintió.

—Las dos me parecen encantadoras —continuó su madre—. No se puede decir que dispongan de una fortuna, pero siempre he mantenido que a la hora de buscar esposa la fortuna no es tan importante como el carácter, siempre que el interesado no tenga apuros financieros, por supuesto.

—Que, desde luego, no es —añadió Andrew arrastrando las palabras—, como estoy seguro de que vas a indicar, mi caso.

Serenity resopló y le lanzó una mirada altiva.

—No deberías burlarte de mí con tanta ligereza, hijo mío. Sólo estoy comentando la realidad. Deberías postrarte de rodillas a diario y agradecer a tu Creador no tener que casarte con una rica heredera. La mayoría de hombres no gozan del lujo del libre albedrío a la hora de contraer matrimonio, ¿sabes?

Andrew se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Debería agradecer a mi Creador o a mi madre?

—Eres un bruto.

Le cogió la barbilla con ternura.

—Un bruto que tú criaste.

—Y no fue una tarea fácil —masculló—. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Que te diviertas recibiendo a tus invitados, madre.

Serenity frunció la frente, pero estaba claro que su corazón no participaba en aquel gesto.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó mientras él empezaba a alejarse.

—A caminar un poco.

— ¿Ah sí?

Andrew se dio media vuelta, un poco desconcertado por su interés.

—Pues sí. ¿Algún problema?

—No, en absoluto —contestó su madre—. Es sólo que hace siglos que no vas a andar... por el mero placer de andar...

—Hace siglos que no vengo al campo —comentó él.

—Cierto —concedió la vizcondesa—. En tal caso, tienes que ir antes que nada a mis jardines. Están empezando a florecer las primeras especies, es sencillamente espectacular. No hay nada comparable en Londres.

Andrew hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

—Te veré a la hora de cenar.

Serenity sonrió y le despidió con la mano. Observó cómo desaparecía por el interior de sus oficinas, que ocupaban la esquina de Aubrey Hall y tenían ventanales que daban al césped lateral.

El interés de su hijo mayor por las Sheffield era muy intrigante. Ay, si al menos pudiera adivinar por qué Sheffield estaba interesado.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Andrew había salido a pasear por los jardines de flores de su madre. Estaba disfrutando de la contradicción del cálido sol y la fresca brisa cuando oyó el leve sonido de las pisadas de una segunda persona por un sendero cercano. Aquello le picó la curiosidad. Los invitados estaban todos instalándose en sus habitaciones y el jardinero tenía fiesta. Con franqueza, había contado con estar solas.

Se volvió en dirección a las pisadas y avanzó en silencio hasta que llegó al extremo del sendero. Miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda entonces vio a...

Ella.

¿Por qué, se preguntó, le sorprendía aquello?

Lita Sheffield, vestida con un vestido azul lavanda claro que conjuntaba de un modo encantador con los iris y jacintos, estaba de pie al lado de un arco decorativo de madera que dentro de poco quedaría cubierto de rosas blancas y rosadas.

La observó durante un momento mientras ella acariciaba con los dedos alguna planta vellosa cuyo nombre nunca recordaba, luego se inclinó para olisquear un tulipán holandés.

—No huelen —dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba despacio hacia ella.

Lita se enderezó al instante, todo su cuerpo reaccionó antes de volverse a mirarle. Andrew se dio cuenta de que le había reconocido la voz, lo cual hizo que sintiera una satisfacción peculiar.

Mientras se aproximaba, indicó con un gesto la brillante floración roja y dijo:

—Son preciosos y bastante raros de ver en un jardín inglés, pero, ay, no tienen perfume.

Lita se demoró en contestar más tiempo de lo que él esperaba, luego dijo:

—Nunca antes había visto un tulipán.

Algo en aquella frase le hizo sonreír a él.

— ¿Nunca?

—Bueno, nunca plantado en la tierra —explicó—. Amy ha recibido muchos ramos: las flores bulbosas crean sensación este último año. Pero en realidad nunca había visto crecer ninguno.

—Son las flores favoritas de mi madre —dijo Andrew mientras estiraba el brazo para coger uno—. Y los jacintos, por supuesto.

Ella sonrió con curiosidad.

— ¿De verdad? —repitió ella.

—Creo que estoy en la facultad de saberlo —dijo él tendiéndole la flor—. ¿no cree?

—Por supuesto. Creo que puedo entender a su madre

El asintió—. No me cabe la menor duda.— Lita lo vió con duda.— Tal vez yo sé mucho más de su vida que usted de la mía.

Los ojos de Lita se agrandaron de sorpresa ante aquella frase enigmática, pero lo único que dijo fue:

—Tal vez sea así.

Andrew alzó una ceja.

—Estoy consternado, señorita Sheffield. Me he puesto toda mi armadura y esperaba que me contestara «sé lo suficiente».

Lita intentó no poner una mueca al oír la imitación de su voz pero su expresión se torció para decir:

— Le he prometido a Saeko que mi comportamiento iba a ser impecable.

Andrew dejó ir una risotada.

—Qué extraño —masculló Lita—. Amy ha tenido la misma reacción.

Andrew apoyó una mano en el arco, con cuidado de evitar 1as espinas de la enredadera de rosas trepadoras.

— Siento una curiosidad desmedida por saber qué entiende por comportamiento impecable.

Se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con el tulipán que tenía en la mano.

—Espero poder adivinarlo sobre la marcha.

—Pero se supone que no debe discutir con su anfitrión, ¿correcto?

Lita le miró arqueando las cejas.

—Hemos mantenido cierto debate sobre si podemos considerarle nuestro anfitrión. Al fin y al cabo, la invitación fue cursada por su madre.

—Cierto —admitió— pero yo soy el propietario de la casa.

—Sí —masculló ella—, Saeko ha dicho lo mismo.— Él sonrió con una mueca.

— ¿Esto la está matando, verdad que sí?

— ¿Ser amable con usted?— Andrew asintió.

—No es que me resulte la cosa más fácil del mundo.

La expresión de él cambió un tanto, tal vez como si ya se hubiese cansado de bromear con ella. Como si tuviera algo por completo diferente en la cabeza.

—Pero tampoco es lo más difícil, ¿cierto? —murmuró.

—No me cae bien, milord —soltó ella.

—No —dijo él con sonrisa divertida—. Eso pensaba.

Lita empezó a sentir algo muy extraño, parecido a la sensación experimentada en su estudio, justo antes de que él la besara. De repente notó una opresión en la garganta y las palmas de las manos se calentaron. Y sus entrañas... bien, no tenía palabras para describir la sensación de tensión, como un picor, que le comprimía el abdomen.

De forma instintiva, tal vez como un impulso de supervivencia, dio un paso atrás.

Él parecía divertido, como si supiera con exactitud qué estaba pensando.

Lita jugueteó un poco más con la flor, luego manifestó de forma brusca:

—No la debería haber cortado.

—Debe tener un tulipán —dijo él como si tal cosa—. No es justo que Amy reciba todas las flores.

El estómago de Lita, con la tensión y hormigueo que ya sentía, se revolvió un poco.

—De todos modos —consiguió decir—, no hay duda de que su jardinero no apreciará la mutilación de su obra.

Él sonrió con expresión maliciosa.

—Culpará a uno de mis hermanos pequeños.

Lita no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pues aún tendré peor opinión de usted por recurrir a tretas de este tipo —manifestó ella.

— ¿No la tiene ya?

Lita sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya le digo, no creo que mi opinión de usted pueda hundirse mucho más.

— ¡Oh! —Andrew agitó un dedo en su dirección—. Pensaba que su comportamiento iba a ser impecable.

Lita miró a su alrededor.

—No cuenta si no hay nadie cerca que pueda oírme, ¿no cree?

—Yo puedo oírla.

—Usted sí que no cuenta, de eso tengo la certeza.

Él inclinó la cabeza un poco más en dirección a Lita.

—Y yo que pensaba que era el único que contaba.

Lita no dijo nada, ni siquiera quería mirarle a los ojos. Cada vez que se permitía una mirada a esas profundidades aterciopeladas, su estómago se revolvía de nuevo.

— ¿Señorita Sheffield?

Ella alzó la vista. Gran error. El estómago otra vez.

— ¿Por qué me ha seguido? —preguntó ella.

Andrew se apartó del poste de madera y se irguió.

—Lo cierto es que no era mi intención. A mí me ha sorprendido tanto encontrarla como a usted encontrarme a mí. —Aunque, pensó con mordacidad, no debería de haberle sorprendido. Tendría que haberse percatado de que su madre andaba detrás de algo desde el momento en que sugirió por dónde debería ir a pasear.

Pero ¿era posible que su madre le dirigiera hacia la otra señorita Sheffield? Sin duda ella no prefería a Lita antes que a Amy como futura nuera.

—Pero ahora que la he encontrado —dijo—, hay algo que quiero decirle.

— ¿Algo que aún no me ha dicho? —Preguntó en broma—. No puedo imaginármelo.

Él paso por alto aquel comentario sarcástico.

— Quería disculparme.

Eso acaparó toda la atención de Lita.

—Disculpe, ¿cómo ha dicho? —preguntó. A Andrew le pareció que su voz había sonado como un graznido.

—Le debo una disculpa por mi conducta de la otra noche —dijo él—. La traté con suma rudeza.

— ¿Se disculpa por el beso? —preguntó ella, quien aún parecía bastante perpleja.

¿El beso? Ni siquiera había considerado disculparse por el beso. Nunca se había disculpado por un beso, nunca antes había besado a alguien con quien fuera necesario disculparse por eso. De hecho, había estado pensando más bien en las cosas desagradables que le había dicho después del beso.

—Err... sí —mintió—. El beso. Y también por lo que dije.

—Ya veo —murmuró ella—. Creía que los mujeriegos no se disculpaban.

Andrew dobló la mano y luego formó un puño. Era francamente molesta, esta maldita costumbre de ella siempre llegando a conclusiones sobre él.

—Pues este mujeriego sí lo hace —dijo en tono cortante.

Lita respiró hondo, luego soltó una exhalación lenta y prolongada.

—Entonces acepto la disculpa.

—Excelente —respondió él y le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa.— ¿Me permite que la acompañe de regreso a la casa?

Ella asintió.

—Pero no crea que eso quiere decir que voy a cambiar de opinión en lo que respecta a usted y Amy.

—Jamás se me ocurriría pensar que sea tan fácil de convencer —dijo y hablaba con sinceridad.

Lita se volvió con una mirada sorprendentemente directa, incluso en ella.

—Los hechos siguen siendo que me besó a mí —dijo sin rodeos.

—Y usted a mí —no pudo resistirse a responder.

Las mejillas de Lita adquirieron un matiz sonrosado delicioso.

—Los hechos siguen siendo —repitió ella con decisión— que sucedió. Y si se casara con Amy, a pesar de su reputación, que no me parece algo intranscendente...

—No —murmuró él interrumpiéndola con un suave tono aterciopelado—, no pensaba que le pareciera...

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

—A pesar de su reputación, el incidente perduraría entre nosotros. Una vez que ha sucedido algo, no se puede borrar.

El demonio que Andrew llevaba dentro le instó a preguntar arrastrando las sílabas «¿algo?» para que ella repitiera, «el beso», pero finalmente sintió lástima de ella y lo dejó pasar. Además, Lita tenía razón. El beso siempre quedaría entre ellos. Incluso en este instante, en que ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el azoramiento y los labios apretados por la irritación, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se sentiría al estrecharla en sus brazos, cómo sabría ella si bordeaba el contorno de labios con su lengua.

¿Olería como el jardín? ¿O conservaría en su piel esa fragancia enloquecedora a lirio y jabón? ¿Se fundiría ella en su abrazo? ¿O le apartaría para salir corriendo hacia la casa?

Sólo había una manera de enterarse, una manera que acabaría para siempre con sus opciones de conseguir la mano de Amy.

Pero, como había comentado Lita, casarse con Amy tal vez le acarreara demasiadas complicaciones. Al fin y al cabo no tenía que ser demasiado cómodo estar deseando siempre a la cuñada de uno.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de besar de nuevo a Lita Sheffield, aquí, entre la belleza perfecta de los jardines de Aubrey Hall, con las flores rozándoles las piernas y el olor a lilas suspendido en el aire.

Tal vez...

Tal vez...


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Los hombres son criaturas con espíritu de contradicción, sus cabezas y sus corazones nunca guardan concordancia. _Y _como bien saben todas las mujeres, sus actos normalmente están regidos por otro aspecto completamente diferente._

**_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,_**

**_29 de abril de 1814_**

O tal vez no.

Justo cuando Andrew empezaba a trazar la mejor trayectoria hasta los labios de Lita, oyó un sonido del todo espantoso: la voz de su hermano menor.

— ¡Andrew! — gritó Jedite —. Ahí estás.

La señorita Sheffield, muy tranquila, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de ser besada hasta perder el sentido, se volvió para observar a Jedite que se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Un día de estos —masculló Andrew— tendré que matarle.

Lita se volvió otra vez al vizconde.

— ¿Ha dicho algo, milord?

Andrew no le hizo caso. Sin duda era la mejor opción, ya que _hacerle _caso tendía a provocarle un deseo desesperado por ella. Y, como bien sabía, aquello era un rápido camino hacia el desastre más absoluto.

Para ser sinceros, quizá debería estarle agradecido a Jedite por su inoportuna interrupción. Unos pocos segundos más y habría besado a Lita Sheffield, y eso habría sido el mayor error de su vida.

Un beso con Lita tal vez fuera excusable, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta la manera en que ella le había provocado la otra noche en su estudio. Pero dos... bien, dos, para cualquier hombre honorable, significaría dejar de cortejar a Amy Sheffield.

Y Andrew aún no estaba del todo preparado para renunciar al concepto del honor.

No podía creer lo cerca que había estado de echar por la borda su plan de casarse con Amy. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era la novia perfecta para sus propósitos. Lo único que sucedía era que su cerebro se confundía cada vez que aparecía la entrometida de su hermana.

—Andrew —repitió Jedite cuando estuvo más cerca—, ¡y la señorita Sheffield! —Les miró con curiosidad; estaba al corriente de que no se llevaban bien—. Qué sorpresa.

—Estaba recorriendo los jardines de su madre —dijo Lita— y me topé con su hermano.

Andrew se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento.

—Serena y Darien han llegado —dijo Jedite. Andrew se volvió hacia Lita y le explicó

—Mi hermana y su marido.

— ¿El duque? —inquirió ella con cortesía.

—En persona —refunfuñó él.

Jedite se rió del despecho de su hermano.

—Era contrario a ese matrimonio —le explicó a Lita—. Detesta que sean felices.

—Oh, por el amor de... —dijo el vizconde con brusquedad— Estoy muy contento de que mi hermana sea feliz —añadió entre dientes, no sonaba especialmente feliz—. Simplemente creo que tendría que haber tenido más oportunidades de molerle a palos a ese hij... sinvergüenza antes de que se embarcaran en su «vivieron felices y comieron perdices».

Lita se atragantó de la risa.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, segura de que no había logrado poner 1a expresión seria que pretendía.

Jedite le lanzó una mueca antes de volverse a su hermano.

—Sere ha sugerido una partida de palamallo. ¿Qué te parece? Hace siglos que no jugamos. Y, si empezamos pronto, podremos escapar de las señoritas melindrosas que mamá ha invitado para nosotros. —Se volvió de nuevo a Lita con el tipo de sonrisa que podía conseguir que le perdonaran cualquier cosa—. Excluida la compañía presente, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella.

Jedite se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos celestes centelleaban de malicia.

—Nadie cometería el error de llamarla a usted señorita melindrosa—añadió.

— ¿Es un cumplido? —preguntó ella con mordacidad.

—Sin ninguna duda.

—Entonces debería aceptarlo con cortesía y de buena gana.

Jedite se rió y le dijo a Andrew:

—Me cae bien.

A Andrew no pareció divertirle.

— ¿Ha jugado alguna vez al palamallo, señorita Sheffield? —preguntó Jedite.

—Me temo que no. Creo que ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que es.

—Es un juego de jardín. La mejor diversión. En Francia es más popular que aquí, aunque lo llaman _Paule Maule._

— ¿Y cómo se juega? —preguntó Lita.

—Se colocan aros en un recorrido —explicó Jedite—, luego se lanzan a través de ellos unas pelotas de madera que se golpean con un mazo.

—Parece bastante simple —respondió con aire meditativo.

—No —añadió él— si se juega con los Bridgerton.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir —interrumpió Andrew— que nunca hemos considerado necesario establecer un recorrido reglamentario. Jedite, por ejemplo, coloca los aros sobre raíces de árboles...

—Y tú pones los tuyos en pendientes que descienden al lago —añadió Jedite—. Nunca hemos vuelto a encontrar la bola roja después de que Serena la hundiera.

Lita sabía que no debía comprometerse a pasar una tarde en compañía del vizconde Bridgerton, pero, qué es, el palamallo parecía muy divertido.

— ¿Hay sitio para un jugador más? —preguntó—. Puesto que ya me han excluido del grupo de las melindrosas...

— ¡Por supuesto! —Dijo Jedite—. Sospecho que se amoldará al resto de nosotros, tramposos e intrigantes.

—Viniendo de usted —dijo Lita con una risa—, sé que eso ha sido un cumplido.

— Oh, por supuesto. El honor y la honestidad tienen su momento, pero no en una partida de palamallo.

Andrew les interrumpió con expresión petulante en el rostro:

—Y tendremos que invitar también a su hermana.

— ¿Amy? —Lita se atragantó. Caray. Había picado el anzuelo. Después de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerles separados ahora prácticamente les había organizado la tarde. No había manera de excluir a Amy después de haberse autoinvitado prácticamente a la partida.

— ¿Tiene alguna otra hermana? —preguntó él con amabilidad.

Lita le frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez no tenga ganas de jugar. Creo que estaba descansando en su habitación.

—Daré instrucciones a la doncella de que llame a su puerta con mucha suavidad —dijo Andrew, aunque era obvio que mentía.

— ¡Excelente! — exclamó alegre Jedite —. Estaremos igualados entonces. Tres hombres y tres mujeres.

— ¿Se juega en equipo? —preguntó Lita.

—No —contestó él—, pero mi madre siempre insiste sobremanera en que hay que estar emparejados en todas las cosas. Le disgustaría bastante que no fuera así.

Lita no podía imaginar que a la encantadora y graciosa mujer con la que había charlado apenas una hora antes le preocupara una partida de palamallo, pero se imaginó que ella no era quién para hacer comentarios.

—Me ocuparé de que vayan a buscar a la señorita Sheffield —murmuró Andrew, quien tenía un aspecto muy complacido—. Jedite ¿por qué no acompañas a esta señorita Sheffield hasta el campo de juego y nos reunimos allí dentro de media hora?

Lita abrió la boca para protestar por aquellos arreglos que iban a dejar a Amy a solas en compañía del vizconde, aunque fuera sólo durante el breve tiempo que llevaba caminar hasta el campo, pero al final se quedó callada. No había ninguna excusa razonable para impedir aquello, y lo sabía.

Andrew captó sus resoplidos y torció la comisura de su boca del modo más odioso para decir:

—Me complace ver que está de acuerdo conmigo, señorita Sheffield.

Ella se limitó a gruñir. Si hubiera articulado algunas palabras, no abrían sido amables.

—Excelente —repitió Jedite—. Entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Luego entrelazó su brazo con el de Lita y así se alejaron, dejando a Andrew sonriendo tras ellos.

Jedite y Lita caminaron durante unos ochocientos metros desde la casa hasta una especie de claro desigual delimitado a un lado por un lago.

—El hogar de la roja pelota pródiga, supongo —comentó Lita mientras indicaba el agua.

Jedite se rió y asintió.

—Es una lástima porque contábamos con equipo suficiente para ocho jugadores; nuestra madre insistió en que compráramos un juego que pudiera servirnos a los ocho hermanos.

Lita no estaba segura de si sonreír o fruncir el ceño.

—Su familia está muy unida, ¿verdad?

—Más que ninguna —respondió Jedite con convencimiento mientras se acercaba a un cobertizo próximo.

Lita siguió sus pasos dándose golpecitos en el muslo de forma distraída.

— ¿Sabe qué hora es? —preguntó en voz alta.

Él se detuvo, sacó el reloj de bolsillo y lo abrió con un golpecito.

—Tres y diez.

—Gracias —contestó Lita, tomando nota mentalmente.

Habían dejado a las tres menos cinco a Andrew, quien había prometido traer a Amy al campo de palamallo en cuestión de media hora de modo que llegarían a eso de las tres y veinticinco.

Como muy tarde a las tres y media. Lita estaba dispuesta a ser generosa y permitir ciertos retrasos inevitables. Si el vizconde traía a Amy a las tres y media, no pondría objeciones.

Jedite continuó su recorrido hasta el cobertizo y Lita observó con interés cómo abría la puerta con cierto esfuerzo.

—Parece oxidada —comentó ella.

—Hace ya un tiempo que no venimos a jugar —explicó.

— ¿De veras? Si yo tuviera una casa como Aubrey Hall, nunca iría a Londres.

Jedite se volvió hacia ella con la mano aún en la puerta medio abierta del cobertizo.

—Se parece mucho a Andrew, ¿lo sabe?— Lita soltó un resuello.

— Sin duda bromea.

Él sacudió la cabeza con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—Tal vez sea porque son los hermanos mayores. Dios sabe que cada día doy gracias por no haber estado en el lugar de Andrew...

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

Jedite se encogió de hombros.

—Pues que no me gustaría cargar con sus responsabilidades, es todo. El título, la familia, la fortuna, es demasiada carga para los hombros de una sola persona.

Lita no es que deseara especialmente oír lo bien que el vizconde había asumido las responsabilidades del título; no quería oír nada que pudiera cambiar su opinión de él, aunque tenía que confesar que la había impresionado la aparente sinceridad de su disculpa aquella misma tarde.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Aubrey Hall? —preguntó.

Jedite la miró sin comprender por un momento, como si hubiera olvidado que la conversación había comenzado con su inocente comentario sobre lo preciosa que era la casa de campo.

—Nada, supongo —dijo finalmente—. Y también todo. A Andrew le encanta esto.

—Pero pasa todo el tiempo en Londres —dijo Lita—. ¿No es cierto?

—Lo sé. —Jedite se encogió de hombros—. Qué extraño, ¿no?

Lita no tenía ninguna respuesta, de modo que se quedó mirando mientras él tiraba de la puerta del cobertizo hasta que consiguió abrirla.

—Ya está. —Del interior sacó una carretilla con ruedas que había construido especialmente para llevar ocho mazos y otras tantas bolas de madera—. Un poco descuidado, pero tampoco está tan mal.

—Excepto por la bola roja perdida —dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

—Toda la culpa es de Serena —contestó Jedite—. Culpo de todo a Serena y así mi vida es mucho más fácil.

— ¡Te he oído!

Lita se volvió y vio a una atractiva y joven pareja que se acercaba a ellos. El hombre era terriblemente guapo, con pelo oscuro, y ojos zafiro y alegres. La mujer sólo podía ser una Bridgerton, con el mismo cabello rubio que Andrew y Jedite. Por no mencionar la misma estructura ósea y aquella misma sonrisa. Lita había oído decir que todos los Bridgerton se parecían bastante, pero nunca, hasta entonces, se lo había acabado de creer.

— ¡Sere! — Exclamó Jedite—. Llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarnos a sacar los mazos.

La joven le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿No pensarás que iba a dejarte trazar otra vez el recorrido, eh? — Se volvió a su marido—. Prefiero no perderle de vista.

—No le preste atención —le dijo Jedite a Lita—. Es muy fuerte, y apuesto a que es muy capaz de tirarme al lago sin problemas.

Serena entornó los ojos y se volvió a Lita.

—Puesto que estoy segura de que el miserable de mi hermano no va  
a hacer los honores, me presentaré. Soy Serena, duquesa de Hastings, y éste es mi esposo Darien.

Lita hizo una rápida reverencia.

—Excelencia —murmuró, luego se volvió al duque y dijo otra vez —, Excelencia.

Jedite hizo un ademán en dirección a Lita mientras se inclinaba a sacar los mazos de la carretilla de palamallo.

—Os presento a la señorita Sheffield.

Serena pareció confundida.

—Acabo de cruzarme con Andrew en casa. Creo que me ha dicho que iba a buscar a la señorita Sheffield.

—Mi hermana —explicó Lita—. Amy. Yo soy Lita.

—Bien, si es lo bastante valiente como para jugar al palamallo con los Bridgerton, sin duda me gustaría incluirla entre mis amigas —dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa—. Por lo tanto, tiene que llamarme Serena. Y a mi esposo, Darien. ¿Darien?

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió él, y Lita tuvo la clara impresión de que diría lo mismo si Serena declarara que el cielo se había vuelto naranja. No porque él no le prestara atención, sino porque era evidente que estaba loco por ella.

Esto, pensó Lita, era lo que quería para Amy.

—Déjame coger la mitad —dijo Serena estirando el brazo para coger los aros que su hermano ya tenía en la mano—. La señorita Sheffield y yo... es decir, Lita y yo — dedicó a Lita una amplia sonrisa llena de afecto— colocaremos tres de éstos, y tú y Darien podéis colocar el resto.

Antes de que Lita se atreviera a opinar, Serena ya la había cogido por el brazo y se la llevaba hacia el lago.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos del todo de que la bola de Andrew acaba en el agua — masculló Serena —. Nunca le he perdonado lo de la última vez. Creí que Haruka y Jedite iban a morirse de la risa. Y Andrew fue el peor. Estaba allí sonriéndose. ¡Sonriéndose! — Se volvió a Lita con la más atribulada de las expresiones—. Nadie se sonríe como mi hermano mayor.

—Lo sé —dijo Lita en voz baja.

Por suerte, la duquesa no la había oído.

— Si hubiera podido matarlo en ese momento, juro que lo habría hecho.

— ¿Y qué sucede una vez que todas las bolas acaban en el agua? — Lita no pudo resistirse a preguntar—. Aún no he jugado con la familia al completo, pero todos parecen bastante competitivos, y me da la impresión...

—... que será inevitable —concluyó Serena por ella. Puso una mueca—. Probablemente tenga razón. No tenemos espíritu deportivo en lo que al palamallo se refiere. Cuando un Bridgerton coge el mazo, nos convertimos en los peores tramposos y mentirosos. De veras, el juego no tiene tanto que ver con ganar sino con asegurarse de que el otro jugador pierde.

Lita buscó las palabras.

—Suena un poco...

— ¿Horrible? —preguntó Serena sonriente—. No lo es. Nunca se habrá divertido tanto, se lo garantizo. Pero al paso que vamos, todas las bolas van a acabar en el lago dentro de poco. Supongo que pediremos a Francia otro juego. —Metió un aro en la tierra—. Parecerá un derroche lo sé, pero merece la pena con tal de humillar a mis hermanos.

Lita intentó no reírse, pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿Tiene algún hermano, señorita Sheffield? —inquirió Serena.

Puesto que la duquesa había olvidado llamarla por su nombre de pila, Lita consideró mejor volver a las maneras formales.

—No, Excelencia —contestó—. Amy es mi única hermana.

Serena se protegió los ojos con la mano e inspeccionó la zona en busca de alguna ubicación alevosa. Cuando avistó una —situada justo encima de la raíz de un árbol— se fue para allá sin dejarle otra opción a Lita que seguirla.

—Cuatro hermanos —dijo Serena, metiendo otro aro en la tierra — te dan una educación maravillosa.

—La de cosas que habrá aprendido —dijo Lita bastante impresionada—. ¿Sabe dejarle un ojo morado a un hombre? ¿Tumbarle en el suelo de un puñetazo?

Serena puso una mueca maliciosa.

—Pregúntele a mi esposo.

— ¿Qué me pregunte el qué? —gritó el duque desde el lado opuesto del árbol, donde él y Jedite se encontraban colocando un aro sobre una raíz.

—Nada —contestó la duquesa en tono inocente—. También he aprendido —le susurró a Lita— que es mejor tener la boca cerrada. Es mucho más fácil manejar a los hombres una vez que entiendes los puntos básicos de su naturaleza.

— ¿Qué son? —le pinchó Lita.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró cubriéndose la boca:

—No son tan listos como nosotras, no son tan intuitivos como nosotras y desde luego es mejor que no se enteren del cincuenta por ciento de lo que hacemos. —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Él no me ha oído, verdad?

Darien salió de detrás del árbol.

—Cada palabra.

Lita se atragantó de la risa al ver a Serena dar un brinco.

—Pero es cierto —dijo con arrogancia.

Darien se cruzó de brazos.

—Piensa lo que quieras, querida. —Se volvió a Lita—. Con los años he aprendido dos o tres cosas sobre las mujeres.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó Lita fascinada.

Él asintió y se inclinó, como si fuera a desvelar un serio secreto de Estado.

—Es mucho más fácil manejarlas si se creen que son más listas y más intuitivas que los hombres. Y —añadió con mirada de superioridad a su esposa— nuestras vidas transcurren con mucha más tranquilidad si fingimos que sólo nos enteramos del cincuenta por ciento lo que hacen.

Jedite se acercó balanceando un mazo.

— ¿Están discutiendo? —le preguntó a Lita.

— Sólo deliberamos — corrigió Serena.

—Que Dios me libre de tales deliberaciones —masculló Jedite— Escojamos los colores.

Lita le siguió de regreso junto a la carretilla de palamallo, tamborileando sobre el muslo con los dedos.

— ¿Tiene hora? —le preguntó.

Jedite sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

—Pasa un poco de las tres y media, ¿por qué?

—Pensaba que Amy y el vizconde deberían estar ya por aquí eso es todo —respondió, intentando no parecer demasiado preocupada.

Jedite se encogió de hombros.

—Estarán en camino. —Luego, inconsciente de la inquietud ella, indicó la carretilla de palamallo —. Pues bien. Usted es la invitada. Es la primera en escoger. ¿Qué color quiere?

Sin pensar mucho, Lita estiró el brazo y cogió un mazo. Cuando lo tuvo en la mano se percató de que era negro.

—El mazo de la muerte —dijo Jedite con gesto de aprobación. Sabía que sería una buena jugadora.

—Dejemos el mazo rosa para Andrew —dijo Serena sacando el mazo verde.

El duque cogió el mazo naranja y, volviéndose a Lita, dijo:

—Es testigo de que no tengo nada que ver con el mazo rosa de Bridgerton, ¿de acuerdo?

Lita sonrió con picardía.

—He advertido que no ha escogido el mazo rosa.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con una sonrisa con más malicia que la de ella—. Mi esposa ya lo ha escogido por él. No podía llevarle la contraria, ¿no cree?

—Para mí el amarillo —dijo Jedite—, y el azul para la señorita Amy, ¿no le parece?

—Oh, sí —replicó Lita—. A Amy le encanta el azul.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando los dos mazos restantes: el rosa y el púrpura.

—No le va a gustar ninguno de los dos —dijo Serena.

Jedite asintió.

—Pero el rosa aún menos. —Y con aquello, cogió el mazo púrpura y lo arrojó dentro del cobertizo, luego se agachó y tiró la bola púrpura tras él.

—Y digo yo —empezó el duque—, ¿dónde está Andrew?

—Ésa es una buena pregunta —masculló Lita, tamborileando otra vez con los dedos sobre la falda.

—Supongo que querrá saber qué hora es —apuntó Jedite con astucia.

Lita se sonrojó. Ya le había pedido dos veces que mirara la hora.

—No hace falta —contestó sin encontrar una respuesta más ingeniosa.

—Muy bien, sólo que he tomado nota de que cada vez que empieza mover la mano...

Lita detuvo la mano.

— .. .está a punto de preguntarme qué hora es.

—Ha tomado nota de muchas cosas sobre mí en la última hora — respondió Lita con sequedad.

Él puso una mueca.

—Soy un tipo observador.

—Es evidente —masculló ella.

—Pero, en caso de que le interese, son las cuatro menos cuarto.

—Tenían que haber llegado hace rato —dijo Lita.

Jedite se inclinó hacia delante y susurró.

—Dudo mucho que mi hermano esté violando a su hermana.

Lita retrocedió con brusquedad.

—Señor Bridgerton!

— ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Serena.

Jedite esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—La señorita Sheffield está preocupada porque Andrew esté poniendo en una situación comprometedora a la otra señorita Sheffield.

— ¡Jedite! — exclamó Serena —. Eso no tiene la menor gracia.

—Y desde luego no es cierto —protestó Lita. Bien, casi no era cierto. No pensaba que el vizconde estuviera poniendo a Amy en una situación comprometedora, pero era más que probable que se estuviera esforzando todo lo posible para aturdirla con sus encantos. Y eso en sí mismo ya era peligroso.

Lita sostuvo el mazo en la mano para comprobar su peso e intentó imaginar la manera de usarlo sobre la cabeza del vizconde y hacer que pasara por un accidente.

El mazo de la muerte, desde luego que sí.

Andrew miró la hora en el reloj de la repisa de su estudio. Casi las tres y media. Iban a llegar tarde.

Puso una mueca. Oh, bien, no podía hacer nada.

Normalmente insistía mucho en la puntualidad, pero si el retraso tenía como resultado la tortura de Lita Sheffield, no le importaba demasiado llegar tarde.

Y Lita Sheffield sin duda se estaría retorciendo de agonía para entonces, horrorizada sólo con la idea de que su preciosa hermana pequeña estuviera en sus malignas garras.

Andrew bajó la vista a susmalignas garras —sus manos, se recordó a sí mismo— y esbozó otra amplia sonrisa. Hacía siglos que no se había divertido tanto, y lo único que hacía era perder el tiempo en su despacho, imaginándose a Lita Sheffield con la mandíbula apretada mientras le salía humo por las orejas.

Era una imagen de lo más graciosa.

Por supuesto, aquello no era culpa suya. Él habría salido con puntualidad de no haber tenido que esperar a Amy. La joven había mandado aviso con la doncella de que se reuniría con él en diez minutos. De eso hacía veinte minutos. Él no podía hacer nada si ella se retrasaba.

Andrew tuvo una visión repentina de cómo transcurriría el resto de su vida: esperando a Amy. ¿Era el tipo de mujer que se retrasaba por sistema? Aquello podía acabar resultando irritante al cabo un tiempo.

Como si le hubiera dado pie, oyó unas pisadas en el vestíbulo y cuando alzó a vista, la forma exquisita de Amy quedó enmarcada en el umbral.

Era una visión, pensó de manera desapasionada. Era absolutamente encantadora en todos los sentidos. Su rostro era la perfección, su postura la personificación de la gracia, y tenía unos ojos del azul más radiante, tan intensos que uno no podía evitar sorprenderse de aquella tonalidad cada vez que parpadeaba.

Andrew esperó a que se produjera algún tipo de reacción dentro de él. No cabía duda de que ningún hombre permanecería inmune a su belleza.

Nada. Ni siquiera la menor necesidad de besarla. Casi parecía un crimen contra la naturaleza.

Pero tal vez era algo bueno. Al fin y al cabo no quería una esposa de la que pudiera enamorarse. El deseo era algo agradable, pero el deseo podía ser peligroso. Con certeza, el deseo podía transformarse en amor con más facilidad que el desinterés.

—Siento enormemente llegar tarde milord —dijo Amy con su encanto particular.

—No es ningún problema, en absoluto —contestó él. Se sintió un poco animado por las recientes racionalizaciones de la espera. Nada había cambiado, ella sería una buena esposa. No hacía falta buscar más —. Pero tenemos que salir ya. Los otros ya habrán preparado el recorrido de la partida.

La cogió por el brazo y salieron caminando de la casa. Él hizo un comentario sobre el tiempo. Ella hizo un comentario sobre el tiempo. Él hizo un comentario sobre el tiempo del día anterior. Ella estuvo conforme en todo lo que él dijo (ni siquiera recordaba el qué un minuto después).

Tras agotar todos los temas relacionados con la climatología, se quedaron callados, y luego, tras tres minutos sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera algo que decir, Amy soltó:

— ¿Qué estudió en la universidad?

Andrew la miró con extrañeza. No recordaba que ninguna jovencita le hubiera hecho antes esta pregunta.

—Oh, lo habitual —respondió.

—Pero —insistió ella, con un aspecto impaciente poco característico — ¿qué es lo habitual?

—Historia, sobre todo. Un poco de literatura.

—Oh. —Consideró eso durante un momento—. Me encanta leer.

— ¿Ah, sí? —La miró con renovado interés. Nunca se le habría ocurrido tomarla por una estudiosa—. ¿Qué le gusta leer?

Pareció relajarse mientras contestaba a la pregunta.

—Novelas si me siento imaginativa. Filosofía si busco el desarrollo personal.

—Filosofía ¿eh? — inquirió Andrew —. Nunca la he digerido demasiado bien.

Amy soltó una de sus encantadoras risas musicales.

— Lita es igual. Siempre me está diciendo que es perfectamente capaz de vivir su vida y que no le hace falta que un hombre ya muerto le dé instrucciones.

Andrew pensó en sus experiencias cuando leía a Aristóteles, Bentham y Descartes en la universidad. Luego pensó en sus experiencias intentando no leer a Aristóteles, Bentham y Descartes en universidad.

—Creo —murmuró— que tendré que mostrar mi conformidad con su hermana.

Amy esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Usted conforme con mi hermana? Creo que tendría que buscar una libreta para apuntar este momento. Sin duda es la primera vez.

Él le lanzó una mirada de soslayo para poder evaluarla mejor.

—Es más impertinente de lo que deja entrever, ¿verdad que sí?

—Pero ni la mitad que Lita.

—Eso nunca lo he dudado.

Andrew le oyó una risita pero, cuando la miró de reojo, parecía que ella intentaba con gran esfuerzo mantener el rostro serio. Doblaron el último recodo antes del campo de juego, y cuando llegaron a alto de la elevación, encontraron al resto del grupo de jugadores de palamallo esperándoles, balanceando distraídamente sus mazos mientras aguardaban.

—Oh, maldita sea —juró Andrew, olvidando por completo que se encontraba en compañía de la mujer a la que planeaba convertir en su esposa—. Tiene el mazo de la muerte.


	11. Capitulo 10

Hola Chicas, como les va? gracias por sus commentarios yesiqui y Faby, esperense que los siguientes caps en el capo, estan interesantes, en especial el juego de Palamallo :P y ahi debo agregar que los Bridgertons son mas sanguinarios de lo que eramos mis primos y yo jugando eso jajajajaja.

Espero lo disfruten :)

SM

**Capítulo 10**

_Las reuniones campestres son acontecimientos muy peligrosos. Las personas casadas a menudo se encuentran disfrutando junto a invitados que no son sus cónyuges, y las personas solteras regresan a menudo a la ciudad como personas comprometidas en matrimonio con cierto apresuramiento._

_De hecho, los compromisos más sorprendentes se anuncian inmediatamente después de estas jornadas de vida rústica._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**2 de mayo de 1814**_

—Sí que se lo han tomado con calma —comentó Jedite en cuanto Andrew y Amy alcanzaron al grupo—. Bueno, ya estamos listos para empezar. Amy, usted juega con el azul. — Le tendió el mazo—. Andrew, eres el rosa.

— ¿Yo soy rosa y ella —indicó con un dedo a Lita— se queda con e1 mazo de la muerte?

—Le dejé escoger primero —dijo Jedite—. Al fin y al cabo es nuestra invitada.

—Andrew suele jugar con el negro —explicó Serena—. De hecho, él dio el nombre al mazo.

—No debería jugar con el rosa —le dijo Amy a Andrew—. No le pega lo más mínimo. Tenga. —Le tendió el mazo—. ¿Por qué no cambiamos?

—No sea tonta —interrumpió Jedite—. Todos estuvimos conformes con que usted jugara con el azul. Hace juego con sus ojos.

A Lita le pareció oír gruñir a Andrew.

—Seré el rosa —anunció Andrew mientras cogía el ofensivo mazo con bastante energía de la mano de Jedite— y ganaré de todos modos. Empecemos, ¿de acuerdo?

En cuanto se hicieron las presentaciones necesarias entre el duque, la duquesa y Amy, todos dejaron caer sus pesadas bolas de madera cerca del punto de salida y se prepararon para jugar.

— ¿Cómo jugamos? ¿Empieza el más joven? —sugirió Jedite con una galante inclinación en dirección a Amy.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo preferiría ser la última, para así tener la posibilidad de observar el juego de quienes tienen más experiencia que yo.

—Una mujer sabia —murmuró Jedite—. Entonces empieza el mayor. Andrew creo que eres el más anciano entre nosotros.

— Lo siento, querido hermano, pero Hastings me lleva unos pocos meses.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación —le susurró Amy a Lita— que me estoy metiendo en una pelea familiar?

—Creo que los Bidgerton se toman el palamallo muy en serio —explicó Lita al oído. Los tres hermanos Bridgerton habían adoptado expresiones de bulldogs y todos ellos parecían bastante resueltos a ganar.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh! — les regañó Jedite agitando un dedo en su dirección —. No se permite ninguna complicidad.

—Ni siquiera sabemos qué pactar —comentó Lita— ya que nadie se ha dignado a explicarnos las reglas del juego.

—Aprenderán sobre la marcha —dijo Serena con energía—. Se lo imaginarán a medida que avancemos.

—Creo —susurró Lita a Amy— que el objeto es hundir las bolas de los oponentes en el lago.

— ¿De veras?

—No. Pero creo que así es como lo ven los Bridgerton.

¡No dejan de susurrarse! —les gritó Jedite sin tan siquiera dedicarles una mirada.

Luego se volvió al duque—. Hastings, golpea la maldita bola. No tenemos todo el día.

—Jedite —interrumpió Serena—, no hace falta que maldigas. Hay damas presentes.

—Tú no cuentas.

—Pero hay damas presentes aparte de mí —replicó entre dientes.

Jedite pestañeó, luego se volvió a las hermanas Sheffield.

— ¿Les importa?

—En absoluto —respondió Lita completamente fascinada. Amy se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Bien. —Jedite se volvió otra vez al duque—. Hastings, empecemos ya.

El duque colocó su bola un poco por delante de las del resto.

— ¿Se dan cuenta —dijo a nadie en particular— de que nunca he jugado al palamallo?

—Limítate a darle un buen batacazo a la bola en esa dirección, cariño —le explicó Serena al tiempo que indicaba el primer aro.

— ¿No es ése el último aro? —preguntó Andrew.

—Es el primero.

—Tendría que ser el último.

Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Yo he preparado el recorrido, es el primero.

—Creo que aquí va a haber sangre —le susurró Amy a Lita.

El duque se volvió a Andrew y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

—Creo que creeré en la palabra de Serena en esta cuestión.

—Es ella la que preparó el recorrido —comentó Lita.

Andrew, Jedite, Darien y Serena la miraron con consternación, como si no pudieran creer del todo que tuviera el valor de meterse en la conversación.

—Bien, así fue —añadió Lita.

Serena entrelazó su brazo con el de ella.

—Creo que la adoro, Lita Sheffield —manifestó.

—Dios me ayude —masculló Andrew.

Hastings echó hacia atrás el mazo, golpeó y la bola naranja se precipitó enseguida por el césped.

—Bien hecho, Darien! —gritó Serena.

Jedite se volvió y miró a su hermana con desdén.

—En el juego del palamallo nunca se ovaciona a los contrincantes — le dijo con arrogancia.

—Nunca antes ha jugado — respondió—. No es probable que gane.

—No importa.

Serena se volvió hacia Lita y Amy y les explicó:

—Me temo que la falta de deportividad es un requisito en el palamallo Bridgerton.

—Eso había deducido —dijo Lita con sequedad.

—Me toca —ladró Andrew. Echó una mirada desdeñosa a la bola rosa y luego le arreó un buen porrazo. Surcó de forma espléndida la hierba, pero dio contra un árbol y se detuvo como una piedra sobre el suelo.

— ¡Fantástico! —exclamó Jedite, quien empezó a preparar su turno.

Andrew balbuceó unas cuantas cosas en voz baja, ninguna de ellas apropiada para oídos delicados.

Jedite envió la bola amarilla en dirección al primer aro y a continuación se colocó a un lado para dejar que Lita lo intentara.

— ¿Puedo hacer una tirada de prueba? —preguntó.

—No. —Fue un «no» bastante sonoro, ya que eran tres las bocas que lo pronunciaron.

—Muy bien —dijo entre dientes—. Retrocedan todos. No seré responsable si lesiono a alguien la primera vez. —Echó hacia atrás el mazo con todas sus fuerzas y sacudió la bola. Salió volando por el aire formando un arco bastante impresionante, luego chocó con el mismo árbol que había frustrado la tirada de Andrew y cayó pesadamente al suelo, al lado de la bola rosa.

—Oh, cielos —dijo Serena mientras se disponía a apuntar. Echó hacia atrás el brazo varias veces antes de darle a la bola.

— ¿Por qué ese «cielos»? —preguntó Lita con preocupación. La débil sonrisa de lástima de la duquesa no la tranquilizó.

—Ya verá. —Serena tiró y luego se fue siguiendo la dirección había trazado su bola.

Lita miró a Andrew. Parecía muy, muy complacido con la situación actual de las cosas.

— ¿Qué me va a hacer? —preguntó ella.

El vizconde se inclinó hacia delante con aire muy malicioso.

—Una pregunta más apropiada sería qué no voy a hacerle.

—Creo que me toca —dijo Amy y se adelantó hasta el punto de inicio. Dio a su bola un golpe anémico y luego gimió al ver que no había avanzado ni la tercera parte que los demás.

— Aplique un poco más de fuerza la próxima vez —dijo Andrew antes de irse hacia su bola.

—De acuerdo —masculló Amy a su espalda—. Nunca me lo habría imaginado.

— ¡Hastings! — aulló Andrew —. Es tu turno.

Mientras el duque daba un golpecito a la bola para acercarla al siguiente aro, Andrew se apoyó en el árbol con los brazos cruzados y su ridículo mazo rosa colgándole de una mano. Esperó a Lita.

—Oh, señorita Sheffield —dijo finalmente en voz alta—. ¡Las normas del juego establecen que cada uno siga su propia bola!

La observó acercarse poco a poco a su lado.

—Ya está —refunfuñó—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Debería de tratarme con más respeto —continuó él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa perezosa y astuta.

— ¿Después de que se entretuviera con Amy? —le respondió con brusquedad—. Lo que tendría que hacer es descuartizarle.

—Qué señorita tan sanguinaria —reflexionó él—. Le irá bien en el palamallo... finalmente.

El vizconde observó muy divertido que a Lita se le ponía el rostro primero muy rojo, y luego blanco.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó ella.

—Por el amor de Dios, Andrew —gritó Jedite—. Tira de una vez.

Andrew miró hacia donde se hallaban las dos bolas pegadas sobre la hierba, la negra de ella y la de él, de un rosa terrible.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. No quiero hacer esperar al querido y dulce Jedite. —Y con eso, puso un pie sobre su bola y echó el mazo hacia atrás...

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —chilló Lita.

...y lo lanzó. La bola de Andrew permaneció firme en su sitio, debajo de su bota. La de Lita salió colina abajo recorriendo lo que parecían millas.

—Desalmado — rezongó.

—Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra —bromeó.

—Voy a matarle.

—Puede intentarlo —le tomó el pelo— pero tendrá que alcanzarme primero.

Lita sopesó el mazo de la muerte, luego observó el pie de él.

—Ni se le ocurra —advirtió el vizconde.

—Es una tentación —dijo entre dientes.

Él se inclinó con gesto amenazador hacia ella.

—Tenemos testigos.

—Y eso es lo único que le salva la vida en este momento.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

—Creo que su bola se ha ido colina abajo, señorita Sheffield. Estoy convencido de que volveremos a verla dentro de una media hora cuando consiga alcanzarnos.

Justo entonces Serena pasó junto a ellos a buen paso, siguiendo su bola que les había adelantado sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Por eso dije «Oh, cielos» —comentó sin que fuera, en opinión de Lita, dar más explicaciones.

—Pagará por esto —prometió Lita entre dientes.

La sonrisita de él decía más que cualquier palabra.

Y entonces ella se fue colina abajo. Soltó una sonora maldición, decididamente poco femenina, cuando se percató de que su bola había quedado alojada debajo de un seto.

Media hora después, Lita aún iba dos aros por detrás del penúltimo jugador. Andrew iba ganando, lo cual le fastidiaba muchísimo. La única cosa favorable era que estaba tan rezagada que no tenía que ver su rostro de regodeo.

Luego, mientras esperaba su turno haciendo girar los pulgares, (poco más podía hacer, ya que ningún otro jugador quedaba ni remotamente cerca de ella), oyó que Andrew soltaba un grito ofendido.

Esto atrajo de inmediato su atención.

Sonriendo ante la expectativa de que hubiera sucedido alguna desgracia, miró a su alrededor con ansia hasta que avistó la bola rosa volando sobre la hierba directamente hacia ella.

— ¡Uh! —exaclamó Lita. Dio un salto y se apartó con rapidez a un lado para no perder un dedo del pie.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, vio a Jedite brincando en el aire y su mazo elevándose hacia arriba mientras gritaba exultante:

— ¡Yuhu!

Andrew puso cara de querer destripar a su hermano allí mismo.

Lita también habría ejecutado la danza de la victoria. Ya que no podía ganar, lo mejor era saber que Andrew tampoco podría vencer, sólo que ahora él volvía a quedarse retrasado junto a ella durante varios turnos. Y aunque su soledad no era la cosa más entretenida del mundo, era mejor que tener que conversar con él.

De todos modos fue difícil no mostrar un poco de petulancia cuando Andrew se acercó hacia ella pisoteando la hierba, con el ceño fruncido como si una nube de tormenta acabara de instalarse en su cerebro.

—Ha sido mala suerte, milord —murmuró Lita.

La fulminó con la mirada.

Ella suspiró, sólo para dar efecto, por supuesto.

—Estoy segura de que aún conseguirá situarse en segundo o tercer lugar.

Él se inclinó hacia delante con gesto amenazador y profirió un sonido que se parecía demasiado a un bufido.

— ¡Señorita Sheffield! —El chillido impaciente de Jedite llegó desde lo alto de la colina—. ¡Es su turno!

—Sí, claro —dijo mientras analizaba los posibles disparos. Podía apuntar al siguiente aro o podía intentar a su vez sabotear a Andrew.

Por desgracia, la bola de él no tocaba la suya, de modo que no podía intentar la maniobra de pisar la bola, empleada antes por Andrew con ella. Era mejor para ella, con la suerte que tenía, acabaría fallando del todo y en vez de dar a la bola se rompería el pie o algo así.

—Decisiones, decisiones —murmuró Lita.

El vizconde se cruzó de brazos.

—La única manera que tiene de arruinarme la partida es arruinar la suya también.

—Cierto —admitió ella. Si quería enviar la bola de él al quinto pino, tenía que renunciar también a la suya, pues no le quedaba otro remedio que golpear primero la suya con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir que la de Andrew se moviera. Sólo el cielo sabía dónde acabaría.

—Pero —alzó la vista para mirarle y sonrió con gesto inocente— de cualquier modo, en realidad no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganar esta partida.

—Podría acabar segunda o tercera —intentó él.

Lita sacudió la cabeza.

—Poco probable, ¿no le parece? Estoy tan retrasada, de hecho, y ya casi nos acercamos al final...

—No querrá hacer eso, señorita Sheffield —le advirtió.

—Oh —dijo con gran sentimiento—. Sí quiero, de verdad, quiero. —Y en ese momento, con la sonrisa más maligna que habían esbozado sus labios en la vida, echó hacia atrás el mazo y propinó un porrazo a su bola con cada gramo de emoción que había dentro ella. Ésta dio a la bola de Andrew con una fuerza sorprendente y la mandó volando colina abajo.

Y más abajo...

Y más...

Directamente dentro del lago.

Boquiabierta de deleite, Lita se quedó mirando durante un momento cómo se hundía la bola rosa en el lago. Luego algo se propagó por su interior, una emoción extraña y primitiva, y antes de que supiera qué le sucedía, estaba saltando como una loca al tiempo que gritaba:

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡He ganado!

—No ha ganado —soltó Andrew con brusquedad.

— Oh, pero es como si ganara —se regodeó ella.

Jedite y Serena, que habían bajado corriendo por la colina, se detuvieron en seco delante de ellos.

— ¡Bien hecho, señorita Sheffield! — exclamó Jedite —. Sabía que se merecía el mazo de la muerte.

— ¡Genial! — reconoció Serena —. Totalmente genial.

A Andrew, por supuesto, no le quedó otra opción que cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño con furia.

Jedite le dio a Lita una palmada simpática en la espalda.

— ¿Está segura de que no es una Bridgerton disfrazada? Ha estado de verdad a la altura del espíritu del juego.

—No podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda —le dijo Lita muy cortés—. Si no hubiera enviado su bola colina abajo...

—Tenía la esperanza de que recogiera las riendas de su destrucción — explicó Jedite.

El duque finalmente se aproximó acompañado de Amy.

—Un final de partida realmente asombroso —comentó.

—Aún no ha acabado —recalcó Serena.

Su marido le dedicó una mirada divertida.

—Seguir jugando parece ahora bastante decepcionante, ¿no creen?

Por sorprendente que fuera, incluso Jedite se mostró conforme.

—Desde luego no puedo imaginar nada que lo supere.

Lita sonrió radiante.

El duque echó una mirada al cielo y comentó:

—Es más, está empezando a taparse. Quiero llevar a Serena de vuelta a la casa antes de que empiece a llover. En su estado delicado, ya saben.

Lita miró llena de sorpresa a Serena, quien había empezado a sonrojarse. No presentaba síntomas de estar embarazada.

—Muy bien —dijo Jedite—. Propongo que pongamos fin a la partida y declaremos vencedora a la señorita Sheffield.

—Iba dos aros por detrás de todos los demás —objetó Lita.

—De cualquier modo —añadió Jedite—, cualquier verdadero aficionado al palamallo Bridgerton entiende que enviar al lago la bola de Andrew es mucho más importante que meter la bola a través de los aros. Lo cual la convierte en nuestra campeona, señorita Sheffield. — Miró a su alrededor y luego directamente a Andrew—. ¿Alguien discrepa?

Nadie lo hizo, aunque Andrew parecía estar a punto de recurrir a la violencia.

—Excelente —dijo Jedite—. En tal caso, la señorita Sheffield es nuestra ganadora, y Andrew, tú eres el perdedor.

Un extraño sonido amortiguado surgió de la boca de Lita, medio risa medio atragantamiento.

—Bien, alguien tenía que perder —dijo Jedite con una mueca—. Es la tradición.

—Cierto —aprobó Serena—. Somos una familia sanguinaria, pero nos gusta seguir la tradición.

—Estáis todos locos de remate, eso es lo que pasa —dijo en tono afable el duque—. Y dicho esto, Serena y yo debemos despedirnos. Quiero que regrese antes de que empiece a llover. Confío en que a nadie le importará que nos vayamos sin ayudar a recoger las cosas.

Por supuesto, a nadie le importaba, y pronto el duque y la duquesa emprendieron el regreso en dirección a Aubrey Hall.

Amy, que había permanecido callada durante la conversación (aunque observaba a los diversos Bridgerton como si hubieran escapado directamente de un manicomio) de pronto se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Creen que debemos intentar recuperar la bola? —preguntó mirando colina abajo con ojos entrecerrados.

El resto del grupo contempló las aguas calmadas como si nunca hubieran considerado aquella noción tan singular.

—No parece que haya aterrizado en medio del lago —añadió— Bajó rodando, nada más. Es probable que se halle junto a la orilla.

Jedite se rascó la cabeza. Andrew continuó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sin duda no querrán perder otra bola —insistió Amy. Al ver que nadie se dignaba a responder, arrojó su mazo y levantó los brazos al aire diciendo—: ¡De acuerdo! Iré yo a buscar la estúpida bola.

Aquello por fin sacó a los hombres de su estupor, y los dos saltaron en su ayuda.

—No sea tonta señorita Sheffield —dijo Jedite cortés, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar colina abajo—. Yo la cogeré.

—Por el amor de Dios —masculló Andrew—. Yo sacaré la maldita bola. — Se puso a descender la colina a zancadas y alcanzó enseguida a su hermano. Pese a toda su ira, en realidad no podía culpar a Lita de su acción. Él habría hecho lo mismo, aunque habría golpeado la bola con suficiente fuerza para hundirla directamente en medio del lago.

De todos modos, era de lo más humillante que le venciera una mujer, y en especial ella.

Llegó al borde del lago y lo inspeccionó. La bola rosa era tan chillona que tenía que verse a través del agua, contando con que hubiera caído en un fondo no demasiado profundo.

— ¿La ves? —preguntó Jedite, quien se detuvo entonces a su lado. Andrew sacudió la cabeza.

—Es un color estúpido de todos modos. Nadie quiere jugar nunca con el rosa.

Jedite expresó su conformidad con un ademán afirmativo.

—Incluso el púrpura era mejor —continuó Andrew mientras se desplazaba unos pasos hacia la derecha para inspeccionar otra franja de la orilla. De pronto alzó la vista y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano—. Y, veamos, ¿qué demonios ha sucedido con el mazo púrpura?

Jedite se encogió de hombros.

—Y yo qué sé.

—Lo que yo sí sé —masculló Andrew— es que reaparecerá de forma milagrosa mañana por la noche entre los demás mazos de palamallo.

—Es probable que tengas razón —respondió Jedite animado. Se movió un poco más allá de Andrew sin dejar de mirar al agua todo el rato—. Tal vez incluso esta tarde, si tenemos suerte.

—Un día de estos —dijo Andrew como si tal cosa— voy a matarte.

—De eso no tengo duda. —Jedite inspeccionó el agua, luego de pronto indicó con su dedo índice—. ¡Mira! Ahí está.

En efecto, la bola rosa se había quedado dentro del agua poco profunda, a poco más de medio metro del borde del lago. Parecía no haber más de unos treinta centímetros de profundidad. Andrew maldijo en voz baja. Tendría que sacarse las botas y meterse en el agua. Daba la impresión de que Lita Sheffield siempre le obligaba a sacarse las botas y adentrarse en alguna masa de agua.

No, pensó cansinamente, cuando irrumpió en el Serpentine para sacar a Amy, no tuvo tiempo de sacarse las botas. La piel se había quedado hecha una ruina. Su asistente casi se desmaya de horror al verlas.

Con un gemido se sentó en una roca y se sacó el calzado. Supuso que salvar a Amy bien merecía un par de buenas botas. Salvar una estúpida bola rosa de palamallo... con franqueza, aquello ni siquiera merecía mojarse los pies.

—Parece que ya la tienes controlada —dijo Jedite— de modo que me voy a ayudar a la señorita Sheffield a sacar los aros.

Andrew se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con resignación y se adentró en el agua.

— ¿Está fría? —Oyó una voz femenina.

Santo Dios, era ella. Se dio media vuelta. Lita Sheffield estaba de pie en la orilla.

—Pensaba que estaba recogiendo los aros —dijo con cierta irritación.

—Ésa es Amy.

—Demasiadas señoritas Sheffield, desde luego —masculló en voz baja. Tenía que existir una ley que prohibiera que las hermanas se presentaran en sociedad durante una misma temporada.

—Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho? —preguntó ella inclinado la cabeza a un lado.

—He dicho que está helada —mintió él.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento.

Eso atrajo la atención del vizconde.

—No, no lo siente —afirmó finalmente.

—Bueno, no —admitió—. No que haya perdido, eso no. Pero no era mi intención que se le helaran las puntas de los pies.

De repente Andrew se sintió dominado por el deseo demencial de ver las puntas de los pies de ella. Era un pensamiento horrible. No tenía ningún sentido desear a esa mujer. Ni siquiera le gustaba.

Suspiró. No era cierto. Supuso que le gustaba de alguna forma peculiar, paradójica. Y pensó, por extraño que pareciera, que tal vez él también le estuviera empezando a gustar de un modo paradójico.

—Habría hecho lo mismo en mi caso —continuó Lita.

Andrew no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir avanzando con cuidado.

— ¡Lo habría hecho! —insistió ella.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo y sacó la bola, mojándose también la manga. Maldición.

—Lo sé —contestó entonces.

—Oh —dijo Lita. Sonaba sorprendida, como si no esperara que él lo admitiera.

Andrew retrocedió por el agua para salir, agradecido de que la tierra de la orilla estuviera firme y apretada, y por lo tanto no se pegara a sus pies.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Lita mientras le tendía lo que parecía una manta—. Estaba en el cobertizo. Me paré a cogerla al bajar. Pensé que tal vez le hiciera falta algo para secarse los pies.

Andrew abrió la boca pero, por extraño que pareciera, no surgió ningún sonido. Por fin consiguió decir:

—Gracias. —Y cogió la manta de sus manos.

—No soy una persona tan terrible, ¿sabe? —le dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco.

—Tal vez —reconoció ella—, pero no debería haberse entretenido tanto con Amy. Sé que lo hizo sólo para sacarme de quicio.

Él alzó una ceja mientras se sentaba en la roca para secarse 1os pies. Dejó la bola en el suelo a su lado.

— ¿No ha pensado que mi retraso tuviera algo que ver con el deseo de pasar un rato con la mujer a la que estoy considerando convertir en mi esposa?

Lita se ruborizó un poco, pero luego masculló:

—Tal vez sea lo más ególatra que he dicho en mi vida pero, no, creo que sólo quería irritarme a mí.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero él no iba a decírselo.

—Pues da la casualidad —explicó él— que fue Amy quien se retrasó. Por qué? No lo sé. Consideré poco educado ir a buscarla a su habitación y exigirle que se diera prisa, de modo que esperé en mi despacho hasta que estuvo lista.

Se produjo un largo momento de silencio, luego Lita dijo:

—Gracias por explicármelo.

Él sonrió con gesto irónico.

—No soy una persona tan terrible, ¿sabe?

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé.

Algo en su expresión de resignación hizo que Andrew sonriera.

—Pero ¿tal vez un poco terrible? —bromeó.

Ella se animó, era obvio que volver a las frivolidades hacía que le resultara más cómodo conversar con él.

— Oh, desde luego.

—Bien. Detesto ser aburrido.

Lita sonrió y le observó mientras se ponía los calcetines y las medias. Se acercó y cogió la bola rosa.

—Mejor llevo esto al cobertizo.

— ¿Por si acaso siento una necesidad incontrolable de arrojarla de nuevo al lago?

Ella asintió.

—Algo así.

—Muy bien. —Se levantó—. Entonces yo llevaré la manta.

—Un trato justo. —Se volvió para ascender por la ladera y entonces atisbó a Jedite y Amy desapareciendo en la distancia—. ¡Oh!

Andrew también se volvió con celeridad.

— ¿Qué pasa? Oh, ya veo. Parece que su hermana y mi hermano han decidido regresar sin nosotros.

Lita miró con un ceño a los hermanos errantes, luego encogió los hombros con resignación mientras empezaban a ascender con esfuerzo por la colina.

—Supongo que puedo tolerar su compañía durante unos minutos más si usted puede tolerar la mía.

Andrew no dijo nada y aquello sorprendió a Lita. Parecía el tipo de comentario para el que tendría una contestación ingeniosa y tal vez incluso mordaz. Le miró y luego apartó la vista con una leve sorpresa. Él la miraba del modo más extraño...

— ¿Todo... está todo bien, milord? —preguntó con vacilación.

Él asintió.

—Bien. —Pero sonaba bastante distraído.

El resto del trayecto hasta el cobertizo lo cubrieron en silencio. Lita dejó la bola rosa en su lugar en la carretilla de palamallo y advirtió que Jedite y Amy habían retirado todos los aros del recorrido y lo habían recogido todo, incluido el mazo púrpura y la bola a juego. Echó una mirada furtiva a Andrew y tuvo que sonreír. Era obvio por su ceño atribulado que él también se había dado cuenta.

—La manta va aquí, milord —le dijo con una mueca mal disimulada y se apartó de su camino.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

— La llevaré a la casa. Hace falta lavarla bien.

Ella expresó su conformidad, cerraron la puerta y se fueron.


	12. CApitulo 11

Hola Chicas, espero que esten bien, por aqui paso a dejarles lo siguiente a la derroca del Vizconde contra Lita jajajaja, Yesiqui, que bueno que te gusto gracias por tu comentario.

SAludos

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_No hay nada como una situación de competencia para sacar lo peor de un hombre... o lo mejor de una mujer._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**4 de mayo de 1814**_

Andrew iba silbando mientras caminaban sin ninguna prisa en dirección a la casa, observando de forma furtiva a Lita cuando ésta no miraba. Sin duda era también una mujer verdaderamente atractiva. No entendía por qué siempre le sorprendía esto, pero era así. Cada vez que la recordaba, su imagen no estaba a la altura de la realidad cautivadora de su rostro. Siempre estaba en movimiento, siempre sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño o los labios. Nunca conseguía mantener la expresión plácida y serena a la que debían aspirar las damas jóvenes.

Andrew había caído en la misma trampa que el resto de la sociedad: pensar en ella sólo en función de su hermana pequeña. Y Amy tenía una belleza tan asombrosa y sorprendente, tan prodigiosa, que cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de ella no podía evitar quedarse en segundo plano. Era difícil, admitió Andrew, mirar a otra persona cuando Amy estaba presente.

Y no obstante...

Frunció el ceño. Y no obstante, en la práctica no había dedicado ni un vistazo a Amy durante toda la partida de palamallo. Esto tal vez fuera comprensible porque se trataba del palamallo Bridgerton modalidad que sacaba lo peor de cualquiera con ese apellido. Diablos, seguramente no habría dedicado ni una mirada al príncipe regente si se hubiera dignado a jugar con ellos.

Pero aquella explicación no colaba, pues su mente estaba repleta de otras imágenes. Lita doblándose sobre el mazo con el rostro tenso de concentración. Lita riéndose cuando alguien fallaba un disparo. Lita vitoreando a Amy cuando su bola atravesaba rodando el aro; un rasgo muy Bridgerton aquel. Y, por supuesto, Lita sonriendo con malicia en aquel último segundo antes de enviar la bola volando hasta el lago.

Estaba claro que, aunque no hubiera dedicado ni un vistazo a Amy, había observado mucho a Lita.

Aquello debería alarmarle.

Volvió a echar una ojeada en su dirección. Esta vez su rostro estaba algo inclinado hacia el cielo, que miraba con ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con cortesía. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo me preguntaba si va a llover.

Él también alzó la vista.

—De momento, no, imagino.

Lita asintió despacio con conformidad.

—Detesto la lluvia.

Algo en la expresión de su rostro, que le recordó un poco a una niña frustrada de tres años, provocó una risa en Andrew.

—Pues vive en el país equivocado señorita Sheffield.

Se volvió a él con mirada avergonzada.

—No me importa que caiga una lluvia suave. Sólo me disgusta cuando se vuelve violenta.

—Yo siempre he disfrutado bastante con las tormentas eléctricas.

Lita le lanzó una mirada sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, luego volvió a bajar la mirada a los guijarros del camino. Iba dando pataditas a un guijarro mientras andaba, de vez en cuando rompía el paso o se apartaba a un lado para poder darle otra patada y mantener la piedra por delante de ella. Había algo encantador y hasta dulce en aquello, la manera en que su pie enfundado en una bota aparecía por debajo del dobladillo del vestido a intervalos regulares y alcanzaba el guijarro.

Andrew la miró con curiosidad, olvidándose de apartar la mirada cuando ella se volvió.

— ¿Cree que...? ¿Por qué me mira así? —preguntó.

— ¿Que si creo qué? —respondió él, deliberadamente pasando por alto la segunda parte de la pregunta.

Ella formó una línea malhumorada con los labios. Andrew sintió que los suyos le temblaban de ganas de sonreír.

— ¿Se está riendo de mí? —preguntó ella con desconfianza.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Los pies de Lita se detuvieron.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Le aseguro —contestó él, aunque a él también le sonó como si quisiera reírse— que no me río de usted.

—Miente.

—No... —Tuvo que pararse. Si seguía hablando, sabía que estallaría en carcajadas. Y lo más extraño era que... no tenía ningún indicio del motivo.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —balbuceó—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Andrew se hundió contra el tronco de un olmo próximo, todo su cuerpo temblaba con su alborozo apenas contenido.

Lita plantó las manos en las caderas, la expresión en su rostro era en parte curiosidad, en parte furia.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Por fin él cedió a las carcajadas y apenas consiguió encoger los hombros.

—No sé —dijo entre jadeos—. La expresión de su rostro... es...

Él advirtió que ella sonreía. Le encantó que ella sonriera.

—Pues la expresión de su rostro no es que sea demasiado seria, milord —comentó ella.

—Oh, estoy convencido. —Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces y entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de que había recuperado el control, se enderezó. Volvió a echar una rápida ojeada al rostro de Lita, todavía con un vago gesto de desconfianza, y de pronto comprendió que necesitaba saber qué pensaba ella de él.

No podía esperar al día siguiente. No podía esperar hasta la noche.

No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a esta situación, pero su buena opinión significaba mucho para él. Por supuesto necesitaba su aprobación para el cortejo de Amy —que tan abandonado tenía— pero había más en todo aquello. Ella le había insultado, casi le había hundido en el Serpentine, le había humillado al palamallo, y de todos modos ansiaba su buena opinión.

Andrew no podía recordar la última vez en que la consideración de alguien había significado tanto para él y, con franqueza, era humillante.

—Creo que me debe un favor —dijo, y se apartó del árbol para incorporarse. La mente le zumbaba. Tenía que ser inteligente en esto. Tenía que conseguir enterarse qué pensaba ella. Y, de todos modos, no quería que supiera cuánto significaba para él. No hasta que Andrew mismo entendiera por qué significaba tanto para él.

—Disculpe, ¿cómo ha dicho?

—Una prenda. Por la partida de palamallo.

Lita soltó un resoplido femenino mientras se apoyaba en el árbol y se cruzaba de brazos.

— Si alguien debe aquí una prenda a otra persona, es usted a mí. Yo gané al fin y al cabo.

—Ah, pero yo he sido el humillado.

—Cierto —accedió.

—No sería propio de usted —le dijo él con voz extremadamente seca— haberse resistido a reconocer la verdad.

Lita le dedicó una mirada recatada:

—Una dama debe ser sincera en todo.

Cuando Lita alzó de nuevo la vista para mirarle, un extremo de la boca de Andrew formaba una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Confiaba en que dijera algo parecido.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque mi prenda, señorita Sheffield es hacerle una pregunta, la pregunta que yo escoja. Y debe ser sincera en su respuesta. —El vizconde plantó una mano en el tronco del árbol, bastante cerca del rostro de Lita, y se inclinó hacia delante. De pronto ella se sintió atrapada, pese a que sería bastante fácil alejarse corriendo.

Con cierta consternación, y temblando de emoción, Lita se percató de que la tenía atrapada con sus ojos, que se clavaban oscuros y ardientes en los de ella.

— ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo, señorita Sheffield? —murmuró.

— ¿C-cuál es la pregunta? —inquirió, sin darse cuenta de que estaba susurrando hasta que se oyó la voz, entrecortada y crepitante como el viento.

Él ladeó la cabeza un poco más.

—Ahora, recuerde, tiene que contestar con franqueza.

Ella asintió. En honor a la verdad, no estaba del todo convencida de que fuera capaz de moverse.

Andrew se inclinó hacia delante, no tanto como para notar su aliento pero lo bastante cerca como para que ella tiritara.

—Ésta, señorita Sheffield, es mí pregunta.

Los labios de Lita se separaron.

— ¿Aún —se acercó un poco más— me —y otro centímetro más— odia?

Lita tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Fuera cual fuera la pregunta que ella esperara, no era ésa. Se lamió los labios preparándose para contestar, pese a no tener ni idea de lo que iba a decir, pero no surgió ningún sonido de su garganta.

Los labios del vizconde se curvaron formando una sonrisa lenta, masculina.

—Me tomaré eso como un no.

Y entonces, con una brusquedad que dejó a Lita aturdida, se apartó con ímpetu del árbol y dijo con aire enérgico:

—Bien, entonces creo que ya es hora de que volvamos adentro y nos preparemos para la velada de esta noche, ¿no le parece?

Lita se hundió contra el árbol, totalmente vacía de energía.

— ¿Prefiere permanecer afuera un momento más? —Andrew se plantó las manos en las caderas y alzó la vista al cielo con actitud pragmática y eficiente, completamente diferente del seductor lento, perezoso, de hacía diez segundos—. Como quiera. No parece que vaya a llover después de todo. Al menos no durante las próximas horas.

Ella se le quedó mirando. O bien él había perdido la cabeza o a ella se le había olvidado hablar. O ambas cosas.

— Muy bien. Siempre he admirado a las mujeres que saben apreciar un poco de aire fresco. ¿La veo en la cena entonces?

Lita hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Le sorprendió incluso haber conseguido hacer ese leve movimiento.

—Excelente. —Estiró el brazo y, tomando la mano de Lita, depositó un beso abrasador en el interior de su muñeca, sobre la única franja de carne desnuda que asomaba entre el guante y el dobladillo de la manga.

—Hasta esta noche, señorita Sheffield.

Y luego se fue a buen paso, y la dejó con una peculiar sensación, como si acabara de suceder algo bastante importante.

Pero podría jurar por su propia vida que no tenía ni idea de qué.

Aquella noche a las siete y media, Lita consideró ponerse horriblemente enferma. A las ocho menos cuarto había definido mejor cuál sería su indisposición, decidiendo sufrir un ataque. Pero cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora y sonó la campanilla que avisaba a los invitados del momento de reunirse en el salón, levantó los hombros y salió de su dormitorio al pasillo para reunirse con Saeko.

Se negaba a ser una cobarde.

No era una cobarde.

Y sería capaz de superar aquella noche. Aparte, se dijo a sí misma, era imposible que se sentara en algún lugar próximo a lord Bridgerton. Era un vizconde y el cabeza de familia, por consiguiente se sentaría en la cabecera de la mesa. Como hija del segundo hijo de un barón, su rango era mínimo en comparación al de otros invitados, sin duda la sentarían tan lejos que ni tan siquiera tendría posibilidades de verle sin coger tortícolis.

Amy, que compartía habitación con Lita, ya había salido. Estaba en la habitación de Saeko para ayudarle a escoger un collar, por lo tanto Lita se encontró sola al salir al pasillo. Suponía que podía entrar en la habitación de Saeko y esperar allí con las dos, pero no sentía demasiadas ganas de conversar, y Amy ya había advertido antes el extraño y reflexivo humor de Saeko. Lo último que Lita necesitaba era una tanda de «¿Qué será lo que le pasa?».

Y la verdad era que Lita ni siquiera sabía qué le pasaba. Lo único que sabía era que aquella tarde algo había cambiado entre ella y el vizconde. Algo era diferente y no tenía reparos en admitir (al menos para sí misma) que estaba asustaba.

Lo cual era normal, ¿verdad? La gente siempre tenía miedo a lo que no entendía.

Y era indiscutible que Lita no entendía al vizconde.

Pero justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar de veras de su soledad, la puerta situada al otro lado del pasillo se abrió y por ella salió otra joven. Lita la reconoció al instante: era Rei Featherington, la pequeña de las tres afamadas hermanas Featherington, bien, de las que se habían presentado en sociedad. Lita había oído que existía una cuarta que aún estaba en la escuela.

Para su desgracia, las hermanas Featherington eran famosas por su poco éxito en el mercado matrimonial. Setsuna y Karmesite habían sido presentadas hacía ya tres años y no habían conseguido ni una proposición entre las dos. Para Rei ya era su segunda temporada y por lo general se la encontraba en los actos sociales intentando evitar a su madre y hermanas, quienes eran consideradas universalmente unas tontas.

A Lita siempre le había caído bien Rei. Se había establecido un vínculo especial entre ellas ya que ambas habían sido acribilladas por lady Whistledown por llevar vestidos de colores que no les favorecían.

Lita advirtió con un suspiro de tristeza que el vestido de seda amarillo limón que Rei llevaba le daba un aspecto irremediablemente cetrino a la pobre muchacha. Y si aquello no era suficiente, estaba confeccionado con un exceso de volantes y detalles. Rei no era muy alta, y estaba claro que aquel vestido la agobiaba.

Era una pena, porque podría ser bastante atractiva si alguien lograra convencer a su madre de que no se acercara a la modista y dejara a Rei escoger su propia ropa. Su rostro era bastante agradable**, **con el cutis un tanto pálido, y su cabello caoba oscuro, y puestos a ser precisos, era más negro que caoba.

Se llamara como se llamara aquel tono de pelo, pensó Lita con consternación, no iba con el amarillo limón.

— ¡Lita! —saludó Rei tras cerrar la puerta tras ella—. Qué sorpresa. No estaba enterada de que hubieras venido.

Lita asintió.

—Creo que nos enviaron una invitación de última hora. Coincidimos con lady Bridgerton la semana pasada.

—Bien, sé que acabo de decir que estaba sorprendida, pero la verdad es que no lo estoy. Lord Bridgerton le ha estado prestando mucha atención a tu hermana.

Lita se acaloró.

—Eh... s-sí —contestó tartamudeando de pronto—. Así es.

— Eso es, al menos, lo que dicen los cotilleos — continuó Rei—. Pero, claro, una no siempre puede creer esas cosas.

— Que yo sepa, lady Whistledown se ha equivocado pocas veces —dijo Lita.

Rei se encogió de hombros y luego miró su vestido con disgusto.

—Ciertamente nunca se equivoca conmigo.

—Oh, no seas tonta —se apresuró a decir Lita, pero ambas sabían que sólo estaba siendo amable.

Rei sacudió la cabeza con aire cansado.

—Mi madre está convencida de que el amarillo es el color de la felicidad y que una chica feliz acabará atrapando marido.

—Oh, cielos —dijo Lita soltando una risita.

—Lo que no entiende —continuó Rei con ironía— es que ese amarillo de la felicidad a mí me hace parecer bastante infeliz y en realidad repele a los caballeros.

— ¿Nunca le has sugerido el verde? — indagó Lita —. Creo estarías genial de verde.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—No le gusta el verde. Dice que es melancólico.

— ¿El verde? —exclamó Lita con incredulidad.

—Ya no intento entenderla.

Lita, que iba vestida de verde, sostuvo la manga cerca del rostro de Rei e intentó tapar el amarillo lo mejor que pudo.

—Todo tu rostro se ilumina —comentó.

—No me digas eso. Sólo servirá para que el amarillo me resulte más penoso.

Lita le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Te prestaría uno de los míos, pero me temo que lo arrastrarías por el suelo.

Rei le hizo un ademán con la mano para declinar su oferta.

—Es muy amable por tu parte, pero me he resignado a aceptar mi destino. Al menos este año es mejor que el pasado.

Lita arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, claro. No estabas el año pasado. —Rei se estremeció—. Pesaba casi trece quilos más que ahora.

— ¿Trece quilos? —repitió Lita. No podía creerlo.

Rei asintió y puso una mueca.

—La gordita. Supliqué a mamá que no me obligara a presentarme en sociedad hasta cumplir los dieciocho, pero ella pensaba que me iría bien empezar con tiempo.

Lita sólo necesitó una mirada al rostro de Rei para saber que no le había ido nada bien. Sentía cierta afinidad con la muchacha pese a que Rei era casi tres años más joven que ella. Ambas conocían aquella sensación singular de no ser la chica más popular del lugar, conocían la expresión exacta que adquiere tu rostro cuando nadie te pide un baile pero quieres que parezca que no te importa.

—Digo yo —dijo Rei—, ¿por qué no bajamos nosotras dos juntas a cenar? Perece que tu familia y la mía se retrasan.

Lita no tenía demasiada prisa por llegar al salón y encontrarse en la inevitable compañía de lord Bridgerton, pero esperar a Saeko y Amy retardaría la tortura tan sólo unos minutos, de modo que perfectamente podía bajar con Rei, pensó.

La dos asomaron las cabezas por las habitaciones de sus respectivas madres y les informaron del cambio de planes; luego se cogieron del brazo y se fueron por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron al salón, buena parte de la concurrencia ya estaba allí presente, formando corros y charlando mientras esperaban a que bajara el resto de invitados. Lita, que nunca antes había asistido a una de estas reuniones campestres, advirtió con sorpresa que casi todo el mundo parecía más relajado y un poco más animado que en Londres. Debía de ser el aire fresco, pensó con una sonrisa. O tal vez la distancia relajaba las normas estrictas de la capital. Fuera lo que fuera, decidió que prefería este ambiente al de cualquier cena en Londres.

Vio a lord Bridgerton al otro lado de la estancia. O más bien pensó que le había visto. En cuanto le avistó de pie junto a la chimenea, ella mantuvo la mirada escrupulosamente apartada.

Pero de todos modos le notaba. Era consciente de que tenía que estar loca, pero juraría que sabía cuándo ladeaba la cabeza y que le oía cuando hablaba o se reía.

Y desde luego sabía cuándo tenía la mirada puesta en su espalda. Era como si el cuello fuera a encendérsele en llamas.

—No me había percatado de que lady Bridgerton hubiera invitado a tanta gente —dijo Rei.

Con cuidado de mantener la vista alejada de la chimenea, recorrió la habitación con la mirada para ver quién estaba allí.

—Oh, no —medio susurró, medio gimió Rei—. Beryl Cowper está aquí.

Lita siguió discretamente la mirada de Rei. Si Amy tenía alguna rival al título de belleza reinante de 1814, ésa era Beryl Cowper. Alta, delgada, con cabello color fuego y destellantes ojos grises, casi nunca se la veía sin su pequeño enjambre de admiradores. Pero si Amy era amable y generosa, Beryl era, en opinión Lita, una bruja egoísta de malos modales que se divertía atormentando a los demás.

—Me odia —susurró Rei.

—Odia a todo el mundo —contestó Lita.

—Ya, pero a mí me odia de verdad.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Lita se volvió a su amiga con ojos curiosos—. ¿Qué podrías haberle hecho?

—Tropecé con ella el año pasado y por mi culpa derramó todo el ponche encima... de ella y del duque de Ashbourne.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Rei entornó los ojos.

— Fue suficiente para Beryl. Está convencida de que el duque, le habría propuesto matrimonio si ella no hubiera parecido tan torpe en aquel momento.

Lita soltó un resoplido que ni siquiera intentó que sonara femenino.

—Ashbourne no es tan fácil de atrapar. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, casi es tan mujeriego como Bridgerton.

—Quien probablemente acabará casándose este año —le recordó Rei—. Si los chismorreos no fallan.

—Bah —se mofó Lita—. La propia lady Whistledown escribió que no pensaba que fuera a casarse este año.

—Eso fue hace semanas —contestó Rei con un ademán disuasorio—. Lady Whistledown cambia de opinión todo el rato. Aparte, a todo el mundo le resulta obvio que el vizconde está cortejando a tu hermana.

Lita se mordió la lengua para no mascullar un «no me lo recuerdes».

Pero su gesto de dolor quedó disimulado por el susurro ronco de Rei:

—Oh, no, viene hacia aquí —refiriéndose a Beryl.

Lita le dio un apretujón tranquilizador.

—No te preocupes por ella. No es mejor que tú.

Rei le lanzó una mirada llena de sarcasmo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero eso no hace que sea menos desagradable. Y siempre se empeña en que yo le haga caso.

—Lita, Rei —gorjeó Beryl, situándose al lado de ellas, tras lo cual sacudió con afectación su brillante cabello.

—Qué sorpresa veros aquí.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Lita.

Beryl pestañeó, era obvio que le sorprendía incluso que Lita cuestionara su declaración.

—Bien —dijo despacio—, supongo que no es tanta sorpresa verte a ti, ya que tu hermana está muy solicitada y todos sabemos que tienes que ir adonde ella vaya, pero la presencia de Rei... —Se encogió de hombros con delicadeza—. Bien, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Lady Bridgerton es una mujer muy generosa.

Fue un comentario tan descortés que Lita no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta. Y mientras miraba escandalizada a Beryl, ésta se dispuso a rematar:

—Qué vestido tan precioso —dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce que Lita hubiera jurado que el aire sabía a azúcar—. Me encanta el amarillo —añadió pasando la mano por su propio vestido amarillo pálido—. Hace falta un cutis especial para poder llevarlo, ¿no crees?

Lita apretó los dientes. Por descontado, Beryl estaba espléndida con su vestido. Beryl estaría fantástica incluso envuelta en arpillera.

Beryl volvió a sonreír, esta vez le recordó a Lita a una serpiente, luego se volvió lentamente para hacer una señal a alguien situado al otro lado de la estancia.

— ¡Oh, Grimston, Grimston! ¡Acérquese un momento aquí!

Lita miró por encima del hombro para ver a Malachide Grimston que se acercaba a ellas y apenas consiguió contener un gruñido. Grimston era el equivalente masculino a Beryl: maleducado, superficial y engreído. Por qué le habría invitado una dama tan encantadora como la vizcondesa de Bridgerton era algo que nunca sabría. Probablemente para equilibrar el amplio número de señoritas invitadas a su casa.

Grimston acudió hasta allí y estiró un extremo de su boca para esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

—Su servidor —dijo a Beryl después de dedicar a Lita y a Rei una fugaz mirada de desdén.

— ¿No le parece que la querida Rei está guapísima con vestido? — preguntó Beryl —. El amarillo tiene que ser sin duda el color de la temporada.

Grimston llevó a cabo un examen insultante de Rei, desde alto de su cabeza a la punta de los pies y otra vez hasta arriba. Apenas movió la cabeza, nada más dejó que sus ojos recorrieran de arriba abajo su cuerpo. Lita contuvo un acceso de repugnancia que estuvo a punto de provocarle una oleada de náuseas. Más que nada, sintió ganas de rodear con sus brazos a Rei y estrechar a la pobre muchacha. Pero tanta atención sólo serviría para destacarla como alguien débil y fácil de intimidar.

Cuando Grimston acabó por fin su maleducada inspección, se volvió hacia Beryl y se encogió de hombros, como si no se le ocurriera algo elogioso que decir.

— ¿No tiene ningún otro sitio adónde ir? —soltó Lita.

Beryl la miró consternada.

—Caray, señorita Sheffield, me cuesta tolerar su impertinencia. El señor Grimston y yo sólo estábamos admirando el aspecto de Rei. Ese tono amarillo favorece mucho su cutis. Y es tan encantador ver que tiene tan buen aspecto después de cómo estaba el año pasado.

—Y tanto que sí —corroboró Grimston arrastrando las sílabas. Su tono empalagoso hizo que Lita se sintiera verdaderamente sucia.

Lita notaba a Rei temblando a su lado. Confió en que fuera de rabia y no de dolor.

—No puedo imaginarme a qué se refiere —dijo Lita con tono gélido.

—Vaya, seguro que lo sabe —intervino Grimston, con ojos centelleantes de deleite. Se inclinó hacia delante y entonces dijo en un susurro más resonante que su tono habitual, lo suficientemente alto como para que mucha gente pudiera oírle—. Estaba gorda.

Lita abrió la boca para soltar una respuesta cáustica, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Beryl añadió:

— Qué lástima tan terrible, porque el año pasado había muchos más hombres en la ciudad. Por supuesto, a muchas de nosotras no nos falta nunca una pareja de baile, pero me da pena la pobre Rei cuando la veo sentada con las matronas.

— Las matronas —dijo entonces Rei entre dientes— a menudo son las únicas personas con un atisbo de inteligencia en la sala.

Lita sintió ganas de saltar y vitorearla. Beryl profirió un entrecortado «Oh», como si tuviera algún derecho a sentirse ofendida.

—De todos modos, una no puede evitar... ¡Oh! ¡Lord Bridgerton!

Lita se apartó a un lado para permitir que el vizconde se agregar al pequeño círculo y advirtió con asco cómo cambiaba la actitud de Beryl. Empezó a agitar los párpados y la boca formó un pequeño arco de cupido.

Era tan atroz que Lita olvidó su cohibición en presencia del vizconde.

Bridgerton dedicó una dura mirada a Beryl pero no le dijo nada. En vez de ello, se volvió de forma bastante intencionada hacia Lita y Rei y murmuró sus nombres para saludarlas. Lita casi se queda boquiabierta de regocijo. ¡Vaya corte le había dado a Beryl Cowper!

—Señorita Sheffield —dijo con tono suave—, espero que nos disculpará si acompaño a la señorita Featherington al comedor.

— ¡Pero no puede acompañarla a ella! —soltó Beryl de forma abrupta.

Bridgerton le dedicó una mirada gélida.

—Lo siento —dijo con una voz que dejaba claro que menos lamentarlo podía sentir cualquier cosa—. ¿Acaso la he incluido a usted en nuestra conversación?

Beryl retrocedió, era obvio que muy avergonzada por aquel arranque suyo tan impropio instantes antes. De todos modos, lo cierto era que el hecho de que Bridgerton acompañara a Rei contravenía todas las normas. Como cabeza de familia, su deber era acompañar a la dama de jerarquía más elevada presente en la reunión. Lita no estaba segura de a quién le correspondía tal honor en aquella ocasión, pero desde luego no se trataba de Rei, cuyo padre no tenía ningún título.

Bridgerton ofreció su brazo a Rei al tiempo que daba la espalda a Beryl.

—No aguanto a las bravuconas, ¿y usted? —murmuró.

Lita se tapó la boca con las manos, pero no pudo contener una risita. Bridgerton le dedicó una breve mirada de complicidad por encima de la cabeza de Rei, y en aquel momento Lita tuvo la extraña sensación de entender por completo a este hombre.

Pero aún más extraño le pareció... que de repente no estuviera segura de que el vizconde fuera ese desalmado y censurable mujeriego que con demasiada facilidad había creído que era.


	13. Capitulo 12

Hola chicas, gracias por leer esta historia, sigamos con las aventuras en Aubrey Hall :P Faby, gracias por tu comentario :)

Disfrutenla!

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Un hombre encantador es algo divertido, y un hombre atractivo, por supuesto, es algo digno de contemplar. Pero un hombre de honor... ay, Querido Lector, tras él deberían ir las damas más jóvenes._

**_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,_**

**_2 de mayo de 1814_**

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, después de que acabara la cena y los hombres se retiraran a tomar sus oportos antes de volver a reunirse con las damas con expresión de superioridad en el rostro, como si acabaran de hablar de cosas más transcendentes que del caballo con más probabilidades de ganar la Royal Ascot; después de que los invitados hubieran jugado unas rondas de charadas, a veces tediosas y a veces más animadas; después de que lady Bridgerton se aclarara la garganta y sugiriera con discreción que tal vez fuera hora de retirarse; después de que las damas cogieran las velas y se retiraran a sus camas; después de que los caballeros supuestamente las siguieran...

Lita no podía dormir.

Estaba claro que iba a ser una de esas noches mirando-todas-las-grietas-del-techo. Sólo que no había grietas en el techo en Aubrey Hall. Y la luna ni siquiera había salido, de modo que no entraba luz alguna a través de las cortinas, lo cual significaba que aunque hubiera habido rendijas, no sería capaz de verlas, y...

Lita soltó un gemido mientras retiraba las colchas para levantarse. Uno de esos días iba a tener que aprender alguna manera de obligar a su cerebro a dejar de correr en ocho direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Había estado tumbada en la cama durante casi una hora, mirando la noche oscura, impenetrable, y cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando para intentar disponerse a dormir.

No había funcionado.

No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión del rostro de Rei Featherington cuando el vizconde había acudido a su rescate. Lita estaba segura de que su propia expresión sería bastante similar: un poco de asombro, un poco de alegría y un mucho de estar a punto de fundirse sobre el suelo en aquel mismo instante.

Bridgerton había estado así de magnífico.

Lita había pasado todo el día observando a los Bridgerton o relacionándose con ellos. Y una cosa había sacado en claro: todo lo que había oído sobre Andrew y su devoción por la familia... era del todo cierto.

Y aunque no estaba demasiado dispuesta a cambiar su opinión de que era un mujeriego y un vividor, estaba empezando a comprender que podía ser todo eso y también algo más.

Algo bueno.

Y, aunque admitía que le costaba mucho ser del todo objetiva en aquel tema, ese algo precisamente no lo descalificaba como potencial marido para Amy.

Oh, ¿por qué, por qué, por qué tenía que ser agradable? ¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo el libertino meloso pero superficial que tan fácil le había resultado creer que era? Ahora se trataba de otra persona por completo diferente, alguien por quien ella temía sentir, de hecho, cierto afecto.

Lita sintió que se sonrojaba incluso en la oscuridad. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Andrew Bridgerton. A este paso no iba a poder dormir nada en toda una semana.

Tal vez si tuviera algo para leer... Había visto una biblioteca bastante grande y amplia aquella misma tarde, sin duda los Bridgerton tendrían allí algún tomo con el que quedarse dormida.

Se puso la bata y se fue de puntillas hasta la puerta, con cuidado de no despertar a Amy. Tampoco es que aquello fuera complicado. Amy siempre había dormido como un lirón. Según Saeko, dormía toda la noche como piedra desde el día en que nació.

Lita metió los pies en un par de zapatillas y luego salió deprisa al pasillo, con cuidado de mirar a un lado y a otro antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Era su primera visita a una reunión campestre, y lo último que quería era toparse con alguien de camino a un dormitorio que no fuese el suyo.

Si alguien tenía algún enredo con otra persona que no fuera su cónyuge, decidió Lita, no quería saber nada al respecto.

Un solo farol iluminaba el pasillo, proporcionando un destello mortecino y vacilante, al oscuro aire de la noche. Lita había cogido una vela al salir, de modo que se acercó y levantó la tapa del farol para encender su mecha. En cuanto la llama ardió con estabilidad, se dirigió hacia la escalera, asegurándose de detenerse en todas las esquinas para comprobar con cautela que no pasaba nadie.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en la biblioteca. No era grande para los patrones de la aristocracia, pero las paredes estaban cubiertas desde el suelo hasta el techo de estantes con libros. Lita empujó la puerta hasta dejarla casi cerrada —si alguien andaba levantado dando vueltas por ahí, no quería alertarle de su presencia con el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse— y se acercó a la estantería más próxima para inspeccionar los títulos.

—Mmm —murmuró para sí misma mientras sacaba un libro y miraba la portada: «botánica». Le encantaba la jardinería, pero en cierto sentido un libro de texto sobre aquel tema no le parecía demasiado sugerente. ¿Debería buscar una novela, que atrapara su imaginación, o mejor se decidía por un texto árido, con más probabilidades de darle sueño?

Devolvió el libro a su sitio y pasó a la siguiente estantería, dejando la vela sobre una mesita próxima. Parecía la sección de filosofía.

—Definitivamente no —farfulló, y deslizó un poco la vela sobre la mesa mientras pasaba a una estantería situada más a la derecha. La botánica podía darle sueño, pero era muy probable que la filosofía la dejase con un aturdimiento que le duraría días.

Movió la vela un poco hacia la derecha y se inclinó hacia delante para examinar la siguiente hilera de libros cuando un relámpago, brillante y por completo inesperado, iluminó la habitación.

De sus pulmones surgió un breve y entrecortado grito, al mismo tiempo que ella daba un brinco hacia atrás y se pegaba de espaldas contra la mesa. Ahora no, suplicó en silencio, aquí no.

Pero mientras su mente formulaba esa última frase, toda la habitación explotó con el estruendo sordo de un trueno.

Y luego se hizo de nuevo la oscuridad, dejando a Lita temblorosa, agarrada con los dedos a la mesa con tal fuerza que las articulaciones se le quedaron trabadas. Detestaba esto. Oh, cuánto lo detestaba. Detestaba el ruido y la luz de los relámpagos, y la tensión chisporroteante en el aire, pero sobre todo detestaba la manera en que se sentía ella.

Tan aterrorizada, que al final no pudo sentir nada en absoluto.

Había sido así toda su vida, o al menos desde que tenía memoria. De pequeña, su padre o Saeko la consolaban cada vez que había una tormenta. Lita tenía recuerdos de uno de ellos sentado sobre el borde de su cama, sosteniéndole la mano y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras mientras los truenos y los relámpagos estallaban con estrépito a su alrededor. Pero cuando se hizo mayor consiguió convencer a la gente de que había superado su problema. Oh, todo el mundo sabía que aún detestaba las tormentas, pero conseguía ocultar la medida de su terror.

Parecía una debilidad espantosa, sin causa aparente y, por desgracia, sin cura clara.

No oía lluvia contra las ventanas; tal vez la tormenta no fuera tan mala. Tal vez había empezado lo suficientemente lejana y ahora se alejaba aún más. Tal vez...

Otro destello iluminó la habitación y extrajo un segundo grito de los pulmones de Lita. En este momento los truenos se habían acercado más, incluso que los relámpagos, lo cual indicaba que la tormenta se aproximaba.

Lita sintió que se echaba al suelo.

Era tan ruidoso. Demasiado ruidoso, y demasiado brillante y demasiado...

¡Boom!

Lita se metió debajo de la mesa, encogió las piernas y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, esperando aterrorizada la siguiente tronada.

Y entonces empezó a llover.

Era un poco más tarde de medianoche, y todos los invitados (por algún motivo seguían los horarios del campo en cierto modo) se habían ido a la cama. Pero Andrew seguía en su estudio, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el borde de su escritorio al ritmo de la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana. De vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba la habitación con un destello brillante y cada trueno era tan ruidoso e inesperado que daba un brinco en su silla.

Dios, le encantaban las tormentas...

Era difícil saber por qué. Tal vez sólo era la prueba del poder de la naturaleza sobre el hombre. Tal vez era la energía pura de la luz y el sonido que retumbaba a su alrededor. Fuera lo que fuera, hacía que se sintiera vivo.

No estaba especialmente cansado cuando su madre sugirió que todos se retiraran a descansar, por tanto le pareció una tontería no aprovechar estos pocos momentos de soledad para revisar los libros de Aubrey Hall que su administrador le había dejado. Dios sabía que su madre iba a tenerle al día siguiente ocupado cada minuto con actividades en las que también participarían candidatas al matrimonio.

Pero tras una hora de concienzudas comprobaciones, con golpecitos de la punta seca de la pluma contra cada número del libro de contabilidad mientras él sumaba y restaba, multiplicaba y de vez en cuando dividía, sus párpados empezaron a caerse.

Había sido un día largo, admitió mientras cerraba el libro y dejaba un pedazo de papel para marcar el sitio. Había pasado buena parte de la mañana visitando a arrendatarios e inspeccionando edificios. Una familia necesitaba que le repararan la puerta. Otra tenía problemas para recoger las cosechas y pagar la renta, debido a la pierna rota del padre. Andrew había oído disputas e intentado poner solución, había admirado a bebés recién nacidos e incluso había ayudado a arreglar un techo con goteras. Todo formaba parte de su posición de terrateniente, y a él le gustaba. Pero era cansado.

La partida de palamallo había sido un interludio grato, pero en cuanto regresó a la casa se había visto sumergido en el papel de anfitrión de la fiesta de su madre. Lo cual había sido casi tan agotador como las visitas a los arrendatarios. Mina apenas tenía diecisiete años y estaba claro que hacía falta que alguien la vigilara un poco, aquella lagarta de la Cowper había estado atormentando a la pobre Rei Featherington, y alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto y...

Y luego estaba Lita Sheffield.

La pesadilla de su existencia.

Y el objeto de sus deseos.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

Vaya barullo. Se suponía que estaba cortejando a su hermana, por el amor de Dios, Amy. La belleza de la temporada. Preciosa sin parangón. Dulce y generosa, e incluso serena.

Y en su lugar no podía dejar de pensar en Lita. Lita por la que, por mucho que le enfureciera, no podía evitar sentir un gran respeto. ¿Cómo podía evitar admirar a alguien que se aferraba tanto a sus convicciones? Y Andrew debía de admitir que el núcleo de sus convicciones —la devoción a su familia— era el principio que ella respetaba por encima de todos.

Con un bostezo, Andrew se levantó de detrás del escritorio y estiró los brazos. Sin duda ya era hora de irse a la cama. Con un poco de suerte se quedaría dormido en el momento en que su cabeza se apoyara en la almohada. Lo último que quería era encontrarse contemplando el techo, pensando en Lita.

Y de todo lo que quería hacerle a Lita.

Andrew cogió una vela y salió al pasillo vacío. Había algo reposado e intrigante en una casa en silencio. Pese a que la lluvia golpeaba contra los muros, podía oír cada chasquido de sus botas sobre el suelo: tacón, punta, tacón, punta. Y a excepción de cuando un relámpago iluminaba el cielo, su vela proporcionaba la única iluminación. Disfrutaba bastante agitando la llama a un lado y a otro, observando el juego de sombras contra los muros y los muebles. Era una sensación bastante peculiar de control, pero...

Alzó una ceja con gesto intrigado. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta unos pocos centímetros y podía distinguir una franja de pálida luz de vela relumbrando desde el interior.

Estaba del todo seguro que no quedaba nadie levantado. Y desde luego no se oía ningún ruido en la biblioteca. Alguien debía de haber entrado por un libro y había dejado la vela encendida. Andrew frunció el ceño. Aquello era muy irresponsable. Un incendio podía devastar la casa con más rapidez que cualquier otra cosa, incluso en medio de una tormenta, y la biblioteca —llena a reventar de libros— era el lugar ideal para que prendiera una llama.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia. Toda una pared de la biblioteca estaba ocupada por altas ventanas, de modo que el sonido de la lluvia era más intenso aquí que en el pasillo. Un trueno sacudió entonces el suelo y a continuación, prácticamente seguido, un relámpago atravesó la noche.

La electricidad del momento le hizo poner una mueca, y cruzó hasta donde la vela ofensiva se había quedado ardiendo. Se inclinó hacia delante, la sopló y luego...

Oyó algo.

Era el sonido de una respiración. Fatigosa, presa del pánico, con toque ligero de un quejido.

Andrew miró con atención.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —llamó. Pero no vio a nadie.

Luego lo volvió a oír. Llegaba desde abajo.

Sostuvo la vela con firmeza y se agachó para mirar debajo de la mesa.

Y se quedó sin gota de aliento.

—Dios mío —exclamó con un resuello—. Lita...

Estaba echa un ovillo, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos con tal fuerza que parecía a punto de partirse. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, las cavidades oculares sobre las rodillas y todo su cuerpo agitado por tensos y rápidos temblores.

A Andrew se le congeló la sangre. Nunca había visto a nadie temblar así.

— ¿Lita? —repitió y dejó la vela sobre el suelo para acercase. No distinguía si ella era capaz de oírle. Parecía estar retirada dentro de sí misma, desesperada por huir de algo. ¿Sería la tormenta? Había dicho que detestaba la lluvia, pero esto era algo más profundo. Andrew sabía que a la mayoría de gente no le deleitaban las tormentas eléctricas como a él, pero nunca había oído que alguien se quedara así.

Daba la impresión de que fuera a romperse en millones de fragmentos tan sólo con tocarla.

Un trueno sacudió la habitación, y su cuerpo se agitó con tal tormento que Andrew lo sintió en sus propias entrañas.

—Oh, Lita —susurró. Le rompía el corazón verla de ese modo. Aproximó su mano con cuidado y firmeza para tocarla, aun así no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera advertir su presencia; sorprenderla tal vez fuera igual que despertar a un sonámbulo.

Le puso la mano con delicadeza sobre la parte superior del brazo y le dio un mínimo apretón.

—Aquí estoy, Lita —murmuró—. No va a pasar nada.

Un relámpago rasgó la noche y alumbró la habitación con un pronunciado estallido de luz. Lita se encogió todavía más, si es que era posible apretar aún más el ovillo. Se le ocurrió pensar que ella intentaba sellar sus ojos manteniendo la cara contra las rodillas.

Andrew se acercó un poco más y tomó una de sus manos en la suya. Tenía la piel helada, los dedos rígidos de terror. Era difícil despegarle el brazo de sus piernas, pero logró llevarse la mano hasta boca y apretó sus labios contra su piel en un intento de calentarla.

—Aquí estoy, Lita —repitió, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué otra cosa podía decir—. Aquí estoy, no va a pasar nada.

Finalmente consiguió meterse debajo de la mesa para poder sentarse a su lado en el suelo, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros temblorosos. Ella pareció relajarse algo con su contacto, lo cual le proporcionó una extrañísima sensación: sensación casi de orgullo por ser él quien conseguía ayudarla. Eso y una honda sensación de alivio ya que era insoportable verla sufrir aquel tormento.

Le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y con suavidad le acarició la espalda en un intento de darle consuelo con su mera presencia. Y poco a poco — muy poco a poco, no tenía ni idea cuántos minutos llevaba sentado debajo de la mesa con ella— sintió que sus agarrotados músculos empezaban a relajarse. Su piel perdió aquel tacto sudoroso y su respiración, aunque continuaba fatigosa, ya no sonaba tan espantada.

Tras un rato, cuando consideró que ella podía estar preparada, le tocó debajo de la barbilla con dos dedos, aplicando la presión más suave imaginable para levantar su rostro y verle los ojos.

—Mírame, Lita —le susurró, con voz amable pero cargada de autoridad—. Sólo con que me mires, sabrás que estás a salvo.

Los pequeños músculos que rodeaban sus ojos temblaron durante unos quince segundos antes de que por fin agitara los párpados. Estaba intentando abrir los ojos, pero éstos se resistían. Andrew tenía poca experiencia en este tipo de terror, pero encontraba cierta lógica en que sus ojos no quisieran abrirse, en que, así de sencillo, no quisieran ver lo que tanto miedo les infundía, fuera lo que fuera.

Tras varios segundos más de parpadeo, Lita consiguió abrir 1os ojos del todo y encontrar la mirada de él.

Andrew sintió que le daban un puñetazo en el estómago.

Si los ojos eran de verdad las ventanas del alma, algo se había hecho añicos en el interior de Lita Sheffield aquella noche. Parecía angustiada, atormentada, por completo perdida y desconcertada.

—No recuerdo —susurró con voz apenas audible.

Él le cogió la mano, aunque en ningún momento la había soltado, y volvió a acercarla a sus labios. Le dio un beso tierno, casi paternal en la palma.

— ¿No recuerdas el qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Recuerdas haber venido a la biblioteca?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Recuerdas la tormenta?

Lita cerró los ojos durante un momento, como si el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos requiriera más energía de la que poseía.

—Aún hay tormenta.

Andrew asintió. Era cierto. La lluvia aún daba en las ventanas con tanta ferocidad como antes, pero habían pasado varios minutos desde la última racha de truenos y relámpagos.

Le miró con ojos desesperados.

—No puedo... no sé...

Andrew le apretó la mano.

—No tienes que decir nada.

Notó que el cuerpo de Lita se estremecía y luego se relajaba, luego la oyó susurrar:

—Gracias.

— ¿Quieres que te hable? —preguntó.

Ella cerró los ojos, no con la misma fuerza de antes, y asintió.

Él sonrió, aunque sabía que ella no podía verle. Pero tal vez podía percibirle. Tal vez fuera capaz de oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Pues bien —caviló—, ¿de qué puedo hablarte?

—De la casa —susurró ella.

— ¿De esta casa? —preguntó Andrew con sorpresa.

Ella volvió a hacer un ademán afirmativo.

—Muy bien —continuó él con una sensación absurda de complacencia porque ella se interesara por aquel montón de piedras y argamasa que tanto significaba para él—. Yo crecí aquí, sabes.

—Eso dijo tu madre.

Andrew sintió una chispa de algo cálido y poderoso en el pecho cuando ella habló. Él le había dicho que no tenía que decir nada, y era obvio que ella se había sentido agradecida, pero ahora estaba tomando parte activa en la conversación. Sin duda aquello tenía que significar que se encontraba mejor. Si abriera los ojos, y si no se encontrara debajo de la mesa, podría parecer casi normal.

Y era asombroso cuánto deseaba él ser la persona que le hiciera sentirse mejor.

— ¿Te apetece que te explique la vez en que mi hermano ahogó la muñeca favorita de mi hermana? —pregunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego se estremeció cuando el viento cobró fuerza, lo que hizo que la lluvia diera contra las ventanas con ferocidad. Pero ella se armó de valor y dijo:

— Cuéntame algo de ti.

—De acuerdo —dijo Andrew despacio, intentando pasar por alto aquella sensación vaga e incómoda que se extendió por su pecho. Era mucho más fácil contar alguna historia de sus muchos hermanos que hablar de sí mismo.

—Háblame de tu padre.

Se quedó paralizado.

— ¿Mi padre?

Ella sonrió, pero la petición le había conmocionado demasiado como para advertirlo.

—Seguro que tuviste uno —dijo.

A Andrew se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No hablaba a menudo de su padre, ni siquiera con su familia. Se había dicho a si mismo que era porque habían sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces; hacía más de diez años que su padre estaba muerto. Pero la verdad era que algunas cosas dolían demasiado.

Y había algunas heridas que no cicatrizaban, ni siquiera en diez años.

—Él... él fue un gran hombre —dijo con voz suave—. Un gran padre. Le quería mucho.

Lita se volvió para mirarle, la primera vez que encontraba su mirada desde que él le había alzado la barbilla con los dedos minutos antes.

—Tu madre habla de él con mucho afecto. Por eso he preguntado.

—Todos le queríamos —dijo sencillamente, y volvió la cabeza para mirar por la habitación. Su vista se centró en la pata de una silla, pero en realidad no la veía. No veía otra cosa que los recuerdos en su mente—. Era el mejor padre que un muchacho puede desear.

— ¿Cuándo murió?

— Hace once años. En verano. Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Justo antes de que me fuera a Oxford.

—Es una edad difícil para que un hombre pierda a su padre —murmuró ella.

Andrew se volvió de forma repentina hacia ella.

—Cualquier edad es difícil para que un hombre pierda a su padre.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a corroborar ella—, pero hay edades peores que otras, creo. Y sin duda debe de ser diferente para los chicos y para las chicas. Mi padre falleció hace cinco años y le echo muchísimo de menos, pero no creo que sea lo mismo.

No hizo falta que Andrew formulara su pregunta. Estaba en sus ojos.

—Mi padre era encantador —explicó Lita, cuyos ojos se animaron con el recuerdo—. Amable y bondadoso, pero firme cuando hacía falta. Pero el padre de un muchacho... bien, tiene que enseñarle a su hijo a ser un hombre. Y perder a un padre a los dieciocho años, cuando empiezas a aprender todo lo que significa... —soltó una larga exhalación—. Es probable que sea presuntuoso por mi parte hablar de ello, puesto que no soy un hombre y no es posible que me ponga en su lugar, pero pienso que... —hizo una pausa y frunció los labios como si pensara las palabras—. Bien, pienso sencillamente que sería muy difícil.

—Mis hermanos tenían dieciséis, doce y dos años —dijo Andrew con tono tranquilo.

—Me imagino que para ellos también fue difícil —respondió—, aunque tu hermano pequeño es probable que no lo recuerde.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

Lita sonrió con añoranza.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo a mi madre. Resulta raro.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando murió?

—Había cumplido tres años. Mi padre se casó con Saeko sólo unos pocos meses después. No guardó el periodo de luto apropiado, y algunos vecinos se escandalizaron un poco, pero pensó que yo necesitaba una madre y que eso era más importante que seguir costumbres en estos casos.

Por primera vez, Andrew se preguntó qué habría sucedido si hubiera sido su madre quien hubiera muerto y hubiera dejado a su padre con una casa llena de críos, varios de ellos niños pequeños. Para Apollo no habría resultado fácil. Para ninguno de ellos.

Y tampoco había sido fácil para Serenity. Pero al menos ella tenía a Andrew, quien había sido capaz de asumir la responsabilidad de intentar hacer el papel de sustituto de su padre con los pequeños. Si Serenity hubiera muerto, los Bridgerton habrían perdido por completo la figura materna. Al fin y al cabo, Serena —la mayor de las hermanas Bridgerton— sólo tenía diez años cuando murió. Y Andrew estaba seguro de que su padre no se habría vuelto a casar.

Por mucho que su padre hubiera querido una madre para sus hijos, no habría sido capaz de buscar otra esposa.

— ¿De qué murió tu madre? —preguntó Andrew, sorprendido por la profundidad de su curiosidad.

— Gripe. O al menos eso creyeron. Podía haber sido cualquier tipo de dolencia pulmonar. —Apoyó la barbilla en la mano—. Sucedió muy rápido, por lo que me contaron. Mi padre dijo que yo también me puse enferma, aunque mi caso fue muy leve.

Andrew pensó en el hijo que esperaba tener algún día, precisamente el motivo de que hubiera decidido casarse por fin.

— ¿Echas de menos a una madre a la que nunca conociste? —preguntó en un susurro.

Lita consideró su pregunta durante un rato. Su voz había sonado con una urgencia ronca que decía que había algo crítico en su respuesta. No podía imaginarse el motivo, pero estaba claro que algo de la infancia de Lita le llegaba a él de forma especial.

—Sí —respondió ella finalmente— pero no de la manera que tú pensarías. En realidad no puedo echarla de menos porque no la conocí, pero de todos modos hay un agujero en tu vida: un gran punto vacío; y sabes a quién le correspondía estar ahí, aunque no puedas recordarla, aunque no sepas cómo era y, por tanto, aunque no sepas cómo habría llenado ese hueco. —Sus labios formaron una especie sonrisa triste—. ¿Tiene algún sentido lo que digo?

Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene mucho sentido.

—Creo que perder a uno de tus padres cuando ya le conoces y le quieres es más duro — añadió Lita —. Y lo sé, porque he perdido a los dos.

—Lo siento —dijo él en voz baja.

—No pasa nada —le tranquilizó—. Ese viejo dicho «el tiempo lo cura todo» es muy cierto.

Él la miro con fijeza, Lita se percató por su expresión de que no estaba conforme con eso.

—La verdad es que es más difícil cuando ya eres mayor. Tienes la suerte de haberles conocido, pero el dolor de la pérdida es mucho más intenso.

—Fue como perder un brazo —susurró Andrew.

Lita asintió con gesto grave, en cierto modo sabía que él no había hablado de su dolor con mucha gente. Se relamió los labios con nerviosismo, los tenía bastante secos. Era extraño lo que sucedía. Afuera podía estar cayendo toda la lluvia del mundo, y ahí estaba ella, más que seca.

—Tal vez fue mejor para mí —continuó Lita con voz tranquila— perder a mi madre tan joven. Y Saeko ha sido maravillosa. Me quiere como a una hija. De hecho... —Se calló en mitad de la frase, sorprendida por sus ojos de repente húmedos. Cuando por fin encontró de nuevo su voz, habló en un susurro emotivo—. De hecho, ni una sola vez ha hecho diferencias con Amy. No... No creo que hubiera podido querer más a mi propia madre.

Los ojos de Andrew ardían mientras la miraba.

—Me alegro muchísimo —dijo con voz grave e intensa.

Lita tragó saliva.

—A veces resulta extraño. Saeko visita la tumba de mi madre, sólo para contarle cómo me va. En realidad es muy tierno. Cuando yo era pequeña, solía ir con ella y le contaba a mi madre cómo lo estaba haciendo Saeko.

Andrew sonrió.

— ¿Y tu informe era favorable?

— Siempre.

Durante un momento mantuvieron un silencio amigable, ambos miraban la llama de la vela, observaban cómo caía la cera desde la mecha a la palmatoria. Cuando la cuarta gota de cera descendía por la vela, deslizándose por la columna hasta endurecerse, Lita se volvió a Andrew y le dijo:

—Estoy segura de que te sueno de un optimista inaguantable, pero creo que tiene que haber un plan general en la vida.

Él se volvió y arqueó una ceja.

—Al final, todo funciona en realidad —explicó—. Yo perdí a mi madre, pero gané a Saeko. Y a una hermana a la que quiero con locura. Y...

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Lita se mordió el labio e intentó obligarse a respirar de forma lenta y regular por la nariz. El trueno iba a llegar, pero estaba preparada y...

La habitación se sacudió con el estruendo, pero fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Soltó una larga exhalación y se permitió una sonrisa de orgullo. No había sido tan difícil. Desde luego que no había sido divertido pero tampoco algo imposible. Tal vez fuera la presencia tranquilizadora de Andrew junto a ella o simplemente tenía que ver con que la tormenta se alejaba, pero lo había superado sin que el corazón le saltara del pecho.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Andrew.

Lita le miró, y algo en su interior se fundió al ver la mirada de inquietud en su rostro. Fuera lo que fuera lo que él hubiera hecho el pasado, por mucho que hubieran discutido y se hubieran peleado, en este momento, él de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

—Sí —dijo, y oyó la sorpresa en su voz pese a que no lo pretendía—. Sí, creo que sí.

Él le apretó la mano.

— ¿Desde cuándo has estado así?

— ¿Esta noche o en mi vida?

—Las dos cosas.

—Esta noche desde el primer trueno. Me pongo bastante nerviosa cuando empieza a llover, pero mientras no haya truenos y relámpagos, lo aguanto bien. En sí no es la lluvia lo que me trastorna, sólo el temor a que vaya a más. —Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios secos antes de continuar—. En cuanto a la otra pregunta, no recuerdo ninguna época en que las tormentas no me aterrorizaran. Creo que forma parte de mí. Es bastante ridículo, lo sé...

—No es ridículo —interrumpió él.

—Es muy considerado que pienses así —dijo ella sonriendo medio avergonzada—, pero te equivocas. No hay nada más ridículo que tener miedo a algo sin ningún motivo.

—A veces —dijo Andrew con voz titubeante—, a veces nuestros temores responden a motivos que no sabemos explicar. A veces se trata de algo que sentimos en las entrañas, algo que sabemos que es cierto, pero que a cualquier otra persona le parecería ridículo.

Lita le miró fijamente, observó sus ojos azules iluminados por la vacilante luz de la vela, y contuvo el aliento al detectar un destello de dolor durante un breve segundo antes de que él apartara la mirada. Supo con cada fibra de su ser que no hablaba de algo intangible. Hablaba de sus propios temores, de algo muy específico que le obsesionaba a cada minuto del día.

Algo sobre lo que no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar. Aunque lo deseaba —oh, cuánto lo deseaba—, deseaba que cuando él estuviera preparado para hacer frente a sus temores, ella pudiera estar ahí para ayudarle.

Pero eso no iba a suceder. Él iba a casarse con otra persona, tal vez la misma Amy, y sólo su esposa tendría derecho a hablarle de cuestiones tan personales.

—Creo que tal vez ya estoy lista para regresar a mi habitación — dijo. De pronto era demasiado duro encontrarse en su presencia, demasiado doloroso saber que él le pertenecería a alguien más.

Lo labios de Andrew se curvaron formando una sonrisa juvenil.

— ¿Quieres decir que por fin puedo salir de debajo de esta mesa?

— ¡Oh, cielos! —Se pegó una de las manos a la mejilla con expresión avergonzada—. Lo siento tanto. Me temo que he olvidado hace rato dónde estábamos sentados. Debes de pensar que soy una tonta.

Él negó con la cabeza, pero seguía sonriendo.

—Una tonta, nunca, Lita Sheffield. Ni siquiera cuando pensaba que eras la criatura femenina más insufrible del planeta, tenía dudas acerca de tu inteligencia.

Lita, que había empezado a salir de debajo de la mesa, se quedó quieta.

—Ahora mismo no sé si debo sentirme halagada o insultada por esa afirmación.

—Es probable que las dos cosas —admitió él—, pero en favor de la amistad, decidamos que es un halago.

Lita se volvió a mirarle. Era consciente de que presentaba una imagen peculiar allí a cuatro patas, pero el momento parecía demasiado importante como para demorar aquella pregunta:

—Entonces ¿somos amigos? —preguntó en un susurro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es difícil de creer, pero me parece que sí.

Lita sonrió y aceptó su mano para levantarse y quedarse de pie.

—Me alegro. En realidad... en realidad no es usted el diablo yo había pensado.

Andrew alzó una de sus cejas, y de pronto su rostro adoptó una expresión muy maliciosa.

—Bien, tal vez lo sea —corrigió ella pensando que era posible que fuera el mujeriego y vividor que afirmaba el resto de la sociedad —. Pero es posible que también sea una persona bastante agradable.

—Agradable suena demasiado insulso —comentó él con aire meditativo.

—Agradable —dijo ella con énfasis— es agradable. Y teniendo en cuenta mi antigua opinión de usted, debería estar encantado con el cumplido.

Andrew se rio.

—Hay una cosa de ti, Lita Sheffield, que sí que es cierta: nunca eres aburrida.

—Aburrida suena demasiado insulso —repitió.

Él sonrió con gesto sincero, no la curva irónica que empleaba en las funciones sociales sino algo auténtico. De pronto Lita notó un nudo en la garganta.

—Me temo que no puedo acompañarte de regreso a tu habitación. Si alguien se topara con nosotros a esta hora...

Lita hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Habían forjado una amistad insólita, pero no quería que la obligaran a casarse con él, ¿no era cierto? Y no hacía falta decir que él no quería casarse con ella.

Andrew puso una mueca.

—Especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo vas vestida...

Lita bajó la vista y soltó un resuello mientras se ajustaba un poco la bata. Había olvidado por completo que no iba vestida de forma apropiada. Era cierto que su ropa de dormir no era atrevida ni reveladora, sobre todo su gruesa bata, pero no dejaba de ser ropa de dormir.

— ¿Te encontrarás bien? —le preguntó con voz suave—. Aún llueve.

Lita se detuvo y escuchó la lluvia, que había perdido fuerza y golpeaba con suavidad las ventanas.

—Creo que ya ha pasado la tormenta.

Él hizo un gesto de conformidad y se asomó a mirar al pasillo.

—Vacío —dijo.

—Debo irme.

Andrew se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ella se adelantó, pero cuando llegó al umbral, se detuvo para volverse.

— ¿Lord Bridgerton?

—Andrew —dijo él—. Llámame Andrew. Creo que yo ya te he llamado Lita.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Cuando te encontré. —Hizo un ademán con la mano—. Creo que no oíste nada de lo que dije.

—Probablemente estés en lo cierto, Andrew. —Sonrió con vacilación. Su nombre sonaba extraño en su lengua.

Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante con una luz peculiar, casi maliciosa en sus ojos.

—Lita —dijo él como respuesta.

—Sólo quería decir gracias —dijo ella—. Por ayudarme esta noche. Yo... —se aclaró la garganta—. Habría sido mucho más difícil sin ti.

—No he hecho nada —dijo con aspereza.

—No, lo has hecho todo. — Y entonces, antes de que sintiera la tentación de quedarse, se apresuró por el pasillo y luego continuó por la escalera.


	14. Capitulo 13

Hola chicas, gracias por leer esta historia, sigamos con las aventuras en Aubrey Hall :P Faby y Yesqui, gracias por sus comentarios :)

Disfrutenla!

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_Hay poco de lo que informar en Londres con tanta gente pasando unos días en Kent, en la reunión campestre de los Bridgerton. Esta Autora tan sólo puede imaginarse todos los chismes que pronto llegarán a la ciudad. ¿Habrá un escándalo, verdad? Siempre hay un escándalo en una reunión campestre._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**4 de mayo de 1814**_

La mañana siguiente era ese tipo de mañana que por lo común seguía a una tormenta violenta: clara y luminosa, pero con una buena húmeda bruma que se pegaba fría y refrescante a la piel.

Andrew no era consciente del clima pues había pasado la mayor parte de la noche contemplando la oscuridad y viendo tan sólo el rostro de Lita. Al final se había quedado dormido cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer tocaban el cielo. Para cuando se despertó ya era más de mediodía, pero no se sentía descansado. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto por una mezcla de agotamiento y energía nerviosa. Le pesaban los párpados y tenía los ojos inexpresivos en sus cuencas, pero no obstante los dedos no dejaban de tamborilear sobre la cama, se desplazaban hacia el borde como si ellos solos pudieran sacarle de allí y ponerle en pie.

Pero cuando su estómago gimió con tal sonoridad que pudo jurar que el yeso del techo había temblado ante sus ojos, se levantó tambaleante y se puso la bata. Con un fuerte bostezo, abriendo mucho la boca, se acercó hasta la ventana, no porque buscara algo o a alguien en particular, sino porque la vista era preferible a cualquier otra cosa que viera en su cuarto.

Y aún así, un cuarto de segundo antes de mirar abajo y contemplar el terreno, en cierto modo sabía lo que iba a ver.

Lita. Cruzando el césped con lentitud, con mucha más lentitud que en cualquier otra ocasión anterior. Normalmente caminaba como si participara en una carrera.

Estaba demasiado alejada como para que le viera el rostro; distinguía una sección del perfil, la curva de su mejilla. Y aun así, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Había tanta magia en su forma: una gracia extraña en la manera en que balanceaba el brazo mientras caminaba, un arte en la postura de sus hombros...

Caminaba en dirección al jardín, se percató.

Y supo que tenía que reunirse con ella.

El clima continuó en aquel estado contradictorio durante la mayor parte del día, dividiendo a los invitados a la reunión campestre por la mitad entre los que insistían en que el brillante sol llamaba a participar en actividades al aire libre, y quienes evitaban la hierba mojada y el aire húmedo para buscar el ambiente más cálido y seco del salón.

Lita se situaba claramente entre el primer grupo, aunque no estaba de humor para buscar compañía. El estado de su mente era demasiado reflexivo como para entablar conversaciones corteses con gente que apenas conocía, así que se escabulló una vez más hasta los jardines espectaculares de lady Bridgerton y buscó un lugar tranquilo en un banco próximo a la pérgola de rosas. La piedra estaba fría y todavía un poco húmeda debajo de su trasero, pero como no había dormido lo que se dice bien la noche anterior, se encontraba cansada y aquello era mejor que estar de pie.

Con un suspiro se percató de que se trataba casi del único sitio donde podía estar a solas. Si continuaba dentro de la casa, sin duda se vería arrastrada a unirse al grupo de damas que charlaban en el salón mientras les escribían cartas a sus amigos y familiares, o aún peor, se vería atrapada en el grupo de damas que se habían retirado al invernadero para trabajar en sus bordados.

En cuanto a los entusiastas de las actividades al aire libre, también se habían dividido en dos grupos. Uno se había marchado al pueblo para hacer compras y ver las atracciones que pudieran encontrar allí, y el otro había partido a dar un paseo hasta el lago. Puesto que Lita no tenía ningún interés en comprar (y ya estaba bastante familiarizada con el lago), había evitado también ambas compañías.

De ahí su soledad en el jardín.

Permaneció sentada durante varios minutos, con la mirada perdida en el espacio, los ojos enfocados ciegamente en un capullo cerrado en un rosal próximo. Era agradable encontrarse a solas, sin tener que taparse la boca o disimular los sonoros ruidos soñolientos que hacía cuando bostezaba. Era agradable estar a solas, donde nadie fuera a comentar las ojeras bajo sus ojos o su quietud poco común o su poca conversación.

Agradable era estar a solas allí, poder sentarse e intentar aclarar su lío de pensamientos acerca del vizconde. Era una tarea escalofriante, que hubiera preferido posponer, pero a la que tenía que hacer frente.

Aunque en realidad no había mucho que aclarar. Porque todo lo que había sabido en los últimos días dirigía su conciencia en una única y singular dirección. Sabía que ya no podía oponerse al cortejo de Amy por parte de Bridgerton.

En los días anteriores él había demostrado ser sensible, comprensivo y un hombre de principios. Incluso heroico, pensó con un atisbo de sonrisa mientras se acordaba de la luz en los ojos de Rei Featherington cuando él la salvó de las garras verbales de Beryl Cowper.

Sentía devoción por su familia.

Había aprovechado su posición social y su poder no para tratar a alguien con prepotencia sino para librar del insulto a otra persona.

La había ayudado a superar uno de sus ataques de pánico con una gentileza y sensibilidad que, analizado ahora con la mente despejada, la dejaba admirada.

Tal vez hubiera sido un mujeriego y un vividor —tal vez aún lo era— pero estaba claro que su conducta en ese sentido no era lo único que le caracterizaba. Y la única objeción que tenía Lita para que él no se casara con Amy era...

Tragó saliva dolorosamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta tamaño de una bala de cañón.

Porque en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo quería para ella misma.

Pero eso era egoísta, y Lita se había pasado la vida intentando ser altruista, y sabía que nunca podría pedir a Amy que no se casara con Andrew por un motivo así. Si Amy supiera que Lita estaba encaprichada mínimamente del vizconde, pondría fin al cortejo. ¿Y qué objeto tendría aquello? Andrew encontraría alguna otra candidata hermosa a la que seguir. En Londres había de sobra para escoger.

No es que él la fuera a cortejar en vez de a su hermana, así pues, ¿qué ganaba impidiendo un enlace entre él y Amy?

Nada aparte de la agonía de tener que verle casado con su propia hermana. Y eso se desvanecería con el tiempo, ¿verdad que sí? Tenía que ser así; ella misma había dicho la noche anterior que el tiempo curaba todas las heridas. Aparte, lo más probable era que le doliera lo mismo verle casado con alguna otra dama; la única diferencia sería que ella no tendría que verle durante las festividades, bautizos y cosas por el estilo.

Lita soltó un suspiro. Un suspiro largo, triste, cansino, que le dejó sin aire los pulmones y los hombros hundidos, en una postura cada vez más decaída.

Le dolía el corazón.

Y entonces una voz llenó sus oídos. Su voz, grave y suave, como un cálido remolino en torno a ella.

—Santo cielo, qué aspecto tan serio.

Lita se levantó de forma tan repentina que la parte posterior de sus piernas chocó contra el borde del banco de piedra. Aquello le hizo perder el equilibrio y dar un traspié.

—Milord —exclamó.

Los labios de Andrew formaron un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Pensé que tal vez te encontraría aquí.

Lita abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que él la había buscado forma deliberada. Su corazón también empezó a latir más deprisa, pero al menos aquello era algo que podía disimular.

Andrew echó una rápida ojeada al banco de piedra para indicarle que podía volver a sentarse sin más formalismos.

—A decir verdad, te he visto desde mi ventana. Quería asegurarme de que te sentías mejor —dijo con tranquilidad.

Lita se sentó, la decepción se apoderó de su garganta. Tan sólo quería ser cortés. Por supuesto sólo estaba siendo cortés. Qué tontería por su parte soñar —aunque sólo fuera por un momento— que podría haber algo más. Por fin había acabado por comprender que él era una persona agradable, y cualquier persona agradable querría asegurarse de que ella se encontraba mejor después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Así es —contestó—. Mucho mejor. Gracias.

Aunque Bridgerton hubiera reparado en las frases vacilantes y entrecortadas de Lita, no mostró ninguna reacción discernible.

—Me alegro —contestó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella—. He estado preocupado por ti buena parte de la noche.

El corazón de Lita, que ya latía demasiado deprisa, dio entonces un brinco.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía no estarlo?

Lita tragó saliva. Allí estaba, otra vez, aquella cortesía infernal. Oh, no ponía en duda que su interés y preocupación fueran reales y sinceros. Lo que le dolía era que respondieran a su amabilidad natural, no a un sentimiento especial por ella.

No es que hubiera esperado algo diferente. Pero de todos modos le resultaba imposible no sentir alguna esperanza.

—Siento haberle molestado a esas horas de la noche —se disculpó con voz suave, sobre todo porque pensaba que debía decírselo. La verdad era que se alegraba desesperadamente de que él hubiera estado allí.

—No seas tonta —dijo él enderezándose un poco y clavando en ella una mirada bastante severa—. No te podía imaginar sola durante toda la tormenta. Estoy contento de haber estado allí para consolarte.

—Normalmente aguanto sola las tormentas —admitió ella.

Andrew frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tu familia no te reconforta en esos momentos?

Ella adoptó un aspecto un poco avergonzado para decir:

—No saben que aún me dan miedo.

Bridgerton asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veo. Hay veces en que... —Andrew hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta, una táctica para desviar la atención que empleaba con frecuencia cuando no estaba del todo seguro de lo que quería decir—. Creo que te sentirías mejor si buscaras la ayuda de tu madre y tu hermana, pero sé que... —Se aclaró la garganta una vez más. Conocía bien la extraña y singular sensación de querer a tu familia hasta la locura y por otro lado no sentirte capaz de compartir ellos los temores más profundos e inextricables. Le producía una sensación de aislamiento, de estar muy solo en medio de una multitud ruidosa y cordial—. Sé —repitió intentando mantener la voz firme y contenida— que a veces resulta de lo más difícil compartir los temores de uno con aquellos a quienes amas de un modo más profundo.

Los ojos marrones de Lita, inteligentes, afectuosos e innegablemente perceptivos, se centraron en los de él durante una fracción de segundo, y Andrew tuvo el insólito pensamiento de que, de algún modo, ella lo sabía todo de él, hasta el último detalle: desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta su certidumbre acerca de su muerte prematura. En aquel instante parecía que ella, con su rostro inclinado hacia él y los labios algo separados, le conociera mejor que ninguna otra persona que hubiera caminado alguna vez sobre esta tierra.

Fue emocionante.

Pero más que eso, era aterrador.

—Eres un hombre muy sensato —comentó ella en un susurro.

A Andrew le llevó un momento recordar de qué habían estado hablando. Ah, sí, los miedos. Sabía de miedos. Intentó quitar importancia a su cumplido con una risa.

—La mayor parte del tiempo soy bastante disparatado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Creo que, como dice el refrán, has dado justo en el clavo. Por supuesto, no se lo voy a contar a Saeko ni a Amy. No quiero preocuparlas. —Se mordisqueó el labio durante un momento; un movimiento gracioso con los dientes que a él le resultó extrañamente seductor—. Por supuesto —añadió ella—, para ser sincera, tengo que confesar que mis motivos no son del todo desinteresados. Sin duda parte de mis reparos tienen que ver con mi deseo de no mostrarles mi debilidad.

—No es un pecado tan terrible —murmuró.

—En lo relativo a pecados, supongo que no —dijo Lita con una sonrisa—. Pero me atrevería a adivinar que tú también sufres del mismo defecto.

No dijo nada, sólo expresó con la cabeza su conformidad.

—Todos tenemos nuestro papel en la vida —continuó ella— y el mío siempre ha sido ser fuerte y sensata. Esconderme debajo de la cama durante una tormenta eléctrica no es ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Tu hermana —continuó él con calma— es probable que sea mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.

Lita volvió la mirada al rostro de él. ¿Intentaba decirle que se había enamorado de Amy? Ya había halagado la belleza y elegancia de su hermana con anterioridad, pero nunca se había referido a su persona interior.

Lita estudió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, pero no encontró nada que le revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—No quería dar a entender que no lo fuera —contestó tras un instante—. Pero soy su hermana mayor. Siempre he tenido que ser fuerte para ella. Mientras que ella sólo ha tenido que ser fuerte para sí misma. —Lita volvió a mirarle a los ojos y descubrió que él la observaba con una atención peculiar, casi como si él pudiera ver por debajo de su piel, hasta el interior de su propia alma—. Tú también eres el hermano mayor —dijo—. Estoy segura de que sabes a qué me refiero.

Él asintió con la cabeza, con ojos que parecían divertidos y resignados a la vez.

—Exactamente.

Lita le dedicó una mirada que sirvió de respuesta, el tipo de mirada que se lanzaban las personas que habían pasado por experiencias y trances similares. Y al tiempo que se sentía cada vez más relajada a su lado, casi como si pudiera hundirse contra él y enterrarse en el calor de su cuerpo, supo que no podía posponer su obligación más tiempo.

Tenía que comunicarle que había retirado su oposición a su relación con Amy. No era justo que se lo guardara para ella, sólo porque quisiera quedarse con Andrew, aunque sólo fuera durante unos breves momentos perfectos justo ahí en el jardín.

Respiró hondo, enderezó los hombros y se volvió hacia él.

Y él la miró con expectación. Era obvio, al fin y al cabo, que tenía algo que decir.

Los labios de Lita se separaron. Pero nada surgió de su boca.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó él con aspecto bastante divertido.

—Milord —soltó ella.

—Andrew —le corrigió con afecto.

—Andrew —repitió mientras se preguntaba por qué el uso de su nombre de pila hacía esto más difícil—. Necesito hablar de algo contigo.

Él sonrió.

—Eso me parecía.

Los ojos de Lita parecieron ensimismarse de forma inexplicable en su pie derecho, que trazaba medialunas en el polvo del sendero.

—Es... mmm... sobre Amy.

Andrew arqueó las cejas y siguió con la mirada su pie, que había dejado ya las medialunas y ahora dibujaba líneas serpenteantes.

— ¿Sucede algo con tu hermana? —se interesó con amabilidad.

Lita negó con la cabeza y volvió a alzar la vista.

—No, en absoluto. Creo que se encuentra en el salón, escribiendo una carta a nuestra prima de Somerset. A las damas les gusta hacer eso, ya sabes.

Él pestañeó.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Escribir cartas. No se me da bien lo de escribir cartas —continuó, sus palabras salían de un modo precipitado y peculiar— ya que rara vez tengo suficiente paciencia como para permanecer quieta sentada delante del escritorio el tiempo necesario para escribir toda una carta. Por no mencionar que mi estilo es desastroso. Pero la mayoría de damas pasan una buena parte del día redactando misivas.

Él intentó no sonreír.

— ¿Querías advertirme de que a tu hermana le gusta escribir cartas?

—No, por supuesto que no —farfulló—. Sólo es que me has preguntado si estaba bien, y yo he contestado que, por supuesto, y te he contado dónde estaba, y luego hemos perdido por completo el hilo y...

Andrew puso una mano sobre la suya, y consiguió por fin interrumpirla.

— ¿Qué tenías que decirme, Lita?

La observó con interés mientras enderezaba los hombros y apretaba la barbilla. Parecía que se estuviera preparando para una tarea horrible. Luego, con una gran frase apresurada, dijo:

—Sólo quería que supieras que he retirado mis objeciones a tu petición de mano de Amy.

De pronto, Andrew sintió su pecho un poco hundido.

—Ya... veo —dijo, no porque entendiera, sólo porque tenía que decir algo.

—Admito mis prejuicios contra usted —continuó rápida y de nuevo con trato formal— pero he podido conocerle desde mi llegada a Aubrey Hall, y con toda conciencia, no puedo permitir que siga pensando que iba a interponerme en su camino. No... no sería justo por mi parte.

Andrew se quedó mirándola, sin palabras. Había algo deprimente, se percató débilmente, en el hecho de que ella aceptara que se casara con su hermana ya que había pasado la mayor parte de los dos últimos días combatiendo una necesidad imperiosa de besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Por otro lado, ¿no era eso lo que él quería? Amy sería una esposa perfecta.

Lita no.

Amy cumplía con todos los criterios que él había establecido cuando decidió que por fin ya era hora de casarse.

Lita no.

Y desde luego no podía coquetear con Lita si su intención era casarse con Amy.

Le estaba brindando lo que él quería, exactamente, se recordó, lo que él quería: Amy se casaría con él la semana próxima con la bendición de su hermana si así lo deseaban.

Entonces ¿por qué demonios quería cogerla por los hombros y sacudirla y sacudirla y sacudirla hasta que retirara cada una de aquellas fastidiosas palabras?

Era aquella chispa. Aquella maldita chispa que nunca parecía apagarse entre ellos. Aquel espantoso hormigueo de reconocimiento que le consumía cada vez que ella entraba en una habitación o tomaba aliento o movía la punta del pie. Aquel tormento de saber que él sería capaz, si se daba la oportunidad, de amarla.

Que era lo que más miedo le daba del mundo.

Tal vez lo único a lo que tenía un miedo atroz.

Era irónico, pero la muerte no era algo que le asustara. La muerte no asustaba a un hombre que estuviera solo. El más allá no infundía ningún terror cuando alguien había conseguido evitar los vínculos terrenales.

El amor era algo verdaderamente espectacular y sagrado. Andrew lo sabía. Lo había visto cada día de su infancia, cada vez que sus padres se miraban o se tocaban la mano.

Pero el amor era el enemigo de un hombre que iba a morir. Era lo único que podía convertir el resto de años en algo intolerable: saborear la dicha y saber que todo le iba a ser arrebatado. Y era probable que ése fuera el motivo de que, cuando Andrew reaccionó finalmente a las palabras de Lita, no la estrechara en sus brazos y la besara hasta dejarla sin sentido, no apretara sus labios contra su oreja y le quemara la piel con su aliento, para asegurarse de que entendía que estaba loco por ella, no por su hermana.

Nunca por su hermana.

En vez de eso, continuó observándola sin inmutarse, con la mirada mucho más serena que su corazón, y dijo:

—Me tranquiliza. —Pero lo dijo con la extraña sensación de que en realidad no se encontraba allí sino que observaba toda la escena, nada más que una farsa, la verdad, desde fuera de su cuerpo, preguntándose en todo momento qué demonios estaba pasando.

Ella sonrió con debilidad y dijo:

—Pensaba que te tranquilizaría saberlo.

—Lita, yo...

Ella nunca supo qué pretendía decir. Para ser francos, él no estaba en absoluto seguro de lo que iba a decir. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que iba a hablar hasta que su nombre surgió de sus labios.

Pero sus palabras permanecerían para siempre sin ser pronunciadas, porque en aquel momento lo oyó.

Un zumbido grave. Un gemido, en realidad. Era el tipo de sonido que resultaba un tanto molesto a la mayoría de la gente. Para Andrew nada podía ser más aterrador.

—No te muevas —dijo en un susurro ronco a causa del temor

Lita entrecerró los ojos y, por supuesto, se movió, intentó volver la cabeza hacia él.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?

—Que no te muevas —repitió.

Lita desplazó la mirada a la izquierda, luego lo hizo su barbilla tan sólo medio centímetro.

— ¡Oh, sólo es una abeja! —Su rostro esbozó una mueca de alivio y alzó la mano para espantarla—. Por el amor de Dios, Andrew, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Por un momento me has asustado.

Andrew lanzó su mano para coger la muñeca de Lita con una fuerza dolorosa.

—He dicho que no te muevas —dijo entre dientes.

—Andrew —respondió ella riéndose—, es una abeja.

Él la obligó a quedarse inmóvil, la sujetaba con fuerza, incluso le hacía daño, y sus ojos no se apartaban en ningún momento de la asquerosa criatura, la observaban zumbando resuelta alrededor de la cabeza de Lita. Estaba paralizado de miedo, de furia y de algo más que no podía calificar con exactitud.

No es que no hubiera estado en contacto con abejas en los once años transcurridos desde la muerte de su padre. Al fin y al cabo, no se podía residir en Inglaterra y esperar evitarlas por completo.

Hasta ahora, de hecho, se había obligado a coquetear con ellas de un modo peculiar y fatalista. Siempre había sospechado que estaba condenado a seguir los pasos de su padre en todos los sentidos. Si un humilde insecto tenía que acabar con él, desde luego que él se mantendría firme, sin ceder terreno. Iba a morir más pronto o más... bien, más pronto, pero no iba a escapar corriendo de un maldito bicho. Y por lo tanto, cuando alguna abeja aparecía volando, se reía, se burlaba, maldecía, la espantaba con la mano y la desafiaba a contraatacar.

Y nunca le habían picado.

Pero al ver una volando tan cerca de Lita, rozándole el pelo y posándose sobre las mangas de encaje del vestido... aquello era aterrador, le tenía casi hipnotizado. Su mente se desbocó y se imaginó el diminuto monstruo clavando su aguijón en su blanda piel, la vio a ella con problemas para respirar y cayéndose al suelo.

La vio aquí en Aubrey Hall, tendida en la misma cama que había servido de primer féretro a su padre.

—Continúa quieta —le susurró—. Vamos a levantarnos... despacio. Luego nos alejaremos andando poco a poco.

Andrew —dijo ella arrugando los ojos por la confusión y la impaciencia—, ¿qué te sucede?

Él le tiró de la mano en un intento de obligarla a levantarse, pero ella se resistió.

—Es una abeja —dijo con voz exasperada—. Deja de comportarte de forma tan extraña. Por el amor de Dios, no va a matarme.

Sus palabras pesaron en el aire, casi como objetos sólidos, listas para estrellarse contra el suelo y hacerse añicos. Luego, finalmente, cuando Andrew notó que su garganta se relajaba lo suficiente como para hablar, dijo con voz grave e intensa:

—Podría hacerlo.

Lita se quedó paralizada, no porque tuviera intención de seguir sus órdenes sino porque algo en su aspecto, algo en sus ojos, la espantó del todo. Parecía cambiado, poseído por algún demonio desconocido.

—Andrew —dijo con un tono de voz que esperaba que sonara firme y autoritario— suéltame la muñeca de inmediato.

Lita tiró, pero él no aflojó, y la abeja continuó zumbando sin pausa a su alrededor.

— ¡Andrew! —exclamó—. Para esto ahora...

El resto de la frase se perdió mientras ella conseguía finalmente estirar la mano hasta soltarla de su agobiante asimiento. La repentina liberación hizo que perdiera el equilibrio: sacudió los brazos como aspas y la parte interior del codo propinó un golpe a la abeja, que soltó un sonoro y furioso zumbido cuando la fuerza del batacazo la envió por el espacio, arrojándola sobre la franja de piel desnuda situada sobre el corpiño ribeteado de encaje de su vestido de tarde.

—Oh, por el amor de... ¡Uaaa! —Lita soltó un aullido mientras la abeja, sin duda enfurecida por el maltrato, hundía el aguijón en su carne—. Oh maldición —juró ella, abandonando cualquier pretensión de hablar con propiedad. Sólo era el aguijón de una abeja, por supuesto, nada que no hubiera padecido en el pasado, pero, diablos, dolía — Oh, maldita sea —refunfuñó mientras empujaba la barbilla contra el pecho para poder mirar y obtener una vista mejor de la marca roja que empezaba a hincharse junto al ribete del corpiño—. Ahora tendré que ir a la casa a por un ungüento, y acabaré embarrando mi vestido. —Con un resoplido de desdén, retiró del vestido la carcasa muerta de la abeja mientras mascullaba—: Bueno, al menos está muerta, la ironía. Probablemente es la única justicia del...

Fue entonces cuando alzó la vista y descubrió el rostro de Andrew. Se había quedado blanco. No pálido, ni siquiera sin color, sino blanco.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró él, y lo más extraño era que sus labios ni siquiera se movían—. Oh, Dios mío.

— ¿Andrew? — preguntó inclinándose hacia delante y olvidando por un instante la dolorosa picadura en su pecho —. Andrew, ¿qué sucede?

Fuera cual fuera el trance en que se encontrara, de pronto reaccionó, y saltó hacia delante, con una mano la cogió con brusquedad por los hombros mientras con la otra forcejeaba con el corpiño del vestido para retirarlo hacia abajo y despejar la zona de la herida.

— ¡Milord! — chilló Lita —. ¡Para!

Bridgerton no dijo nada, pero su respiración era entrecortada y rápida mientras la sujetaba contra el respaldo del banco, sosteniendo el vestido hacia abajo, no tanto como para revelar su seno, pero ciertamente más abajo de lo que permitía la decencia.

— ¡Andrew! —intentó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que si usaba su nombre de pila tal vez captara su atención. Éste no era el hombre que conocía; no era el que había estado sentado a su lado minutos antes. Estaba enloquecido y hacía caso omiso de sus protestas.

— ¿Vas a callarte? —dijo entre dientes, sin alzar la vista ni un solo momento. Tenía los ojos fijos en el círculo rojo e hinchado de su pecho y, con manos temblorosas, procedió a arrancar el aguijón de la piel.

— ¡Andrew, estoy bien! —insistió—. Que no...

Soltó un jadeo. Había movido levemente una de sus manos mientras empleaba la otra para sacar un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y ahora le cogía todo el seno sin demasiada delicadeza.

—Andrew, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Intentó cogerle la mano para que parara aquello, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza.

Y la sujetó aún con más fuerza contra el respaldo del banco, con la palma apretada contra su pecho.

— ¡Estate quieta! —ladró, luego cogió el pañuelo y empezó a apretar contra la picadura hinchada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lita, aun intentando escabullirse.

Él no levantó la vista.

— Extraer el veneno.

— ¿Hay veneno?

— Debe de haberlo —masculló—. Tiene que haberlo. Algo te está matando.

Lita se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Que algo me está matando? ¿Estás loco? ¡Nada me está matando! Es una picadura de abeja.

Pero él no le hizo el menor caso, estaba demasiado concentrado en la tarea autoasignada de curar la herida.

—Andrew —dijo con voz apaciguadora en un intento de razonar con él—. Agradezco tu inquietud, pero me han picado abejas al menos media docena de veces y...

—A él también le habían picado antes —interrumpió.

Algo en su voz le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó en un susurro.

Él apretó con más firmeza la hinchazón y secó con unos toques el líquido claro que supuraba de la picadura.

—A mi padre —dijo con tono rotundo—. Y murió.

A Lita le costaba creer aquello.

— ¿Una abeja?

—Sí, una abeja —respondió con brusquedad—. ¿No me escuchas?

—Andrew, una abeja no puede matar a un hombre.

Él se detuvo de hecho durante un breve instante para dirigirle una rápida mirada. Una mirada dura, obsesiva.

—Te aseguro que puede —dijo con brusquedad.

Lita no podía creer que hablara en serio, pero tampoco pensaba que estuviera mintiendo, por lo tanto permaneció quieta durante un momento. Reconocía que la necesidad que él sentía de tratar la picadura de abeja era muy superior a su necesidad de escabullirse de sus cuidados.

—Sigue hinchada —balbuceó mientras apretaba con más fuerza el pañuelo—. Me parece que no lo he sacado todo.

—Estoy segura de que no me va a pasar nada —dijo con amabilidad, su ira se estaba convirtiendo casi en una preocupación maternal. Él tenía la frente arrugada por la concentración, y sus movimientos aún denotaban una energía frenética. Estaba agarrotado de miedo, se percató Lita, temeroso de que ella se quedara muerta allí mismo en el banco del jardín, derribada por una diminuta abeja.

Parecía incomprensible, pero no obstante era cierto.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza.

—No es suficiente —dijo con voz ronca—. Tengo que sacarlo del todo.

—Andrew, yo... ¿Qué haces?

Le había echado hacia atrás la barbilla, y ahora acercaba su cabeza, reducía la distancia que les separaba casi como si tuviera intención de besarla.

—Voy a tener que succionar el veneno —dijo con aire grave—. Permanece quieta.

—Andrew —chilló ella—. No puedes... —dijo entre jadeos, incapaz por completo de finalizar la frase una vez sintió que sus labios se apoyaban en su piel y aplicaban una presión suave, inexorable, que tiraba de ella hacia su boca. Lita no sabía cómo responder, no sabía si apartarle o atraerle hacia sí.

Pero al final se quedó paralizada. Porque cuando alzó la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro, descubrió a un grupo de tres mujeres que les observaban con la misma expresión escandalizada.

Saeko.

Lady Bridgerton.

Y la señora Featherington, posiblemente la mayor chismosa de la aristocracia londinense.

Y Lita supo, sin asomo de duda, que su vida nunca volvería a ser igual.


	15. Capitulo 14

Hola Chicas, soooooo sorry por no postear antes, pero aqui les dejo el nuevo cap, que sucedera con esa abeja jajajajaja Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :)

Saludos!

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_Y si el escándalo salta en la reunión campestre de lady Bridgerton, aquellos de nosotros que nos hemos quedado en Londres podemos estar por completo seguros de que todas y cada una de las excitantes noticias alcanzarán nuestros tiernos oídos a la mayor brevedad. Con tantas chismosas reconocidas allí presentes, todos nosotros tenemos garantizado un informe completo y detallado._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**4 de mayo de 1814**_

Durante una fracción de segundo, todo el mundo permaneció paralizado como si aquello fuera un retablo dramático. Lita miró a las tres matronas llena de consternación. Ellas la miraban a su vez con absoluto horror.

Y Andrew continuaba empeñado en extraer el veneno de la picadura de abeja de Lita, ajeno por completo al hecho de tener público.

Del quinteto, Lita fue la primera en encontrar la voz, y la fuerza para hablar. Empujando a Andrew por el hombro con toda su energía, soltó un grito vehemente:

— ¡Basta!

Andrew, del todo desprevenido, resultó sorprendentemente fácil de apartar y aterrizó en el suelo sobre su trasero, con la mirada aún llameante en su empeño de salvarla de lo que él percibía como un destino mortal.

— ¿Andrew? —dijo lady Bridgerton con un jadeo. Pronunció el nombre de su hijo con voz temblorosa, como si le costara creer todo lo que estaba viendo.

Él se volvió.

— ¿Madre?

—Andrew, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Le ha picado una abeja —dijo con expresión grave.

—Me encuentro bien —insistió Lita, luego tiró de su vestido hacia arriba—. Ya le he dicho que me encontraba bien, pero no quería escucharme.

Los ojos de lady Bridgerton se empañaron pues ella sí comprendía la situación.

—Ya veo —dijo con voz baja y triste, y Andrew supo lo que veía. Tal vez ella fuera la única persona capaz de hacerlo.

—Lita —dijo Saeko por fin, encontrando dificultades para articular palabra—, tiene los labios sobre tu... sobre tu...

—Sobre su pecho —concluyó la señora Featherington servicial con los brazos doblados sobre su amplio seno. Un ceño de desaprobación marcaba su rostro, pero estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

— ¡No es eso! —exclamó Lita mientras se esforzaba por levantarse, lo cual no era una tarea fácil puesto que Andrew había aterrizado sobre uno de sus pies cuando ella le apartó del banco—. ¡Me ha picado justo aquí! —Con un gesto impetuoso, señaló con el dedo la señal roja, aún hinchada, sobre la fina piel que cubría su clavícula.

Las tres mujeres mayores miraron con fijeza la picadura, y su piel adquirió también idénticos sonrojos de un débil carmesí.

— ¡No está cerca de mi pecho! —protestó Lita, demasiado horrorizada por el giro de la conversación como para sentirse azorada por emplear aquel lenguaje bastante anatómico.

—No está lejos —indicó la señora Featherington.

— ¿Nadie va a callarla? —soltó Andrew.

— ¡Vaya! —La señora Featherington se enfurruñó—. ¡Si yo nunca...!

—No —replicó Andrew—. Usted siempre.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —quiso saber la señora Featherington dando un codazo a lady Bridgerton en el brazo. Al ver que la vizcondesa no contestaba se volvió a Saeko y repitió la pregunta.

Pero Saeko sólo tenía ojos para su hija.

—Lita —ordenó—, ven aquí al instante.

Su hija, diligente, se fue a su lado.

— ¿Bien? — Preguntó la señora Featherington —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella llenos de incredulidad.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó con voz débil Lita.

—No consigo entender qué tiene usted que decir en este asunto — replicó Andrew.

La señora Featherington se limitó a soltar un sonoro resoplido nasal lleno de desdén.

—Tiene que casarse con la muchacha —anunció.

— ¿Qué?! —La palabra desgarró la garganta de Lita—. Tiene que haberse vuelto loca.

—Debo de ser la única sensata en este jardín, eso creo yo —dijo con tono oficioso la señora Featherington—. Caray, muchacha, tenía su boca en tus senos, y todas lo hemos visto.

— ¡No es así! — Gimió Lita—. Me ha picado una abeja. ¡Una abeja!

—Neherenia —intervino lady Bridgerton—, no creo que haga falta usar un lenguaje tan gráfico.

— En este momento la delicadeza tiene poco sentido — contestó la señora Featherington—. Lo describamos como lo describamos, va a constituir un bonito chismorreo. El soltero más empedernido de toda la aristocracia, derrocado por una abeja. Tengo que decir, milord, que no me había imaginado nada así.

— No va a haber ningún chismorreo —gruñó Andrew mientras se acercaba a ella con aire amenazador— porque nadie va a decir una sola palabra. No permitiré que se ofenda el buen nombre de la señorita Sheffield.

A la señora Featherington se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, pues no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Cree que podrá impedir que se hable de esto?

—Yo no voy a decir nada, y dudo bastante que la señorita Sheffield vaya hacerlo —manifestó mientras se plantaba las manos en las caderas y la fulminaba con la mirada. Era el tipo de mirada con la que conseguía que cualquier hombre hecho y derecho se pusiera de rodillas, pero la señora Featherington o bien era inmune a ella o era estúpida, de modo que Bridgerton tuvo que continuar—. Lo cual nos deja con nuestras respectivas madres, quienes por lógica tienen un interés personal en proteger nuestras reputaciones. Lo cual la deja a usted, señora Featherington, como único miembro de este reducido e íntimo grupo que podría preferir ser una verdulera vocinglera y chismosa.

La señora Featherington se puso roja como un tomate.

—Cualquiera podría haber sido testigo desde la casa —dijo con amargura, resistiéndose sin duda a perder una pieza tan excelente de cotilleo. La agasajarían durante todo un mes por ser la única testigo de un escándalo así. Es decir, la única testigo que podía hablar.

Lady Bridgerton lanzó una rápida mirada a la casa mientras su rostro empalidecía.

—Tiene razón, Andrew —dijo—. Estabais a plena vista del ala de invitados.

—Fue una abeja. —Lita prácticamente gimió—. ¡Nada más que una abeja!

Su arrebato sólo encontró silencio. Desplazó la mirada de Saeko a lady Bridgerton; ambas la observaban con expresiones que oscilaban entre la preocupación, la amabilidad y la lástima. Luego miró a Andrew, cuya expresión era dura, callada e ilegible.

Lita cerró los ojos con amargura. No era así como se suponía que tendría que suceder. Aunque le había dicho a Andrew que daba visto bueno a su boda con su hermana, en secreto lo que deseaba era que fuera para ella, pero no de este modo.

Oh, Dios bendito, de este modo no. No de manera que él se sintiera atrapado. No de manera que él tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida mirándola y deseando que fuera otra persona.

— ¿Andrew? —dijo en un susurro. Tal vez si hablaban, tal vez si él la miraba, Lita pudiera deducir lo que estaba pensando.

— Nos casaremos la semana que viene —manifestó. Su voz sonaba firme y clara, pero por otro lado carente de toda emoción.

— ¡Oh, bien! — dijo lady Bridgerton con gran alivio y se cogió ambas manos —. La señora Sheffield y yo comenzaremos de inmediato con los preparativos.

—Andrew —volvió a susurrar Lita, esta vez con más apremio —, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? —Le cogió del brazo e intentó apartarle de las matronas. Sólo ganó unos pocos centímetros, pero al menos ahora no estaban de cara a ellas.

Bridgerton la miró con ojos implacables.

—Nos casaremos —dijo sencillamente, con la voz del aristócrata consumado, sin tolerar ninguna protesta y esperando ser obedecido—. No podemos hacer otra cosa.

—Pero tú no quieres casarte conmigo —repuso ella. Aquella frase consiguió que Andrew arqueara una ceja.

— ¿Y tú quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella no dijo nada. No podía decir nada, no si quería mantener una mínima partícula de orgullo.

—Imagino que nos llevaremos lo suficientemente bien —continuó él, su expresión se suavizó un poco—. Nos hemos hecho amigos en cierto modo, después de todo. Eso es más de lo que la mayoría de hombres y mujeres tienen al iniciar una unión.

—No es posible que quieras esto —insistió ella—. Querías casarte con Amy. ¿Qué le vas a decir a Amy?

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca le he hecho ninguna promesa a Amy. E imagino que le diré que nos hemos enamorado, así de sencillo.

Lita notó que sus ojos se entornaban sin ella pretenderlo.

—Nunca va a creérselo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces dile la verdad. Que te ha picado una abeja, y que yo intentaba ayudarte, y que nos atraparon en una postura comprometedora. Dile lo que quieras. Es tu hermana.

Lita se dejó caer otra vez sobre el banco de piedra con un suspiro.

— Nadie va a creerse que quieras casarte conmigo —concluyó—. Todo el mundo pensará que te he atrapado. —Andrew lanzó una mirada significativa a las tres mujeres, quienes continuaban observándoles con sumo interés. Tras un «¿Nos disculpan?», tanto su madre como la de Lita retrocedieron algún metro y se dieron la vuelta para facilitarles cierta intimidad. Al ver que la señora Featherington no seguía su ejemplo de inmediato, Serenity se acercó para cogerla del brazo y casi se lo desencaja al hacerlo.

Andrew, tras sentarse al lado de Lita, dijo:

—Poco podemos hacer para impedir que la gente hable, sobre todo con Neherenia Featherington como testigo. No confío en que esa mujer mantenga la boca cerrada más de lo que tarde en regresar a la casa. — Se reclinó un poco hacia atrás y apoyó el tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha—. O sea, que también podemos intentar que salga lo mejor posible. Tengo que casarme este año...

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué tienes que casarte este año?

Él hizo una pausa. En realidad no había una respuesta para esa pregunta. De modo que dijo:

—Porque lo había decidido así, y eso ya es suficiente motivo para mí. En cuanto a ti, tienes que casarte algún día...

Ella le interrumpió otra vez.

—Para ser sincera, ya tenía bastante asumido que no lo haría.

Andrew sintió que sus músculos entraban en tensión, le llevó varios segundos percatarse de que lo que sentía era rabia.

— ¿Pensabas vivir como una solterona?

Lita hizo un gesto de asentimiento, con ojos inocentes y francos al mismo tiempo.

—Parecía sin duda una posibilidad, sí.

Andrew permaneció quieto durante varios segundos mientras pensaba que le gustaría asesinar a todos esos hombres y mujeres que la habían comparado con Amy y habían pensado que no estaba a la altura. En realidad, Lita no tenía ni idea de que podía ser atractiva y deseable por derecho propio.

Cuando la señora Featherington anunció que debían casarse, su reacción inicial había sido la misma que la de Lita: horror absoluto. Por no mencionar que su orgullo se había sentido tocado en cierto sentido. A ningún hombre le gusta verse obligado a casarse, y era en especial mortificante que lo que le obligara fuera una abeja.

Pero mientras permanecía ahí observando a Lita aullando sus protestas (no la más halagadora de las reacciones, pensó), le inundó una sensación de satisfacción.

La deseaba.

La deseaba con desesperación.

Ni en un millón de años se permitiría elegirla a ella como esposa. Era demasiado peligrosa, en exceso, para su paz mental.

Pero el destino había intervenido y ahora parecía que tenía que casarse con ella... bien, tenía la impresión de que no iba a servir de mucho armar un alboroto. Había destinos peores que casarse con una mujer inteligente, entretenida, a quien encima deseaba las veinticuatro horas del día.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que no se enamoraba de ella. Lo cual no tenía que ser imposible, ¿verdad que no? Dios sabía que le volvía loco la mitad de las veces con sus riñas incesantes. Pero podría tener un matrimonio agradable con Lita. Disfrutaría de su amistad y disfrutaría de su cuerpo, y eso sería todo. No había por qué ir más a fondo.

Y no podía haber soñado con una mujer mejor como madre de sus hijos cuando él faltara. Lo cierto era que debía valorar aquello en su justa medida.

—Funcionará —dijo con gran autoridad—. Ya verás.

Lita le miraba con vacilación, pero hizo un gesto afirmativo. Por supuesto, poco más podía hacer. La peor chismosa de Londres acababa de atraparla con la boca de un hombre sobre su pecho. Si él no hubiera hecho aquel ofrecimiento de matrimonio, habría perdido el buen nombre para siempre.

Y si se negaba a casarse con él... bien, entonces estaría condenada como mujer perdida y como idiota.

Andrew se levantó de forma repentina.

— ¡Madre! — ladró y dejó a Lita en el banco mientras se acercaba a lady Bridgerton —. Mi prometida y yo deseamos un poco de intimidad aquí en el jardín.

—Por supuesto —murmuró la vizcondesa.

— ¿Le parece eso prudente? —preguntó la señora Featherington.

Andrew se adelantó, acercó mucho la boca al oído de su madre y susurró:

—Si no te la llevas de mi presencia en los siguientes segundos, la asesino aquí mismo.

Lady Bridgerton se atragantó con una risa y asintió con la cabeza. Al final consiguió decir:

—Por supuesto.

En menos de un minuto, Andrew y Lita estaban a solas en el jardín.

Andrew se volvió para mirarla; Lita se había levantado y había dado unos pocos pasos hacia él.

—Creo —murmuró Bridgerton, y enlazó suavemente su brazo con el de ella— que deberíamos considerar retirarnos de la vista de la casa.

Su paso era largo y resuelto, y Lita dio algún traspié mientras intentaba encontrar el paso y situarse a su altura.

—Milord —preguntó apresurándose a su lado—, ¿te parece de verdad prudente?

—Suenas como la señora Featherington —comentó sin aminorar la marcha ni un momento.

—Dios me libre —musitó Lita—, pero mantengo la pregunta.

—Sí, pienso que es del todo prudente —respondió, y la metió en una glorieta. Tenía las paredes parcialmente abiertas para dejar pasar el aire, pero estaba rodeada de lilos que ofrecían una intimidad considerable.

—Pero...

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa lenta.

— ¿Sabes que discutes demasiado?

— ¿Me has traído aquí para decirme eso?

—No, para eso no —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Te he traído aquí para hacer esto.

Y entonces, antes de que Lita tuviera ocasión de pronunciar una sola palabra, antes de que tan siquiera tuviera ocasión de coger aliento, su boca descendió y capturó la de ella con un beso hambriento y abrasador. Sus labios eran voraces, tomaban todo lo que tenían que dar y luego pedían aún más. El fuego candente ardió y chisporroteó en el interior de Lita con más ardor que aquella noche en el estudio, diez veces más.

Se estaba fundiendo. Dios santo, se estaba fundiendo y quería mucho más.

—No deberías hacerme esto —susurró pegado a sus labrios—. No deberías. Todo en ti es totalmente inapropiado. Y no obstante...

Lita soltó un jadeo cuando las manos de Andrew la sorprendieron por la espalda para atraerla con brusquedad contra su erección — ¿Lo ves? — dijo con voz entrecortada mientras movía sus labios sobre la mejilla de Lita —. ¿Lo sientes? —Se rio con voz ronca, con un extraño sonido burlón—. ¿Ya lo entiendes? —La estrujó sin piedad luego mordisqueó la tierna piel de su oreja—. Por supuesto que no.

Lita sintió que se escurría contra él. La piel empezaba a arderle, y los brazos traidores de Andrew no dejaban de escabullirse hacia arriba y alrededor de su cuello. Estaba avivando un fuego dentro ella, algo que ni siquiera sabía cómo controlar. Estaba poseída por una necesidad primitiva, algo abrasador, fundido, que sólo necesitaba el contacto de la piel de Andrew contra la de ella.

Le deseaba. Oh, cuánto le deseaba. No debería desearle, no debería desear a este hombre que se casaba con ella por todas las razones equivocadas.

Y no obstante le deseaba con una desesperación que la dejaba sin aliento.

No estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. Tenía graves dudas acerca de este matrimonio y sabía que debía mantener la cabeza despejada. Continuó recordándoselo a sí misma, pero eso no impidió que sus labios se separaran para permitirle la entrada a él, ni que su propia lengua saliera con timidez para saborear la comisura de su boca.

Y el deseo que se iba acumulando en su vientre —sin duda eso tenía que ser esta sensación extraña, aquel remolino de picor— se hacía cada vez más intenso.

— ¿Soy una persona tan terrible? —susurró ella, más para sus propios oídos que para los de él—. ¿Esto significa que estoy perdida?

Pero él la oyó, y la respuesta sonó ardiente y húmeda contra la piel de su mejilla.

—No.

Andrew se desplazó hasta su oreja y la obligó a oír más claramente.

—No.

Luego viajó hasta sus labios y la obligó a tragar aquella palabra.

—No.

Ella sintió que la cabeza se le caía hacia atrás. La voz de él era grave y seductora, hacía que Lita se sintiera casi como si hubiera nacido para este momento.

—Eres perfecta —le susurró al mismo tiempo que movía sus grandes manos con apremio sobre su cuerpo. Dejó una sobre su cintura mientras la otra la subía hacia la suave prominencia de su pecho—. En este preciso lugar, en este preciso momento, aquí y ahora, en este jardín, eres perfecta.

Lita encontró algo perturbador en sus palabras, como si intentara decirle —y tal vez también a sí mismo— que tal vez no fuera tan perfecta mañana, y menos que al día siguiente. Pero sus labios y manos eran convincentes, y Lita expulsó aquellos pensamientos desagradables de su cabeza y optó por deleitarse en la dicha embriagadora del momento.

Se sentía hermosa. Se sentía... perfecta. Y justo ahí, justo entonces no pudo evitar adorar al hombre que la hacía sentirse de esa manera.

Andrew deslizó la mano hasta la parte de atrás de su cintura y la sostuvo mientras con la otra encontraba su pecho y estrujaba su carne a través de la fina muselina del vestido. Los dedos parecían fuera de su control, con movimientos firmes y espasmódicos, se agarraban a ella como si estuviera a punto de caerse por un precipicio y finalmente hubiera conseguido cogerse a algo. El pezón estaba duro y compacto bajo la palma de la mano, incluso con el tejido del vestido encima, y Andrew necesitó hasta el último gramo de autodominio para no irse a la parte posterior del vestido y liberar despacio cada botón de su aprisionamiento.

Podía verlo todo en su mente, incluso mientras sus labios se unían a los de ella en otro beso abrasador. Su vestido se deslizaría desde los hombros hasta dejar los pechos desnudos. Podía imaginárselos también en su mente, y de alguna manera sabía que, también, serían perfectos. Tomaría uno en su mano, levantaría el pezón al sol, y despacio, muy despacio, inclinaría la cabeza hacia ella justo hasta que pudiera tocarlo con la lengua.

Y ella gemiría, y él jugaría un poco más con ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza de tal manera que no pudiera escabullírsele. Y luego, justo cuando echara la cabeza hacia atrás y estuviera jadeante, sustituiría la lengua por sus labios y la chuparía hasta hacerla chillar.

Santo Dios, lo deseaba tanto que pensaba que iba a explotar.

Pero éste no era el momento ni el lugar. No es que sintiera la obligación de esperar a pronunciar los votos matrimoniales. Por lo que a él le concernía, ya había declarado sus intenciones en público, y era suya. Pero no iba a tomarla allí en la glorieta del jardín de su madre. Tenía más orgullo que todo eso; y más respeto por ella.

Muy a su pesar, se apartó lentamente y dejó reposar sus manos sobre sus hombros delgados, estirando los brazos para mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos y no verse tentado a continuar donde lo había dejado.

Y la tentación estaba ahí. Cometió el error de mirar su rostro, y en aquel momento habría jurado que Lita Sheffield era sin lugar a dudas tan hermosa como su hermana.

La suya era una clase diferente de atracción. Sus labios eran más carnosos, no seguían tanto los cánones del momento, pero eran infinitamente más besuqueables. Sus pestañas... ¿cómo no había advertido antes lo largas que eran? Cuando pestañeaba parecían descansar sobre sus mejillas como una alfombra. Y su piel, cuando estaba sonrosada por el matiz del deseo, relucía. Andrew sabía que estaba siendo imaginativo, pero al mirar su rostro no pudo evitar pensar en el alba al amanecer, en el momento exacto en que el sol se asoma sobre el horizonte y pinta el cielo con su sutil paleta de albaricoques y rosas.

Permanecieron así durante todo un minuto, los dos conteniendo la respiración, hasta que Andrew por fin dejó caer sus brazos, y ambos dieron un paso atrás. Lita se llevó una mano a la boca, sus dedos índice, corazón y anular apenas le tocaron los labios.

—No deberíamos haber hecho eso —susurró.

Él se apoyó contra una de las columnas de la glorieta, con aspecto de encontrarse verdaderamente satisfecho con su suerte.

— ¿Por qué no? Estamos prometidos.

—No lo estamos —admitió ella—. En realidad, no.

Alzó una ceja.

—No se ha formalizado ningún acuerdo aún —explicó Lita apurada—. Ni se ha firmado ningún documento. Y yo no tengo dote. Deberías saber que no tengo dote.

Esto le provocó una sonrisa.

— ¿Intentas librarte de mí?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Se movió levemente, cambió su peso de pie.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

—Sin duda no intentas darme motivos para que me libre de ti, ¿verdad?

Lita se sonrojó.

—N-no —mintió, pese a que era justo lo que había estado intentando hacer. Por supuesto, era lo más estúpido que se le podía ocurrir. Si se retractaba de este matrimonio, ella habría perdido para siempre su reputación, no sólo en Londres, sino también en el pequeño pueblo de Somerset donde vivían. Las noticias de una mujer perdida se propagaban siempre con rapidez.

Pero resultaba difícil de digerir no ser la escogida por alguien, y una parte de ella casi quería que él confirmara todas sus sospechas: que no la quería como novia, que prefería mucho más a Amy, que se casaba con ella sólo porque tenía que hacerlo. Le dolería de un modo horroroso, pero si él lo manifestaba, ella ya lo sabría. Y saberlo, aunque fuera amargo, siempre sería mejor que no saberlo.

Al menos entonces calibraría con exactitud dónde se encontraba. Tal y como estaban las cosas, se sentía sobre arenas movedizas.

—Dejemos una cosa clara —dijo Andrew, y captó toda su atención con un tono decidido. Lita encontró su mirada, y los ojos de él ardían con tal intensidad que no pudo apartar la vista—. He dicho que iba a casarme contigo. Soy un hombre de palabra. Cualquier otra especulación sobre el tema sería de lo más insultante.

Lita hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Pero no pudo evitar pensar: Cuidado con lo que deseas... cuidado con lo que deseas.

Acababa de aceptar casarse con el mismo hombre del que temía estar enamorándose, y lo único que se pudo preguntar fue: _¿piensa en Amy cuando me besa?_

_Cuidado con lo que deseas_, le recordó su mente.

_Es posible que luego lo consigas._


	16. Capitulo 15

Hola Chicas, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, jejeje, ahora el compromiso jejejeje, espero les guste. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.

Saludos, y cuidense.

SM.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_Una vez más, Esta Autora ha demostrado tener razón. Las reuniones en el campo ofrecen como resultado los compromisos más sorprendentes._

_Desde luego que sí, Querido Lector, sin duda lo lee aquí por primera vez: el vizconde de Bridgerton va a casarse con la señorita Lita Sheffield. No con la señorita Amy, como habían especulado los cotilleos sino con la señorita Lita._

_En cuanto a la manera en que se formalizó el compromiso, la dificultad para obtener detalles al respecto está siendo asombrosa. Esta Autora sabe de buena tinta que la nueva pareja fue atrapada en una postura comprometedora, y que la señora Featherington fue testigo, pero la señora F ha tenido los labios sellados en lo referente a todo este asunto, algo poco común en ella. Dada la propensión al cotilleo de la dama, a Esta Autora no le queda otro remedio que imaginar que el vizconde (quien no destaca precisamente por su debilidad de carácter) ha amenazado con lesionar a la señora F si se atreve a pronunciar una sola sílaba._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY**_** WHISTLEDOWN,**

_**11 de mayo de 1814**_

Lita no tardó en comprender que la mala fama no le sentaba bien.

Los dos días restantes en Kent habían sido bastante horribles; en cuanto Andrew había anunciado su noviazgo en la cena, tras comprometerse de forma ciertamente tan precipitada, apenas había tenido ocasión de respirar entre todas las felicitaciones, preguntas e insinuaciones que le hacían los invitados de lady Bridgerton.

El único momento en que se sintió de verdad relajada fue cuando pocas horas después del anuncio, tuvo por fin ocasión de hablar en privado con Amy quien, tras arrojar los brazos alrededor de su hermana, se declaró «contentísima», «encantada» y «nada sorprendida, ni lo más mínimo».

Lita sí había expresado su sorpresa porque Amy no estuviera sorprendida, pero ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir:

—Para mí era obvio que estaba loco por ti. No sé cómo es que nadie más se había dado cuenta.

Lo cual dejó a Lita bastante perpleja, ya que había estado convencida de que Andrew tenía su mira matrimonial puesta en Amy.

En cuanto Lita regresó a Londres, las especulaciones fueron incluso peores. Por lo visto, cada miembro de la élite aristocrática encontraba obligado detenerse en el pequeño hogar alquilado de las Sheffield en Milner Street para hacer una visita a la futura vizcondesa. La mayoría de ellos conseguían comunicar sus felicitaciones con una dosis sustancial de implicación poco halagadora. Nadie creía posible que el vizconde en realidad quisiera casarse con Lita, y por lo visto nadie se percataba de lo grosero que era decirle eso a la cara.

—Santo cielo, eso sí que es tener suerte —dijo lady Cowper, la madre de la infame Beryl Cowper, quien, por su parte, no le dijo ni una sola palabra a Lita y permaneció enfurruñada en un rincón lanzando miradas asesinas en su dirección.

—No tenía ni idea de que estuviera interesado por ti —insistió efusiva la señorita Gertrude Knight, con una expresión facial que decía a las claras que seguía sin creerlo, y tal vez incluso confiaba en que tal compromiso resultara ser puro teatro, pese a su anuncio en el _London Times._

Y lady Danbury, quien era conocida por no andarse nunca con rodeos, manifestó:

—No tengo ni idea de cómo le ha atrapado pero tiene que haber sido un truco ingenioso. Hay unas cuantas muchachitas ahí afuera a las que les encantaría que les diera un par de lecciones, hágame caso.

Lita se limitó a sonreír (o eso intentó al menos; sospechaba que sus esfuerzos por conseguir respuestas corteses y amistosas no eran siempre convincentes). Asentía con la cabeza y murmuraba:

—Soy una muchacha afortunada —cada vez que Saeko le metía el codo en el costado.

En cuanto a Andrew, el afortunado hombre había conseguido evitar el examen riguroso al que ella se había visto sometida. Le dijo a Lita que tenía que quedarse en Aubrey Hall para ocuparse de algunos detalles de la finca antes de la boda, fijada para el siguiente sábado, sólo nueve días después del incidente en el jardín. Saeko había expresado su inquietud porque tal premura levantara «comentarios», pero lady Bridgerton había explicado con bastante pragmatismo que habría «comentarios» de cualquier modo y que Lita estaría menos sometida a insinuaciones poco halagadoras una vez que contara con la protección del nombre de Andrew.

Lita sospechaba que la vizcondesa, quien ya era reputada por su firme intención de casar a sus hijos adultos, quería simplemente ver a Andrew delante del obispo antes de que tuviera ocasión de cambiar de idea.

Lita tuvo que mostrarse conforme con lady Bridgerton. Pese a lo nerviosa que estaba por la boda y el matrimonio que vendría a continuación, nunca había sido persona que pospusiera las cosas. Una vez que tomaba una decisión, o como en este caso, una vez que alguien había decidido algo por ella, no veía motivos para demorar las cosas. Y en cuanto a los «comentarios», una boda apresurada podría incrementar las insinuaciones, pero Lita sospechaba que cuanto antes se casaran ella y Andrew antes se apagarían, y antes podría confiar en regresar a la oscuridad habitual de su propia vida.

Por supuesto, su vida no sería sólo suya durante mucho tiempo más. Tenía que acostumbrarse a eso.

Ni siquiera le parecía suya en aquellos momentos. Sus días eran un torbellino de actividad, lady Bridgerton la arrastraba de una tienda a otra, gastando una enorme cantidad del dinero de Andrew en su ajuar. Lita había comprendido deprisa que resistirse no tenía ningún sentido. Cuando lady Bridgerton —o Serenity, como le había dado instrucciones de que la llamara— se decidía por algo, que Dios ayudara al necio que se interpusiera en su camino. Saeko y Amy las habían acompañado en algunas salidas, pero se habían apresurado a declararse agotadas por la infatigable energía de Serenity, y se habían ido a tomar un sorbete en Gunter.

Al final, tan sólo dos días antes de la boda, Lita recibió una nota de Andrew en la que le pedía que estuviera en casa a las cuatro de la tarde para que pudiera hacerle una visita. Lita estaba un poco nerviosa por verle otra vez; de algún modo todo parecía diferente —más formal— en la ciudad. De todos modos, aprovechó la oportunidad para evitar otra tarde en Oxford Street, en la modista, en el sombrerero o encargando guantes o cualquier otra cosa que a Serenity se le ocurriera.

Por lo tanto, mientras Saeko y Amy se habían ido a hacer recados — Lita había olvidado convenientemente mencionar la visita del vizconde—, se sentó en el salón con Newton durmiendo con placidez a sus pies y esperó.

Andrew había pasado la mayor parte de la semana pensando. No era ninguna sorpresa que todos sus pensamientos tuvieran que ver con Lita y su próxima unión.

Le preocupaba que pudiera, si se lo permitía, enamorarse de ella. La clave, por lo visto, era sencillamente no permitírselo a sí mismo. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más convencido estaba que no representaría ningún problema. Era un hombre, al fin al cabo, y sabía controlar a la perfección sus acciones y emociones. No era ningún necio, sabía que existía el amor; pero también creía en el poder de la mente y, tal vez más importante, el poder de la voluntad. Con franqueza no veía motivo alguno por el cual el amor tuviera que ser algo involuntario.

Si no quería enamorarse, pues qué demonios, no iba a hacerlo. Era tan sencillo como eso. Tenía que ser tan sencillo como eso. Si no lo fuera, él no sería tan hombre, ¿o sí?

De todos modos, tendría que hablar con Lita de esta situación antes de la boda. Había ciertas cosas acerca del matrimonio que tenían que quedar claras. No eran reglas sino más bien... acuerdos. Sí, ése era el término.

Lita necesitaba comprender con exactitud qué podía esperar de él y qué esperaba él a cambio. Su boda no era una unión por amor. Y no iba a convertirse en eso. Simplemente no era una opción. No pensaba que ella se hiciera alguna ilusión al respecto, pero, por si acaso, quería dejarlo claro ya, antes de que algún malentendido pudiera crecer hasta convertirse en un desastre con todas las de la ley.

Era mejor poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, como dice el dicho, para que ninguna de las partes se llevara sorpresas desagradables más tarde. Sin duda Lita estaría conforme. Era una chica práctica. Querría saber cómo estaban las cosas. No era el tipo de persona a la que le gustara tener que adivinar lo que pasará.

Exactamente dos minutos antes de las cuatro, Andrew llamó dos veces a la puerta principal de las Sheffield. Intentó hacer caso omiso de la media docena de miembros de la elite aristocrática que por casualidad se paseaban por Milner Street aquella tarde. Se encontraban, pensó con una mueca, un poco lejos de los lugares que tenían por costumbre frecuentar.

Pero no le sorprendió. Aunque acababa de regresar a Londres, era muy consciente de que su compromiso era el actual escándalo _du jour. Whistledown _llegaba incluso a Kent, al fin y al cabo.

El mayordomo abrió enseguida la puerta y le hizo pasar, luego le acompañó hasta el salón próximo. Lita estaba esperando en el sofá, tenía el pelo recogido en un primoroso no-sé-qué (Andrew nunca recordaba los nombres de todos esos peinados que parecían gustar tanto a las damas), coronado por una especie de gorro ridículo que supuso que iba a juego con el ribete blanco del vestido de tarde azul claro.

El gorro, decidió, sería lo primero que tendría que desaparecer cuando estuvieran casados. Tenía un pelo precioso, largo, lustroso y espeso. Sabía que los buenos modales dictaban que se pusiera tocados cuando andaba por ahí, pero, la verdad, parecía un pecado cubrirlo mientras se encontraban en el calor del hogar.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, incluso para saludar, ella indicó un servicio de plata colocado sobre la mesa delante de ella y dijo:

—Me he tomado la libertad de pedir té. Empieza a hacer un poco de fresco y he pensado que le gustaría tomar algo. Si no, estaré encantada de pedir alguna otra cosa.

No había nada de aire fresco, al menos él no lo había detectado, pero dijo de todos modos:

—Esto será perfecto, gracias.

Lita asintió y cogió la tetera para servir. La inclinó algún centímetro y luego la enderezó con el ceño fruncido mientras decía:

—Ni siquiera sé cómo le gusta el té.

Andrew sintió que un extremo de su boca se curvaba 1evemente hacia arriba.

— Leche. Sin azúcar.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, dejó la tetera para coger la leche.

—Parece algo que una esposa debe saber.

Él se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en el ángulo derecho del sofá.

—Y ahora ya lo sabes.

Lita respiró hondo y luego soltó aire.

—Ahora ya lo sé —murmuró.

Andrew se aclaró la garganta mientras la observaba servir. No llevaba guantes y encontró que le gustaba contemplar sus manosmientras se movían. Sus dedos eran largos y delgados, con una gracia increíble, lo cual le sorprendió, considerando las muchas veces que le había pisado los dedos de los pies mientras bailaban.

Por supuesto que algunos de sus pasos fallidos habían sido intencionados, pero no tantos, sospechaba, como a Lita le hubiera gustado que él pensara.

—Aquí tiene —murmuró sosteniendo el té—. Con cuidado, está caliente. Nunca he podido con el té frío.

_No_, pensó él con una sonrisa, _seguro que no_. Lita no tenía nada que ver con las medias tintas. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

— ¿Milord? —dijo con amabilidad y movió el té unos centímetros más en su dirección.

Andrew cogió el platillo y permitió que sus dedos enfundados en guantes rozaran los dedos desnudos de ella. Mantuvo la mirada en el rostro de Lita, y advirtió la leve mancha rosada que ruborizó sus mejillas.

Por algún motivo, aquello le complació.

— ¿Tiene alguna cosa en concreto que quiera preguntarme, milord? —preguntó, una vez puso su mano a salvo de la de él y rodeó con los dedos el asa de su taza de té.

—Mi nombre es Andrew, como lo recuerdas sin duda, y ¿no puedo hacer una visita a mi prometida tan sólo por el placer de su compañía? —Lita le dedicó una mirada ceñuda por encima del borde de la taza.

—Por supuesto que puedes —contestó—, pero no creo que sea ese el caso.

Él alzó una ceja al oír la impertinencia.

—Pues da la casualidad de que tienes razón.

Lita murmuró algo. Él no lo entendió bien, pero tuvo la leve sospecha de que había dicho «normalmente la tengo».

—He pensado que deberíamos hablar de nuestro matrimonio —empezó.

—Perdón, ¿cómo has dicho?

Andrew se reclinó hacia atrás.

—Ambos somos personas prácticas. Creo que nos sentiremos más cómodos una vez que entendamos qué podemos esperar el uno del otro.

—Por... por supuesto.

—Bien. —Dejó la taza en el platillo y luego éste sobre la mesa que tenía delante—. Me alegra que pienses así.

Lita hizo un lento ademán de asentimiento con la cabeza pero no dijo nada; en vez de ello prefirió mantener la mirada enfocada en su rostro mientras él se aclaraba la garganta. Parecía que se estuviera preparando para un discurso parlamentario.

—No hemos tenido el comienzo más favorable —dijo, y frunció un poco el ceño al ver que ella hacía un gesto afirmativo— pero en mi opinión, y espero que estés de acuerdo, hemos conseguido cierto grado de amistad.

Ella asintió una vez más, pensando que tal vez pudiera aguantar toda la conversación sin hacer otra cosa que menear la cabeza.

—La amistad entre marido y mujer es de vital importancia —continuó—, incluso más importante, desde mi punto de vista, que el amor.

Esta vez ella no asintió.

—Nuestro matrimonio se basará en la amistad y el respeto mutuos — pontificó — y en mi caso yo no podría sentirme más complacido por tal disposición.

—Respeto —repitió Lita, sobre todo porque él la miraba con expectación.

—Haré todo lo posible para ser un buen esposo —siguió —. Y, siempre que no me excluyas de tu cama, te seré fiel tanto a ti como a nuestros votos matrimoniales.

—Eso es ciertamente progresista por tu parte —murmuró ella. Él no decía nada que ella no hubiera anticipado, y no obstante le resultaba todo un poco fastidioso.

Andrew entrecerró los ojos.

— Confío en que me estés tomando en serio, Lita.

—Oh, desde luego.

—Bien. —Pero Andrew le dedicó una mirada peculiar. Lita no estuvo segura de que él la creyera—. A cambio —añadió— espero que ningún comportamiento tuyo ofenda el nombre de mi familia.

Lita sintió que su espalda se ponía rígida.

—Ni soñaría con eso.

—Eso pensaba. Ésa es una de las razones de que esté tan complacido con este matrimonio. Serás una vizcondesa excelente.

Lo dijo como un cumplido, Lita lo sabía, pero de todos modos sonó un poco hueco, tal vez un tanto condescendiente. Hubiera preferido sin duda que le dijera que iba a ser una esposa excelente.

—Tendremos una buena amistad —anunció—, nos tendremos respeto mutuo y tendremos hijos, hijos inteligentes, gracias a Dios, ya que eres sin duda la mujer más inteligente que conozco.

Aquello compensaba su condescendencia, pero Lita apenas tuvo tiempo para sonreír por aquel cumplido ya que él se apresuró a añadir:

— Pero nodebes esperar amor. Este matrimonio no tendrá nada que ver con el amor.

A Lita se le formó un nudo espantoso en la garganta, se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza una vez más, sólo que esta vez cada movimiento de cuello le provocaba un incomprensible dolor en el corazón.

—Hay ciertas cosas que no puedo darte —dijo Andrew— y me temo que el amor es una de ellas.

— Entiendo.

— ¿Sí?

—Por supuesto —soltó con cierta brusquedad—. No me quedaría más claro si me lo escupiera a la cara.

— Nunca me he propuesto casarme por amor —continuó él.

— No es eso lo que me ha dicho cuando cortejaba a Amy.— Andrew notó que Lita volvía a las formalidades

— Cuando cortejaba a Amy —contestó— yo intentaba impresionarte a ti**.**

Lita entrecerró los ojos.

—No me está impresionando ahora.

Él soltó una larga exhalación.

—Lita, no he venido aquí a discutir. Sencillamente me parecía mejor que fuéramos sinceros el uno con el otro antes de nuestra boda el sábado por la mañana.

—Por supuesto —suspiró ella, y se obligó a asentir una vez más. No era intención de él insultarla, y ella no debería haber reaccionado de forma exagerada. Le conocía lo suficiente ya como para saber que sólo actuaba así por preocupación. Andrew sabía que nunca la amaría; lo mejor era dejar aquello claro desde el principio.

Pero dolía de todos modos. Lita no sabía si le amaba, pero estaba bastante segura de que podría amarle, y se temía que después de semanas de matrimonio eso sucedería.

Y habría sido tan encantador que él pudiera corresponderle.

—Lo mejor es que nos entendamos bien —repitió él con amabilidad.

Lita no paraba de asentir. Un cuerpo en movimiento tendía a permanecer en movimiento. Se temía que si paraba empezaría a hacer algo estúpido como echarse a llorar.

Bridgerton estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y le tomó la mano, provocando un estremecimiento en ella.

— No quería que te hicieras falsas ilusiones antes de empezar el matrimonio —dijo— y me pareció que tú tampoco lo querrías.

—Por supuesto que no, milord —dijo ella.

El vizconde puso un ceño.

—Pensaba que ya te había dicho que me llamaras Andrew y me tutearas.

—Es cierto —respondió—, milord.

Él retiró la mano. Lita observó cómo volvía a colocarla sobre su regazo y tuvo la extraña sensación de verse privada de algo.

—Antes de irme, tengo algo para ti. —Sin apartar los ojos de su rostro, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño estuche de joyería—. Debo disculparme por tardar tanto en ofrecerte un anillo compromiso —murmuró mientras se lo tendía.

Lita pasó los dedos sobre la cubierta de terciopelo azul antes de abrir la cajita. Dentro había un anillo de oro bastante sencillo, adornado por un único diamante de talla redonda.

—Es una reliquia Bridgerton —explicó—. Hay varios anillos de compromiso en la colección, pero he pensado que éste te gustaría más. Los otros eran bastante pesados y recargados.

—Es muy hermoso —dijo Lita, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la joya.

Andrew le cogió el estuche.

— ¿Puedo? —murmuró mientras sacaba el anillo de su cavidad de terciopelo.

Lita estiró la mano y se maldijo al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando; no mucho, pero seguro que lo bastante para que él lo notara. Sin embargo, Andrew no dijo nada; la tomó con su mano mientras con la otra le deslizaba el anillo por el dedo.

— ¿Queda bastante bien, no te parece? —preguntó mientras le sostenía aún las puntas de los dedos.

Lita hizo un gesto afirmativo, incapaz de apartar la mirada del anillo. Nunca había sido muy aficionada a los anillos; éste iba a ser el primero que llevara con regularidad. Le resultaba extraño tenerlo en el dedo, pesado, frío y muy, muy sólido. En cierto modo, hacía que todo lo sucedido durante la última semana pareciera más real. Más definitivo. Se le ocurrió pensar mientras contemplaba el anillo que había medio esperado que un rayo cayera del cielo y detuviera el desarrollo de los eventos antes de que pronunciaran definitivamente sus votos nupciales.

Andrew se acercó un poco más, luego se acercó a los labios los dedos recién adornados.

— ¿Tal vez debiéramos sellar el acuerdo con un beso? —murmuró.

—No estoy segura...

Andrew tiró de ella para sentarla sobre su regazo con una mirada traviesa.

—Yo sí.

Pero mientras Lita caía sobre él, dio sin querer una patada a Newton, que soltó un ladrido sonoro y quejumbroso, era obvio que molesto por que le hubieran interrumpido la siesta de forma tan descortés.

Andrew alzó una ceja y miró a Newton por encima de Lita.

—Ni siquiera le había visto aquí.

—Estaba tomando una siesta —explicó Lita—. Duerme muy profundamente.

Pero una vez despierto, el perro se negó a quedarse sin tomar parte en la acción, y con un ladrido un poco más despierto, dio un salto sobre la silla y luego aterrizó sobre el regazo de Lita.

—Oh, por el amor de... —Andrew se vio obligado a parar de refunfuñar al recibir un gran beso baboso de Newton.

—Creo que le caes bien —dijo Lita tan divertida con la expresión de asco de Andrew que se olvidó incluso de sentirse cohibida por su posición sentada encima de él.

—Perro —ordenó Andrew— baja al suelo ahora mismo.

Newton bajó la cabeza y gimió.

— ¡Ahora!

Con un gran suspiro, Newton se dio media vuelta y se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo.

— ¡Cielo santo! — exclamó Lita estudiando al perro, que ahora se cobijaba debajo de la mesa, con el morro echado sobre la alfombra con aire lastimero—. Estoy impresionada.

—Todo está en el tono de voz —le dijo Andrew con tono de superioridad mientras le deslizaba un firme brazo por la cintura para que no pudiera levantarse.

Lita miró el brazo, luego le miró a la cara con expresión inquisidora.

—Vaya —dijo en tono reflexivo— ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que ese tono de voz te resulta eficaz también con las mujeres?

Él se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia delante sonriendo con los párpados caídos.

—Normalmente funciona —murmuró.

—Pero en este caso no. —Lita plantó las manos en los brazos de la silla e intentó incorporarse.

Pero él era demasiado fuerte.

—Especialmente en éste —dijo mientras su tono de voz descendía hasta un ronroneo que no podía ser más grave. Con la mano que le quedaba libre le tomó la barbilla y le volvió el rostro hacia él. Lita sintió sus labios suaves pero exigentes, que exploraron su boca de un modo tan meticuloso que la dejó sin aliento.

Continuó moviendo la boca por la línea del mentón hasta su cuello donde hizo una pausa sólo para susurrar.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Ha salido —dijo Lita de forma entrecortada.

Los dientes de Andrew tiraban del ribete de su corpiño.

— ¿Y cuánto tardará?

—No lo sé. —Soltó un leve chillido cuando la lengua avanzó bajo la muselina y trazó una línea erótica sobre su piel—. Dios bendito, Andrew, ¿qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Cuánto? —repitió.

—Una hora. Tal vez dos.

Él alzó la vista para asegurarse de que había cerrado la puerta antes al entrar.

— ¿Tal vez dos? —Murmuró sonriente contra la piel de Lita.— ¿De veras?

—Tal vez sólo una.

Le metió un dedo bajo el borde superior del corpiño, cerca del hombro, asegurándose de sujetar también el extremo de su camisola.

—Una hora —dijo— también me parece espléndido. —Luego, tras detenerse tan sólo para llevar sus labios a la boca de Lita de modo que no pudiera protestar en lo más mínimo, le bajó el vestido con un rápido movimiento, llevándose también la camisola.

Andrew notó el jadeo de ella en su boca, pero continuó ahondando en su beso mientras ponía la palma de la mano sobre la plenitud del pecho de Lita. Le parecía perfecta bajo sus dedos, suave y respingada, llenando su mano como si estuviera hecha a su medida.

Cuando notó que su resistencia se desvanecía, pasó a besarle la oreja, mordisqueando con suavidad el lóbulo.

— ¿Te gusta esto? —le susurró mientras apretaba suavemente con la mano.

Ella asintió temblorosa.

—Mmm, bien —murmuró Andrew repasando con la lengua su oreja—. Complicaría mucho las cosas que no te gustara.

— ¿P-por qué?

Él contuvo el regocijo que le desbordaba la garganta. No era el momento de reírse, pero era tan inocente, caray. Nunca había hecho el amor con una mujer como ella; le estaba sorprendiendo lo delicioso que le parecía.

—Digamos —respondió— que me gusta mucho.

—Oh. —Lita le dedicó la más vacilante de las sonrisas.

—Y hay más, ¿sabes? —le susurró, y dejó que su aliento le acariciara la oreja.

—Estoy segura de que lo habrá —contestó, su voz un mero jadeo.

— ¿Ah sí? —le preguntó en tono bromista mientras volvía a estrujarla.

— No estoy tan verde como para pensar que se puede hacer un bebé sólo con lo que estamos haciendo.

—Estaré encantado de enseñarte el resto —murmuró él.

—No... ¡Oh!

Volvió a estrecharla, esta vez permitió que sus dedos le hicieran cosquillas en la piel. Le encantaba que ella no fuera capaz de pensar cuando él le tocaba el pecho.

— ¿Qué decías? —se interesó mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

— ¿Yo... algo?

Él hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, la débil barba le rozó la garganta.

—Estoy seguro. Pero, claro, tal vez sea mejor que no te oiga. Había empezado con la palabra «no». Sin duda —añadió pasándole la lengua por la parte inferior de la barbilla— es una palabra que no debe pronunciarse entre nosotros en un momento como éste. Pero —su lengua continuó por la línea de la garganta hasta el hueco de la clavícula— estoy divagando.

— ¿Ah... sí?

Andrew asintió.

—Creo que estaba intentando determinar qué es lo que te agrada, como debería hacer todo esposo.

Lita no dijo nada, pero su respiración se aceleró.

Él sonrió contra su piel.

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué me dices de esto? —Extendió la palma de tal manera que ya no tomaba su pecho sino que dejaba que la mano le rozara con sutileza el pezón.

— ¡Andrew! —soltó medio asfixiada.

—Bien —aprobó y pasó a su cuello. Empujó con suavidad su barbilla para que le quedara más accesible—. Me alegra que vuelvas a llamarme Andrew. «Milord» es tan formal, ¿no te parece? Demasiado formal para esto.

Y entonces hizo algo con lo que había estado fantaseando semanas. Bajó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se lo metió en la boca, lo saboreó, lo lamió, jugueteó con él y se deleitó con cada jadeo que se le escapaba a ella, con cada espasmo de deseo que sentía que estremecía el cuerpo de Lita.

Le encantaba que reaccionara de esta manera, le emocionaba poder hacerle esto.

—Muy bien —murmuró, el aliento caliente y húmedo contra su piel—. Qué bien sabe.

—Andrew. —La voz de Lita sonaba ronca—. ¿Estás seguro...?

Le puso un dedo en los labios sin tan siquiera levantar la cara para mirarla.

—No tengo ni idea de qué quieres preguntar, pero la respuesta es... —Desplazó la atención al otro pecho—. Estoy seguro.

Lita soltó un sonido gimiente, de esa clase que sale del fondo de la garganta. Todo su cuerpo se arqueaba bajo las atenciones de Andrew, quien jugueteaba con renovado fervor con el pezón, acariciándolo con delicadeza entre sus dientes.

—Oh, cielos... oh, ¡Andrew!

Recorrió con la lengua la aureola. Era perfecta, simplemente perfecta. Le encantaba el sonido de su voz, ronca y quebrada por el deseo. Su cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo de sólo pensar en su noche de bodas, sus gritos de pasión y necesidad. Ella ardería debajo de él, y se deleitó ante la perspectiva de hacerla explotar.

Se apartó para poder verle el rostro. Estaba sonrojada, los ojos aturdidos y dilatados. El pelo empezaba a soltarse de ese horrendo gorrito.

—Y esto... —dijo estirándoselo de la cabeza— tiene que desaparecer.

— ¡Milord!

—Prométeme que no volverás a ponértelo.

Lita se retorció en su asiento, de hecho sobre su regazo, lo cual contribuyó bien poco al estado de urgencia de su entrepierna, para mirar por encima de la silla.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa —replicó—. Me gusta mucho ese gorro.

—No es posible —dijo él poniéndose serio.

—Pues sí... ¡Newton!

Andrew siguió su vista y estalló en una sonora carcajada que provocó que ambos se sacudieran en el asiento. Newton masticaba con gran satisfacción el gorro de Lita.

¡Buen perro! —exclamó él con una carcajada.

—Te obligaría a comprarme uno —masculló Lita mientras se estiraba el vestido hacia arriba— de no ser por la fortuna que ya has gastado conmigo esta semana.

Esto le divirtió.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó con leve interés.

Lita hizo un gesto afirmativo.

— He estado de compras con tu madre.

—Ah. Bien. Estoy seguro de que no te ha permitido comprar nada como esto. —Hizo una indicación al gorro ahora destrozado en la boca de Newton.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, Lita había torcido la boca hasta formar una línea contrariada que le sentaba muy bien. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se dejaba leer con tal facilidad. Su madre no le habría dejado comprar un gorro tan poco atractivo, y ahora la consumía no ser capaz de ofrecer una respuesta a esta última frase.

Andrew suspiró con agrado. La vida con Lita no iba a ser aburrida.

Pero se hacía tarde, probablemente ya era hora de marcharse. Lita había dicho que no esperaba a su madre al menos durante una hora, pero Andrew sabía que no había que confiar en la noción del tiempo de las mujeres. Lita podría equivocarse o su madre podría cambiar de idea o cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido, y aunque él y Lita iban a casarse dentro de dos días, no parecía demasiado prudente que les atraparan en el salón en una posición tan comprometedora.

Muy a su pesar, porque estar sentado en la silla con Lita sin hacer otra cosa que abrazarla le producía una satisfacción sorprendente, se puso en pie y la levantó en sus brazos mientras lo hacía, volviendo luego a dejarla en la silla.

—Ha sido un interludio delicioso —murmuró inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente—. Pero me temo que tu madre estará a punto de llegar. Te veré el sábado por la mañana.

Lita parpadeó.

— ¿El sábado?

—Es una superstición de mi madre —explicó con sonrisa avergonzada—. Cree que da mala suerte a la novia y al novio verse el día anterior a la boda.

—Oh. —Se puso en pie y se alisó con pudor el vestido y el cabello—. ¿Y tú también lo crees?

—En absoluto —dijo con un resoplido.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces es muy dulce por tu parte satisfacer los caprichos de tu madre.

Andrew se paró un momento, muy consciente de que cualquier hombre con su reputación no quería parecer estar bajo las faldas de su madre. Pero así era Lita, y sabía que ella valoraba la devoción a la familia tanto como él, de modo que dijo finalmente:

— Son pocas cosas las que no haría para tener a mi madre contenta.

Sonrió con timidez.

—Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

Andrew hizo una especie de gesto como si quisiera cambiar de tema, pero ella lo interrumpió con:

—No, es la verdad. Eres una persona mucho más bondadosa de lo que te gustaría que creyera la gente.

Puesto que no iba a ser capaz de salir victorioso de una discusión con ella, y tenía poco sentido contradecir a una mujer que le estaba haciendo un cumplido, se llevó un dedo a los labios y dijo:

—Shhh. No se lo digas a nadie. —Y entonces, con un último beso en su mano y murmurando un _Adieu, _se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió a la calle.

Una vez sobre su caballo y de regreso a su pequeña casa de la ciudad al otro lado de Londres, se permitió valorar la visita. Había ido bien, pensó. Lita parecía haber entendido los límites que él había establecido al matrimonio y había reaccionado a sus relaciones con un deseo que era tierno e intenso al mismo tiempo.

En conjunto, pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el futuro parecía brillante. Su matrimonio sería un éxito. En cuanto a las inquietudes anteriores... bien, estaba claro que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Lita estaba preocupada. Andrew se había desvivido porque ella entendiera que nunca la querría. Y lo cierto era que parecía no querer que ella le amara.

Luego había empezado a besarla como si el mundo se acabara al día siguiente, como si fuera la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra. Era la primera en admitir que tenía poca experiencia con los hombres y sus deseos, pero estaba claro que él parecía desearla.

¿O simplemente se imaginaba que era otra persona? No la había elegido la primera a ella como esposa. Mejor no olvidaba aquello.

Y aunque ella se enamorara de él... bien, tendría que callárselo, así de sencillo. En realidad no podía hacer otra cosa.


	17. Capitulo 16

Y luego de muchos años, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, jejeje se viene la boda del Visconde! jejejeje, disfrutenlo :) Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me divierto mucho leyendolos y saber que a ustedes también les gusta esta historia tanto como a mí

Saludos

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_Ha sido puesto en conocimiento de Esta Autora que el enlace entre lord Bridgerton y la señorita Sheffield va a ser un acto reducido, íntimo y privado._

_En otras palabras. Esta Autora no está invitada._

_Pero no tema, Querido Lector. En situaciones como ésta, Esta Autora es una persona de recursos y promete descubrir los detalles de la ceremonia, tanto los interesantes como los banales._

_La boda del soltero más cotizado de Londres es sin duda algo de lo que esta humilde columna debe informar, ¿no creen?_

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**13 de mayo de 1814**_

La noche anterior a la boda, Lita estaba sentada en su cama ataviada con su vestido favorito mirando con aturdimiento una multitud de baúles esparcidos por el suelo. Todas sus pertenencias estaban recogidas, dobladas y embaladas con esmero, listas para ser trasladadas a su nuevo hogar.

Incluso Newton estaba preparado para el viaje. Le habían bañado y secado, le habían colocado un nuevo collar en el cuello, y habían metido sus juguetes favoritos en un macuto que ahora se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la entrada, justo al lado del arcón de madera delicadamente tallada que Lita tenía desde que era una niña. La presencia en Londres del arcón, lleno de los juguetes y tesoros de la infancia de Lita, había provocado en ella un alivio tremendo. Parecía sentimental y tonto, pero servía para que encarara con menos miedo la próxima transición. Llevar sus cosas a casa de Andrew, pequeños objetos sin valor alguno para otra persona que no fuera ella, servía para que su nueva casa pareciera también la suya.

Saeko, quien siempre parecía entender lo que necesitaba Lita antes mismo de que lo entendiera su hija, había mandado un aviso a sus amigos en Somerset en cuanto Lita se comprometió, y les pidió que enviaran a Londres el arcón a tiempo para la boda.

Lita se levantó y recorrió la habitación. Se detenía y pasaba dedos por un camisón doblado sobre la mesa, aún a la espera de ser transferido a sus baúles. Era una prenda escogida por lady Bridgerton —Serenity, tenía que empezar a pensar en ella como Serenity—, de corte recatado pero tejido diáfano. La visita a la tienda de ropa interior había sido un auténtico tormento para Lita. ¡Al fin y al cabo era la madre de su prometido quien estaba seleccionando prendas para la noche de bodas!

Mientras Lita cogía el camisón y lo metía con cuidado en el baúl, oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Invitó a entrar a quien llamara y Amy asomó la cabeza. También ella estaba vestida para irse a dormir, con el pelo claro recogido en un moño flojo en la nuca.

—Pensaba que a lo mejor te apetecía un poco de leche caliente —dijo Amy.

Lita sonrió agradecida.

—Suena muy apetecible.

Amy se agachó y cogió la jarra de cerámica que había dejado en el suelo.

—No puedo sostener dos jarras y abrir el pomo al mismo tiempo — explicó con una sonrisa. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con el pie y le tendió una jarra. Con la mirada fija en Lita, Amy le preguntó sin más preámbulos—. ¿Estás asustada?

Lita dio un sorbo con cautela para comprobar la temperatura antes de tragar. Estaba muy caliente, aunque no quemaba, algo que de alguna manera le produjo bienestar. Bebía leche caliente desde la infancia, y su sabor y textura siempre le aportaban aquella sensación de calor y bienestar.

—No exactamente asustada —contestó por fin mientras se sentaba sobre el extremo de la cama— pero sí nerviosa. Increíblemente nerviosa.

—Bien, no es de extrañar —dijo Amy mientras sacudía animadamente la mano que le quedaba libre—. Habría que ser idiota para no estar nerviosa. Toda tu vida va a cambiar. ¡Toda! Hasta tu nombre. Serás una mujer casada. Una vizcondesa. Pasado mañana no serás la misma mujer, Lita, y después de mañana por la noche...

— Ya basta, Amy —interrumpió Lita.

—Pero...

—No es que me estés tranquilizando mucho.

—Oh. —Amy esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada—. Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Lita le quitó importancia.

Amy consiguió morderse la lengua durante cuatro segundos antesde preguntar.

— ¿Ha venido mamá a hablar contigo?

—Aún no.

—Debería hacerlo, ¿no te parece? Mañana es el día de tu boda y seguro que hay todo tipo de cosas que hace falta saber. —Amy dio un buen trago a la leche, que dejó un bigote blanco poco apropiado, luego se acomodó sobre el extremo al otro lado de la cama—. Hay todo tipo de cosas que yo no sé y no sé cómo habrías podido aprenderlas tú, a menos que hayas estado metida en cosas raras sin yo saberlo.

Lita se preguntó si sería muy descortés amordazar a su hermana con alguna de las prendas de lencería que había escogido lady Bridgerton. Encontraba cierta justicia poética en una medida de ese tipo.

— ¿Lita? — preguntó Amy pestañeando con curiosidad —. ¿Lita? ¿Por qué me miras de un modo tan extraño?

Lita contemplaba las prendas de lencería con anhelo.

—Seguro que prefieres no saberlo.

—Mmmf. Bien, entonces...

Las murmuraciones de Amy fueron interrumpidas en seco por un suave golpe en la puerta.

—Seguro que es nuestra madre —dijo Amy con una mueca maliciosa—. No puedo esperar.

Lita entornó los ojos en dirección a Amy mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta. Como había esperado, Saeko estaba de pie en el pasillo con dos tazas humeantes.

—Pensé que te apetecería un poco de leche caliente —dijo una débil sonrisa.

Lita levantó su taza como respuesta.

—Amy tuvo la misma idea.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Amy aquí? —preguntó Saeko al entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Desde cuándo necesito una razón para hablar con mi hermana? —preguntó Amy con un resoplido.

Saeko le lanzó una mirada malhumorada antes de volver de nuevo su atención a Lita.

—Mmm. Parece que tenemos exceso de leche caliente.

—Esta se ha quedado tibia de todos modos —dijo Lita, al tiempo que dejaba la taza sobre uno de los baúles y la cambiaba por la más caliente que le ofrecía Saeko—. Amy puede bajar la otra taza a la cocina cuando salga.

—Perdón, ¿cómo dices? — preguntó Amy vagamente distraída —. Oh, por supuesto. Estoy encantada de ser de ayuda. —Pero no se levantó. De hecho, ni siquiera se movió, salvo para torcer la cabeza de un lado a otro para mirar a Saeko, luego a Lita y otra vez a su madre.

—Tengo que hablar con Lita —dijo Saeko. Amy meneó la cabeza con entusiasmo.

—A solas.

Amy parpadeó.

— ¿Tengo que marcharme?

Saeko hizo un gesto afirmativo y le tendió la taza de leche que se había enfriado.

— ¿Ahora?

Saeko volvió a mover la cabeza.

Amy pareció acongojada, luego su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás de broma, verdad? Me puedo quedar, ¿dí que sí?

—No —contestó Saeko.

Amy le devolvió una mirada suplicante a Lita.

—A mí no me mires —replicó Lita con una sonrisa mal disimulada—. Ella decide. Es quien va a hablar al fin y al cabo. Yo sólo voy a escuchar.

—Y a hacer preguntas —señaló Amy—. Y yo también tengo preguntas. —Se volvió a su madre—. Muchas preguntas.

—Estoy segura de que así es —contestó su madre— y estaré encantada de responderlas todas, la noche anterior a tu boda.

Amy se levantó refunfuñando.

—No es justo —masculló al tiempo que le arrebataba la taza.

—La vida no es justa —dijo Saeko con una mueca.

—Eso digo yo —rezongó la muchacha mientras cruzaba la habitación arrastrando los pies.

— ¡Y nada de escuchar tras la puerta! —le gritó Saeko.

—Ni se me ocurriría —respondió Amy arrastrando las palabras—. A no ser que habléis lo bastante alto como para que yo os oiga.

Saeko suspiró mientras Amy salía al pasillo y cerraba la puerta acompañando sus movimientos de un torrente constante de gruñidos ininteligibles.

—Tendremos que hablar en susurros —le dijo a Lita.

Ésta asintió con la cabeza, pero era tan leal a su hermana como para decir:

—Tal vez no se quede a escuchar a escondidas.

La mirada de Saeko reflejaba extrema desconfianza.

— ¿Quieres que abramos la puerta para aclararlo?

Lita puso una mueca a su pesar.

—Tú ganas.

Saeko se sentó en el lugar que había dejado vacío Amy y observó a Lita con una mirada bastante directa.

—Estoy segura de que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Lita respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

Saeko dio un trago a la leche y se quedó callada durante un largo momento antes de decir:

—Cuando me casé —por primera vez, no con tu padre— no tenía ni idea de lo que podía esperar en el lecho matrimonial. No se trataba... —Durante un breve instante cerró los ojos y por un momento pareció que sufría—. Mi falta de conocimiento lo hacía todo más complicado —reconoció finalmente, y la forma lenta y cuidadosa en que escogió las palabras reveló a Lita que «complicado» probablemente era un eufemismo.

—Entiendo —murmuró Lita.

Saeko alzó la vista de forma abrupta.

—No, creo que no. Y espero que nunca lo entiendas. Pero eso no viene ahora a cuento. Siempre he jurado que ninguna hija mía iría al matrimonio con tal ignorancia sobre lo que ocurre entre marido y mujer.

—Ya estoy al corriente de lo más básico de la operación —admitió Lita.

Con clara expresión de sorpresa, Saeko preguntó:

— ¿De veras?

Lita hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

—No será muy diferente de los animales, ¿verdad?

Saeko negó con la cabeza, y sus labios se fruncieron formando una sonrisa levemente divertida.

—No, no lo es.

Lita consideró la mejor manera de formular su siguiente pregunta. Por lo que había visto en la granja de su vecino de Somerset, el acto de la procreación no parecía demasiado grato. Pero cuando Andrew la besó, ella tuvo la impresión de que perdía la cabeza. Y cuando la volvió a besar por segunda vez, no estaba segura de querer que aquello acabara nunca. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó estimulado, y sospechaba que si sus encuentros recientes se hubieran producido en lugares más convenientes, le habría permitido a él hacer lo que quisiera con ella sin la menor protesta.

Pero también estaba la yegua que aullaba de forma tan espantosa en la granja. Con franqueza, las diversas piezas del rompecabezas no encajaban del todo.

Por fin, tras aclararse mucho la garganta, dijo:

—No parece muy agradable.

Saeko volvió a cerrar los ojos, su rostro adoptó la misma expresión que antes, como si recordara algo que prefería mantener guardado en los rincones más oscuros de su mente. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, dijo:

—El disfrute de una mujer depende por completo de su marido.

— ¿Y el de un hombre?

—El acto del amor —dijo Saeko sonrojándose— puede ser, y debería serlo, una experiencia agradable tanto para el hombre como para la mujer. Pero... —tosió y dio un sorbo a la leche— sería negligente por mi parte no contarte que una mujer no siempre encuentra placer en el acto.

—Pero ¿un hombre sí?

Saeko hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Eso no parece justo.

La mirada de Saeko fue irónica.

—Creo que acabo de decirle a Amy que la vida no siempre es justa.

Lita frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba la leche en su taza.

—Bien, pero, de verdad, esto no parece justo.

—Aunque no quiere decir —se apresuró a añadir— que la experiencia sea necesariamente desagradable para la mujer. Y estoy segura de que no será desagradable para ti. Supongo que el vizconde te ha besado...

Lita asintió sin levantar la vista.

Cuando Saeko habló, Lita pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Y por tu rubor supongo que te gustó.

Lita volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo. Le ardían las mejillas.

—Si te gustó el beso —dijo Saeko— entonces estoy segura de que no te molestará que él continúe con sus atenciones. Estoy segura de que será delicado y atento contigo.

«Delicado» no era un término que reflejara del todo la esencia de los besos de Andrew, pero Lita pensaba que no había que comentar ese tipo de cosas con la madre de una. La verdad, toda la conversación ya eralo bastante delicada por sí sola.

—Los hombres y las mujeres somos muy diferentes —continuó Saeko como si aquello no fuera tan obvio — y un hombre, incluso un hombre fiel a su esposa, como estoy segura de que el vizconde será, puede encontrar placer casi en cualquier mujer.

Esto era alarmante, y no era lo que Lita quería oír.

— ¿Y una mujer? —saltó.

—Es diferente para una mujer. He oído que las mujeres disolutas encuentran placer como cualquier hombre, en los brazos de cualquiera que las satisfaga, pero yo no lo creo. Pienso que una mujer tiene que sentir afecto por su esposo para disfrutar en el lecho matrimonial.

Lita se quedó un momento callada.

— ¿No amabas a tu primer esposo, verdad?

Saeko negó con la cabeza.

—Eso lo cambia todo, cielo mío. Eso y que el marido sea considerado con su esposa. Pero he visto al vizconde en tu compañía. Soy consciente de que vuestro enlace ha sido repentino e inesperado, pero te trata con cariño y respeto. No debes temer nada, estoy segura. El vizconde te tratará bien.

Y con eso, Saeko besó a Lita en la frente y le deseó buenas noches. Luego recogió las dos tazas vacías y salió de la habitación. Lita se quedó sentada en la cama, con la vista perdida en la pared de enfrente durante varios minutos.

Saeko se equivocaba. Lita estaba segura de ello. Tenía mucho que temer.

Detestaba no ser la primera elección de Andrew como esposa, pero era práctica, pragmática y sabía que ciertas cosas de la vida sencillamente se tenían que aceptar como un hecho. Pero se había consolado con el recuerdo del deseo que había sentido... y pensaba que Andrew también lo había sentido cuando ella estaba en sus brazos.

Ahora parecía que tal deseo ni siquiera tenía que ser obligatoriamente por ella; era más bien una necesidad bastante primitiva que todo hombre sentía por toda mujer.

Y Lita nunca sabría si, cuando Andrew apagara las velas, se la llevara a la cama y cerrara los ojos...

Imaginaría el rostro de otra mujer.

La boda, que iba a celebrarse en el salón de la mansión Bridgerton fue un acto privado y reducido. Bien, todo lo que podría esperarse de un acto con la familia Bridgerton al completo, desde Andrew hasta la pequeña Mimet de once años, quien iba a encargarse de llevar las flores con gran seriedad. Cuando su hermano Samuel, de trece años intentó inclinar su cesto de pétalos de rosas, la muchacha le soltó un fuerte golpe en el mentón, con lo cual la ceremonia se retrasó unos buenos diez minutos, pero por otro lado agregó una nota muy necesaria de levedad y risas a la reunión.

Bien, para todo el mundo excepto para Samuel, quien se había ofendido bastante con todo el episodio, y desde luego no se reía, pese a haber sido él mismo quien había empezado, como Mimet se apresuró a indicar a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla; y su voz era lo bastante chillona como para que alguien tuviera la opción de no escucharla.

Lita lo había visto todo desde su posición estratégica en el vestíbulo, desde donde había estado observando a través de una rendija en la puerta. Aquello le había arrancado una sonrisa, algo que agradeció, puesto que hacía más de una hora que las rodillas no le dejaban de temblar. Sólo podía agradecer que lady Bridgerton no hubiera insistido en organizar una celebración por todo lo alto. Lita, que nunca antes se había considerado una persona nerviosa, era probable que se hubiera desmayado del susto.

De hecho, Serenity había mencionado la posibilidad de una gran boda como método para combatir los rumores que circulaban acerca de ella, Andrew y su compromiso tan repentino. La señora Featherington estaba cumpliendo su palabra y mantenía un silencio completo sobre los detalles del asunto, pero ya había dejado ir suficientes insinuaciones referentes a que todo el mundo sabía que el compromiso no había seguido el cauce habitual.

Como resultado, los comentarios no cesaban, y Lita sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la señora Featherington dejara de contenerse y todo el mundo se enterara de la verdadera historia de su perdición a manos —o más bien, aguijón— de una abeja.

De modo que al final Serenity había decidido que un matrimonio rápido era lo mejor, y puesto que no se podía organizar una fiesta esplendorosa en una semana, la lista de invitados se había reducido a la familia. Lita contó con Amy a su lado y Andrew estuvo acompañado por su hermano Haruka, y tras las formalidades habituales, se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

Era extraño, Lita pensó aquella tarde con la mirada fija en la alianza que ahora adornaba junto al anillo de diamante su mano izquierda, lo rápido que puede cambiar la vida de una. La ceremonia había sido breve, todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no obstante su vida había cambiado para siempre. Amy tenía razón. Todo era diferente. Ahora era una mujer casada, una vizcondesa.

Lady Bridgerton.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Sonaba como si se tratara de otra persona. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría para que cuando alguien la llamara «lady Bridgerton» pensase que le hablaban a ella y no a la madre de Andrew?

Ahora era una esposa y tenía las responsabilidades de una esposa.

Aquello la aterrorizaba.

Ahora que la boda había acabado, Lita reflexionó sobre las palabras de Saeko la noche anterior y supo que tenía razón. En muchos aspectos, era la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Andrew la trataría bien. Trataría bien a cualquier mujer. Y ése era el problema.

Ahora se encontraba en un carruaje y recorría la corta distancia entre la mansión Bridgerton, donde se había celebrado la recepción y la residencia privada de Andrew, a la que se suponía que ya no se podía llamar «residencia de soltero».

Miró de soslayo a su nuevo esposo. Miraba al frente y su rostro tenía una peculiar expresión seria.

— ¿Tienes planeado trasladarte a la mansión Bridgerton ahora que estás casado? —le preguntó Lita con calma.

Andrew pareció sorprendido, casi como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba allí.

—Sí —contestó volviéndose hacia ella— aunque no hasta dentro de unos meses. He pensado que nos iría bien un poco de intimidad al comienzo del matrimonio, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto —murmuró Lita. Bajó la vista a sus manos, que se retorcían sobre el regazo. Intentó pararlas, pero era imposible. Era sorprendente que no reventara los guantes.

Andrew siguió su mirada y dejó una de sus grandes manos sobre las de ella. Lita se paró al instante.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó.

— ¿Pensabas que no lo estaría? —contestó intentando que su voz sonara seca e irónica.

Él sonrió como respuesta.

—No hay nada que temer.

Lita casi estalla en una risotada nerviosa. Parecía que estaba destinada a oír aquel tópico una y otra vez.

—Tal vez —admitió ella—, pero de todos modos son demasiadas cosas como para no estar nerviosa.

La sonrisa de Andrew se amplió.

— _Touché, _querida esposa.

Lita tragó saliva varias veces. Era extraño ser la esposa de alguien, y extraño en especial ser la esposa de este hombre.

—Y tú, ¿estás nervioso? —replicó ella.

Se inclinó hacia delante, su oscura mirada era intensa, tenía los párpados caídos con la promesa de lo inevitable.

—Oh, en extremo —murmuró. Cubrió la restante distancia que les separaba y sus labios encontraron el hueco sensible de la oreja de Lita—. Mi corazón late con fuerza —le susurró.

El cuerpo de Lita pareció ponerse rígido y fundirse al mismo tiempo. Luego soltó:

—Creo que deberíamos esperar.

Él le mordisqueó la oreja.

— ¿Esperar a qué?

Ella intentó escabullirse. Él no entendía. Si lo hubiera entendido estaría furioso, y no parecía especialmente molesto.

Aún.

—Pp-para el matrimonio —tartamudeó ella.

Aquello pareció hacerle gracia. Jugueteó animado con los anillos que descansaban en sus dedos enguantados.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?

—Para la noche de bodas —aclaró.

Él retrocedió y sus oscuras cejas formaron un línea recta, tal vez un poco enojada.

—No —dijo sin más, pero no se movió para volver a abrazarla.

Lita intentó encontrar palabras que le ayudaran a él a entender, pero no era fácil; no estaba segura de entenderse a sí misma. Estaba casi convencida de que no la creería si le explicaba que no era su intención haber hecho esta petición; sencillamente había surgido de su interior de forma repentina, producto de un pánico que, hasta aquel momento, ni siquiera sabía que estuviera ahí.

—No lo pido para siempre —explicó. Odiaba el temblor que oyó en sus palabras—. Sólo una semana.

Aquello atrajo la atención de Andrew, quien alzó una de sus cejas con expresión de ironía.

—Y, por favor, explícame, ¿qué esperas conseguir en una semana?

—No lo sé —respondió con toda sinceridad.

Andrew centró la mirada en los ojos de Lita, con dureza, intensidad y sarcasmo.

—Tendrás que ofrecerme algo mejor.

Lita no quería mirarle, no quería la intimidad a la que se veía forzada cuando estaba atrapada por aquella mirada oscura. Era fácil ocultar los sentimientos cuando ella podía mantener el enfoque en su mentón o en su hombro, pero cuando tenía que mirarle directamente a los ojos...

Le daba miedo que pudiera ver el interior de su alma.

— Ha sido una semana de muchísimos cambios en mi vida — empezó, y deseó saber a dónde quería ir a parar con esa afirmación.

—También para mí —comentó él con amabilidad.

—Para ti no tanto —respondió ella—. Las intimidades del matrimonio no son algo nuevo para ti.

Un extremo de su boca formó una mueca algo arrogante.

—Le aseguro, milady, que nunca antes he estado casado.

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes.

No la contradijo.

—Es tan sencillo como que me gustaría disponer de un poco más de tiempo para prepararme — explicó Lita, y dobló los brazos sobre el regazo con gesto remilgado. Pero no podía tener los pulgares quietos: giraban con ansiedad, como prueba de su estado de nervios.

Andrew se la quedó mirando durante un buen rato, luego volvió a reclinarse hacia atrás en su asiento y apoyó el tobillo izquierdo con aire informal en su rodilla derecha.

—Muy bien —admitió.

— ¿De veras? —Lita se enderezó con sorpresa. No confiaba en que él capitulara con tal facilidad.

—Siempre que... —continuó él.

Lita se hundió. Debería haber sabido que habría algún imprevisto.

—...que me alecciones en una cuestión.

Ella tragó saliva.

— ¿Y de qué se trata, milord?

Él se inclinó hacia delante con ojos de diablo.

— ¿Cómo, con exactitud, tienes planeado prepararte?

Lita miró por la ventana, luego soltó un juramento ininteligible al percatarse de que ni siquiera habían entrado todavía en la calle de Andrew. No había manera de escapar a esta pregunta, estaría atrapada en el carruaje al menos durante cinco buenos minutos.

—B-bien —se atascó—, estoy segura de que no he entendido a qué te refieres.

Él soltó una risita.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro.

Lita le miró con el ceño fruncido. No había nada peor que ser blanco de las bromas de alguien, y parecía especialmente inadecuado cuando eres una novia en el día de tu boda.

—Encima te diviertes conmigo — le acusó.

—No —dijo con algo que podría describirse como sonrisa lasciva—, me gustaría divertirme contigo. Hay ciertas diferencias.

—Me gustaría que no hablaras así —balbuceó ella—. Sabes que no te entiendo.

Él centró la mirada en la boca de Lita mientras sacaba la lengua para humedecerse los labios.

—Entenderías —murmuró Andrew— sólo con que te entregaras a lo inevitable y te olvidaras de tu tonta petición.

—No me gusta que me traten con condescendencia —dijo Lita en un tono tenso.

Los ojos de Andrew centellearon.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me nieguen mis derechos —replicó con voz fría. Su rostro era el duro reflejo del poder aristocrático.

—No estoy negando nada —insistió.

—Oh, ¿de veras? —arrastró las palabras sin nada de humor.

—Sólo pido un aplazamiento. Un aplazamiento breve, temporal, breve — repitió la palabra por si el cerebro de Andrew estuviera demasiado embotado por su resuelto orgullo varonil como para entenderla a la primera—. Sin duda no me negarás una petición tan sencilla.

—De nosotros dos —respondió con voz cortante— no creo que sea yo quien niega algo.

Tenía razón, caray con aquel hombre, y Lita no tenía ni idea de qué más podía decir. Sabía que llevaba todas las de perder con aquella petición imprevista; él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a echarse a su esposa sobre el hombro, arrastrarla hasta la cama y encerrarla en la habitación durante una semana si así le venía en gana.

Actuaba de un modo alocado, prisionera de su propia inseguridad... inseguridad que desconocía hasta que conoció a Andrew.

Durante toda su vida, siempre había sido la segunda: la segunda a la que miraban, la segunda a la que saludaban, la segunda a la que besaban en la mano. Como hija mayor, lo correcto hubiera sido que se dirigieran a ella antes que a su hermana pequeña, pero la belleza de Amy era tan asombrosa, el azul puro y perfecto de sus ojos era tan impactante, que la gente se olvidaba de todo en su presencia.

Cuando presentaban a Lita a alguien, la respuesta habitual era un apurado «Por supuesto» y un saludo cortés murmurado mientras la mirada se escabullía de nuevo al rostro puro y resplandeciente de Amy.

A Lita nunca le había importado demasiado. Si Amy hubiera sido una muchacha consentida o de mal carácter, tal vez habría resultado más difícil. Y para ser sinceros, la mayoría de hombres que conocían eran superficiales y tontos, o sea, que no le había importado que se molestaran en saludarla sólo después de hacerlo con su hermana.

Hasta ahora.

Quería que la mirada de Andrew se iluminara cuando ella entrara en la habitación. Quería que recorriera la multitud hasta encontrar su cara. No hacía falta que la amara —o al menos eso era lo que se repetía a sí misma—, pero quería desesperadamente ser la primera en recibir su afecto, la primera en su deseo.

Y tenía la espantosa impresión de que todo esto significaba que se estaba enamorando.

Enamorarte de tu esposo... ¿quién habría pensado que podía ser un desastre?

—Ya veo que no tienes respuesta —dijo Andrew con calma.

El carruaje acabó por detenerse, a Dios gracias la libró de tener que responder. Pero cuando un lacayo se adelantó con apuro e intentó abrir la puerta, Andrew la cerró de nuevo de golpe sin apartar la mirada de ella ni por un instante.

— ¿Cómo, milady? —repitió.

—Como... —repitió Lita. Casi había olvidado qué le preguntaba.

— ¿Cómo —repitió una vez más, con una voz gélida como el hielo pero intensa y fervorosa como una llama— planeas prepararte para la noche de bodas?

—No... No lo he considerado aún —fue su respuesta.

—Eso pensaba. —Soltó la manilla de la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par. Aparecieron los rostros de dos lacayos que obviamente se esforzaban por no mostrar su curiosidad. Lita permaneció callada mientras Andrew la ayudaba a bajar y la llevaba hasta el interior de la casa.

El personal de la residencia estaba reunido en el pequeño vestíbulo de entrada, y Lita murmuró saludos a cada miembro que le presentó el mayordomo o el ama de llaves. El personal no era excesivo ya que la casa era pequeña según las costumbres de la aristocracia, pero las presentaciones tardaron sus buenos veinte minutos.

Veinte minutos que, por desgracia, sirvieron de poco para aplacar sus nervios. Cuando Andrew apoyó la mano en su cintura para guiarla hacia la escalera, el corazón de Lita latía desbocado. Por primera vez en su vida pensó que podría desmayarse.

No era que temiera el lecho matrimonial.

Ni siquiera temía no complacer a su esposo. Incluso una virgen inocente como ella era capaz de adivinar que las acciones y reacciones de Andrew cuando la besaba eran buena prueba de su deseo. Él le enseñaría lo que debía hacer, de eso no tenía duda.

Lo que la asustaba...

Lo que la asustaba...

Sintió que el nudo en la garganta la asfixiaba, que se atragantaba. Se llevó el puño a la boca, mordió el nudillo para calmar su estómago, como si aquello pudiera aliviar el espantoso malestar en sus tripas.

—Dios mío —susurró Andrew cuando llegaron al descanso de las escaleras—. Estás aterrorizada.

—No —mintió.

Él la cogió por los hombros y le dio media vuelta para tenerla de cara y poder mirarla profundamente a los ojos. Con una maldición, le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta el dormitorio.

—Necesitamos un poco de intimidad.

Al entrar en la alcoba, una habitación masculina con ricos detalles, decorada de forma exquisita en tonos borgoñas y dorados, le puso las manos en las caderas e inquirió:

— ¿No te ha hablado tu madre acerca de... ah... de...?

De no haber estado tan nerviosa, Lita se habría reído de sus intentos fallidos.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a responder—. Saeko me lo ha explicado todo.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? —Volvió a maldecir, luego se disculpó—. Te ruego que me perdones —dijo en tono tenso—. Ya sé que no es la manera de conseguir que te relajes.

—No sabría decirlo —susurró mientras bajaba la vista al suelo y fijaba la mirada en el intrincado estampado de la alfombra, hasta que las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.

Un horrible y extraño sonido entrecortado salió de la garganta de Andrew.

— ¿Lita? — preguntó con voz ronca —. ¿Alguien... algún hombre te ha... te sometió a sus atenciones sin tu consentimiento?

Lita alzó la vista, y la preocupación y el terror que descubrió en su rostro casi le derriten el corazón.

— ¡No! —chilló—. No es eso. Oh, no me mires así, no puedo soportarlo.

—Yo tampoco puedo soportarlo —susurró Andrew, y se fue al lado de Lita, tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Tienes que contármelo —dijo con una voz ahogada que sonaba muy peculiar — ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Te repugno?

Lita sacudió la cabeza de un modo frenético, incapaz de creer que pudiera pensar que alguna mujer le encontrara repulsivo.

—Explícame —le susurró y apretó los labios contra su oreja —. Explícame cómo hacerlo bien. Porque no creo que pueda concederte ese aplazamiento. —Amoldó su cuerpo al de ella, sus fuertes brazos la abrazaron mientras gemía—: No puedo esperar una semana, Lita. Así de sencillo, no puedo.

—Yo... —Lita cometió el error de alzar la vista y mirarle a los ojos. Olvidó todo lo que tenía que decir. La estaba mirando con una intensidad ardiente que encendió un fuego en el centro de su ser, la dejó sin aliento, ansiosa, desesperada por algo que no entendía del todo.

Y sabía que no podía hacerle esperar. Si examinaba su propia alma y miraba con sinceridad, sin engañarse, tenía que admitir que ella tampoco quería esperar.

¿Y qué sentido podía tener? Tal vez él nunca llegara a amarla. Tal vez el deseo de Andrew nunca estuviera centrado con tal firmeza en ella como el de Lita en él.

Podía fingir. Y cuando la estrechó en los brazos y apretó los labios contra su piel, le pareció tan, tan fácil fingir.

—Andrew —susurró, su nombre sonaba como una bendición, un ruego y un rezo, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Cualquier cosa —contestó él con voz irregular y se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella, dejando el rastro ardiente de sus labios por toda su piel mientras sus dedos desempeñaban un trabajo frenético para liberarla de su vestido—. Pídeme cualquier cosa —gimió—. Cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance, te la daré.

Lita sintió que su cabeza se iba hacia atrás, sintió que lo que quedaba de su resistencia se fundía.

—Quiéreme —susurró—. Quiéreme.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido grave de necesidad.


	18. Capitulo 17

Hola chicas!

aqui les dejo el siguiene capitulo, a ver que les depara en esta noche de bodas, espero les guste! gracias por sus comentarios chicas!

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_¡Ya está hecho! La señorita Sheffield es ahora Lita, vizcondesa Bridgerton. _

_Esta Autora expresa sus mejores deseos a la feliz pareja. La gente sensata y honorable escasea sin duda entre nuestra élite aristocrática, por lo cual resulta de lo más gratificante ver unidos en matrimonio a dos ejemplares de esta especie tan poco frecuente._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**16 de mayo de 1814**_

Hasta ese momento, Andrew ni siquiera se había percatado de cuánto necesitaba que ella dijera que sí, que admitiera su necesidad. La abrazó con firmeza, apretó su mejilla contra la suave curva de su vientre. Incluso con su traje de novia olía a lirios y jabón, aquella fragancia que le enloquecía y le obsesionaba desde hacía semanas.

—Te necesito —se quejó, no demasiado seguro de si sus palabras se perdían entre las capas de seda que aún la separaban de él—. Te necesito ahora.

Se puso en pie y la levantó en sus brazos. Fue sorprendente los pocos pasos que necesitó para alcanzar la cama de cuatro postes que dominaba el dormitorio. Nunca antes había llevado a una mujer hasta ahí, siempre había preferido llevar sus relaciones a otro sitio, y de pronto aquello le regocijó de un modo absurdo.

Lita era diferente, especial, su esposa. No quería que otros recuerdos interfirieran en esta noche ni en ninguna otra.

La dejó en el colchón, sus ojos no abandonaron en ningún momento su encantadora forma despeinada mientras se quitaba de forma metódica la ropa. Primero los guantes, uno a uno, luego el chaqué ya arrugado por su ardor.

Encontró la mirada de Lita, ojos oscuros y grandes llenos de admiración, y sonrió, lentamente, con satisfacción.

— ¿Nunca antes has visto a un hombre desnudo, verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Se inclinó hacia delante y le quitó una de las pantuflas del pie—. Pues nunca volverás a ver a otro.

Se ocupó de los botones de la camisa, sacando poco a poco cada uno de su ojal, y su deseo se multiplicó por diez al advertir que Lita sacaba la lengua para humedecerse los labios.

Ella le deseaba. Conocía suficientes mujeres que no lo disimulaban. Y para cuando acabara la noche, ella ya no podría vivir sin él.

La posibilidad de que él no pudiera vivir sin ella era algo que se negaba a considerar. Lo que ardía en el dormitorio y lo que susurraba su corazón eran cosas diferentes. Él podía mantenerlas separadas. Lo haría.

Tal vez no quisiera amar a su esposa, pero aquello no significaba que no pudieran disfrutar con plenitud uno del otro en la cama.

Deslizó las manos hasta el botón superior de sus pantalones y lo desabrochó, pero entonces se detuvo. Ella aún estaba completamente vestida, y aún era completamente inocente. Todavía no estaba lista para contemplar la prueba de su deseo.

Se subió a la cama y, como un gato montés, avanzó poco a poco, se aproximó centímetro a centímetro hasta que los codos sobre los que Lita se sostenía flaquearon y ella se quedó tumbada de espaldas, mirándole desde abajo. Su respiración acelerada y superficial salía por sus labios entreabiertos.

No había nada, decidió, más impresionante que el rostro de Lita ruborizado por el deseo. Su cabello oscuro, sedoso y espeso, había empezado a soltarse de las horquillas y ganchos que mantenían en su sitio el elaborado tocado nupcial. Sus labios, un poco demasiado carnosos según los cánones de belleza convencionales, habían adquirido un color rosado oscuro bajo la luz oblicua del atardecer. Y su piel... nunca le había parecido tan perfecta, tan luminiscente. Un pálido rubor teñía sus mejillas, negándole el cutis blanco que las damas que seguían la moda siempre parecían desear. Pero Andrew encontraba su color encantador. Era real, humana y temblaba de deseo. No podía desear nada más.

Con una mano reverente, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, luego los deslizó por su cuello hasta la piel tierna que se asomaba por encima del corpiño. Llevaba el vestido abrochado a la espalda por una fila enloquecedora de botones, pero ya casi había soltado una tercera parte, y ahora estaba lo bastante flojo como para deslizar el tejido sedoso sobre sus pechos.

En todo caso, parecían aún más hermosos que dos días antes. Sus pezones rosados coronaban unos pechos que sabía que se ajustaban a sus manos a la perfección.

— ¿Sin camisola? —murmuró en señal de apreciación mientras le pasaba un dedo por la línea prominente de su clavícula.

Negó con la cabeza, su voz sonó entrecortada al contestar:

—El corte del vestido no lo permitía.

Un lado de la boca de Andrew se elevó formando una sonrisa muy varonil.

—Recuérdame que envíe una gratificación a tu modista.

La mano bajó aún más, cogió uno de los pechos y lo apretujó con suavidad. Sintió que un gemido de deseo ascendía dentro de él mientras escuchaba un gimoteo similar que escapaba de los labios de Lita.

—Qué preciosidad —murmuró. Retiró la mano y se dedicó a acariciarla con la mirada. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiera producir tanto placer el simple acto de contemplar a una mujer. Hacer el amor siempre había tenido que ver con tocar y saborear, y ahora, por vez primera, la vista resultaba igual de seductora.

Era tan perfecta, era tan absolutamente hermosa para él... Notó que le producía una sensación de satisfacción bastante extraña y primitiva el hecho de que la mayoría de hombres estuvieran ciegos a su belleza. Era como si cierto lado de ella sólo fuera visible para él. Le encantaba que sus encantos quedaran ocultos al resto del mundo.

La hacía parecer más suya.

De repente estuvo ansioso porque ella le tocara también, de modo que le cogió una de las manos, todavía envuelta en el guante de satén y se la llevó al pecho. Pudo sentir el calor de su piel incluso a través del tejido, pero no era suficiente.

—Quiero sentirte —susurró, y luego le quitó los dos anillos que llevaba en el dedo anular. Los dejó en el hueco que formaban sus pechos, un espacio que quedaba poco profundo por su posición supina.

Lita jadeó y se estremeció con el contacto del frío metal contra su piel, luego observó con fascinación anhelante cómo Andrew se ocupaba del guante, tiraba con delicadeza de cada dedo hasta dejarlo suelto, luego escurría toda su largura por el brazo y lo sacaba de la mano. La ráfaga del satén fue como un beso interminable, y erizó el vello de todo su cuerpo.

Luego, con una ternura que casi le arranca las lágrimas, volvió a ponerle los anillos en el dedo, uno a uno, deteniéndose en medio para besar la sensible palma de su mano.

—Dame la otra mano —ordenó con ternura.

Lo hizo, y repitió la misma tortura exquisita, tiró y deslizó el satén por su piel. Pero esta vez, cuando acabó, llevó el dedo rosado de Lita a su boca, se lo metió entre los labios y lo lamió, rodeando la punta con la lengua.

Lita, como respuesta, sintió un tirón de deseo por todo el brazo que estremeció luego su pecho y se propagó por ella hasta acumularse ardiente y misterioso en su interior y entre sus piernas. Algo despertaba dentro de ella, algo oscuro y tal vez un poco peligroso, algo que había permanecido aletargado durante años, a la espera de un solo beso de este hombre.

Toda su vida había sido una preparación para este momento, ni siquiera sabía qué esperar a continuación.

La lengua de Andrew descendió por la longitud interior de su dedo, luego siguió las líneas de la palma de la mano.

—Qué manos tan preciosas —murmuró mientras mordisqueaba la parte carnosa del pulgar y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella —. Fuertes, y no obstante tan graciosas y delicadas.

—Qué tonterías dices —dijo Lita con timidez—. Mis manos...

Pero él la calló con un dedo sobre los labios.

—Sshhh —reprendió—. ¿Aún no has aprendido que no deberías llevar la contraria a tu esposo mientras éste admira tus formas?

Lita tembló de deleite.

—Por ejemplo —continuó, con toda la malicia del mundo—, si quiero pasar una hora examinando el interior de tu muñeca —sus dientes, con velocidad de relámpago, rozaron la delicada y delgada piel del interior de la muñeca— está claro que estoy en mi derecho, ¿no te parece?

Lita se quedó sin respuesta, y él soltó una risita, de sonido grave y afable a los oídos de ella.

—Y no confíes en que no vaya a hacerlo —advirtió mientras empleaba el dedo para seguir las venas azules que pulsaban debajo de la piel—. Podría decidir pasar dos horas examinándote la muñeca.

Lita observó con fascinación cómo sus dedos, que la tocaban con suavidad estremecedora, avanzaban hasta el interior del codo y luego se detenían para trazar unos círculos sobre su piel.

—No me imagino —dijo con voz suave— que pueda pasar dos horas examinando tu muñeca sin encontrarla preciosa. —Su mano se desplazó entonces hasta el torso, empleó la palma para acariciar otra vez con suavidad el pecho—. Me sentiría muy dolido si no estuvieras de acuerdo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó los labios de Lita en un beso breve pero abrasador. Alzó la cabeza un par de centímetros y murmuró.

—A una esposa le corresponde aceptar todo lo que diga su esposo, ¿mmm?

Sus palabras eran tan absurdas que a Lita le costó encontrar la voz.

—Si sus opiniones le parecen bien a ella, milord —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Andrew arqueó una ceja con gesto imperioso.

— ¿Está discutiendo conmigo, milady? Y en mi noche de bodas ni más ni menos.

—También es mi noche de bodas —aclaró Lita.

Él chasqueó con la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal vez tenga que castigarla —dijo—. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Tocando? —Sus manos pasaron rozando un pecho, luego el otro—. ¿O sin tocar?

Apartó las manos de su piel, pero se inclinó hacia abajo y, desde sus labios fruncidos, lanzó un suave soplido por encima del pezón.

—Tocando —respondió Lita con un jadeo. Arqueó un poco el cuerpo separándose del colchón—. Sin duda tocando.

— ¿Seguro? —Sonrió, despacio, como un gato—. Nunca había pensado que diría esto, pero sin tocar tiene su encanto.

Lita se quedó mirándole y él se elevó sobre ella colocándose a cuatro patas como un cazador primitivo que se prepara para caer sobre su presa. Parecía salvaje, triunfante y poderosamente posesivo. Su espeso cabello castaño caía sobre su frente, y le daba un peculiar aire juvenil, pero sus ojos ardían y relucían con un deseo muy adulto.

La quería. Era cautivador. Aunque fuera un hombre que podía encontrar satisfacción en cualquier mujer, en este preciso instante la deseaba a ella. Lita estaba convencida.

Y la hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra.

Decidida por el conocimiento de su deseo, alzó un brazo para colocarle una mano en la nuca y atraerle hacia abajo hasta que sus labios quedaron a un susurro de los de ella.

—Bésame —ordenó, sorprendida por el tono imperioso de su voz—. Bésame ahora.

Andrew sonrió con vaga incredulidad, pero sus palabras, en el último segundo antes de que se encontraran sus labios fueron:

— Lo que usted desee, lady Bridgerton. Lo que usted desee.

Y entonces todo pareció suceder de inmediato. Los labios de Andrew sobre los de Lita, devorando y martirizando, mientras la levantaba para dejarla sentada. Sus dedos se ocuparon con destreza de los botones del vestido. Lita pudo notar el fresco roce del aire en la piel cuando el tejido se deslizó hacia abajo, centímetro a centímetro dejando al descubierto la caja torácica, luego el ombligo y luego...

Y luego Andrew deslizó sus manos debajo de sus caderas para levantarla hacia arriba y sacar el vestido por debajo. Lita soltó un resuello ante una situación tan íntima. Se había quedado vestida sólo con su ropa interior: calzas, medias y ligas. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan expuesta, y no obstante le encantó cada momento, cada mirada de él recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Levanta la pierna —ordenó Andrew con voz suave.

Lo hizo, y con una lentitud exquisita y agonizante al mismo tiempo, él recogió una de las medias hasta la punta del pie. La otra no tardó en quedar recogida también, las calzas vinieron a continuación y, casi sin darse cuenta, estaba desnuda por completo ante él.

Andrew le acarició el estómago apenas rozándola con la mano, y luego dijo:

—Creo que llevo demasiada ropa, ¿no te parece?

Los ojos de Lita se agrandaron cuando él se retiró de la cama y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Su cuerpo era pura perfección, con un pecho de excelente musculatura, piernas y brazos poderosos, y su...

—Oh, Dios mío —soltó Lita con un resuello.

Andrew puso una mueca.

—Me tomo eso como un cumplido.

Lita tragó saliva con fuerza. No era de extrañar que aquellos animales de la granja vecina no dieran muestras de disfrutar del acto de procreación. Al menos las hembras. Le costaba creer que esto fuera a funcionar.

Pero no quería parecer ingenua o insensata, de modo que no dijo nada, o sea, que se limitó a tragarse el temor e intentó sonreír.

Andrew captó no obstante la llamarada de terror en sus ojos y sonrió con ternura.

—Confía en mí —murmuró, y se echó en la cama al lado de ella. Apoyó las manos en la curva de la cadera de Lita mientras le acariciaba el cuello con la nariz—. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

Notó que ella asentía y se apoyó en uno de sus codos. Con la mano que le quedaba libre trazó círculos y espirales sobre su abdomen, con calma, cada vez más abajo, hasta que rozó el extremo de la mata oscura de pelo que formaba un nido entre sus piernas.

Los músculos de Lita se estremecieron. Andrew oyó la inspiración entre sus labios.

—Sshhh —dijo tranquilizador, y se inclinó para distraerla con un beso. La única vez que se había acostado con una muchacha virgen, él también lo era, por lo tanto confiaba en que ahora el instinto le guiara. Quería que esta vez, su primera vez, fuera perfecto. O, si no era perfecto, que al menos fuera algo fantástico.

Mientras exploraba la boca de Lita con sus labios y lengua, bajó aún más la mano, hasta que alcanzó el calor húmedo de su condición de mujer. Ella jadeó una vez más, pero él fue implacable, no paró de hacerle cosquillas y martirizarla, gozando de cada uno de sus gemidos y escalofríos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró ella contra sus labios.

Andrew le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, mientras introducía con suavidad uno de sus dedos.

— ¿No te hago sentir muy, pero que muy bien?

Ella gimoteó, lo cual complació mucho a Andrew. Si Lita hubiera intentado decir algo ininteligible, él habría sabido que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Se puso encima de ella, con el muslo le separó las piernas y soltó él también un gemido cuando su miembro viril descansó sobre la cadera de Lita. Incluso así, le resultaba perfecta y casi reventaba con sólo pensar en hundirse en ella.

Intentó mantener el control, intentó no olvidar ir despacio y con ternura en todo momento, pero su necesidad cada vez era más fuerte, su propio aliento se aceleraba y entrecortaba.

Lita estaba lista para él, o al menos todo lo lista que iba a estar. Sabía que esta primera vez le produciría dolor, pero rogó para que no durara más que un momento.

Se acomodó contra su abertura empleando ambas manos para sostener su cuerpo tan sólo unos pocos centímetros por encima. Pronunció su nombre con un susurro y los ojos oscuros de Lita, empañados por la pasión, se centraron en los de él.

—Ahora voy a hacerte mía —dijo mientras se adelantaba apenas un centímetro. El cuerpo de Lita se tensó en torno a él, la sensación era tan exquisita que Andrew tuvo que apretar los dientes. Sería tan fácil, tan fácil dejarse llevar por el momento y hundirse hacia delante buscando sólo su placer...

—Dime si te duele —le susurró con voz ronca mientras se permitía avanzar muy poco a poco. Estaba claro que ella estaba excitada, pero era muy menuda, y Andrew sabía que tenía que concederle tiempo para ajustarse a su íntima invasión.

Lita hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Él se quedó paralizado, le costaba entender la punzada de dolor en su propio pecho.

— ¿Duele?

Lita negó con la cabeza.

—No, me refería a que te diré si me duele. No duele, pero es tan... peculiar.

Andrew disimuló una sonrisa y se agachó para besarle la punta de la nariz.

—No recuerdo que me llamaran peculiar nunca antes al hacerle el amor a una mujer.

Durante un momento dio la impresión de que Lita tuviera miedo de haberle insultado, luego su boca tembló hasta formar una leve sonrisa.

—Tal vez —dijo con voz suave— hacías el amor con las mujeres equivocadas.

—Tal vez sea eso —contestó y se adelantó un centímetro más.

— ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Él avanzó un poco más.

—Por supuesto —murmuró.

—Cuando te he visto por primera vez... esta noche, quiero decir...

— ¿En todo mi esplendor? —bromeó él mientras arqueaba las cejas con gesto arrogante.

Lita le dedicó una expresión de reprobación de lo más encantadora.

—Pensé que no era posible que esto funcionara.

Él continuó un poco más. Faltaba poco, muy poco, para encontrarse alojado por completo dentro de ella.

— ¿Puedo decirte yo un secreto? —fue la respuesta.

—Por supuesto.

—Tu secreto —un empujoncito más y ya estaba apoyado en el himen—, no era tan secreto.

Lita juntó las cejas con gesto interrogativo.

Andrew puso una mueca.

—Se leía en tu cara.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño, y él sintió ganas de estallar en carcajadas.

—Pero ahora —consiguió mantener un rostro escrupulosamente serio— tengo una pregunta para ti.

Lita se quedó mirándole, a la espera de que le aclarara un poco más su pregunta.

Se inclinó hacia delante, le rozó la oreja con los labios y susurró:

— ¿Qué piensas ahora?

Durante un instante ella no dijo nada, luego Andrew notó el sobresalto de sorpresa cuando por fin adivinó qué le estaba preguntando en realidad.

— ¿Ya hemos acabado? —preguntó con clara incredulidad.

Esta vez sí que estallo en risas.

—Nada más lejos, mi querida esposa —soltó entre carcajadas mientras se secaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra intentaba sostenerse—. Nada más lejos. —Puso cara seria y añadió—: ahora es cuando puede doler un poco, querida. Pero te prometo que el dolor no volverá a repetirse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero Andrew notó que su cuerpo se ponía en tensión, algo que sabía sólo iba a empeorar las cosas.

—Sshhh —canturreó—. Relájate.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy relajada.

Se alegró de que no pudiera verle sonreír.

—Es indiscutible que no estás relajada.

Lita abrió de repente los ojos.

—Estoy relajada.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Andrew, como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación que pudiera oírle—. Está discutiendo conmigo en nuestra noche de bodas.

—Sí que...

La interrumpió con un dedo sobre sus labios.

— ¿Tienes cosquillas?

— ¿Cosquillas?

Él confirmó la pregunta con la cabeza.

—Sí, cosquillas.

Lita entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eso me suena como un sí —dijo él con una mueca.

—En absol... ¡ooohhh! —Soltó un chillido cuando la mano de él encontró un punto especialmente sensible debajo del brazo—. ¡Andrew, para! —Soltó un resuello y se retorció con desesperación debajo de él—. ¡No lo puedo soportar! Es que...

Andrew se abalanzó hacia delante.

—Oh —soltó— oh, cielos.

Él gimió, sin poder casi creer cuánto le gustaba estar por fin enterrado por completo en ella.

—Oh, cielos, eso mismo.

— ¿Aún no hemos acabado, verdad?

Él negó despacio con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo empezaba a moverse siguiendo aquel ritmo ancestral.

—Para nada —murmuró.

Le tomó la boca con los labios mientras colocaba estratégicamente una mano en su pecho para acariciarlo. Era todo perfección debajo de él, sus caderas se alzaban para encontrar las de él, al principio con vacilación, luego con un vigor a tono con su creciente pasión.

—Oh, Dios, Lita —gimió él. Había perdido del todo la habilidad de formar frases fluidas en medio del primitivo ardor del momento.

—Cómo me gustas. Cómo me gustas.

La respiración de Lita era cada vez más rápida, y con cada pequeño jadeo inflamaba más la pasión de Andrew. Quería poseerla, quería ser su amo, quería mantenerla debajo de él y no dejarla ir nunca. Y con cada embestida era más difícil anteponer las necesidades de ella a las suyas. Su mente aullaba que era su primera vez y que tenía que tratarla con mimo, pero su cuerpo pedía una liberación.

Con un quejido entrecortado, se obligó a detener las embestidas y tomar aliento.

— ¿Lita? —inquirió, casi sin reconocer su propia voz. Sonaba ronca, distante, desesperada.

Lita, que había mantenido los ojos cerrados mientras la cabeza le iba de un lado a otro, los abrió de golpe.

—No pares —dijo entre jadeos—, por favor, no pares. Estoy tan cerca de algo... no sé de qué.

—Oh, Dios —gimió él, y volvió a precipitarse de forma incondicional, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la columna arqueada.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan increíble... ¿Lita?

Ella se había quedado rígida debajo de él, y no por haber alcanzado algún clímax.

Andrew se quedó paralizado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en un susurro.

Alcanzó a ver un breve relampagueo de dolor en su rostro, del tipo emocional, no físico, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de disimularlo. Lita susurró:

—Nada.

—No es cierto —replicó con voz grave. Sentía en sus brazos la tensión de sostenerse sobre ella, pero casi no se daba cuenta. En aquel instante, cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en el rostro de Lita, compungido, entristecido, pese a los evidentes intentos de disimularlo.

—Me has llamado hermosa.

Él siguió mirándola durante diez segundos. No entendía en absoluto por qué aquello era malo. Pero, claro, nunca había pretendido entender la mente femenina. Aunque pensaba que debía reafirmarse en aquella declaración, una vocecilla en su interior le advirtió de que éste era uno de esos momentos en los que, dijera lo que dijera, no iba a ser lo acertado, de modo que decidió ir con mucho tiento. Se limitó a pronunciar su nombre, tenía la intuición de que aquella sería la única palabra que garantizaría que no iba a meter la pata.

—No soy hermosa —susurró mirándole a los ojos. Parecía desconsolada, pero antes de que Andrew pudiera contradecirla, le preguntó—: ¿En quién piensas?

Él pestañeó.

—Perdón, ¿cómo has dicho?

— ¿En quién piensas mientras me haces el amor?

Andrew se sintió como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en la tripa. El aliento salió de su cuerpo con una larga exhalación.

—Lita, estás loca, eres...

—Sé que a un hombre no le hace falta desear a una mujer para encontrar placer en ella —lloriqueó.

— ¿Piensas que no te deseo? —preguntó con voz irregular. Dios bendito, estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ella y llevaba ya los últimos treinta segundos sin poder moverse.

A Lita le temblaba el labio inferior entre sus dientes, también se contrajo un músculo de su cuello.

— ¿Piensas... piensas en Amy?

Andrew se quedó helado.

— ¿Cómo iba a confundiros a las dos?

Lita notó que su propio rostro se arrugaba, sintió las lágrimas calientes en sus ojos. No quería llorar delante de él, oh, Dios, y menos en aquel momento, pero dolía tanto, cuánto dolía, y...

Andrew la cogió por las mejillas con asombrosa velocidad y la obligó a mirarle.

—Escúchame —su voz sonaba serena e intensa— y escúchame bien, porque sólo voy a decirte esto una vez. Te deseo. Me muero por ti. De noche no puedo dormir por culpa de mi deseo por ti. Incluso cuando no me caías bien, te deseaba. Es la cosa más demencial, arrebatadora, deplorable sí, pero es así. Y si oigo un solo disparate mássaliendo de tus labios, tendré que atarte a la cama y convencerte a mi manera, lo intentaré de mil formas hasta que de una vez por todas te entre en ese cráneo estúpido que eres la mujer más hermosa y deseable de Inglaterra, y si los demás no se dan cuenta es que son una pandilla de necios.

Lita no pensaba que alguien pudiera quedarse boquiabierto estando tumbado, pero de alguna manera fue posible.

Andrew arqueó una de sus cejas con la expresión más arrogante que su rostro pudiera adoptar.

— ¿Entendido?

Ella se quedó mirándole, era totalmente incapaz de articular una respuesta.

Andrew se agachó hasta que su nariz quedó a un centímetro de su cara.

— ¿Entendido?

Lita hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Bien —masculló y, luego, antes de darle ocasión de recuperar el aliento, sus labios la devoraron con un beso tan fiero en la boca que Lita tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para no ponerse a chillar. Él empujó sus caderas contra ella y adoptó un desenfrenado ritmo, embistió con poder, girando y precipitándose sobre Lita hasta dejarla convencida de su apasionamiento.

Ella se agarró a Andrew, aunque no estaba segura de si intentaba abrazarle o apartarle.

—No puedo seguir —gimió, segura de que iba romperse. Tenía los músculos rígidos, tensos, cada vez era más difícil respirar.

Andrew tal vez la oyera, pero no le hizo caso. Su rostro era una máscara severa de concentración, el sudor formaba gotas en su frente.

—Andrew —jadeó ella—, no puedo...

Él deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y la tocó en su parte íntima. Lita chilló. Andrew se precipitó una última vez hacia delante y el mundo de ella simplemente se deshizo. Se quedó rígida, luego empezó a temblar y después pensó que sufría una caída. No podía respirar, ni siquiera podía jadear. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y la cabeza se le fue hacia atrás mientras se agarraba al colchón con las manos, con una fortaleza que desconocía poseer.

Andrew se quedó del todo quieto encima de ella, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, y luego se desplomó, su peso empujó aún más a Lita contra el colchón.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadeó, entonces temblando—. Nunca... nunca me... tanto... nunca me había gustado tanto.

Lita, que tardó unos segundos más en recuperarse, sonrió mientras le alisaba el pelo. Se le ocurrió una idea traviesa, un pensamiento juguetón.

— ¿Andrew? — murmuró.

Ella no supo cómo consiguió él levantar la cabeza, dio la impresión de que el mero hecho de abrir los ojos y gruñir una respuesta requería un esfuerzo heroico.

Lita sonrió, despacio, con toda la seducción femenina que acababa de aprender aquella noche. Dejó que uno de sus dedos siguiera la línea angular de la mandíbula de Andrew y susurró:

— ¿Ya hemos acabado?

Durante un segundo él no dijo nada, luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa mucho más maliciosa de lo que ella podría haber imaginado nunca.

—Por ahora —murmuró con voz ronca. Se puso de costado y la atrajo hacia él—. Pero sólo por ahora.


	19. CApitulo 18

Hola Chicas!

aquí les dejo el 18 espero les guste jejejeje se logró salvar la noche de bodas XD

yyyy xq ando de buenas, (nos costó pero ganó Argentina), les publicaré el 19 también :P

gracias por sus comentarios y por leer la historia, espero pronto empezar a editar la siguiente historia ;)

Saludos y espero tengan una semana genial!

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

_Aunque el apresurado matrimonio de lord y lady Bridgerton (antes señorita Lita Sheffield, para todos aquellos que hayan estado hibernando durante las pasadas semanas) aún está rodeado de especulaciones, Esta Autora es de la firme opinión de que su unión ha sido una boda por amor. El vizconde Bridgerton no acompaña a su esposa a todos los actos sociales (aunque, claro, ¿qué esposo lo hace?), pero cuando está presente, a Esta Autora no le ha pasado por alto que siempre parece murmurar algo al oído de su dama, y que ese algo siempre la hace sonreír y sonrojarse a ella._

_Es más, siempre baila con su esposa un baile más de lo que se considera de rigueur._ _Teniendo en cuenta que a muchos maridos no les gusta bailar ni una sola vez con sus mujeres, se puede afirmar que estamos ante una historia romántica._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**10 de junio de 1814**_

Las próximas semanas se sucedieron en un frenesí delirante. Tras una breve estancia en el campo, en Aubrey Hall, los recién casados regresaron a Londres, donde era plena temporada. Lita había confiado en aprovechar las tardes para reanudar sus lecciones de flauta, pero no tardó en descubrir que requerían su presencia continuamente y que sus días estaban ocupados con visitas sociales, salidas de compras con su familia y paseos ocasionales por el parque. Las veladas eran un torbellino de bailes y fiestas.

Pero las noches las reservaba exclusivamente para Andrew.

El matrimonio, decidió, era algo que le sentaba bien. Veía a Andrew menos de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero entendía y aceptaba que era un hombre muy ocupado. Sus muchas preocupaciones, tanto en el Parlamento como con sus propiedades, le llevaban gran parte de su tiempo. Pero cuando regresaba a casa por la noche y se reunía con ella en el dormitorio (¡nada de alcobas separadas para lord y lady Bridgerton!) su comportamiento atento era maravilloso, le preguntaba cómo le había ido el día, le hablaba de su jornada y le hacía el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Se había tomado incluso la molestia de escucharla practicar con la flauta. Lita había conseguido contratar a un músico para que le diera clases dos mañanas a la semana. Considerando el nivel de interpretación (no muy experto) que había alcanzado Lita, el gesto voluntarioso de Andrew de sentarse durante todo un ensayo de media hora sólo podía interpretarse como una muestra de gran afecto.

Por supuesto, a ella no le pasó por alto que nunca volvió a repetirlo.

Su existencia era de lo más agradable, con un matrimonio mucho mejor de lo que la mayoría de mujeres de su posición podían esperar. Aunque su marido no la amara, aunque nunca la amara, al menos se esforzaba mucho por hacer que se sintiera querida y apreciada. Y por el momento Lita estaba siendo capaz de contentarse con eso.

Y si él parecía distante durante el día, bien, estaba claro que no lo era por la noche.

Sin embargo, el resto de la sociedad, y Amy en particular, se habían metido en la cabeza que el matrimonio de lord y lady Bridgerton era una boda por amor. Amy solía venir de visita por las tardes y aquel día no era una excepción. Ella y Lita estaban en el salón, tomando té y mordisqueando galletas, disfrutando de un raro momento de intimidad ahora que Lita había despedido al enjambre diario de visitas.

Por lo visto, todo el mundo quería ver cómo le iba a la nueva vizcondesa, y el salón de Lita casi nunca estaba vacío por la tarde.

Newton se había encaramado al sofá al lado de Amy, y ésta le acariciaba el pelo con despreocupación mientras decía:

—Todo el mundo habla hoy de ti.

Lita ni siquiera hizo una pausa mientras se llevaba el té a los labios y daba un sorbo.

—Todo el mundo habla siempre de mí —replicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pronto encontrarán otro tema de conversación.

—No —contestó Amy—, mientras tu marido siga mirándote como lo hacía anoche.

Lita sintió cierto calor en las mejillas.

—No hizo nada fuera de lo normal —murmuró.

—Lita, estaba claro que sus ojos ardían de pasión. —Amy cambió de posición al mismo tiempo que Newton lo hacía y le comunicaba con un pequeño gemido que quería que le rascara la tripa—. Vi con mis propios ojos cómo apartaba a lord Haveridge del camino para llegar a tu lado.

—Llegamos por separado —explicó Lita, aunque su corazón se llenaba de una dicha secreta y algo alocada—. Estoy convencida de que tenía que decirme algo, así de sencillo.

Amy miraba con desconfianza.

— ¿Y lo hizo?

— ¿El qué?

—Decirte algo —continuó Amy con exasperación palpable—. Acabas de decir que estabas convencida de que tenía que contarte algo. Si fuera ése el caso, ¿no te habría contado lo que tuviera que decir? Y tú sabrías lo que tenía que contarte, ¿conforme?

Lita pestañeó.

—Amy, me estás mareando.

Los labios de la hermana menor formaron un gesto contrariado.

—Nunca me cuentas nada.

— ¡No hay nada que contar, Amy! —Lita estiró el brazo, cogió una galleta y le dio un bocado grande y burdo, lo bastante como para que su boca estuviera demasiado llena para hablar. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a contarle a su hermana? ¿Que antes de casarse su esposo le había informado de forma muy directa y práctica de que nunca la amaría?

Aquello sí que sería una charla de lo más encantadora mientras tomaban té y galletas.

—Bien —anunció por fin Amy, después de observar a Lita masticando durante todo un minuto, algo francamente inverosímil—. Yo en realidad tenía otro motivo para venir hoy aquí. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Lita tragó saliva con gesto agradecido.

— ¿De veras?

Amy hizo un gesto de asentimiento y luego se sonrojó.

— ¿De qué se trata? —imploró Lita mientras sorbía el té. La boca se le había quedado muy seca después de tanto mascar.

—Creo que me he enamorado.

Lita casi escupe el té.

— ¿De quién?

—Del señor Bagwell.

Por más que lo intentara, Lita no conseguía recordar quién diablos era el señor Bagwell.

—Es un intelectual —continuó Amy con un suspiro soñador —. Le conocí en la reunión campestre en la casa solariega de lady Bridgerton.

—No recuerdo haberle conocido —comentó Lita juntando las cejas con gesto pensativo.

— Estuviste bastante ocupada durante toda tu visita — contesto Amy con voz irónica—. Comprometiéndote en matrimonio y todo eso.

Lita hizo una mueca, de ésas que sólo se puede poner delante de una hermana.

—Háblame de este señor Bagwell.

Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de afecto y brillo.

—Es un segundo hijo, me temo, de modo que no puede esperar muchos ingresos familiares. Pero ahora que tú has hecho una boda tan buena, ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso.

Lita sintió que le saltaban a los ojos unas lágrimas inesperadas. No se había percatado de la presión a la que Amy se había sentido sometida al principio de temporada. Ella y Saeko habían tenido la preocupación de asegurarle que podía casarse con cualquiera que le gustara, pero las tres conocían con exactitud el estado de sus finanzas, y desde luego todas ellas habían hecho bromas acerca de que tan fácil era enamorarse se de un hombre rico como de uno pobre.

Sólo hacía falta echar un vistazo a Amy para darse cuenta de que le habían quitado de encima una gran carga.

—Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que haga buena pareja contigo —murmuró Lita.

—Oh, eso es cierto. Sé que no iremos muy holgados económicamente, pero, la verdad, no necesito sedas y joyas. —Su mirada se detuvo sobre el centelleante diamante en la mano de Lita—. ¡Tampoco es que piense que a ti te hagan falta, por supuesto! — se apresuró a añadir mientras su rostro enrojecía—. Es sólo que...

—Sólo que está bien no tener que preocuparse del mantenimiento de tu hermana y tu madre —concluyó Lita por ella con voz amable.

Amy soltó un gran suspiro.

—Eso mismo.

Lita estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y le cogió las manos.

—Puedes estar tranquila de que ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, y estoy segura de que Andrew y yo siempre podremos ocuparnos de Saeko, si es que alguna vez necesita ayuda.

Los labios de Amy formaron una sonrisa temblorosa.

—En cuanto a ti —añadió Lita—, creo que ya era hora de que pudieras pensar sólo en ti misma para variar. Que tomaras una decisión en función de tus deseos, no de lo que piensas que necesitan los demás.

Amy soltó una de sus manos para secarse una lágrima.

—Me gusta de verdad —susurró.

—Entonces estoy segura de que a mí también me gustará —dijo con firmeza su hermana—. ¿Cuándo puedo conocerle?

—Va a estar en Oxford la próxima quincena, me temo. Tiene compromisos contraídos que no quiero que desatienda por mi causa.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró Lita—. Seguro que no quierescasarte con un caballero que no sepa cumplir con sus compromisos.

Amy expresó su conformidad.

—De todos modos, he recibido una carta suya esta mañana, y dice que vendrá a Londres a finales de mes y que confía en poder hacerme una visita.

Lita sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Ya te envía cartas?

Amy hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se sonrojó.

—Varias a la semana —admitió.

— ¿Y a qué estudios se dedica?

—Arqueología. Tiene un gran talento. Ha estado en Grecia. ¡Dos veces!

Lita nunca había pensado que fuera posible que su hermana —ya famosa en todo el país por su belleza— estuviera aún más encantadora de lo habitual, pero cuando Amy hablaba de ella y del señor Bagwell, su rostro resplandecía de un modo tan radiante que causaba impacto.

—Me muero de ganas de conocerle —anunció Lita—. Tenemos que organizar una cena informal con él como invitado de honor.

— Sería maravilloso.

—Y tal vez los tres podamos ir a dar un paseo por el parque otro día para conocernos mejor. Ahora que soy una madura dama casada, puedo desempeñar el papel de acompañante. — Lita soltó una risita—. ¿No resulta gracioso?

Una voz muy masculina, muy divertida, se oyó en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿El qué es gracioso?

— ¡Andrew! —exclamó Lita sorprendida de ver a su esposo a esa hora del día. Siempre parecía tener citas y reuniones que le tenían fuera de casa—. Qué alegría verte por aquí.

Él sonrió un poco mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza para saludar a Amy.

—He encontrado un rato libre con el que no contaba.

— ¿Te apetece tomar el té con nosotras?

—Me quedaré con vosotras —murmuró mientras cruzaba la habitación y cogía una licorera de cristal que reposaba sobre una mesita auxiliar de caoba—, pero creo que mejor me tomo un brandy.

Lita le observó mientras se servía una copa, que a continuación hizo girar en su mano con aire distraído. Eran estos los momentos en que a ella le costaba apartar la vista de su amor. Él estaba tan apuesto a última hora de la tarde... No estaba segura del motivo; tal vez era el leve atisbo de barba en sus mejillas o el hecho de que tuviera el cabello un poco despeinado por su actividad durante el día. O tal vez era sencillamente porque no le veía con frecuencia a esas horas; en una ocasión leyó un poema que decía que el momento inesperado era siempre el más dulce.

Mientras Lita contemplaba a su esposo, pensó que era probable que aquel poema tuviera razón.

—Y bien —dijo Andrew tras dar un sorbo a su bebida—, ¿de qué hablaban las señoras?

Lita miró a su hermana para pedirle permiso para comunicar las últimas noticias, y cuando Amy hizo un gesto afirmativo, dijo:

—Amy ha conocido a un caballero que le gusta.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó Andrew. Sonó interesado, con un tono paternal muy peculiar. Se acomodó en el brazo del sillón de Lita, un mueble informal muy mullido que no seguía en absoluto las modas del momento, pero muy apreciado de todos modos entre la familia Bridgerton por su comodidad poco habitual—. Me gustaría conocerle —añadió.

— ¿De verdad? —Amy pestañeó como un búho—. ¿Querría?

—Por supuesto. De hecho, insisto en ello. —Al ver que ninguna de las damas hacía más comentarios, frunció un poco el ceño y añadió—: Soy la cabeza de familia, al fin y al cabo. Normalmente nos toca hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Los labios de Amy se separaron a causa de su sorpresa.

—No me había percatado de que se sentía responsable de mí.

Andrew la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca por un momento.

—Eres la hermana de Lita —dijo, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

La falta de expresión en el rostro de Amy continuó así durante un segundo más, y luego se fundió en un gesto de deleite por completo radiante.

—Siempre me había preguntado cómo sería tener un hermano— comentó.

—Espero pasar el examen —farfulló Andrew, no del todo cómodo ante aquel repentino arranque de emoción.

Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Desde luego. Juro que no entiendo por qué se queja tanto Mina.

Lita se volvió a Andrew y explicó:

—Amy y tu hermana se han hecho íntimas amigas desde nuestro matrimonio.

—Dios nos ayude —dijo entre dientes—. Y, si puedo preguntar, ¿de qué podría quejarse Mina?

Amy sonrió con gesto inocente.

—Oh, de nada, de verdad. Sólo que, a veces, puede ser un poquito... demasiado protector.

—Eso es ridículo —refunfuñó.

Lita se atragantó con el té. Tenía la impresión de que cuando sus hijas estuvieran en edad de casarse, Andrew se convertiría al catolicismo sólo para poder encerrarlas en un convento con paredes de cuatro metros.

Andrew le echó una ojeada con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

Lita se dio unos golpecitos en la boca con la servilleta y musitó desde debajo de los pliegues de la tela:

—De nada.

— Mmm.

—Mina dice que parecía un policía cuando Darien cortejó a Serena — explicó Amy.

—Oh, ¿eso dice?

Amy asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Dice que se batieron en duelo los dos!

—Mina habla demasiado —masculló Andrew.

Amy asintió feliz con la cabeza.

—Siempre lo sabe todo. ¡Todo! Sabe incluso más que lady Whistledown.

Andrew se volvió a Lita con una expresión que en parte era de tribulación y en parte de pura ironía.

—Recuérdame que compre una mordaza para mi hermana —dijo con chispa—. Y otra también para la tuya.

Amy soltó una risa musical.

—Nunca había imaginado que fuera tan divertido hacer bromas con un hermano como con una hermana. Estoy encantada de que decidieras casarte con él, Lita.

—No tuve mucho que elegir al respecto —dijo entonces Lita con sonrisa seca— pero estoy bastante complacida con la manera en que me han salido las cosas.

Amy se levantó y despertó sin querer a Newton, quien se había quedado dormido tan tranquilo junto a ella en el sofá. Soltó un gemido ofendido y se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, donde enseguida se enrolló debajo de la mesa.

Amy observó al perro y soltó una risita antes de decir:

—Tengo que marcharme. No, no hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta —añadió cuando Lita se levantó para acompañarla a la puerta de la entrada—. Conozco el camino.

—Tonterías —dijo Lita y cogió a su hermana del brazo—. Andrew, vuelvo en seguida.

—Contaré cada segundo —murmuró él, y entonces, mientras daba otro sorbo a la copa, las dos damas salieron de la habitación seguidas de Newton que ladraba con entusiasmo por suponer, lo más seguro, que alguien iba a llevarle a dar un paseo.

Una vez que se fueron las dos hermanas, Andrew se acomodó en el mullido sillón que Lita acababa de dejar vacío. Aún estaba caliente de su cuerpo, le pareció que aún podía oler su aroma en la tapicería. Más jabón que lirios esta vez, pensó mientras olisqueaba con cuidado. Tal vez los lirios eran algún perfume, algo que se ponía por la noche.

No estaba del todo seguro de por qué había regresado a casa esa tarde, la verdad era que no tenía esa intención. Contrariamente a lo que había estado contando a Lita, sus muchas reuniones y responsabilidades no requerían pasar todo el día fuera de la casa; unas cuantas de sus citas podrían haberse programado con facilidad en su casa. Y pese a que desde luego era un hombre muy ocupado —nunca había aprobado el estilo de vida indolente de tantos aristócratas — había pasado más de una tarde reciente en White's, leyendo el periódico y jugando a cartas con sus amigos.

Le parecía lo mejor. Era importante mantener cierta distancia con la mujer de uno. Se suponía que la vida —o al menos su vida— debía estar compartimentada, y una esposa encajaba a la perfección en las secciones que él había nombrado mentalmente «asuntos de sociedad» y «cama».

Pero al llegar a White's aquella tarde, no había nadie allí con quien sintiera una necesidad especial de conversar. Ojeó un periódico, pero había poco de interés en la edición más reciente. Y mientras estaba sentado junto a la ventana, intentando disfrutar de aquel rato de soledad (aunque le resultara un poco patético), le invadió una necesidad ridícula de regresar a casa y ver en qué andaba ocupada Lita.

Por una tarde no iba a pasarle nada. No era probable que se enamorara de su mujer por haber pasado una tarde en su presencia. Tampoco era que pensara que corría el peligro de enamorarse de ella, lo más mínimo, se recordó con severidad. Llevaba casi un mes casado y había conseguido por fortuna mantener su vida libre de tales enredos. No había motivos para pensar que no podría mantener esta situación de forma indefinida.

Andrew, bastante complacido consigo mismo, dio otro sorbo al brandy y alzó la vista para mirar a Lita cuando la oyó entrar de nuevo en la habitación.

—Creo que Amy sí que podría estar enamorada —dijo con todo el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa radiante.

Como respuesta, Andrew sintió cierta tensión en el cuerpo. En sí era bastante ridículo, aquella manera que tenía de reaccionar a sus sonrisas. Sucedía siempre y era una molestia, qué diablos.

Bien, no siempre era una molestia. No le importaba mucho cuando podía hacerle algún arrumaco que luego acababan en el dormitorio.

Pero era obvio que la mente de Lita no incurría en tanto atrevimiento como la suya ya que ella prefirió sentarse en la silla situada enfrente, pese a que había espacio suficiente para los dos en su asiento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no les importaba apretujarse el uno al lado del otro. Hubiera sido mejor incluso la silla que quedaba en diagonal junto a la de Andrew; al menos podría haberla levantado de un tirón y haberla sentado sobre su regazo. Si intentaba una maniobra de este tipo estando como estaba ella sentada al otro lado de la mesa, tendría que arrastrarla por en medio del juego de té.

Andrew entrecerró los ojos para evaluar la situación, intentó adivinar con exactitud cuánto té se derramaría sobre la alfombra, y luego cuánto costaría cambiar la alfombra, y luego si de verdad le importaba una cantidad tan insignificante de dinero, en fin...

— ¿Andrew? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Alzó la vista. Lita tenía los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y se inclinaba hacia delante para hablar con él. Le miraba con suma atención y tal vez un poco de irritación.

— ¿Lo Hacías?

Él pestañeó.

—Que si me escuchabas... —repitió entre dientes.

—Oh. —Puso una mueca—. No.

Lita entornó los ojos pero ni siquiera se molestó en regañarle más que eso.

—Estaba diciendo que deberíamos invitar a Amy y a su joven caballero a cenar alguna noche. Para ver si hacen buena pareja. Nunca antes la he visto tan interesada por un joven, y quiero de veras que sea feliz.

Andrew estiró el brazo para coger una galleta. Tenía hambre, había renunciado a cualquier perspectiva de conseguir sentar a su esposa sobre su regazo. Aunque, por otro lado, si conseguía apartar tazas y platillos y tirar de ella por encima de la mesa, tal vez no tuviera consecuencias tan desastrosas...

De forma furtiva, empujó a un lado la bandeja con el juego de té.

— ¿Mmm? —Masticó la galleta—. Oh, sí, por supuesto. Amy se merece ser feliz.

Lita le observó con recelo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un poco de té con las galletas? No soy demasiado aficionada al brandy, pero imagino que el té le irá mejor a una galleta.

De hecho, Andrew pensaba que el brandy iba bastante bien con las galletas, pero desde luego creyó preferible para todos vaciar un poco la tetera, por si acaso luego la volcaba.

—Una idea fantástica —dijo al tiempo que cogía una taza y se la pasaba a ella—. Es lo que me hace falta. No imagino por qué no lo he pensado antes.

—Yo tampoco lo imagino —murmuró Lita con mordacidad, si es que era posible murmurar con mordacidad. Después de oír el sarcasmo pronunciado en voz baja por su esposa, Andrew pensó que en efecto era posible.

Pero se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa jovial cuando estiró el brazo para coger la taza de té que le tendía.

— Gracias — dijo tras verificar que le había servido leche. Así era, lo cual no le sorprendió; ella recordaba muy bien ese tipo de detalles.

— ¿Aún está lo bastante caliente? —preguntó Lita con amabilidad.

Andrew vació la taza.

— Perfecto —contestó y soltó una exhalación de deleite—. ¿Te importa si tepido un poco más?

— Parece que le estás cogiendo gusto al té —dijo con sequedad.

Andrew miró la tetera, se preguntó cuánto quedaría y si sería capaz de acabarlo sin tener una urgente necesidad de ir al excusado.

—Tú también deberías tomar más —sugirió—. Pareces muerta de sed.

Lita alzó las cejas de forma repentina.

— ¿Tú crees?

Asintió, aunque luego le preocupó que tal vez se hubiera pasado.

—Sólo un poco, por supuesto —dijo.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Queda té suficiente para tomar otra taza? —preguntó con toda la indiferencia que pudo aparentar.

—Si no es así, estoy segura de que puedo pedir al cocinero que prepare otra tetera.

—Oh, no, estoy convencido de que no va a ser necesario —exclamó, aunque quizá lo dijo en un tono demasiado alto—. Me tomaré lo que haya quedado.

Lita apuró la tetera hasta que los últimos posos de té giraron en la taza de Andrew. Le puso una pequeña dosis de leche y luego se la tendió en silencio, aunque el arco de sus cejas decía mucho.

Mientras él daba sorbos al té —tenía la tripa demasiado llena como para tragárselo tan deprisa como la última taza—, Lita se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

— ¿Conoces al novio de Amy?

—Ni siquiera sé quién es.

— Oh, lo siento. Debo de haber olvidado mencionar su nombre. Es el señor Bagwell. No sé su nombre de pila, pero Amy ha dicho que es un segundo hijo, si sirve de algo. Le conoció en la fiesta de tu madre.

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca he oído hablar de él. Lo más probable es que sea uno de los pobres tipos a los que invitó mi madre para igualar el número de invitados masculinos y femeninos. Mi madre invitó a una cantidad terrible de mujeres. Siempre lo hace, con la esperanza de que uno de nosotros se enamore, pero luego tiene que buscar un grupo de hombres poco interesantes para igualar la cifra.

— ¿Poco interesantes? —repitió Lita.

—Para que las mujeres no se enamoren de ellos en vez de nosotros —contestó con una mueca bastante exagerada.

—Está bastante desesperada por casaros a todos vosotros, ¿no es así?

—Lo único que sé —continuó Andrew encogiéndose de hombros — es que la última vez que mi madre invitó a tantas candidatas femeninas que tuvo que ir a visitar al párroco y rogarle que enviara también a su hijo de dieciséis años para la cena.

Lita dio un respingo.

— Creo que le conocí.

—Es... es un tímido tremendo, pobre tipo. El párroco me dijo que tuvo urticaria toda una semana después de acabar sentado al lado de Beryl Cowper durante toda la cena.

—Bien, eso le pasaría a cualquiera.

Andrew sonrió.

—Sabía que había algo de cruel en ti.

— ¡No estoy siendo cruel! —protestó Lita. Pero su sonrisa era astuta—. No es más que la verdad.

—Por mí no te defiendas. —Se acabó el té. Estaba amargo y fuerte después de haber estado en la tetera tanto tiempo, pero la leche conseguía que casi supiera agradable. Dejó la taza y añadió—: Tu lado cruel es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

—Cielos —rezongó—. Creo que no me gustará saber qué es lo que menos te gusta.

Andrew hizo un gesto en el aire con la mano para restar importancia a aquello.

—Pero, volviendo a tu hermana y a su señor Bugwell...

—Bagwell.

—Con lo que me gustaba...

— ¡Andrew!

No le hizo caso.

—De hecho he estado pensando en que debería proporcionar una dote a Amy.

La ironía de los hechos no le pasó desapercibida. Cuando él tenía intención de casarse con Amy, había planeado proporcionar una dote a Lita.

Estudió a Lita para ver su reacción.

Por supuesto, no es que hiciera aquel esfuerzo sólo para ganarse su aceptación, pero no era tan noble como para no admitir que había esperado un poco más que el silencio lleno de asombro del que Lita daba muestras en aquel instante.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

— ¿Lita? —preguntó. No estaba seguro de si sentirse encantado o preocupado.

Lita se secó la nariz con poca elegancia con el dorso de la mano.

—Es la cosa más bonita que alguien haya hecho por mí —gimoteó.

—En realidad, lo hago por Amy —masculló. Nunca se había sentido cómodo con los lloros femeninos. Pero, por dentro, aquello le estaba hinchando de orgullo.

— ¡Oh, Andrew! —fue casi un gemido. Y luego, para su sorpresa extrema, Lita se levantó de un brinco, saltó hasta el otro lado de mesa y se echó en sus brazos, mientras el pesado dobladillo de su vestido de tarde se llevaba al suelo tres tazas, dos platillos y una cucharilla.

—Qué tierno eres —se secó los ojos mientras se asentaba con firmeza sobre su regazo—. El hombre más bueno de todo Londres.

—Bueno, eso no lo sé —replicó él mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. El más peligroso, quizás, o el más guapo...

— El más bueno — interrumpió ella con determinación mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el ángulo de su cuello—. Sin duda, el más bueno.

—Si insistes —murmuró. No podía quejarse del inesperado giro que daban los acontecimientos.

—Qué bien que hubiéramos acabado el té —dijo Lita mirando las tazas que habían caído al suelo—. Podía haber sido un destrozo horrible.

—Oh, pues sí. —Sonrió para sus adentros mientras la estrechaba un poco más. Había algo cálido y cómodo en tener a Lita en los brazos. Sus piernas colgaban sobre el brazo del sillón y tenía la espalda apoyada en la curva del brazo de Andrew. Se adaptaban muy bien el uno al otro, comprendió. Tenía el tamaño perfecto para un hombre de sus proporciones.

Había muchas cosas de ella que eran igual de perfectas. Darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas normalmente le aterrorizaba, pero en aquel momento se sentía tan feliz, rematadamente feliz, sentado allí y con ella en el regazo, que se negaba a pensar en el futuro.

—Te portas tan bien conmigo —murmuró ella.

Andrew pensó en todas las veces que había evitado a posta regresar a casa, todas las veces que había dejado que ella se las arreglara solita, pero rechazó cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad. No quería que se enamorara de él. Las cosas serían mucho más difíciles para ella cuando muriera.

Y si él se enamoraba de ella...

Ni siquiera quería pensar en cuánto más difícil iba a resultarle a él.

— ¿Tenemos algún plan para esta noche? —le susurró al oído.

Lita hizo un gesto afirmativo, y el movimiento le hizo cosquillas con el pelo en la mejilla.

—Un baile —contestó—. En casa de lady Mottram.

Andrew no podía resistir la sedosidad de su cabello. Ensartó dos dedos en el pelo, dejando que se deslizara por su mano para luego enroscarse en su muñeca.

— ¿Sabes qué pienso? —murmuró.

Notó su sonrisa cuando ella preguntó:

— ¿Qué?

—Pienso que nunca me ha interesado demasiado lady Mottram. ¿Y sabes qué más pienso?

Entonces oyó que intentaba que no se le escapara una risita.

— ¿Qué?

—Creo que deberíamos ir arriba.

— ¿Eso crees? — Fingía ignorancia.

— Oh sí. De hecho, en este mismo instante.

La muy pícara contoneó el trasero para determinar por sí misma la urgencia verdadera de él por ir arriba.

—Ya veo —murmuró con seriedad.

Él le pellizcó la cadera con suavidad.

—Por lo que me ha parecido, deberías decir «ya lo noto».

—Bien, eso también —admitió—. Es bastante esclarecedor.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —musitó. Luego, con una sonrisa muy maliciosa, le empujó con suavidad la barbilla hasta que sus narices se quedaron pegadas—. ¿Y sabes qué más pienso? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Lita abrió los ojos.

—No puedo imaginarlo.

—Pienso —continuó mientras metía una mano debajo del vestido y la subía poco a poco por la pierna— que si no vamos arriba en este mismo instante, estaría contento quedándome aquí.

— ¿Aquí? —chillé ella.

Encontró el extremo de las medias con la mano.

—Aquí —repitió.

— ¿Ahora?

Le hizo cosquillas sobre el suave y tupido vello, luego profundizó en el mismísimo centro de su condición femenina: estaba tan sedoso y húmedo que se sintió en el cielo.

—Oh, sin duda, ahora —confirmó.

— ¿Aquí?

Le mordisqueó los labios.

— ¿No he contestado ya a esa pregunta?

Y si tenía más preguntas, ella no las formuló durante la hora siguiente.

O, sencillamente, él estaba esforzándose al máximo para dejarla sin habla.

Y si había que juzgar por los gritos y gemidos que se escapaban de su boca, estaba haciendo un trabajo de veras estupendo.


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

_El baile anual de lady Mottram estuvo a reventar, como siempre, pero a los observadores seguro que no se les pasó por alto que lord y lady Bridgerton no hicieron aparición. Lady Mottram insistió en que habían prometido asistir, y Esta Autora sólo puede especular sobre el motivo que retuvo a los recién casados en casa..._

**_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,_**

**_13 de junio de 1814_**

Aquella noche, mucho más tarde, Andrew estaba echado de lado en la cama, sosteniendo contra su pecho a su mujer, quien se había acurrucado de espaldas contra él y en aquel instante dormía profundamente.

Lo cual era una suerte, porque había empezado a llover.

Intentó empujar con suavidad las colchas sobre su oreja destapada para que no oyera las gotas que daban contra las ventanas, pero era tan inquieta cuando dormía como cuando estaba despierta, por lo tanto no pudo estirar la colcha muy por encima del nivel de su cuello sin que ella se la sacudiera.

Aún no podía saberse si acabaría siendo una tormenta eléctrica, pero lo cierto era que la fuerza de la lluvia había aumentado y el viento soplaba cada vez con más intensidad, ahora aullaba en medio de la noche y producía un golpeteo de ramas contra un lado de la casa.

Lita estaba junto a Andrew cada vez más inquieta. Él le hacía sonidos tranquilizadores mientras le alisaba el pelo con la mano. La tormenta no la había despertado, pero estaba claro que se había inmiscuido en su sueño. Había empezado a balbucear mientras dormía, se agitaba y daba vueltas, hasta que se quedó hecha un ovillo en el lado opuesto, de cara a él.

— ¿Qué sucedió para que acabaras odiando tanto la lluvia? —le susurró mientras retiraba un oscuro mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Pero no quería reprocharle sus terrores; él conocía bien la frustración que acarreaban los temores y premoniciones infundados. La certeza de su muerte inevitable, por ejemplo, le obsesionaba desde el momento en que cogió la mano inerte de su padre y la dejó con delicadeza sobre su pecho inmóvil.

No era algo que supiera explicar, ni siquiera podía comprenderlo. Era algo que sabía, así de sencillo.

De todos modos, nunca había tenido miedo a la muerte, en realidad no. Era algo que formaba parte de él desde hacía tanto tiempo que lo aceptaba, igual que otros hombres aceptaban el resto de verdades que formaban el ciclo vital. Tras el invierno venía la primavera y tras ella el verano. Para él, la muerte venía a ser lo mismo.

Hasta ahora. Había intentado negarlo, había intentado bloquear aquella inquietante noción de su mente, pero la muerte empezaba a mostrar una cara espantosa.

Su matrimonio con Lita había llevado su vida por otro camino, por mucho que intentara convencerse de que podía restringir el matrimonio a nada más que amistad y sexo.

Sentía un enorme afecto por ella. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Anhelaba su compañía cuando estaban separados, y soñaba con ella por la noche, pese a tenerla entre sus brazos.

No estaba preparado para llamarlo amor, pero de todos modos era algo que le aterrorizaba.

Fuera lo que fuera aquello que ardía entre ambos, no quería que acabara.

Lo cual era, por supuesto, la más cruel de las ironías.

Andrew cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado y nervioso, preguntándose qué demonios iba a hacer para solventar la complicación que tenía allí mismo tumbada en la cama. Pero mientras pensaba, pese a tener los ojos cerrados, vio el destello del relámpago que iluminó la noche y convirtió el negro del interior de sus párpados en un sangriento rojo anaranjado.

Tras abrir los ojos, vio que las cortinas se habían quedado un poco descorridas cuando se habían retirado a la cama más temprano aquella noche. Tendría que cerrarlas, al menos así los relámpagos no iluminarían la habitación.

Pero cuando cambió de postura para intentar salir de debajo de las colchas, Lita le cogió por el brazo, apretando su músculo con dedos frenéticos.

—Shh, tranquila, no pasa nada —le susurró—. Sólo voy a cerrar las cortinas.

Pero no le soltó, y el gemido que dejó escapar Lita cuando a continuación un trueno sacudió la noche casi le rompe el corazón.

Una franja de luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana, lo suficiente para iluminar las líneas tensas y marcadas de su rostro. Andrew la miró con detenimiento para comprobar si seguía dormida, luego le retiró las manos de su brazo y se levantó para cerrar las cortinas. Sospechaba que el destello de los relámpagos se colaría de todos modos en la habitación, así que cuando corrió las cortinas encendió una sola lámpara y la dejó sobre la mesilla. No daba tanta luz como para despertarla —al menos confiaba en eso— pero al mismo tiempo la habitación no estaba en la más completa negrura.

Volvió a meterse en la cama y contempló a Lita. Seguía durmiendo, pero sin sosiego. Se había enrollado hasta formar una posición semifetal y su respiración era fatigosa. Los relámpagos no parecían molestarla demasiado, pero cada vez que la habitación era sacudida por un trueno, daba un respingo.

Le cogió la mano y le alisó el cabello, y durante varios minutos se limitó a permanecer a su lado, intentando tranquilizarla mientras dormía. Pero la intensidad de la tormenta iba en aumento, los truenos y relámpagos sucedían uno tras otro sin parar. La inquietud de Lita crecía por segundos, y luego, cuando un trueno especialmente sonoro explotó en el aire, abrió los ojos de par en par, con el rostro convertido en una máscara de pánico total.

— ¿Lita? — susurró Andrew.

Se sentó y luego retrocedió con dificultad hasta que tuvo la columna pegada contra el sólido cabezal de la cama. Parecía una estatua de terror, su cuerpo rígido y paralizado en el sitio. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos, sin pestañear apenas, y aunque no movía la cabeza, los agitaba con frenesí de un lado a otro, examinando toda la habitación pero sin ver nada.

—Oh, Lita —susurró. Esto era peor, mucho peor de lo que había padecido aquella noche en la biblioteca de Aubrey Hall. Andrew percibía la fuerza del dolor que ella padecía atravesándole directamente el corazón.

Nadie debería sufrir un terror así. Y mucho menos su esposa.

Moviéndose despacio para no sorprenderla, se dirigió hasta su lado, luego le puso con cuidado un brazo sobre los hombros. Ella temblaba, pero no le prestó atención.

— ¿Recordarás algo de esto mañana por la mañana? — preguntó en un susurro.

Lita no contestó, pero por otro lado tampoco esperaba ninguna respuesta.

—Ya, tranquila —dijo con ternura mientras intentaba recordar las tonterías tranquilizadoras que su madre solía usar cada vez que uno de los niños estaba alterado.

—Todo está bien ahora. Te pondrás bien.

Dio la impresión de que sus temblores se calmaban un poco, pero cuando sacudió la habitación el siguiente estruendo de un trueno quedó claro que seguía trastornada: todo su cuerpo se estremeció y enterró el rostro contra el pecho de Andrew.

—No —gimió—, no, no.

— ¿Lita? —él pestañeó varias veces y luego la miró con fijeza. Sonaba diferente, no despierta sino más lúcida, si eso era posible.

—No, no.

Y sonaba muy...

—No, no, no te vayas.

...joven.

— ¿Lita? —La abrazó con fuerza, sin estar seguro de qué hacer. ¿Debía despertarla? Podría abrir los ojos, pero era evidente que estaba dormida y soñando. Una parte de él ansiaba sacarla de la pesadilla, pero aunque la despertara, permanecería en el mismo lugar: en la cama en medio de una horrible tormenta eléctrica. ¿Se sentiría algo mejor?

¿O debía dejarla dormir? Tal vez, si superaba toda la pesadilla, él pudiera hacerse una idea de lo que le causaba aquel terror.

— ¿Lita? —susurró como si ella de hecho pudiera darle alguna pista sobre lo que debía hacer.

—No —gimió ella, más agitada por segundos—. Noooo.

Andrew apretó los labios contra su sien, intentó serenarla con su mera presencia.

—No, por favor... —Se puso a sollozar, su cuerpo padecía el tormento de enormes resuellos mientras sus lágrimas empapaban el hombro de él—. No, oh, no... ¡Mamá!

Andrew entró en tensión. Sabía que Lita siempre se refería a su madrastra como Saeko. ¿Podría estar hablando pues de su verdadera madre, la mujer que la había traído al mundo y luego había muerto hacía ya tanto tiempo?

Pero mientras consideraba aquello, todo el cuerpo de Lita se puso rígido, y soltó un estridente y agudo chillido.

El chillido de una niña pequeña.

En un instante, se dio media vuelta y saltó a sus brazos, le abrazó agarrando sus hombros con una desesperación aterradora.

—No, mamá —gimoteó, todo su cuerpo sacudido por el esfuerzo de los sollozos—. ¡No, no puedes irte! Oh, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mama...

Si Andrew no hubiera tenido la espalda apoyada en el cabezal, ella le habría derribado con la fuerza de su fervor.

— ¿Lita? — repitió, y se quedó sorprendido al oír la leve nota de pánico que oyó en su propia voz —. ¿Lita? No pasa nada. Estás bien. Te encuentras bien. Nadie se va a ir a ningún sitio. ¿Me oyes? Nadie.

Pero sus palabras se habían desvanecido, y lo único que quedó fue el sonido grave de un sollozo que surgía de lo más profundo de su alma. Andrew la sostuvo en sus brazos y luego, cuando ella se hubo calmado un poco, la bajó poco a poco hasta que se quedó echada de costado otra vez, y luego la volvió a abrazar un poco más, hasta que por fin Lita volvió a coger el sueño.

Lo cual, advirtió él con ironía, sucedió justo en el momento en que el último trueno y el último relámpago resquebrajaron la habitación.

Cuando Lita se despertó a la mañana siguiente, le sorprendió ver a su marido sentado en la cama y observándola con la más peculiar de las miradas... una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad, y tal vez incluso un mínimo atisbo de lástima. No dijo nada cuando abrió los ojos, pero Lita se dio cuenta de que estudiaba su rostro con atención. Esperó a ver qué hacía él, y luego por fin dijo, con cierta vacilación:

—Pareces cansado.

—No he dormido bien —admitió él.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza.

— Llovía.

— ¿Ah sí?

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Y tronaba.

Lita tragó saliva con actitud nerviosa.

—Acompañado también de relámpagos, supongo.

—Así es —continuó él, otra vez con un gesto afirmativo—. Una tormenta de las fuertes.

Había algo muy profundo en la manera en que él pronunciaba aquellas frases breves y concisas, algo que erizó el vello de su nuca.

— ¿Q-qué suerte que me lo haya perdido entonces —comentó— Ya sabes que no soporto muy bien las tormentas fuertes.

—Lo sé —fue la sencilla respuesta de él.

Pero aquellas dos breves palabras estaban dichas con gran intención. Lita sintió que se le aceleraba un poco el corazón.

—Andrew —preguntó entonces, no del todo segura de querer saber la respuesta—, ¿qué sucedió anoche?

—Tuviste una pesadilla.

Ella cerró los ojos durante un segundo.

—Pensaba que ya no las tenía.

—No me había percatado de que tuvieras pesadillas.

Lita soltó un largo suspiro y se incorporó. Tiró de las mantas con ella y se las metió bajo los brazos.

—Cuando era pequeña. Cada vez que había una tormenta, eso me contaban. Yo en realidad no lo sé; nunca recordaba nada. Pensaba que ya... —Tuvo que detenerse durante un momento, tenía la sensación de que la garganta se le cerraba, las palabras parecían atragantársele.

Andrew estiró la mano para tomar la suya. Fue un gesto simple, pero en cierta manera a Lita la conmovió más de lo que hubiera hecho cualquier palabra.

— ¿Lita? — preguntó él con calma —. ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

—Pensaba que ya se me había pasado, eso es todo.

Andrew no dijo nada durante un momento, y la habitación permaneció tan silenciosa que Lita tuvo la certeza de poder oír los latidos de ambos. Finalmente, escuchó una mínima ráfaga de aliento inspirado entre los labios de Andrew, y luego él le preguntó:

— ¿Sabes que hablas cuando duermes?

Hasta entonces Lita no le había mirado, pero al oír aquel comentario volvió la cabeza a la derecha de forma repentina y encontró la mirada de él.

— ¿De veras?

—Anoche lo hiciste.

Ella agarró la colcha con los dedos.

— ¿Y qué dije?

Andrew vaciló pero, cuando le salieron las palabras, sonaron firmes y regulares:

—Llamabas a tu madre.

— ¿A Saeko? —susurró ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Nunca te he oído llamar a Saeko de otra forma que Saeko; anoche llamabas entre sollozos a «mamá». Sonabas... — Se detuvo para tomar una bocanada algo entrecortada.

—Sonabas sumamente joven.

Lita se lamió los labios, luego se mordisqueó el inferior.

—No sé qué decirte —respondió por fin, temerosa de meterse en los rincones más profundos de su memoria—. No tengo ni idea de por qué iba a llamar a mi madre.

—Yo creo —dijo él con dulzura— que deberías preguntárselo a Saeko.

Lita sacudió de inmediato la cabeza con un movimiento rápido.

—Ni siquiera conocía a Saeko cuando mi madre murió. Tampoco la conocía mi padre. No puede saber por qué yo la llamaba anoche.

—Tal vez tu padre le contara algo —contestó mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios para darle un beso tranquilizador.

Lita bajó la mirada a su regazo. Quería entender por qué tenía tanto miedo a las tormentas, pero husmear en sus temores más profundos era casi tan aterrador como el propio miedo. ¿Y si descubría algo que no quería saber? ¿Y si...?

—Iré contigo —dijo Andrew interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Y de algún modo, aquello hizo que todo resultara fácil.

Lita le miró e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias —susurró—. Muchísimas gracias.

Más tarde, aquel mismo día, los dos subían por las escaleras de entrada a la pequeña casa de Saeko. El mayordomo les acompañó hasta el salón y Lita se sentó en el conocido sofá azul mientras Andrew se iba hasta la ventana, donde se apoyó en el marco para mirar al exterior.

— ¿Ves algo interesante? —preguntó ella.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió avergonzado mientras se volvía para mirarla de frente.

—Sólo miro por la ventana, eso es todo.

Lita pensó que había algo espantosamente dulce en aquello, pero no era capaz de determinar el qué. Cada día parecía revelar una nueva singularidad de su carácter, algún hábito único y enternecedor que les unía cada vez más. Le gustaba conocer esas extrañas cositas de él, como la manera en que doblaba siempre la almohada antes de ponerse a dormir o el hecho de que detestara la mermelada de naranja y adorara la de limón.

—Estás muy pensativa.

Lita se puso rígida con una repentina sacudida. Andrew la estaba mirando curioso.

—Estabas del todo ensimismada —le dijo con expresión divertida— y tenías la más soñadora de las sonrisas en el rostro.

Lita meneó la cabeza, se sonrojó y balbució:

—No era nada.

El resoplido de respuesta de Andrew expresaba sus reservas, y mientras se acercaba hasta el sofá dijo:

—Daría cien libras por saber lo que piensas.

Lita se salvó de hacer más comentarios gracias a la entrada de Saeko.

— ¡Lita! — exclamó Saeko —. Qué sorpresa tan encantadora. Y lord Bridgerton, qué ilusión verles a los dos.

—De verdad, debería llamarme Andrew —dijo con un poco de brusquedad.

Saeko sonrió mientras él le daba la mano para saludarla.

—Me esforzaré por recordarlo —dijo. Se sentó enfrente de Lita y luego esperó a que Andrew ocupara su sitio en el sofá antes de continuar—: Amy ha salido, me temo. Su señor Bagwell llegó a la ciudad de forma bastante inesperada. Han ido a dar un paseo por el parque.

—Deberíamos prestarles a Newton —dijo Andrew en tono afable —. No puedo imaginarme un chaperón mejor.

—De hecho, es a ti a quien hemos venido a ver —explicó Lita.

La voz de Lita revelaba una nota poco habitual de seriedad, y Saeko reaccionó al instante.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó mientras sus ojos pasaban de Lita a Andrew—. ¿Todo está bien?

Lita hizo un gesto afirmativo y tragó saliva mientras buscaba las palabras más convenientes. Era curioso que hubiera estado ensayando toda la mañana lo que quería preguntar y que ahora se encontrara sin palabras. Pero luego sintió la mano de Andrew en la suya, con un peso y calor de extraño consuelo, y alzando la mirada le dijo a Saeko:

—Me gustaría preguntarte por mi madre.

Saeko pareció un poco sorprendida, pero dijo:

—Por supuesto. Pero ya sabes que no la conocí personalmente. Sólo sé lo que me contó de ella tu padre.

Lita asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Es posible que no tengas respuesta para alguna de mis preguntas, pero no sé a quién más puedo preguntar.

Saeko cambió de posición en el asiento y se agarró las manos sobre el regazo con gesto remilgado. Pero Lita advirtió que se le habían puesto blancos los nudillos.

—Muy bien —dijo Saeko—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Sabes que te contaré cualquier cosa de la que yo esté enterada.

Lita volvió a hacer un gesto de asentimiento y tragó saliva pues la boca se le había quedado seca.

— ¿Cómo murió, Saeko?

Saeko pestañeó y luego se hundió un poco, tal vez con alivio.

—Pero eso ya lo sabes. Fue una gripe. O algún tipo de dolencia pulmonar. Los médicos nunca tuvieron la certeza completa.

—Lo sé, pero... —Lita miró a Andrew, quien le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador. Tomó una profunda bocanada y luego se animó a continuar— aún me dan miedo las tormentas, Saeko. Quiero saber por qué. No quiero continuar con ese miedo.

Saeko separó los labios, pero permaneció callada un instante infinito mientras miraba con atención a su hijastra. Su piel palideció poca a poco, adquirió un tono peculiar, translúcido, y su mirada se angustió.

—No era consciente —susurró—, no sabía que aún...

—Lo he ocultado bien —dijo Lita en voz baja.

Saeko levantó una mano y se tocó la sien. Le temblaban las manos.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, habría... —Movió los dedos hasta su frente, se alisó las líneas de preocupación mientras buscaba con esfuerzo las palabras—. Bien, no sé qué hubiera hecho. Decírtelo, supongo.

A Lita se le paró el corazón.

— ¿Decirme el qué?

Saeko soltó un largo suspiro, entonces ya se había llevado ambas manos al rostro y se apretaba la parte superior de las órbitas de los ojos. Parecía que tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza, que el peso del mundo golpeara contra su cráneo, de dentro hacia fuera.

—Sólo quiero que sepas —dijo con voz entrecortada— que no te lo conté porque pensaba que no lo recordabas. Y si no lo recordabas, bien, entonces no parecía conveniente hacerte recordar.

Cuando alzó la vista, unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

—Pero es obvio que recuerdas —susurró— o no te asustarías tanto. Oh, Lita. Cuánto lo lamento.

—Estoy seguro de que no hay nada de lo que tenga que lamentarse —dijo Andrew con suavidad.

Saeko le miró, sus ojos sorprendidos por un momento, como si hubiera olvidado que él estaba en la habitación.

—Oh, pero sí —dijo con tristeza—. No sabía que Lita aún padeciera sustemores. Debería haberlo sabido. Es el tipo de cosa que una madre intuye. Es posible que yo no la haya parido, pero he intentado ser una auténtica madre para ella...

—Lo has sido —dijo Lita con fervor—. La mejor.

Saeko se volvió hacia ella, mantuvo un silencio durante unos pocos segundos antes de decir, con una voz que sonaba distante de un modo peculiar.

—Tenías tres años cuando murió tu madre. Era tu cumpleaños, de hecho.

Lita hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como hipnotizada.

—Cuando me casé con tu padre hice tres juramentos. Estaba el juramento que le hice a él, ante Dios y los testigos, de ser su esposa. Pero mi corazón hizo otras dos promesas. Una promesa era a ti, Lita. Sólo tuve que mirarte una vez, tan perdida y desamparada, con esos enormes ojos marrones. Y qué tristes, oh, qué tristes estaban, ningún niño debería tener esa mirada. Juré que te querría como si fueras hija mía y que te daría todo lo que hubiera dentro de mí para criarte.

Hizo una pausa para secarse los ojos, aceptando con gratitud el pañuelo que Andrew le ofrecía. Cuando continuó, su voz era apenas un susurro.

—La otra promesa se la hice a tu madre. Visité su tumba, ¿sabes?

El movimiento de cabeza de Lita estuvo acompañado por una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Lo sé. Fui contigo en varias ocasiones.

Saeko sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Quiero decir antes de casarme con tu padre. Me arrodillé allí y fue entonces cuando hice mi tercer juramento. Había sido una buena madre para ti; todo el mundo lo decía, y cualquier tonto podía darse cuenta de que la echabas de menos con todo tu corazón. De modo que le prometí las mismas cosas que te prometí a ti: que sería una buena madre, que te querría y cuidaría como si fueras el fruto de mis entrañas. —Alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos eran del todo claros y directos cuando dijo—: Y me gustaría pensar que le proporcioné cierta paz. No creo que ninguna madre pueda morir en paz dejando atrás una niña tan pequeña.

—Oh, Saeko —susurró Lita.

Saeko la miró y sonrió con tristeza, luego se volvió hacia Andrew.

—Y por eso, milord, lo lamento. Debería haberlo sabido, debería haberme dado cuenta de que sufría.

—Pero, Saeko —protestó Lita—. Yo no quería que tú te dieras cuenta. Lo ocultaba en mi habitación, debajo de la cama, en el armario. Cualquier cosa para escondértelo.

—Pero ¿por qué, corazón?

Lita contuvo una lágrima.

—No sé. No quería preocuparte, supongo. O tal vez me daba miedo parecer débil.

—Siempre has intentado ser tan fuerte —susurró Saeko—. Incluso cuando eras una cosita menuda.

Andrew cogió la mano de Lita, pero miró a Saeko.

—Es fuerte. Y usted también.

Saeko contempló el rostro de Lita durante un largo minuto ojos con nostálgicos y tristes y, luego, en voz baja, uniforme, dijo:

—Cuando murió tu madre, aquel día... yo no estaba allí, pero cuando me casé con tu padre él me contó la historia. Sabía que yo ya te quería y pensó que podría ayudarme a entenderte un poco mejor. La muerte de tu madre fue muy rápida. Según tu padre, se puso enferma un jueves y murió al martes siguiente. Y llovía sin parar. Fue una de esas tormentas espantosas que nunca acaban, que cae sobre la tierra sin piedad hasta que los ríos se desbordan y los caminos se vuelven intransitables.

—Dijo que estaba seguro de que sólo se recuperaría si la lluvia cesaba. Era una tontería, ya lo sabía, pero cada noche se iba a la cama rezando para que asomara el sol entre las nubes. Rezando cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pequeña esperanza.

—Oh, papá —susurró Lita, sus palabras surgieron de forma espontánea a través de sus labios.

—Tú te encontrabas encerrada en la casa, por supuesto, algo no podías perdonar de ninguna manera. —Saeko alzó la vista y sonrió a Lita, el tipo de sonrisa que hablaba de años de recuerdos—. Siempre te ha encantado estar al aire libre. Tu padre me dijo que tu madre solía sacar tu cuna afuera y mecerte con el aire fresco.

—No sabía eso —susurró Lita.

Saeko asintió, luego continuó con su historia.

—Al principio no eras consciente de que tu madre estaba enferma. Te mantenían alejada de ella, pues temían que te contagiaras. Pero al final debiste de presentir que algo pasaba. Los niños siempre lo hacen. La noche en que murió, la lluvia arreció todavía más, y, por lo que me contó tu padre, los truenos y relámpagos eran los más terroríficos que todo el mundo podía recordar. —Hizo una pausa, luego ladeó la cabeza un poco y preguntó—: ¿Recuerdas el viejo árbol retorcido del jardín trasero, aquel al que siempre trepaban tú y Amy?

— ¿El que estaba partido en dos? —susurró Lita.

Saeko asintió con la cabeza.

—Sucedió aquella noche. Tu padre dijo que fue el sonido más escalofriante que había oído en su vida. Los truenos y relámpagos se superponían, y un rayo partió el árbol en dos en el momento exacto en que un trueno sacudió la tierra. Supongo que no podías dormir —continuó—. Yo misma recuerdo aquella tormenta, aunque vivía en el condado de al lado. No sé cómo pudo dormir alguien aquella noche. Tu padre estaba con tu madre. Se estaba muriendo y todo el mundo lo sabía, y en medio del dolor se habían olvidado de ti. Se habían preocupado mucho de que no te enteraras, pero aquella noche su atención estaba en otro sitio.

—Tu padre me dijo que estaba sentado al lado de tu madre, intentaba cogerle la mano mientras ella fallecía. No una muerte dulce, me temo. Las enfermedades pulmonares no lo son en muchos casos. — Saeko alzó la vista—. Mi madre también murió así. Lo sé. El final no fue apacible. Daba bocanadas, se sofocaba ante mis propios ojos.

Saeko tragó saliva nerviosa, luego concentró su mirada en la de Lita.

—Tengo que suponer —susurró— que tú fuiste testigo de algo similar.

Andrew apretó con fuerza la mano de Lita.

— Sí, pero yo tenía veinticinco años cuando murió mi madre — continuó Saeko—; tú en cambio sólo tenías tres. No es el tipo de cosas que debería ver una niña. Intentaron que te marcharas, pero no te ibas. Arañabas, mordías y gritabas y gritabas y gritabas, y luego...

Saeko se detuvo, las palabras se le atragantaron. Se llevó a la cara el pañuelo que Andrew le había dado, y pasaron varios momentos antes de que pudiera proseguir.

—Tu madre estaba a punto de morir —dijo con voz tan baja que apenas era un susurro—. Y mientras buscaban a alguien lo bastante fuerte para llevarse a una niña tan frenética, un relámpago rasgó la habitación. Tu padre dijo...

Saeko hizo otra pausa y tragó saliva.

—Tu padre me dijo que lo que sucedió a continuación fue el momento más inquietante y aterrador que había experimentado en su vida. El relámpago... iluminó la habitación como si fuera de día. Y no duró un mero instante, como debería haber sucedido, parecía que casi estuviera suspendido en el aire. Te miró, y estabas paralizada. Nunca olvidaré la manera en que él lo describió. Dijo que daba la impresión de que fueras una pequeña estatua.

Andrew dio un respingo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lita mientras se volvía a él.

Su marido sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Así era tu aspecto anoche —dijo— Exactamente así. Pensé esas mismas palabras.

—Yo... —Lita desplazó la mirada de Andrew a Saeko. Pero no sabía qué decir.

Andrew le apretó de nuevo la mano mientras se volvía a Saeko y la instaba a seguir.

—Por favor, continúe.

La mujer hizo un solo gesto de asentimiento.

—Tenías la mirada fija en tu madre y, por lo tanto, tu padre se volvió para ver qué te había aterrorizado tanto, y entonces fue... cuando vio...

Lita soltó suavemente su mano de la de Andrew y se fue a sentar al lado de Saeko. Acercó un diván a la silla de Saeko y tomó una de las manos de su madrastra entre las suyas.

—No pasa nada, Saeko —murmuró—. Puedes contármelo. Necesito saberlo.

Saeko hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Era el momento de su muerte. Tu madre se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada. Tu padre dijo que no había levantado el cuerpo de las almohadas durante días, y no obstante se sentó erguida por completo. Él dijo que estaba tiesa, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta como si gritara, pero no podía proferir sonido alguno. Y entonces llegó el trueno, y tú debiste pensar que el sonido surgió de su boca, porque chillaste de un modo que nadie había oído nunca y te precipitaste corriendo hacia delante para saltar sobre la cama y arrojar los brazos en torno a ella.

—Intentaron apartarte, pero no te soltabas. Continuabas chillando y chillando y llamándola por su nombre, y entonces se produjo un terrible estrépito. Vidrios rotos. Un rayo partió una rama del árbol y ésta atravesó directamente la ventana. Había vidrios por todas partes y viento y lluvia y truenos y más lluvia, y durante todo ese rato tú no dejaste de chillar. Incluso después de que muriera y se cayera otra vez sobre las almohadas, tus bracitos seguían agarrados a su cuello, y gritabas y sollozabas y rogabas para que se despertara, para que no se fuera. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. — Y simplemente no la soltabas —susurró Saeko—. Al final tuvieron que esperar a que te cansaras y te quedases dormida.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio durante todo un minuto, luego Lita finalmente susurró:

—No lo sabía. No sabía que había presenciado eso.

—Tu padre dijo que no hablabas de ello —siguió Saeko—. Tampoco es que pudieras. Dormiste durante horas y horas, y luego, cuando despertaste, estaba claro que habías cogido la enfermedad de tu madre. No con la misma gravedad, tu vida nunca estuvo en peligro. Pero estabas enferma, tu estado no te permitía hablar de la muerte de tu madre. Y cuando te pusiste bien, no querías hablar de ello. Tu padre lo intentó, pero dijo que cada vez que lo mencionaba, sacudías la cabeza y te tapabas las orejas con las manos. Al final dejó de intentarlo.

Saeko miró con fijeza a Lita.

—Dijo que parecías más feliz cuando él dejó de intentarlo. Hizo lo que le pareció mejor.

—Lo sé —susurró Lita—. Y al mismo tiempo, probablemente fue lo mejor. Pero ahora necesitaba saber. —Se volvió a Andrew, no para que la tranquilizara sino en busca de algún tipo de validación—. Necesitaba saber.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —le preguntó él, con palabras que sonaron suaves y directas.

Pensó en ello un momento.

—No lo sé. Bien, creo. Un poco más ligera. —Y entonces, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sonrió. Fue algo vacilante, lento, pero de cualquier modo fue una sonrisa. Se volvió a Andrew con ojos asombrados—. Me siento como si me quitaran un enorme peso de encima.

— ¿Recuerdas ahora? —preguntó Saeko.

Lita negó con la cabeza.

—Pero de todos modos me siento mejor. No puedo explicarlo, la verdad. Está bien saber, pese a no poder recordar.

Saeko profirió un sonido ahogado, luego se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a Lita en el diván para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Las dos se pusieron a llorar, con ese tipo de sollozos peculiares, enérgicos, que llevan la risa entremezclada. Hubo lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, y cuando Lita finalmente se apartó y miró a Andrew, se dio cuenta de que también él se estaba secando el rabillo del ojo.

Por supuesto que retiró la mano y asumió un semblante digno, pero ella le había visto. Y en aquel momento, supo que le amaba. Con cada pensamiento, con cada emoción, cada parte de su ser, le amaba.

Y si él nunca le correspondía con su amor... bien, no quería pensar en eso. No entonces, no en aquel momento profundo.

Probablemente nunca.


	21. Capitulo 20

Hola Chicas!

Aqui les va el que sigue, espero les guste! Gracias por sus comentarios :)

Saludos!

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_¿Alguien aparte de Esta Autora ha advertido que la señorita Amy Sheffield ha estado muy absorta últimamente? Corre el rumor de que le han robado el corazón, aunque nadie parece conocer la identidad del afortunado caballero._

_No obstante, a juzgar por el comportamiento de la señorita Sheffield en las fiestas, Esta Autora se atreve a suponer que el misterioso caballero no es alguien que resida en la actualidad aquí en Londres. La señorita Sheffield no ha mostrado ningún interés especial por ningún otro caballero y, aún más grave, estuvo sentada sin bailar durante la fiesta de lady Mottram el viernes pasado._

_¿Podría ser su pretendiente alguna de las personas que conoció en el campo el mes pasado? Esta Autora tendrá que hacer de detective un poco para desvelar la verdad._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**13 de junio de 1814**_

— ¿Sabes qué pienso? —preguntó Lita más tarde, aquella noche, mientras estaba sentada ante su tocador cepillándose el pelo.

Andrew se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, con una mano apoyada en el marco, mirando al exterior.

— ¿Mmm? —fue su respuesta, más que nada porque estaba demasiado distraído con sus propios pensamientos como para formular una palabra más coherente.

—Pienso —continuó ella con voz alegre— que la siguiente vez que haya una tormenta, no me va a pasar nada.

El se volvió poco a poco.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó.

Lita asintió con la cabeza.

—No sé porque pienso eso. Es una intuición, supongo.

—Las intuiciones —dijo él con una voz que sonaba extraña y categórica, incluso para sus propios oídos — a menudo son las impresiones más acertadas.

—Tengo una sensación optimista de lo más extraña —siguió ella, y mientras hablaba agitó en el aire el cepillo del pelo con mango de plata—. Durante toda mi vida he tenido esta cosa espantosa colgando sobre mi cabeza. No te lo había contado, nunca se lo cuento a nadie, pero cada vez que había una tormenta, me hacía trizas, pensaba... o más bien no pensaba, y en cierto sentido sabía que...

— ¿El qué, Lita? —preguntó. Temía la respuesta sin tan siquiera tener una pista de por qué.

—En cierto sentido —contestó pensativa—, mientras sollozaba y temblaba, sabía que iba a morir. Lo sabía. No había manera de que pudiera sentirme tan mal y seguir viviendo al día siguiente. —Inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado, su rostro adquirió una expresión un tanto tensa, como si no estuviera segura de cómo decir lo que necesitaba decir.

Pero Andrew la entendió de todos modos. Y aquello hizo que la sangre se le congelara.

—Estoy segura de que pensarás que es la cosa más tonta que se pueda imaginar —dijo, levantó y bajó los hombros con gesto avergonzado—. Eres tan racional, tan equilibrado y práctico que no creo que puedas entender algo así.

Si ella supiera... Andrew se frotó los ojos, sentía una extraña embriaguez. Fue tambaleándose hasta una silla para sentarse, con la esperanza de que Lita no advirtiera lo inestable que se sentía.

Por suerte, ella había vuelto su atención a diversos frascos y baratijas que tenía sobre el tocador. O tal vez estuviera demasiado ruborizada como para mirarle, tal vez temiera que él fuera a reprenderle por sus miedos irracionales.

—Cada vez que pasaba la tormenta —continuó hablando a la mesa—, sabía lo tonta que había sido y lo ridícula que era esa idea. Al fin y al cabo, había soportado tormentas antes, y ninguna de ellas me había matado nunca. Pero saber eso en mi mente racional, no parecía servirme de ayuda. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

Andrew intentó asentir con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido.

—Cuando llovía —le explicó Lita—, en realidad no existía nada aparte de la tormenta. Y, por supuesto, mi miedo. Luego el sol salía, y de nuevo me daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, pero la siguiente vez que había una tormenta, era igual que siempre. Y una y otra vez sabía que iba a morir. Lo sabía, y ya está.

Andrew sintió una náusea. Todo su cuerpo le parecía extraño, como si no fuera el suyo. No podría haber dicho nada aunque lo hubiera intentado.

—De hecho —continuó ella y alzó la cabeza para mirarle—, la única vez que sentí que podía vivir hasta el día siguiente fue en la biblioteca de Aubrey Hall. —Se levantó y se fue a su lado, se arrodilló delante de él y apoyó la mejilla en su regazo—. Contigo —susurró.

Andrew levantó la mano para acariciarle el pelo. Fue un movimiento reflejo más que otra cosa. La verdad, no era consciente de sus actos.

No tenía ni idea de que Lita fuera consciente de su propia mortalidad. La mayoría de gente no lo era. Aquello le había provocado a él una peculiar sensación de aislamiento a lo largo de los años, como si entendiera una verdad básica y espantosa que el resto de la sociedad no acertaba a comprender.

Y aunque para Lita el conocimiento de su muerte no era igual que el suyo —el de ella era efímero, se lo provocaban los estallidos temporales de viento, lluvia y electricidad, mientras que el suyo siempre estaba con él y le acompañaría hasta el día en que muriera— Lita, a diferencia de él, lo había vencido.

Ella había luchado contra sus demonios y había vencido.

Y Andrew estaba terriblemente celoso.

No era una reacción noble, lo sabía. Y pese a todo el cariño que sentía por ella, pese a estar emocionado y lleno de alivio, rebosante de alegría por ella, rebosante de todas las emociones puras y buenas imaginables, porque ella hubiera vencido los terrores que llegaban con las tormentas, seguía estando celoso. Muy celoso, qué diablos.

Lita había vencido.

Mientras que él, que había reconocido sus demonios pero se negaba a temerlos, ahora estaba petrificado de terror. Y todo porque lo único que juraba que nunca sucedería, había pasado.

Se había enamorado de su esposa.

Se había enamorado de su esposa, y ahora el pensamiento de morir, de dejarla, de saber que sus momentos juntos formarían un breve poema y no una novela larga y estimulante... era más de lo que podía soportar.

Y no sabía a quién echarle la culpa. Quería poner el dedo sobre su padre, por morir joven y dejarle como portador de aquella horrible maldición. Quería recriminárselo a Lita, por aparecer en su vida y hacerle temer por su propio final. Qué demonios, le habría culpado a un desconocido en la calle si hubiera pensado que tenía alguna utilidad.

Pero la verdad era que no había nadie a quien culpar, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Se sentiría mucho mejor si pudiera responsabilizar a alguien —cualquiera— y decir: «Es culpa tuya». Era infantil, lo sabía, esta necesidad de echarle la culpa a alguien, pero todo el mundo tenía derecho a emociones infantiles de vez en cuando, ¿o no?

—Estoy tan contenta —murmuró Lita con la cabeza aún apoyada sobre su regazo.

Y Andrew también quería estar contento. Deseaba tanto que todo fuera menos complicado, que la felicidad no fuera más que felicidad y nada más. Quería alegrarse de las recientes victorias de Lita sin ningún pensamiento sobre sus propias preocupaciones. Quería perderse en aquel momento, olvidar el futuro, cogerla en sus brazos y...

Con un movimiento abrupto, sin premeditar, se levantó y los dos se quedaron de pie.

— ¿Andrew? —preguntó Lita pestañeando de sorpresa.

Como respuesta, él la besó. Sus labios encontraron los de ella en una explosión de pasión y necesidad que emborronaba su mente, dejando que fuera el cuerpo el que le rigiera. No quería pensar. Lo único que quería era este preciso momento.

Y quería que tal momento durara para siempre.

Atrajo a su esposa hacia sus brazos y se fue hacia la cama, donde la depositó sobre el colchón medio segundo antes de que su cuerpo descendiera sobre ella. Estaba asombrosa debajo de él, suave y fuerte, y consumida por el mismo fuego que rugía dentro de su propio cuerpo. Tal vez no comprendiera qué había provocado su repentina necesidad, pero Lita la sentía y la compartía de todos modos.

Lita ya estaba vestida para acostarse, y su ropa de noche se abrió con facilidad bajo los experimentados dedos de Andrew. Tenía que tocarla, sentirla, asegurarse de que estaba allí, debajo de él, y que él estaba allí para hacerle el amor. Llevaba una pequeña creación de seda azul grisáceo que se ataba con unos lazos en los hombros y que se pegaba a sus curvas. Era el tipo de vestido diseñado para reducir a los hombres a fuego líquido, y Andrew no era la excepción.

Había algo desesperadamente erótico en sentir su piel cálida a través de la seda, por tanto recorrió su cuerpo con las manos sin cesar: tocaba, apretaba, hacía cualquier cosa imaginable para unirla a él.

Si pudiera haberla introducido dentro de él, lo habría hecho y la habría mantenido ahí para siempre.

—Andrew —dijo Lita entre jadeos, en ese breve momento en que él apartaba su boca de la de ella—, ¿estás bien?

—Te deseo —dijo con un gruñido, recogiendo su vestido alrededor de la parte superior de sus piernas—. Te deseo ahora.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada y excitada, y él se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, aguantando el peso sobre las rodillas para no aplastarla.

— Eres tan hermosa — susurró—. Tan preciosa que resulta increíble.

Lita resplandeció con sus palabras, y alzó sus manos hasta el rostro de él, pasándole los dedos por las mejillas cubiertas por una leve barba. Andrew le atrapó una de las manos y metió el rostro en ella para besarle la palma mientras Lita, con la otra, descendía por los tensos músculos de su cuello.

Los dedos de Andrew encontraron los delicados tirantes de los hombros, que estaban atados en unos lazos flojos. Requirió el menor tirón soltar los nudos, pero una vez que el sedoso tejido se deslizó sobre sus brazos, Andrew perdió todo aire de paciencia y tiró de la prenda hasta que quedó a sus pies, dejándola desnuda por completo bajo su mirada.

Con un gemido jadeante se estiró la camisa, y los botones volaron mientras se la sacaba. Luego necesitó tan sólo unos segundos para despojarse de sus pantalones. Y después, cuando por fin no hubo otra cosa sobre la cama que maravillosa piel, se echó otra vez encima de ella para separarle suavemente las piernas con un musculoso muslo.

—No puedo esperar —dijo con voz ronca—. No voy a poder complacerte como debiera.

Lita soltó un gemido enfebrecido mientras le agarraba por las caderas y le atraía hacia su entrada.

—Me complaces —jadeó—. Y no quiero que esperes.

Y en ese momento cesaron las palabras. Andrew soltó un grito primitivo y gutural mientras se hundía en ella, enterrándose por completo con una embestida larga y poderosa. Los ojos de Lita se abrieron del todo, y su boca formó un pequeño «Oh» de sorpresa ante la impresión de su rápida invasión. Pero estaba preparada para él; más que preparada. Algo en aquel ritmo incesante había encendido la pasión en lo más profundo de su ser, hasta el punto de necesitarle con una desesperación que la dejaba sin aliento.

No fueron delicados, y no fueron tiernos. Estaban excitados, sudorosos, hambrientos, y se aferraban el uno al otro como si pudieran conseguir que el tiempo durara eternamente gracias a la fuerza pura de la voluntad. Cuando alcanzaron el clímax, fue fogoso y fue simultáneo, ambos cuerpos se arquearon mientras sus gritos de liberación se fundían en la noche.

Pero cuando estuvieron saciados, enrollados en los brazos del otro, intentando recuperar el control de sus respiraciones fatigosas, Lita cerró los ojos llena de dicha y se rindió a una lasitud abrumadora.

Andrew observó cómo se iba quedando dormida y luego se quedó mirándola en su sueño. Observó la manera en que sus ojos se movían a veces bajo los párpados soñolientos. Calculó el ritmo de su respiración contando las suaves ascensiones y caídas de su pecho. Escuchó cada suspiro, cada sonido entre dientes.

Hay ciertos recuerdos que un hombre quiere grabar en su cerebro, y éste era uno de ellos.

Pero justo cuando estaba seguro de que estaba dormida del todo, ella soltó un gracioso sonido afable mientras se acurrucaba aún más en su abrazo, y agitó con lentitud los párpados hasta abrir los ojos.

—Aún no estás dormido —murmuró, su voz áspera y plácida a causa del sueño.

Él hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se preguntó si la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza. No quería soltarla. No quería soltarla nunca.

—Deberías dormir —dijo Lita.

Él volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo, pero Andrew no parecía capaz de cerrar los ojos.

Ella bostezó.

—Qué bien...

Andrew le besó la frente con un «Mmm» de conformidad.

Ella arqueó el cuello y le devolvió el beso, de lleno en los labios, y luego se acomodó en las almohadas.

—Espero que estemos siempre así —murmuró, y bostezó otra vez mientras el sueño volvía a apoderarse de ella—. Siempre, eternamente.

Andrew se paralizó.

_Siempre._

Ella no podía saber lo que esa palabra significaba para él. ¿Cinco años? ¿Seis? Tal vez siete u ocho.

_Eternamente._

Era una palabra que no tenía sentido, algo que no podía comprender, así de sencillo.

De pronto le costó respirar.

La colcha parecía un ladrillo encima de él, y el aire parecía cargado.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que irse. Tenía que...

Saltó de la cama y, luego, dando un traspié y ahogándose, buscó con la mano sus ropas, arrojadas al suelo de forma imprudente, y empezó a meter sus extremidades por los agujeros correctos.

— ¿Andrew?

Levantó la cabeza de golpe. Lita se estaba incorporando en la cama, entre bostezos. Incluso bajo la luz mortecina, distinguió que su mirada era confusa. Y le dolió.

— ¿Estás bien?

Le hizo un gesto cortante de asentimiento.

—Entonces ¿por qué intentas meter la pierna por la manga de la camisa?

Bajó la vista y soltó una maldición que nunca antes había considerado siquiera pronunciar ante una dama. Con otro improperio exquisito, hizo una bola con la ofensiva pieza de lino, que acabó arrojada al suelo en una masa arrugada. Se detuvo apenas un segundo antes de dar un tirón a sus pantalones.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con ansia Lita.

—Tengo que salir —gruñó.

— ¿Ahora?

No respondió porque no sabía cómo contestar.

— ¿Andrew? —salió de la cama y se le acercó con un brazo estirado, pero, justo una milésima de segundo antes de que su mano le tocara la mejilla, él se resistió y se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta darse con la espalda en el poste de la cama. Vio el dolor en el rostro de Lita, el dolor por su rechazo, pero sabía que si ella le tocaba con ternura estaría perdido.

—Maldición —espetó—. ¿Dónde diablos tengo las camisas?

—En tu ropero —respondió ella nerviosa—. Donde están siempre.

Se apartó para ir a buscar una camisa limpia, incapaz de soportar el sonido de su voz. Dijera lo que dijera, él no dejaba de oír _«siempre»_ y _«eternamente»_.

Y eso le estaba matando.

Cuando salió del vestidor, con la levita y los zapatos en los lugares correctos del cuerpo, Lita estaba de pie y recorría el cuarto de un lado a otro, toqueteando con ansia la amplia faja azul de su bata.

—Tengo que salir —dijo él en tono apagado.

Ella no hizo ni un sonido, y Andrew creía que era lo que prefería en aquel momento, pero se encontró allí de pie, esperando a que ella hablara, incapaz de moverse hasta que ella lo hiciera.

— ¿Cuándo regresarás? —preguntó por fin.

— Mañana.

—Está... bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedo estar aquí —soltó—. Tengo que irme.

Lita tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—Sí —dijo, con voz dolorosamente baja—, ya lo has dicho.

Y luego, sin una mirada atrás y sin ninguna pista de a dónde ir, se marchó.

Lita se acercó despacio hasta la cama y se la quedó mirando. En cierto modo, no parecía correcto meterse sola en el lecho, echar las colchas alrededor de una y acurrucarse. Pensó que debería llorar, pero ninguna lágrima escoció sus ojos. De modo que se fue hasta la ventana, descorrió los cortinajes y se quedó mirando, sorprendida por su propio rezo en voz baja pidiendo una tormenta.

Andrew se había ido, y aunque estaba segura de que regresaría en cuerpo, no estaba tan segura de que lo hiciera en espíritu. Y se percató de que necesitaba algo —necesitaba la tormenta— para demostrarse que podía ser fuerte, por sí sola y para sí sola.

No quería estar a solas, pero seguramente no tendría otra opción. Andrew parecía decidido a mantener las distancias. Había en su interior demonios, y se temía que eran demonios a los que él jamás se decidiría a hacer frente en su presencia.

Pero si su destino era estar sola, incluso con un marido a su lado, entonces juraba que sería fuerte en su soledad.

La debilidad, pensó mientras dejaba que su frente descansara sobre el liso y frío vidrio de la ventana, nunca llevaba a ningún lado.

Andrew no recordaba haber cruzado aturdido la casa, pero de algún modo se encontró en la calle, bajando a trompicones la escalera de la entrada, resbaladiza a causa de la leve niebla suspendida en el aire. Cruzó la calle sin la menor idea de a dónde iba, tan sólo sabía que necesitaba alejarse. Pero cuando llegó a la acera de enfrente, alguna voz dentro de él le obligó a alzar la vista hacia la ventana de su dormitorio.

No debería haberla visto, fue su estúpido pensamiento. Debería haber estado en la cama o las cortinas deberían haber estado corridas o él para entonces debería haber estado ya camino a su club.

Pero la vio y el dolor sordo en su pecho se agudizó, cada vez más implacable. Era como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón; tenía la muy perturbadora sensación de que la mano que manejaba el cuchillo era la suya.

La observó durante un minuto, o tal vez fuera una hora. Pensó que ella no le había visto; nada en su postura dio indicios de ser consciente de su presencia. Estaba demasiado lejos como para que él pudiera verle el rostro, pero le pareció que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Seguramente rogando para que no estalle una tormenta, pensó mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo encapotado. Era poco probable que tuviera esa suerte. La bruma y la niebla ya estaban fusionándose en gotas de humedad sobre su piel, daba la impresión de que no tardaría mucho en llover a cántaros.

Sabía que debía marcharse, pero un cordón invisible le mantenía clavado en el suelo. Incluso después de que ella abandonara su puesto junto a la ventana, continuó en el mismo sitio, observando la casa. No podía negar el impulso de volver a entrar ahí. Quería regresar corriendo, caer de rodillas ante ella y rogarle perdón. Quería cogerla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer tocaran el cielo. Pero sabía que no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

O tal vez, no debería. Ya no lo sabía.

Tras permanecer paralizado en el mismo sitio casi durante una hora, Andrew, una vez que llegó la lluvia y el viento descargó rachas de un aire helador por la calle, se marchó por fin.

Se fue sin sentir el frío, sin sentir esa lluvia que justo empezaba a caer con fuerza sorprendente.

Se fue, sin sentir nada.


	22. Capitulo 21

Hola chicas!

les dejo el nuevo cap, espero lo disfrute, ya casi se termina o.o gracias por sus comentarios

Saludos! y feliz fin de semana :D Arriba Argentina! XD

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_Se ha rumoreado que lord y lady Bridgerton se vieron obligados a casarse. Pero aunque eso fuera cierto, Esta Autora se niega a creer que lo suyo sea otra cosa que una boda por amor._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**15 de junio de 1814**_

Qué extraño era, pensó Lita mientras miraba la comida del desayuno, dispuesta sobre la mesita auxiliar en el pequeño comedor, sentirse tan hambrienta y al mismo tiempo no tener apetito. Su estómago hacía ruidos y estaba revuelto, exigía comida ya, y no obstante todo le parecía repugnante, de los huevos a los bollos, de las sardinas al cerdo asado.

Con un suspiro de desaliento, alcanzó una solitaria tostada triangular y se hundió en su silla con una taza de té.

Andrew no había vuelto anoche.

Lita dio un mordisco a la tostada y se obligó a tragar. Había confiado en que al menos él hubiera hecho aparición a tiempo para el desayuno. Había retrasado esta comida todo lo posible —ya eran casi las once de la mañana y normalmente ella desayunaba a las nueve— pero su marido seguía ausente.

— ¿Lady Bridgerton?

Lita alzó la vista y pestañeó. Un lacayo estaba de pie ante ella con un pequeño sobre de color crema en la mano.

—Ha llegado esto hace unos minutos —dijo.

Lita le dio las gracias con un murmullo de voz y cogió el sobre precintado con esmero con una cantidad de lacre rosa claro. Se lo acercó a los ojos y distinguió las iniciales _MB. _¿Uno de los parientes de Andrew? La M tenía que ser de Mina, por supuesto. Miment aún era una niña cómo para estarle escribiendo a su nueva hermana.

Lita rompió el sello con cuidado y dejó salir el contenido: un único pedazo de papel, plegado por la mitad con pulcritud.

_Lita, _

_Andrew está aquí. Está hecho una pena. Por supuesto, no es asunto mío, pero he pensado que tal vez te gustaría saberlo._

_ Mina_

Lita miró la nota durante unos segundos más, luego echó hacia atrás la silla y se levantó. Era hora de hacer una visita a la mansión Bridgerton.

Para gran sorpresa de Lita, cuando llamó a la puerta de la mansión no fue el mayordomo quien abrió la puerta al instante sino la propia Mina, quien dijo de inmediato:

— ¡Sí que te has dado prisa!

Lita miró por el vestíbulo, medio esperando que algún otro hermano Bridgerton saliera a su encuentro.

— ¿Me esperabas?

Mina respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

—Y no tienes que llamar a la puerta, ¿sabes? La mansión Bridgerton es propiedad de Andrew al fin y al cabo. Tú eres su esposa.

Lita esbozó una débil sonrisa. No es que se sintiera una esposa aquella mañana.

—Espero que no pienses que soy una entrometida incorregible—continuó Mina al tiempo que la cogía del brazo y la guiaba por el pasillo—, pero Andrew tiene un aspecto espantoso, y tuve la leve sospecha de que tú no sabías que se encontraba aquí.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a pensar eso? —no pudo evitar preguntar Lita.

—Bien —explicó Mina— tampoco se molestó en contarnos a ninguno de nosotros que estaba aquí.

Lita miró a su cuñada con desconfianza.

— ¿Lo cual quiere decir...?

Mina tuvo la discreción de sonrojarse con un débil rubor.

— Lo cual quiere decir, ah, que el único motivo de que yo sepa que está aquí es por haberle espiado. No creo que ni tan siquiera mi madre esté enterada de que se encuentra en la mansión.

— ¿Nos has estado espiando? —La propia Lita se dio cuenta de que pestañeaba con rapidez.

— No, por supuesto que no. Pero dio la casualidad de que me levanté bastante temprano esta mañana y oí que alguien entraba, de modo que fui a investigar y vi que había luz tras la puerta de su estudio.

— ¿Cómo sabes, entonces, que tiene un aspecto espantoso?

Mina se encogió de hombros.

— Imaginé que tendría que salir en algún momento, para comer algo u orinar, de modo que esperé en los escalones una hora más o menos...

— ¿Más o menos? —repitió Lita.

—O tres —admitió Mina—. No se hace tan largo cuando de verdad te interesa el tema, y aparte, tenía un libro conmigo para pasar el rato.

Lita meneó la cabeza con admiración a su pesar.

— ¿A qué hora llegó anoche?

—Hacia las cuatro más o menos.

— ¿Qué hacías levantada tan tarde?

Mina volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No podía dormir. A menudo me cuesta. Había bajado a buscar un libro de la biblioteca para leer. Al final, a eso de las siete... bien, supongo que era un poco antes de las siete, o sea, que tampoco estuve tres horas esperando...

Lita empezó a sentirse mareada.

—...antes de las siete salió. No se encaminó al comedor a desayunar, de modo que salió por otro motivo. Tras un minuto o dos, volvió a aparecer y se metió otra vez en el estudio. Donde —concluyó Mina con entusiasmo— ha permanecido desde entonces.

Lita se la quedó mirando durante unos buenos diez minutos.

— ¿Alguna vez has considerado ofrecer tus servicios al Departamento de Guerra?

Mina esbozó una amplia sonrisa, tan parecida a la de Andrew que Lita casi grita.

— ¿Como espía? —preguntó.

Lita asintió con la cabeza.

—Sería muy buena, ¿no crees?

— Magnífica.

Mina dio un abrazo espontáneo a Lita.

—Qué contenta estoy de que te casaras con mi hermano. Ahora vete a ver qué pasa.

Lita hizo un gesto de asentimiento, enderezó los hombros y dio un paso para dirigirse al estudio de Andrew. Pero entonces se dio media vuelta y señaló a Mina con el dedo.

—No escuches tras la puerta.

—Ni se me ocurriría —contestó Mina.

— ¡Lo digo en serio, Mina!

Mina dio un suspiro.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya a la cama de todas formas. Me irá bien echar un sueñecito después de estar levantada toda la noche.

Lita esperó a que la muchacha hubiera desaparecido por la escalera y entonces se encaminó hacia la puerta del estudio de Andrew. Puso la mano en el pomo y susurró para sí:

—Que no esté cerrada. —Rogó mientras lo hacía girar. Para su alivio extremo, se movió y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

— ¿Andrew? —llamó. Su voz sonaba suave y vacilante; se percató de que no le gustaba aquel sonido. No estaba acostumbrada a ser suave y vacilante.

No hubo respuesta, de modo que Lita dio otro paso. Las cortinas estaba bien corridas y el tupido terciopelo admitía poca luz. Lita inspeccionó la habitación hasta que sus ojos repararon en la figura de su esposo, repantingado sobre el escritorio, profundamente dormido.

Lita atravesó en silencio la habitación hasta las ventanas y descorrió un poco las cortinas. No quería cegar a Andrew cuando se despertara, pero al mismo tiempo no iba a mantener una conversación tan importante en la oscuridad. Luego regresó hasta el escritorio y le sacudió el hombro con delicadeza.

— ¿Andrew? —susurró—. ¿Andrew?

Su respuesta sonó más como un ronquido que cualquier otra cosa.

Lita frunció el ceño con impaciencia y le sacudió con un poco más de fuerza.

— ¿Andrew? —Dijo en voz baja—. Andr...

— ¿Qqqueccoouuhhnn...? —Se despertó con un movimiento repentino, una ráfaga de palabras incoherentes surgió de sus labios mientras enderezaba el torso de forma brusca.

Lita le observó pestañear intentando encontrar un poco de coherencia. Luego se fijaba en ella.

—Lita —dijo con voz áspera y ronca por el sueño y algo más, tal vez alcohol—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —replicó ella—. La última vez que me fijé, vivíamos casi a una milla de distancia.

—No quería molestarte —masculló.

Lita no se lo creyó ni por un segundo, pero decidió que no iba a discutir aquella cuestión. En vez de eso, optó por el planteamiento directo y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche?

Al prolongado silencio le siguió un suspiro cansino, fatigado. Andrew dijo finalmente:

—Es complicado.

Lita contuvo el impulso de cruzarse de brazos.

— Soy una mujer inteligente —dijo procurando no alterar en nada su voz—. Por lo general soy capaz de entender conceptos complejos.

A Andrew no pareció gustarle su sarcasmo.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

— ¿Cuándo quieres hablar de esto?

— Vete a casa, Lita —dijo con voz suave.

— ¿Tienes planeado venir conmigo?

Andrew soltó un pequeño gemido y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Cristo, parecía un perro con un hueso. Le estallaba la cabeza, su boca sabía a estropajo, lo único que de verdad quería era refrescarse la cara con agua y lavarse los dientes, y ahí estaba su mujer que no dejaba de interrogarle...

— ¿Andrew? — insistió.

Eso era suficiente. Se levantó de forma tan repentina que la silla cayó al suelo con un resonante estruendo.

—Vas a dejar las preguntas al instante —soltó con brusquedad.

La boca de Lita formó una línea recta y enojada. Pero los ojos... Andrew tragó saliva para contrarrestar el ácido sabor de la culpabilidad que le llenó la boca.

Porque los ojos de Lita estaban inundados de dolor.

Y la angustia en el corazón de Andrew se multiplicó por diez.

No estaba preparado. Aún no. No sabía qué hacer con ella. No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Toda su vida —o al menos desde que su padre había muerto — había sabido que ciertas cosas eran verdaderas, que ciertas cosas tenían que ser verdaderas. Y ahora Lita iba y ponía su mundo patas arriba.

No había querido amarla. Diablos, no había querido amar a nadie. Era la cosa —la única cosa— que le hacía temer su propia mortalidad. ¿Y qué pasaba con Lita? Había prometido quererla y protegerla. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo y saber en todo momento que tendría que dejarla? Sin duda no podía contarle sus peculiares convicciones. Aparte del hecho de que lo más probable fuera que le tomara por un loco, lo único que conseguiría sería someterla al mismo dolor y temor que le atormentaba. Mejor que siguiera ignorándolo todo.

¿Y no sería todavía mejor que ella ni tan siquiera le amara?

Andrew desconocía la respuesta, así de sencillo. Y necesitaba más tiempo. Y no podía pensar si ella estaba ahí, de pie delante de él, con aquellos ojos llenos de dolor, estudiando su rostro. Y...

—Vete —soltó con voz entrecortada—. Simplemente, vete.

—No —dijo ella con una determinación tranquila que hizo que la quisiera aún más—. No hasta que me cuentes qué es lo que te tiene trastornado.

Andrew salió de detrás del escritorio y la cogió por el brazo.

—No puedo estar contigo en este momento —dijo con aspereza, evitando sus ojos—. Mañana. Te veré mañana. O al día siguiente.

— Andrew...

—Necesito tiempo para pensar.

— ¿Sobre qué? —chilló ella.

—No me lo pongas más difícil...

— ¿Cómo puede ser todavía más difícil? —preguntó ella—. Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Sólo necesito unos pocos días —dijo, y le sonó como un eco. Unos pocos días para pensar. Para adivinar qué iba a hacer, cómo iba a vivir su vida.

Pero ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente, le puso la mano en la mejilla y le tocó con una ternura que hizo que a él le doliera el corazón.

—Andrew —susurró—, por favor...

Él era incapaz de articular palabra, de proferir sonido alguno. Lita deslizó la mano hasta su nuca, y luego se fue aproximando... más... y más... y él no pudo resistirse. La deseaba tanto, deseaba sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, saborear la suave sal de su piel. Quería olerla, tocarla, oír el sonido áspero de su respiración en su oído.

Los labios de ella le tocaron, suaves, buscándole, y su lengua le hizo un cosquilleo en la comisura de la boca. Sería tan fácil perderse en ella, tumbarse sobre la alfombra y...

— ¡No! —La palabra surgió desgarrada de su garganta y, por Dios, no tenía idea de que fuera a pronunciarla.

—No —repitió y la apartó—. Ahora no.

—Pero...

No se la merecía. No ahora. Aún no. No hasta que entendiera cómo iba a vivir el resto de la vida. Y si ello suponía el negarse la única cosa que podría salvarle, pues que así fuera.

—Vete —ordenó con una voz que sonó un poco más dura de lo que era su intención. —Vete ahora. Te veré más tarde.

Y esta vez ella se marchó.

Se fue sin volver la vista atrás.

Y Andrew, que acababa de aprender lo que era amar, aprendió lo que era morirse por dentro.

A la mañana siguiente, Andrew estaba borracho. Por la tarde, tenía resaca.

La cabeza le estallaba, le zumbaban los oídos, y sus hermanos, a quienes les había sorprendido descubrirle en tal estado en su club, hablaban demasiado y demasiado alto.

Andrew se tapó las orejas con las manos y gruñó. Todo el mundo hablaba demasiado alto.

— ¿Le ha echado Lita de casa? —preguntó Jedite mientras cogía una nuez de la gran fuente de peltre situada en medio de la mesa.

La cascó con un resonante crujido.

Andrew levantó la cabeza lo justo para fulminarle con la mirada.

Haruka observaba a su hermano con las cejas levantadas y un vago atisbo de sonrisita.

—Decididamente, le ha echado de casa —le dijo a Jedite—. Pásame una de esas nueces, ¿quieres?

Jedite se la arrojó por encima de la mesa.

— ¿También quieres el cascanueces?

Haruka negó con la cabeza y puso una mueca mientras sostenía un libro voluminoso, encuadernado en cuero.

—Es mucho más satisfactorio machacarlas.

—Ni se te ocurra —ladró Andrew mientras sacaba veloz la mano para agarrar el libro.

—Tienes un poco sensibles los oídos esta tarde, ¿verdad?

Si Andrew hubiera tenido una pistola, les habría disparado a los dos, y al cuerno el ruido.

—Si me permites que te dé un consejo... —dijo Jedite masticando su nuez.

—No te lo permito —replicó Andrew. Alzó la vista. Jedite estaba mascando con la boca abierta. Había sido algo prohibido en su casa mientras crecían, por lo tanto Andrew tuvo que deducir que Jedite estaba exhibiendo aquellos malos modales sólo para hacer más ruido. —Cierra tu maldita boca —masculló.

Jedite tragó, se relamió los labios y dio un sorbo al té para empujar el bocado.

—Sea lo que sea que hiciste, pide disculpas por ello. Te conozco, y voy conociendo a Lita poco a poco, y sabiendo lo que sé...

— ¿De qué diablos está hablando? —refunfuñó Andrew.

—Creo —explicó Haruka inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla— que está diciendo que eres un imbécil.

— ¡Eso mismo! —exclamó Jedite.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza con gesto cansino.

—Es más complicado de lo que pensáis.

—Siempre lo es —dijo Haruka con una sinceridad tan falsa que casi consigue sonar sincero.

—Cuando vosotros dos encontréis mujeres lo bastante crédulas como para casarse con vosotros —soltó Andrew con desprecio—, entonces podréis atreveros a ofrecerme consejo. Pero hasta entonces... callad la boca.

Jedite miró a Haruka.

— _¿Crees_ que está enfadado?

Haruka movió una ceja.

—O eso o está borracho.

Jedite sacudió la cabeza.

—No, borracho no. Ya no, al menos. Está claro que tiene resaca.

—Lo cual explicaría —dijo Haruka con un filosófico gesto de asentimiento— por qué está tan enfadado.

Andrew se pasó una mano por el rostro y se apretó con fuerza las sienes con el pulgar y el corazón.

—Dios de los cielos —balbució—, ¿qué hará falta para que estos dos me dejen en paz?

—Que te vayas a casa, Andrew —dijo Haruka con voz sorprendentemente amable.

Andrew cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Nada deseaba más, pero no estaba seguro de qué podía decirle a Lita, y todavía más importante: no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentiría una vez llegara allí.

—Sí —corroboró Jedite—. Vete a casa y dile que la quieres. ¿Qué puede haber más sencillo que eso?

Y de pronto fue sencillo. Tenía que decirle a Lita que la amaba. Ahora. En ese preciso día. Tenía que asegurarse de que lo sabía, y juró pasar cada uno de los últimos minutos de su miserablemente corta vida demostrándoselo a ella.

Era demasiado tarde para cambiar el destino de su corazón. Había intentado no enamorarse, y no lo había conseguido. Puesto que no era probable que pudiera dar marcha atrás en su enamoramiento, también podía intentar que la situación saliera lo mejor posible. La premonición de su propia muerte seguiría obsesionándole tanto si Lita sabía que la amaba como si no. ¿Acaso esos últimos años no serían más felices si los pasaba amándola con sinceridad y sin tapujos?

Estaba bastante seguro de que Lita también se había enamorado de él; seguro que le alegraría oír que sentía lo mismo por ella. Y cuando un hombre amaba a una mujer, cuando la amaba de verdad, desde lo más profundo de su alma hasta la punta de los pies, ¿no era su obligación divina intentar hacerla feliz?

De todos modos, no iba a explicarle sus premoniciones. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Ella sufriría si supiera que su tiempo juntos iba a verse interrumpido, pero ¿por qué iba a saberlo? Mejor que la sorprendiera el dolor repentino y agudo de su muerte que padecer la anticipación de todo ello por adelantado.

Iba a morir. Todo el mundo moría, se recordó. Él simplemente iba a tener que morir más pronto de lo normal. Pero, por Dios, iba a disfrutar de cada instante en sus últimos años. Tal vez hubiera sido más conveniente no enamorarse, pero ahora que había sucedido, no iba a esconderlo.

Era sencillo. Su mundo era Lita. Si lo negaba, tal vez dejara de respirar en aquel mismo momento.

—Tengo que marcharme —espetó al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie de forma tan repentina que se dio con los muslos en el borde de la mesa, con lo cual las cáscaras de nuez salieron impulsadas por encima del tablero.

—Eso me parecía a mí —murmuró Jedite.

Haruka sonrió y dijo:

—Vete.

Sus hermanos, se percató Andrew, eran un poco más listos de lo que dejaban entrever.

—Ya volveremos a hablar, ¿la semana que viene tal vez? —preguntó Jedite.

Andrew tuvo que sonreír. Sus hermanos se habían reunido con él a diario en el club durante la última quincena. La pregunta tan inocente de Jedite sólo podía implicar una cosa: era obvio que Andrew había perdido completamente la cabeza por su esposa y que planeaba pasar al menos los siguientes siete días demostrándoselo. Y que la familia que ahora estaba creando resultaba tan importante como la familia en la que había nacido.

—Dos semanas —contestó Andrew, poniéndose la chaqueta—. Tal vez tres.

Sus hermanos se limitaron a sonreír.

Pero cuando Andrew cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su hogar, algo sofocado después de subir de tres en tres los escalones de la entrada, descubrió que Lita no estaba en casa.

— ¿A dónde ha ido? —preguntó al mayordomo. Era estúpido por su parte, pero en ningún momento había considerado que pudiera no estar en casa.

—Ha salido a dar un paseo por el parque —contestó el mayordomo— con su hermana y un tal señor Bagwell.

—El pretendiente de Amy —murmuró para sí. Maldición. Se suponía que tenía que alegrarse por su cuñada, pero aquella visita inoportuna era de lo más molesta. Acababa de tomar una decisión que alteraba toda su vida; hubiera sido agradable que su esposa se encontrara en casa.

—El animal también iba con ellos —dijo el mayordomo con un estremecimiento. Nunca había podido tolerar lo que consideraba una invasión de su hogar por parte del corgi.

—Se ha llevado a Newton, ¿eh? —murmuró de nuevo Andrew.

—Imagino que regresarán dentro de una hora o dos.

Andrew golpeó con la punta de la bota el mármol del suelo. No quería esperar una hora. Demonios, no quería esperar ni un minuto.

—Ya les encontraré —dijo con impaciencia—. No puede ser tan difícil.

El mayordomo hizo un ademán con la cabeza e indicó a través de la puerta abierta de la calle el pequeño carruaje en el que Andrew había llegado a casa.

— ¿Va a necesitar otro carruaje?

Andrew negó una vez con la cabeza.

—Iré a caballo. Es más rápido.

—Muy bien. —El mayordomo se inclinó con una pequeña reverencia.

—Pediré que le traigan una montura.

Andrew observó que el mayordomo se dirigía con sus andares lentos y reposados hacia la parte posterior de la casa durante dos segundos, pero la impaciencia pudo más.

—Yo mismo me ocuparé —ladró.

Y lo siguiente que supo era que salía como una flecha de la casa.

El ánimo de Andrew era alegre para cuando llegó a Hyde Park. Estaba ansioso por encontrar a su esposa, estrecharla en sus brazos y observar su rostro mientras le decía que la amaba. Rogó para que le respondiera con palabras que correspondiesen a aquel sentimiento. Pensaba que sería así; había visto su corazón en sus ojos en más de una ocasión. Tal vez ella estuviera esperando a que fuera él quien dijera algo primero. No podía culparla si fuera así; justo antes de la boda, él había insistido demasiado con lo de que su matrimonio no sería por amor.

Qué idiota había sido.

Una vez que entró en el parque, tomó la decisión de encaminarse con su montura hacia Rotten Row. El concurrido paseo parecía el destino más probable del trío; sin duda Lita no tenía motivos para sugerir una ruta más íntima.

Empujó un poco al caballo para que adoptara un trote todo lo rápido que permitiera el circular dentro de los confines del parque, e intentó hacer caso omiso de las llamadas y gestos de saludo que le hacían otros jinetes y paseantes.

Entonces, justo cuando pensaba que había conseguido que nadie le entretuviera, oyó una voz anciana, femenina y muy imperiosa que le llamaba por su nombre.

— ¡Bridgerton! ¡Eh, Bridgerton! Deténgase de inmediato. ¡Le estoy hablando!

Soltó un gruñido y se dio media vuelta. Lady Danbury, el ogro de la aristocracia. No había manera de continuar sin hacerle caso. No tenía ni idea de cuántos años tenía. ¿Sesenta? ¿Setenta? Fueran los que fuesen, era una fuerza de la naturaleza, y nadie se atrevía a no hacerle caso.

—Lady Danbury —dijo intentando no sonar resignado al frenar el caballo—. Qué placer verla.

—Muchacho —ladró—. Suena como si acabara de tomarse una horrible medicina. ¡Anímese!

Andrew sonrió con debilidad.

— ¿Dónde está su esposa?

—La estoy buscando en este mismo momento —contestó— o al menos estaba buscándola.

Lady Danbury era demasiado perspicaz como para que se le pasara por alto la directa insinuación, por lo tanto Andrew dedujo que no le hizo caso a propósito.

—Me cae bien su esposa.

—A mí también.

—Nunca pude entender por qué ponía tanto empeño en cortejar a su hermana. Una muchacha encantadora, pero está claro que no era para usted. —Entornó los ojos y soltó un resoplido indignado—. El mundo sería un lugar mucho más feliz si la gente me escuchara antes de coger y casarse —añadió—. Podría dejar decididas todas las parejas del Mercado Matrimonial en tan sólo una semana.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

La dama entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No me estará tratando con condescendencia?

—Nunca se me ocurriría —dijo Andrew con total sinceridad.

—Bien. Siempre me había parecido un tipo sensato. Yo... —Se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Andrew siguió la mirada horrorizada de lady Danbury hasta que sus ojos repararon en un carruaje descubierto que doblaba un recodo sobre dos ruedas, avanzando sin control y a toda velocidad. Aún estaba demasiado lejos para ver los rostros de los ocupantes, pero entonces oyó un chillido, y luego el ladrido aterrorizado de un perro.

A Andrew se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Su esposa estaba en ese carruaje.

Sin una sola palabra a lady Danbury, dio un puntapié al caballo y se lanzó a todo galope en pos del carruaje. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer una vez lo alcanzara. Tal vez le arrebatara las riendas al desafortunado conductor. Tal vez consiguiera poner a alguien a salvo. Pero sabía que no podía quedarse quieto observando mientras el vehículo se estrellaba ante sus ojos.

Y no obstante, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Andrew se encontraba a medio camino del desbocado carruaje cuando éste hizo un viraje que le sacó del camino y continuó hasta darse contra una gran roca, que lo desestabilizó, dejándolo tumbado de lado.

Y Andrew no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar con horror cómo moría su esposa ante sus ojos.


	23. Capitulo 22

Hello, bueno, les dejo el ultimo cap, y el epilogo. En el epilogo al final va incluida una nota de autora de la autora original, que pense seria bonito que pudiera leer jejejeje, siento que es parte explicativa de la misma.

Bueno,espero les haya gustado, y me cuentan si quiere que publique la siguiente historia, que seria la de Haruka (aun siento raro escribir a Haruka como ni;o jejeje) b

Me disculpo por las faltas ortograficas de no tildes pero ando in a rush y este teclado no es en espa;ol :P

y ya para terminar mi choro mareador, gracias por leerla y comentarla!

Saludos!

SM

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

_Contrariamente a la opinión popular, Esta Autora es consciente de que se la considera una especie de cínica._

_Pero, Querido Lector, eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Pocas cosas gustan más a Esta Autora que un final feliz. Y si eso la convierte en una tonta romántica, pues bienvenido sea._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**15 de junio de 1814**_

Para cuando Andrew alcanzó el carruaje volcado, Amy había conseguido salir arrastrándose de los restos del vehículo y estiraba un trozo destrozado de madera en un intento de abrir un hueco en el otro lado del carruaje. Tenía rota la manga del vestido y el dobladillo raído y sucio, pero no parecía darse cuenta de ello mientras tiraba desesperadamente de la puerta atascada. Newton saltaba y se revolvía a sus pies con ladridos agudos y frenéticos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Andrew con voz cortante y nerviosa mientras descendía del caballo.

—No sé —contestó Amy entre jadeos, secándose las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro—. El señor Bagwell no es un conductor demasiado experimentado, creo, y luego Newton se soltó y entonces... yo ya no sé qué sucedió. Estábamos circulando y a continuación...

— ¿Dónde está el señor Bagwell?

Ella indicó el otro lado del carruaje.

—Salió disparado. Se dio en la cabeza. Pero se pondrá bien. Pero Lita...

— ¿Qué sucede con Lita? —Andrew se puso de rodillas para intentar ver entre los restos. Todo el vehículo se había volcado y el lado derecho se había aplastado mientras seguía rodando—. ¿Dónde está?

Amy tragó saliva con nerviosismo y su voz prácticamente no pasó del susurro:

—Creo que está atrapada dentro del carruaje.

En ese momento Andrew saboreó la muerte. Sabía amarga en su garganta, metálica y dura. Le arañaba la carne como un cuchillo, le atragantaba y comprimía, se llevaba el aire de sus pulmones.

Andrew zarandeó con brutalidad el carruaje, en un intento de abrir un hueco de mayor tamaño. La situación no era tan atroz como le había parecido durante el accidente, pero aquello no sirvió demasiado para calmar su corazón acelerado.

— ¡Lita! —aulló, aunque intentaba sonar calmado, poco preocupado—. Lita, ¿puedes oírme?

El único sonido que oyó como respuesta, no obstante, fue el relincho de los caballos. Maldición. Tendría que librarles de los arneses y soltarlos antes de que se pusieran nerviosos y empezaran a estirar de los restos del vehículo.

— ¿Amy? —llamó Andrew bruscamente por encima del hombro.

Ella se apresuró a acercarse a su lado retorciéndose las manos.

— ¿Sabes quitar los arreos a los caballos?

Hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—No soy demasiado rápida, pero puedo hacerlo.

Andrew indicó con la cabeza a los mirones que se acercaban corriendo.

— Intenta que alguien te ayude.

Ella volvió a asentir y se puso rápidamente a trabajar.

— ¿Lita? —gritó de nuevo Andrew. No veía nada, un banco desplazado bloqueaba la entrada—. ¿Puedes oírme?

Ninguna respuesta.

— Intentémoslo por el otro lado — se oyó la voz frenética de Amy—. La abertura no está tan aplastada.

Andrew se puso de pie y dio corriendo la vuelta a la parte posterior del carruaje. La puerta ya se había salido de las bisagras y dejaba un agujero lo bastante grande como para que pudiera meter la parte superior de su cuerpo por él.

— ¿Lita? —llamó intentando no prestar atención al tono de pánico de su voz. Cada respiración que daba parecía demasiado sonora, reverberaba en el comprimido espacio y le recordaba que él no oía los mismos sonidos de Lita.

Y entonces, mientras apartaba un cojín que se había volcado, la vio. Estaba terriblemente quieta, pero no parecía encontrarse en una postura poco natural, y no vio sangre.

Eso tenía que ser buena señal. No sabía demasiado de medicina, pero se aferró a aquella idea como si fuera un milagro.

—No puedes morirte, Lita —dijo mientras apartaba con dedos aterrorizados los restos de madera, desesperado por abrir una abertura que fuera lo bastante ancha para sacarla—. ¿Me oyes? ¡No puedes morirte!

Un trozo punzante de madera le cortó el dorso de la mano, pero Andrew no advirtió la sangre que corrió por su piel mientras tiraba de otro madero roto—. Mejor que sigas respirando —advirtió con voz temblorosa, peligrosamente próxima a un sollozo—. No tenías que ser tú. No se supone que debías de ser tú. No te toca. ¿Me entiendes?

Retiró otro trozo de madera rota y se estiró a través del hueco abierto para cogerle la mano. Le encontró el pulso con los dedos, que a él le pareció bastante constante, pero seguía siendo imposible distinguir si sangraba o si se había roto la espalda o si se había dado en la cabeza o si...

Su corazón se estremeció. Había tantas maneras de morir. Si una abeja podía acabar con un hombre en la flor de la vida, sin duda un accidente de carruaje podría llevarse la vida de una pequeña mujer.

Andrew agarró el último trozo de madera que se interponía en su camino e intentó levantarlo, pero no se movió.

—No me hagas esto —musitó—. Ahora, no. No te toca todavía. ¿Me oyes? ¡A ella no le toca!— Sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas y comprendió débilmente que eran lágrimas. — Se suponía que me tocaba a mí —dijo atragantándose—. Siempre se había supuesto que me tocaba a mí.

Y entonces, justo mientras se preparaba para dar otro tirón desesperado a la madera, los dedos de Lita le rodearon con fuerza la muñeca. La mirada de Andrew voló al rostro de ella, justo a tiempo de ver sus ojos abiertos, claros, sin apenas pestañear.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —preguntó con voz sumamente lúcida y despierta del todo.

Un gran alivio invadió su pecho con tal rapidez que casi le duele.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, su voz temblaba con cada sílaba.

Ella puso una sonrisa, luego dijo:

—Estaré bien.

Andrew hizo una pausa apenas unos segundos para considerar qué palabras elegir.

—Pero ¿te encuentras bien ahora?

Lita soltó una pequeña tos, y Andrew se la imaginó retorciéndose de dolor.

—Me he hecho algo en la pierna —admitió—. Pero no creo que esté sangrando.

— ¿Te sientes débil? ¿Mareada? ¿Desfallecida?

Lita negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo un dolor. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Él sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Vine a buscarte.

— ¿Ah sí? —susurró.

Andrew asintió.

—Vine a... es decir, comprendí que... —Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Nunca había soñado que llegaría el día en que diría estas palabras a una mujer; se habían hecho tan grandes en su corazón que costó un gran esfuerzo empujarlas afuera—: Te amo, Lita —dijo con voz entrecortada—. He tardado un poco en entenderlo, pero así es, y tenía que decírtelo. Hoy.

Los labios de Lita formaron temblorosos una sonrisa mientras indicaba con la barbilla el resto de su cuerpo.

—Pues eres oportuno de verdad.

Por asombroso que pareciera, Andrew se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Casi te alegras de que tardara tanto, ¿eh? Si te lo hubiera dicho la semana pasada, hoy no te habría seguido al parque.

Ella le sacó la lengua, algo que, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, hizo que la amara aún más.

—Tú sácame de aquí —dijo.

—Entonces ¿me dirás que me quieres? —bromeó.

Lita sonrió, con nostalgia y ternura, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Por supuesto, aquello valía como declaración, y pese a estar arrastrándose entre los restos del carruaje volcado y pese a encontrarse Lita atrapada en el maldito carruaje, muy posiblemente con una pierna rota, de pronto le invadió una abrumadora sensación de satisfacción y paz.

Y comprendió que no se había sentido así durante casi doce años, desde la tarde fatídica en que había entrado en el dormitorio de sus padres para ver a su padre muerto en la cama, frío e inmóvil.

—Ahora voy a tirar de ti para sacarte —explicó metiéndole los brazos por debajo de la espalda—. Te hará daño en la pierna, me temo, pero no podemos evitarlo.

—Ya me duele la pierna —dijo ella sonriendo con valentía—. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

Andrew le dedicó un único ademán serio, luego la rodeó con las manos y comenzó a tirar.

— ¿Qué tal va? —preguntó, el corazón se le detenía cada vez que ella hacía un gesto de dolor.

—Bien —contestó con un resuello, pero Andrew podía distinguir que le echaba valor.

—Voy a tener que darte un poco la vuelta —dijo al advertir un trozo de madera rota y punzante que amenazaba desde arriba. Iba a ser difícil maniobrar para esquivarlo. No le importaba lo más mínimo rasgarle la ropa. ¡Con un demonio!, le compraría un centenar de vestidos nuevos si ella prometía no volver a montarse en un carruaje conducido por otra persona que no fuera él, pero no podía soportar la idea de arañarle la piel ni un solo centímetro. Ya había sufrido bastante. No necesitaba más.

—Tengo que sacarte primero por la cabeza —le explicó—. ¿Crees que puedes volverte poco a poco tú misma? Justo lo suficiente para que yo pueda sujetarte por debajo de los brazos.

Ella asintió y, apretando los dientes, se fue volteando laboriosamente, centímetro a centímetro, incorporada sobre las manos mientras desplazaba las caderas siguiendo el sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

—Así —le dijo Andrew dándole ánimo—. Ahora voy a...

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo Lita entre dientes—. No hace falta que me lo expliques.

—Muy bien —respondió él mientras empezaba a retroceder hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas se agarraron a algo en la hierba. Tras contar mentalmente hasta tres, apretó los dientes y empezó a tirar de ella.

Y se detuvo un segundo después, cuando Lita soltó un chillido ensordecedor. Si no hubiera estado tan convencido de que iba a morirse en los próximos nueve años, habría jurado que ella acababa de quitarle diez.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con apremio.

—Estoy bien —insistió. Pero respiraba con dificultad, resoplando entre sus labios fruncidos, con el rostro tenso de dolor.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Se oyó una voz desde el exterior del carruaje. Era Amy, que ya había acabado con los caballos y sonaba frenética.— He oído gritar a Lita.

— ¿Amy? —Preguntó Lita torciendo el cuello para intentar ver el exterior—. ¿Estás bien? —Tiró de la manga de Andrew—. ¿Se encuentra bien Amy? ¿Ha sufrido algún daño? ¿Necesita un médico?

— Amy está bien — contestó—. La que necesita un médico eres tú.

— ¿Y el señor Bagwell?

— ¿Cómo está el señor Bagwell? —preguntó Andrew a Amy, con voz cortante mientras se concentraba en desplazar trabajosamente a Lita entre los restos.

—Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero ya se ha puesto en pie.

—No es nada. ¿Puedo ayudar? —Se oyó una voz masculina preocupada.

Andrew tenía la sensación de que el accidente había sido tanto culpa de Newton como de Bagwell, pero de todos modos el joven era quien llevaba el control de las riendas. Andrew no se sentía inclinado a ser caritativo con él justo en aquel momento.

—Ya le avisaré —dijo cortante antes de volverse a Lita y decir—: Bagwell se encuentra bien.

—No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de preguntar por ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que perdonarán tu lapsus, dadas las circunstancias —dijo Andrew retrocediendo aún más hasta que se encontró casi fuera por completo del carruaje. Ahora Lita estaba colocada en la abertura; sólo haría falta un tirón más, bastante largo y casi seguro doloroso, para sacarla.

— ¿Amy? ¿Amy? —Llamó Lita—. ¿Estás segura de que no estás herida?

Amy metió la cara por la abertura.

—Estoy bien —dijo tranquilizadora—. El señor Bagwell salió despedido y yo pude...

Andrew la apartó de un codazo.

—Aprieta los dientes, Lita —ordenó.

— ¿Qué? Me dic... ¡Aaaayyyy!

Con un solo estirón, la sacó por completo del amasijo y los dos aterrizaron en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Pero mientras la hiperventilación de Andrew era consecuencia del esfuerzo, era evidente que la de Lita respondía a un dolor intenso.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Amy casi gritó—. ¡Mira su pierna!

Andrew echó un vistazo a Lita y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Su pantorrilla estaba torcida y doblada, y era más que obvio que se la había roto. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo en un intento de que no se notara tanto su inquietud. Una pierna se podía componer, cierto, pero también había oído casos de hombres que habían perdido sus extremidades a causa de infecciones y malas atenciones de los médicos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi pierna? —Preguntó Lita—. Duele, pero... ¡Oh Dios mío!

—Mejor que no mires —dijo Andrew intentando ladear su barbilla en otra dirección.

La respiración de Lita, que ya era rápida por el esfuerzo de intentar controlar el dolor, se volvió desigual y nerviosa.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo con un resuello—. Me duele. No me había percatado de cómo duele hasta que he visto...

—No mires —ordenó Andrew.

—Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío.

— ¿Lita? —Amy se interesó con voz preocupada y se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Mira mi pierna! —Casi chilla Lita—. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—En realidad me refería a tu cara. Estás un poco verde.

Pero Lita no pudo responder. Su respiración cada vez era más desigual. Y entonces, con Andrew, Amy, el señor Bagwell y Newton mirándola fijamente, entornó los ojos, tiró hacia atrás la cabeza y se desmayó.

Tres horas después, Lita se encontraba instalada en su cama, estaba claro que poco cómoda pero al menos sin tantos dolores gracias al láudano que Andrew le había obligado a tragar en cuanto llegaron a casa. Los tres cirujanos que Andrew había llamado habían compuesto su pierna (como habían indicado los tres cirujanos, no hacía falta más de uno para encajar un hueso, pero Andrew se había cruzado de brazos con gesto implacable y se había quedado mirándoles hasta que se callaron), y otro doctor se había acercado para dejar varias recetas que juró que acelerarían el proceso de recuperación y la soldadura.

Andrew la había mimado como si fuera una gallina clueca, cuestionaba cualquier movimiento de los doctores hasta que uno de ellos tuvo la audacia de preguntarle cuándo había obtenido el diploma del Real Colegio de Médicos.

A Andrew no le había hecho gracia.

Pero después de mucha arenga, la pierna de Lita estuvo entablillada, y a ella le informaron que contara con pasar el menos un mes en cama.

— ¿Un mes? —Gimió Lita a Andrew en cuanto el último de los cirujanos se marchó—. ¿Cómo podré aguantar tanto tiempo?

—Podrás dedicarte de nuevo a la lectura —sugirió él.

Lita soltó una exhalación impaciente por la nariz; era difícil respirar por la boca mientras apretaba los dientes.

—No era consciente de que tenía lectura atrasada.

Probablemente Andrew sintió la tentación de echarse a reír, pero consiguió contenerse:

— Tal vez puedas dedicarte a la costura —sugirió.

Lita le lanzó una mirada iracunda. Como si la perspectiva de la costura fuera a hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Andrew se sentó con cautela sobre el borde de la cama y le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

— Te haré compañía —dijo con una sonrisa alentadora—. Ya había decidido rebajar las horas que paso en el club.

Lita suspiró. Estaba cansada, malhumorada y dolorida, y se la tomaba con su marido, algo que no era justo. Volvió la mano hacia arriba para juntar su palma con la de él y luego se entrelazaron los dedos.

—Te quiero, lo sabes —dijo con voz suave.

Él le dio un apretón e hizo un gesto de asentimiento, el cariño en su mirada al mirarla decía más que cualquier palabra.

—Me dijiste que no te quisiera —continuó Lita.

—Fui un burro.

Lita no le contradijo. Un movimiento de los labios de Andrew le comunicó que había tomado nota de que por una vez no le había llevado la contraria. Tras un momento de silencio, ella dijo:

—En el parque hablabas de cosas muy raras.

Andrew no retiró la mano, pero su cuerpo retrocedió un poco.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó.

—Creo que sí lo sabes —le dijo con dulzura.

Andrew cerró los ojos durante un momento, luego se levantó y sus dedos fueron descendiendo por la mano de ella hasta que finalmente no se tocaron. Hacía muchos años que guardaba celosamente sus peculiares convicciones para sí. Parecía lo mejor. La gente podía creerle, y por consiguiente preocuparse, o no hacerlo y pensar que estaba loco.

Ninguna opción resultaba especialmente atractiva.

Pero este día, en el calor de un momento de terror, se lo había soltado a su esposa. Ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud lo que había dicho, pero había sido lo suficiente para que ella sintiera curiosidad. Y Lita no era el tipo de persona que no satisfaciera su curiosidad. Podía intentar evitarla todo lo que quisiera, pero al final se lo sacaría. Nunca había habido una mujer más necia.

Se fue hasta la ventana y se apoyó en el marco, mirando hacia delante como si de verdad pudiera ver el paisaje urbano a través de los pesados cortinajes borgoñas que hacía rato había cerrado.

—Hay algo que deberías saber de mí —susurró.

Lita no dijo nada, pero él sabía que le había oído. Tal vez fuera el sonido que hizo al cambiar de posición en la cama, tal vez fuera la electricidad que llenaba el aire. Pero lo supo de algún modo.

Se volvió. Habría sido más fácil hablarle a las cortinas, pero ella se merecía algo mejor. Lita estaba sentada en la cama con la pierna reposando sobre almohadones y los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de una mezcla desgarradora de curiosidad y preocupación.

—No sé cómo contarte esto sin que suene ridículo.

—A veces lo más fácil es decirlo y ya está —murmuró ella. Dio una palmada sobre un punto vacío de la cama—. ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado?

Él negó con la cabeza. La proximidad sólo serviría para dificultar todo aún más.

—Algo me sucedió cuando mi padre murió —comenzó.

—Estabas muy unido a él, ¿no es cierto?

Él asintió.

—Más unido de lo que haya estado a cualquiera, hasta que te conocí.

Los ojos de ella brillaron.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Fue muy inesperado —explicó. Su voz era uniforme, como si estuviera relatando una oscura noticia en vez del suceso más inquietante de su vida—. Una abeja, te lo conté.

Lita asintió.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que una abeja fuera a matar a un hombre?—dijo Andrew con risa cáustica—. Habría sido gracioso de no ser tan trágico.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo le miró con un afecto que le rompió el corazón.

—Permanecí a su lado durante toda la noche —continuó, y se volvió ligeramente para no tener que mirarle a los ojos—. Estaba muerto, por supuesto, pero me hacía falta un poco más de tiempo. Me limité a quedarme sentado a su lado y observar su rostro. —De sus labios se escapó otra breve carcajada enojada—. Dios, que necio era. Creo que medio esperaba que abriera los ojos en cualquier momento.

—A mí eso no me parece ninguna necedad —dijo Lita con voz suave—. Yo también he visto muertos. Cuesta creer que alguien haya fallecido cuando su aspecto es tan normal y se le ve tan sereno, en paz.

—No sé cuándo sucedió —explicó Andrew— pero por la mañana yo ya estaba convencido.

— ¿De qué estaba muerto? —preguntó ella.

—No —dijo con brusquedad—, de que yo también moriría.

Andrew esperó a que ella hiciera algún comentario, esperó a que gritara, a que hiciera cualquier cosa, pero Lita continuó allí sentada mirándole sin ningún cambio perceptible en su expresión, hasta que finalmente él tuvo que decir:

—No soy tan gran hombre como mi padre.

—Tal vez él no estuviera de acuerdo —dijo ella con calma.

—Bien, él no está aquí para explicarlo, ¿cierto? —soltó Andrew.

De nuevo, Lita no dijo nada. De nuevo, él se sintió fatal.

Maldijo en voz baja y se apretó las sienes con los dedos. Su cabeza parecía querer estallar. Empezaba a sentirse mareado, y se percató en ese momento de que no se acordaba de cuándo había comido por última vez.

—Yo puedo opinar —dijo en voz baja—. Tú no le conociste.

Se hundió contra la pared con una exhalación larga, cansina, y continuó:

—Déjame explicártelo. No hables, no interrumpas, no opines. Me cuesta mucho ya de por sí contarlo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Ella asintió.

Andrew tomó aliento con respiración temblorosa.

—Mi padre era el mejor hombre que he conocido. No pasa un día sin que me dé cuenta de que no estoy a su altura. Yo sabía que él era todo a lo que yo podía aspirar. Seguramente no pueda igualar su grandeza, pero si al menos pudiera aproximarme a él, me sentiría satisfecho. Eso es lo único que quiero. Sólo aproximarme.

Miró a Lita. No estaba seguro de por qué. Tal vez en busca de ánimo, tal vez comprensión. Tal vez sólo para verle el rostro.

—Si una cosa sabía —susurró, encontrando de algún modo el valor para mantener su vista fija en la de ella— era que nunca le superaría, ni siquiera en edad.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme? —murmuró ella.

Andrew se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

—Sé que no tiene sentido. Sé que no puedo ofrecer una explicación racional. Pero desde la noche en que estuve sentado junto al cadáver de mi padre, he sabido que era imposible que viviera más que él.

—Ya veo —dijo ella con calma.

— ¿Ah sí? —Y entonces, como si una presa hubiera reventado, las palabras escaparon a borbotones, todo salió de él: por qué se había mostrado tan opuesto a casarse por amor, los celos que había sentido al percatarse de que ella se había enfrentado a sus demonios y que los había vencido.

Observó a Lita que se llevaba una mano a la boca y se mordía el extremo del pulgar. Le había visto hacer eso antes, advirtió: cada vez que algo la inquietaba o cuando meditaba profundamente.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía tu padre cuando murió? —preguntó.

—Treinta y ocho.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú ahora?

La miró con curiosidad, ella sabía su edad. Pero de todos modos la dijo:

— Veintinueve.

— O sea, que según tus cálculos nos quedan nueve años.

—Como mucho.

—Y tú lo crees de veras.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Lita apretó los labios y soltó una larga exhalación por la nariz. Por fin, después de lo que pareció un silencio eterno, volvió a mirarle con ojos claros y directos y dijo:

—Bien, estás equivocado.

Por extraño que fuera, el tono rotundo de su voz fue bastante tranquilizador. Andrew notó que incluso un extremo de su boca se elevaba formando la más débil de las sonrisas.

— ¿Crees que no soy consciente de lo ridículo que suena todo esto?

—No creo que suene ridículo en absoluto. En sí parece una reacción perfectamente normal, sobre todo si se considera cuánto adorabas a tu padre. —Se encogió de hombros como si supiera de qué hablaba y ladeó un poco la cabeza—. Pero de cualquier modo te equivocas.

Andrew no dijo nada.

—La muerte de tu padre fue un accidente —dijo Lita—. Un accidente. Una de esas terribles y horribles vueltas que da la vida y que nadie pudo haber presagiado.

Andrew se encogió de hombros con gesto fatalista.

—Probablemente a mí me sucederá lo mismo.

—Oh, por el amor de... —Lita consiguió morderse la lengua una milésima de segundo antes de blasfemar—. Andrew, yo también podría morirme mañana. Podría haber muerto hoy mismo cuando el carruaje se volcó encima de mí.

Él palideció.

—No me recuerdes eso.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía mi edad —le recordó Lita con dureza—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso? Según tus reglas, yo debería morir por mi próximo cumpleaños.

—No seas...

— ¿Tonta? —concluyó ella por él.

Se hizo un silencio durante todo un minuto.

Por fin Andrew dijo, con voz apenas más audible que un susurro:

—No sé si podré superarlo.

—No tienes que superarlo —dijo Lita. Se mordió el labio inferior, que le había empezado a temblar, y luego puso la mano sobre el punto vacío de la cama—. ¿Puedes acercarte aquí para que pueda cogerte la mano?

Andrew se acercó al instante; el calor de su contacto le invadió y se extendió por su cuerpo hasta acariciar su mismísima alma. Y en ese momento esto era más que amor. Esta mujer le hacía sentirse mejor persona. Había sido bueno y fuerte y bondadoso siempre, pero con ella a su lado era algo más.

Y juntos podrían hacer cualquier cosa.

Casi le hizo pensar que cuarenta años tal vez no fuera un sueño tan imposible.

—No tienes que superarlo —repitió ella y sus palabras flotaron con suavidad entre ellos—. Para ser sincera, no sé cómo podrás superarlo del todo hasta que tengas treinta y nueve años. Pero lo que puedes hacer —le dio un apretón en la mano, y Andrew se sintió aún más fuerte que momentos antes — es negarte a permitir que domine tu vida.

—Comprendí eso esta mañana —susurró él— cuando supe que tenía que decirte que te amaba. Pero, de algún modo, ahora... ahora lo sé.

Ella asintió y él vio cómo se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

—Tienes que vivir cada hora como si fuera la última —dijo Lita— y cada día como si fueras inmortal. Cuando mi padre se puso enfermo, lamenté tantas cosas. Había tantas cosas que deseaba haber hecho, eso me contó. Siempre suponía que contaba con más tiempo. Eso es algo que siempre he llevado conmigo. ¿Por qué diantres crees que decidí tocar la flauta a una edad tan avanzada? Todo el mundo me decía que era demasiado mayor, que para conseguir hacerlo bien de verdad tenía que haber empezado de niña. Pero en realidad ésa no es la cuestión. No me hace falta ser tan buena. Sólo necesito disfrutar por mí misa. Y necesito saber que lo he intentado.

Andrew sonrió. Era una flautista terrible. Ni Newton podía soportar escucharla.

—Pero lo contrario también es cierto —añadió Lita con ternura—. No puedes rehuir retos nuevos o evitar el amor porque pienses que tal vez no vayas a estar aquí para cumplir tus sueños. Al final, lamentarás tantas cosas como mi padre.

—Yo no quería amarte —susurró Andrew—. Era la cosa que más miedo me daba, por encima de todas. Había acabado por acostumbrarme bastante a mi extraña visión de la vida. En realidad casi me sentía cómodo. Pero el amor... —Su voz se entrecortó; el sonido sofocado sonó poco viril, le volvió vulnerable. Pero no le importó porque estaba con Lita.

Y no le importaba que ella conociera sus temores más profundos, porque sabía que le quería pese a todo. Era una sublime sensación de liberación.

—He visto el amor verdadero —continuó—. No he sido el granuja cínico que la sociedad ha querido retratar. Sabía que existía el amor. Mi madre, mi padre... —Se detuvo para tomar aliento de forma irregular. Era lo más duro que había hecho en su vida, y no obstante sabía que tenía que pronunciar aquellas palabras. Por difícil que fuera soltarlas, sabía que al final su corazón renacería—. Estaba tan seguro de que lo único que podría... hacer... que... en realidad no sé cómo llamarlo... este conocimiento de mi propia mortalidad... —Se pasó la mano por el pelo buscando con afán las palabras—. El amor era la única cosa que lo hacía de verdad insoportable. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien, sincera y profundamente, y saber que estábamos sentenciados?

—Pero no estamos sentenciados —dijo Lita apretando su mano.

—Lo sé. Me enamoré de ti y entonces lo supe. Aunque esté en lo cierto, aunque mi destino sea vivir sólo hasta la edad de mi padre, no estoy condenado. —Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó los labios de Lita con un beso liviano—. Te tengo —susurró— y no voy a malgastar ni un solo momento que tengamos juntos.

Los labios de Lita formaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Significa que el amor no tiene que ver con tener miedo a que te lo arrebaten. El amor tiene que ver con encontrar a la persona que te llene el corazón, que te hace ser una persona mejor de lo que nunca soñaste ser. Tiene que ver con mirar a tu mujer a los ojos y estar convencido hasta lo más hondo de que ella es sencillamente la mejor persona que has conocido.

—Oh, Andrew —susurró Lita con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas —. Eso es lo que siento por ti.

—Cuando pensaba que te habías muerto...

—No digas eso —dijo con voz entrecortada—. No tienes que revivir eso.

—No, pero tengo que explicártelo. Fue la primera vez, incluso después de todos estos últimos años esperando mi propia muerte, que de verdad supe qué significaba morir. Porque si tú hubieras fallecido... no me quedaría nada por lo que vivir. No sé cómo lo consiguió mi madre.

—Tenía a sus hijos —dijo Lita—. No podía dejaros.

—Lo sé —susurró—, pero cuánto debió de sufrir...

—Creo que el corazón humano es más fuerte de lo que nosotros nos imaginamos.

Andrew se quedó mirándola durante un largo instante, sus miradas se unieron hasta que él se sintió como si fueran la misma persona. Luego, con mano temblorosa, la cogió por la nuca y se inclinó para besarla. La adoró con sus labios, le ofreció cada gramo de amor, devoción, veneración y oración que sentía en su alma.

—Te amo, Lita —susurró, soplando contra su boca aquellas palabras—. Te amo tanto.

Ella asintió, pues no podía hacer sonido alguno.

—Y justo ahora, deseo... deseo...

Y entonces sucedió la cosa más extraña. Se le escapó una carcajada. Le invadió la pura dicha del momento, y tuvo que contenerse para no levantar a Lita y lanzarla en volandas por el aire.

— ¿Andrew? —preguntó, sonaba confundida y divertida a partes iguales.

— ¿Sabes qué más significa amor? —murmuró al tiempo que plantaba sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Lita y dejaba que su nariz se apoyara en la de ella.

Lita negó con la cabeza.

—No podría ni aventurar una respuesta.

—Significa —refunfuñó— que estoy empezando a encontrar esta pierna rota un puñetero fastidio.

—Ni la mitad que yo, milord —dijo dedicando un mirada compungida a su pierna rota.

Andrew frunció el ceño.

—Dos meses sin hacer ejercicio, ¿eh?

—Al menos.

Puso una mueca, y en ese momento su aspecto era exactamente el del mujeriego del que en una ocasión ella le había acusado ser.

—Está claro —murmuró— que tendré que ser muy, pero que muy delicado.

— ¿Está noche? —preguntó con voz ronca. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera yo tengo el talento para expresarme con un toque tan ligero.

Lita soltó una risita. No podía evitarlo. Amaba a este hombre y él la amaba a ella y, tanto si él lo sabía cómo si no, iban a hacerse viejos, muy viejos, juntos. Y eso era suficiente para volver mareada a cualquier chica; incluso a una chica con la pierna rota.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó con una de sus cejas arqueada con gesto arrogante mientras colocaba su cuerpo justo al lado de ella.

—Ni lo soñaría.

—Bien. Porque tengo algunas cosas importantes que decirte.

— ¿De veras?

Él asintió con semblante grave.

—Tal vez no sea capaz de enseñarte esta noche cuánto te amo, pero te lo puedo contar.

—Nunca me cansaré de oírlo —murmuró ella.

—Bien. Porque cuando acabe de explicártelo, te voy a contar cómo me gustaría demostrártelo.

— ¡Andrew! —chilló.

—Creo que empezaré por el lóbulo de tu oreja —musitó—. Sí, está decidido, el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo besaré, luego lo mordisquearé y, luego...

Lita soltó un jadeo. Y después sintió un escalofrío. Y después se enamoró de él una vez más.

Y mientras él le susurraba dulces tonterías al oído, tuvo la más extraña de las sensaciones, casi como si pudiera vislumbrar todo su futuro ante ella. Cada día era más valioso y pleno que el anterior, y cada día se enamoraba y se enamoraba...

¿Era posible enamorarse del mismo hombre una y otra vez, cada día que pasaba?

Lita suspiró mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas, dejándose llevar por sus palabras maliciosas.

Por Dios, iba a intentarlo.


	24. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

_Lord Bridgerton celebró su cumpleaños en casa con su familia._

_Esta Autora cree que se trataba del trigesimonoveno aniversario, pero ella no estuvo invitada._

_De todos modos, los detalles de la fiesta han llegado a los oídos siempre atentos de Esta Autora, y parece que se trató de una reunión de lo más divertida. El día empezó con un breve concierto: lord Bridgerton a la trompeta y lady Bridgerton a la flauta. La señora Bagwell (la hermana de lady Bridgerton) se ofreció por lo visto a intervenir al pianoforte, pero la oferta fue rechazada._

_Según la viuda del vizconde, nunca se ha interpretado un concierto más discordante, y también nos cuentan que al final el joven Miles Bridgerton se subió a una silla y rogó a sus padres que pararan._

_Nos explican también que nadie reprendió al muchacho por su descortesía, sino que más bien todo el mundo dio grandes suspiros de alivio cuando lord y lady Bridgerton dejaron sus instrumentos._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_**17 de septiembre de 1823**_

—Debe de tener un espía en la familia —dijo Andrew a Lita sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lita se rió mientras se cepillaba el pelo antes de meterse en la cama.

—No se ha dado cuenta de que tu cumpleaños es hoy, no ayer.

—Un detalle sin importancia —refunfuñó—. Debe de tener un espía. No hay otra explicación.

—Todo lo demás es correcto. —Lita no pudo evitar advertir—. Insisto, siempre he admirado a esa mujer.

—No lo hicimos tan mal —protestó Andrew.

—Fue espantoso. —Dejó el cepillo y se fue al lado de él—. Siempre somos espantosos, pero al menos lo intentamos.

Andrew cogió a su esposa por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en lo alto de la cabeza. Pocas cosas le producían tanta paz como sostenerla en sus brazos. No sabía cómo un hombre podía sobrevivir sin una mujer a la que querer.

—Es casi medianoche —murmuró Lita—. Tu cumpleaños ya casi ha acabado.

Andrew hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Treinta y nueve. Nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría este día.

No, no era cierto. Desde el momento en que dejó que Lita entrara en su corazón, sus temores se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco. Pero, de cualquier modo, estaba bien tener treinta y nueve. Era tranquilizador. Había pasado buena parte del día en su estudio, mirando fijamente el retrato de su padre. Y se descubrió a sí mismo hablando. Durante cuatro horas completas, había hablado con su padre. Le habló de sus tres hijos, de los matrimonios de sus hermanos y de sus correspondientes hijos. Le habló de su madre, y de cómo le había dado recientemente por pintar al óleo, y que la verdad se encontraba muy bien. Y le habló de Lita, cómo había liberado su alma y cuánto la quería, cuánto.

Andrew comprendió que eso era lo que su padre siempre había deseado para él.

El reloj situado sobre la repisa empezó a dar la hora. Ni Andrew ni Lita hablaron hasta que sonó la duodécima campanada.

—Ya está entonces —susurró Lita.

Él asintió.

—Vamos a la cama.

Ella se apartó y Andrew se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Así lo quieres celebrar?

Él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—No se me ocurre una forma mejor. ¿Y a ti?

Lita sacudió la cabeza, luego soltó una risita mientras se iba corriendo a la cama.

— ¿Has leído qué más escribía en su columna?

—Esa bruja Whistledown.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Andrew plantó sus manos a ambos lados de su esposa y le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa.

— ¿Era acerca de nosotros?

Lita negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no me importa.

—Era sobre Jedite.

—Andrew soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— Parece escribir mucho sobre Jedite.

—Tal vez tiene debilidad por él —sugirió Lita.

— ¿Lady Whistledown? —Andrew entornó los ojos—. ¿Esa pobre vieja?

—Tal vez no sea tan vieja.

Andrew soltó un resoplido burlón.

—Es una vieja arrugada, y lo sabes.

—No lo sé —dijo Lita soltándose de él y metiéndose debajo de las mantas—. Creo que podría ser joven.

—Y yo creo —anunció Andrew— que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de lady Whistledown justo ahora.

Lita sonrió.

— ¿Ah no?

Él se echó junto a ella y le rodeó la cadera con los dedos.

—Tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer.

— ¿Sí?

—Mucho. —Sus labios encontraron la oreja de Lita—. Mucho, mucho, mucho mejores.

Y en un dormitorio pequeño y amueblado con elegancia, no tan lejos de la mansión Bridgerton, una mujer —que ya no estaba en la flor de la juventud, pero desde luego tampoco arrugada ni vieja— se sentaba al escritorio con pluma y tintero y sacaba una hoja de papel.

Estirando el cuello a un lado y a otro, puso la pluma sobre el papel y empezó a escribir:

REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY WHISTLEDOWN

_19 de septiembre de 1823_

_Ay, amable lector, a Esta Autora le han explicado..._

_**Nota de la autora**_

_**Julia Quinn**_

Lareacción de Andrew a la muerte de su padre es muy común, especialmente entre los hombres. (En un grado muy inferior, las mujeres cuyas madres fallecen de forma prematura reaccionan de un modo similar.) Los hombres que han perdido a un padre aún muy joven a menudo son presa de la fatídica convicción de que también ellos sufrirán ese mismo destino. Estos hombres saben que sus temores son irracionales, pero les es casi imposible superarlos hasta que alcanzan (y sobrepasan) la edad en que falleció el padre.

Puesto que tengo un público compuesto mayoritariamente por lectoras femeninas, y puesto que el dilema de Andrew es una «cosa tan de hombres» (por emplear una frase moderna), me preocupaba que tal vez les costara identificarse con su problema. Como escritora de novelas románticas, me debato constantemente entre convertir a mis protagonistas en héroes absolutos o hacerles más reales. Con Andrew, confío en haber logrado el equilibrio. Cuando se lee un libro, es fácil fruncir el ceño y refunfuñar: «¡A ver si se te pasa ya de una vez!, pero lo cierto es que a la mayoría de los hombres les cuesta bastante superar la pérdida repentina y prematura de un padre querido.

Los lectores perspicaces advertirán que la picadura de abeja que mató a Apollo Bridgerton de hecho era la segunda que sufría en su vida. En términos médicos, este dato es correcto: las alergias a las picaduras de abeja por lo general no se manifiestan hasta la segunda picadura. Puesto que Andrew sólo ha sufrido una picadura en su vida, es imposible saber si es alérgico o no. No obstante, como autora de este libro, me gustaría pensar que ejerzo cierto control creativo sobre las enfermedades de mis personajes, de modo que decidí que Andrew no tuviera ningún tipo de alergia y, es más, que llegara a muy viejo y viviera hasta la avanzada edad de noventa y dos años.

Con mis mejores deseos,

Julia Q.


End file.
